KC Arc
by Locondra Timbernova
Summary: Sequel to 18-Year Arc. (Forth Arc of Yugi Tachi) Just what is Kaiba up to that has game stores all over in fear? Yugi/Yami yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

KC Arc

Chapter 1

Yugi clutched the phone anxiously as the unexpected announcement from Duke left him momentarily speechless. "W-what?" he stammered when he regained his wits. "Kaiba wants to buy your game shop?"

"That's what the papers said," Duke sighed wearily.

"What did you say? Did you sell?" Yugi demanded.

"Hell no," his friend retorted. "I told them to take their offer and stick it up Kaiba's ass. Well, maybe not quite in those words," he admitted with a little chuckle. "But I said no. I worked hard to build this shop, dammit, and I'm not going to sell just because Kaiba waves a wad of cash in my face."

Yugi slumped back down onto the stool he had been sitting on to read his textbook, still cradling the phone to his ear. "That's so weird," he breathed. "How much did he offer you?"

Duke was sitting in his office above the game shop, closed away in quiet so he could make his phone call. He leaned on the desk and fiddled with a pen. "Only as much as the property is currently worth," he muttered. "I wouldn't break even, much less profit from the sale. I put a lot more into the store than just the property value, and he can't put a price on that."

Yugi propped up the phone with an elbow on the counter in front of him, his brow knitting in concern. "I don't get it. Why does Kaiba want your game shop? Did the lawyers say anything? This is really sudden."

"I know. Well, I asked, but if they knew they didn't tell me. They all just kind of gave me a blank look, I guessed they were sent with these papers but weren't really told anything extra about them." Duke huffed an annoyed sigh. "First thing I did after I sent them away was call you. I wanted to know if he's tried to buy your shop, too. But you haven't heard from him?"

"No, not at all," Yugi said with some curiosity. "You think he might want our shop, too?"

"Couldn't say," Duke replied. "But if I were you, I'd keep an eye out."

Again, the eerie sense of wrongness cut through Yugi's heart. "Duke," he said cautiously, "by any chance, have you heard anything from Pegasus?"

"What, like…regular business, or something different?"

_Oh yeah, that's right_, Yugi remembered, _he has a contract with Industrial Illusions for Dungeon Dice Monsters_. "Anything out of the ordinary," he answered.

"Well, no," Duke said, sounding curious that Yugi should ask. "I don't usually hear from him regardless. He's got peons that handle my contract renewals."

"Ah. Okay." Yugi debated telling him about the strange visit he had received a week ago, but figured the less people that knew about that, the better. "I wonder what Kaiba's up to."

"Guess he wants the market covered from concept to sales floor," Duke shrugged. "He's going to have to do better than that if he really wants my shop, though. I'm not going to sell, ever, but I'd like to see him bend over backwards to try to make me an offer before I laugh in his face."

"Yeah, don't let him push you around," Yugi encouraged. "Neither Grandpa nor I have had anything like that happen here, but if it does, I'll let you know."

"Yeah, let's make sure we've got each other's back," Duke agreed. "We may be competitors, but we coexist just fine. I'll stand by you if it means standing up to Kaiba."

"Same here, Duke."

When Grandpa Muto returned from his shopping errands later that afternoon, Yugi let him put things away and come back down to take over control of the shop before springing the odd news from Duke on him, wanting to hear his take on it as well as confirm that Kaiba hadn't been sneaking around Kame while Yugi was at school. Grandpa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't heard anything like that," he said. "That is mighty strange, although I suppose it makes sense in a business sort of way. Duke's store is bigger than ours. Maybe KaibaCorp is looking to get into game sales."

"Yeah, and maybe Kaiba wants to go into direct competition with us," Yugi worried, "because of me."

"Now, don't you worry, my boy." Solomon patted his grandson on the shoulder. "We haven't been run out of business by any of the game shops in town yet, it won't happen even if Seto Kaiba gets his hands on one of them. There's lots of room in this town for all of us."

Yugi began to smile. "That wasn't quite what you said when Duke first opened his shop…"

Grandpa cleared his throat. "Hm, yes, isn't it time you went up and started dinner?"

Yugi laughed and swept his books off the counter, carrying them back upstairs and setting them aside so he could concentrate on his regular chores. But as he did, his thoughts turned inward, where he could find solace and a wise soul to discuss matters with. "What do you think?" he asked his partner. "Is this what Pegasus was warning us about?"

"I don't know," Yami mused. "Kaiba trying to buy a game shop is not a very suspicious thing. Pegasus seemed to imply that there was something much more sinister afoot."

"Yeah, but he didn't know for sure." Yugi sighed to himself. "I guess he and Duke are both right – we have to keep an eye out."

Spring was finally beginning to chase the chill out of the air long enough to allow life to return, and by the equinox the cherry trees were starting to show buds. Yami's next visit outside the Puzzle would be too early for the sakura festivals, but it would be close enough for Yugi's taste, he looked anxiously forward to going out and seeing the trees in bloom. Just a few days after talking to Duke, as Yugi walked home from class, his wistful look at the budding sakura was arrested by the sight of a sleek black car parked out in front of Kame. Though he didn't know who it might belong to, he could think of a few options that didn't sit well with him, and that made him quicken his step. A pair of excessively businesslike men in suits came out of the shop before Yugi could get there, disappeared into the car and left. Yugi ran up just as the car pulled away, and looked curiously after it before going inside to find out what it was all about. He met his grandfather's scolding stare, though it was directed past him, out the door to the men who had just left. "Grandpa?" Yugi wondered. "Is everything all right? Who were those guys?"

"You saw them, did you?" Grandpa Muto eyed Yugi unhappily. "They were Seto Kaiba's lawyers."

"Oh no!" Yugi dropped his backpack and raced to the counter, slamming his hands down on it in his urgency. "Did they have an offer to buy the shop?"

"As a matter of fact, they did." The discomfort eased from Solomon Muto's face as he gazed at his grandson. "Don't worry. I told them no. Flat out."

"So it's not just Duke," Yugi muttered, half to himself. "Kaiba wants both our shops." His eyes hardened. "But why?"

"And would you believe they had the nerve to offer me the lowest market price?" Grandpa complained. "I told them Kaiba had to do a lot better than that if he seriously wants my game shop."

Yugi stared wide-eyed at him. "You're not going to sell the game shop, Grandpa?" he yelped.

"Of course not," Grandpa Muto chuckled. "This isn't just my dream job, it's my home. And your home. I can't just up and sell it, no matter how much Kaiba offers." His look became sly. "But I'm curious to see just how serious the offer is. I want to see how much Kaiba is willing to put up before he chickens out."

Yugi laughed a little, though he was entirely uneasy inside. It wasn't how much money Kaiba wanted to offer for Kame game shop, it was the fact he wanted it at all. What was he planning to do with it? Did he simply want to buy out Yugi and Duke for the sake of his long-held grudge against his rival and friends? Or was there something else behind it, something for which Pegasus' warning might make sense? And to what other lengths would Kaiba go if he really wanted the game shops? For now, all Yugi could do was pick up his backpack and go upstairs, trusting that his grandfather had everything safe in hand. These visits from KaibaCorp lawyers could be just the first step in a much bigger scheme, Yugi was certain that they would hear from Kaiba again, and maybe next time, there would be no lawyers in between.

Another week passed before anything out of the ordinary happened again, a week in which Yugi found himself filled with dread every time he approached home after class, wondering if he would find out that while he was out, something bad had befallen the shop or his grandfather. He thought he knew Seto Kaiba well enough to trust that he wouldn't try anything drastic, but the warning from Pegasus had put him on edge and caused him to second-guess everything he thought he knew about Kaiba. It recalled all the old animosity between them, when Kaiba's sadistic greed for a single card jeopardized Grandpa Muto's health and started Yugi on his long path to uncovering his destiny and the power of the Millennium Puzzle. They had been through a lot together since then, and Yugi thought he knew something of Kaiba's heart now, but every time he saw the game shop ahead of him as he walked home, he inwardly cursed Pegasus for filling his head with worries. Nothing really happened, though, except for classes and homework and oncoming springtime. Outside of the veiled threats, everything seemed to be blossoming into joy around Yugi. Mai Valentine was living in Domino, now, testing the waters not only of a normal lifestyle, but of dating – dating Joey. It was still rather tentative, her presence so far had not robbed the two best friends of their usual hanging-out time any more than Yami's embodiment had. Together with Tristan, the group was talking about meeting up to go to the sakura festival in traditional garb in a couple of weeks. Yugi wasn't sure he could consider his classes joyful, but at least he wasn't failing any and didn't seem to have any trouble with the homework. It was rather boring, actually, and he found himself lost in daydreams most of the time when he ought to have been listening to lectures. Yami was considerate enough not to distract him during class, but he was always there watching, noting every weary sigh and absent glance of his young charge's. At least this semester wasn't taxing his energy or stealing away his nights that could be spent inside the Puzzle's realm.

Thanks to a quirk of the exam schedule, Yugi was able to leave campus and go home early one afternoon, and without any homework to have to complete, a rare occurrence that put him in a much better mood. He offered to help his grandfather in shop if so desired, but Grandpa just dismissed him to make the most of his unexpected free time. Yugi pottered around the house for a bit, munching on a snack, but he couldn't find anything to do all by himself. He came back downstairs to the shop with the last stick of Pocky hanging from between his lips, intending to sit around and get in his grandpa's way instead. Grandpa Muto didn't mind his company, so they hung around talking about new twists in Duel Monsters cards in between customers. They were in the middle of debating the pros and cons of Archfiend monsters when the door jingled to announce the entry of another customer, and both naturally looked up. Both gave a simultaneous jerk of wide-eyed surprise to recognize the tall visitor darkening the door. Seto Kaiba regarded them with his usual cool, sullen look, which darkened slightly upon seeing Yugi sitting on a stool next to his grandfather. He let the door slam behind him as he started into the shop, a briefcase at his side, his eyes going straight to Grandpa Muto. "Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed in wonder.

Kaiba pretended to ignore him as he strode up and set his briefcase on the counter in front of Solomon Muto with a heavy thump. "Good afternoon, Mr. Muto," he said, not at all politely. "It seems maybe my lawyers didn't make my offer very clear to you the other day. I thought I would come down myself and make up for their mistakes."

"Oh no, it was quite clear," Grandpa said sternly. "You don't have to tell me anything more, I get it."

"Kaiba, what are you doing?" Yugi asked, frowning. "It's not like you to be so formal."

Kaiba glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Shouldn't you be in a class or something?"

"Not today." Yugi glared right back. "Don't you even think about threatening my grandpa."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Kaiba's mouth. "I don't need to threaten him, or you," he said condescendingly. "My offer is legitimate."

"The answer's still no, young man," Grandpa said curtly. "You can take your briefcase and your big coat and go, now."

Kaiba returned his eyes to the old man with an unsettled stare. "You haven't even heard my offer."

"Is it different from the one you sent your lawyers with last week?"

"Somewhat." Kaiba snapped open the briefcase and pulled out a single sheet of paper, with blanks at the bottom to be signed. "I've raised my asking price. I realize that the low sum in the previous offer might have put you off, but it was what they advised me to start with. I knew you wouldn't have parted with your game store for such a pitiful amount of money." He slid the paper across the counter.

Grandpa Muto did not even glance down, only folding his arms and giving Kaiba his best glare. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work," he grunted. "You think if you lowballed me the first time, as long as you keep coming back again and again with higher figures, soon enough you'll hit a number that will make my eyes pop out and I'll sign it all right over to you. Well, it's not going to happen that way."

Kaiba bristled and stepped back, his hands falling to his sides. "You haven't even looked at my offer. How do you know it's not worth it?"

"Nothing would be worth it." Solomon glanced at his grandson beside him. "Some things in life have no price, Kaiba. You could offer me a hundred times the market value of the store and I wouldn't sell." He eyed the taller young man suspiciously. "Certainly not to the likes of you."

Kaiba gave a seething growl. "You're making a huge mistake. Yugi…" He shot his rival a glance in hope. "Talk some sense into your grandfather. This pathetic store isn't worth holding out on me, I can offer you enough money to retire to a life of bliss."

Yugi managed to hold onto his composure, only shaking his head slowly. "It's not my place," he said calmly. "Grandpa and I are in agreement on this. I'm not going to tell him what to do, especially when I feel the same way. This is our home, we're not going to leave no matter how much money you throw at us."

"At least have some sense to do me the courtesy of looking over my offer," Kaiba snapped.

Yugi drew the paper across to him with a finger and glanced it over. The numbers did seem to be much larger than before, but he didn't know exactly what the property and the house were worth, so he couldn't be sure they were fair. "That's very nice," he admitted. "But the answer won't change. What do you want with our game shop anyway?" he pressed, fixing Kaiba with a pointed stare. "Ours and Duke's both?"

The CEO frowned deeply. "You know about the offer I made to Devlin, do you?"

"Of course. He's my friend, we talk about these things."

"What _is_ your intention?" Grandpa repeated, not about to let Kaiba evade the question. "Why are you trying to buy us out?"

Kaiba swept his narrow-eyed glare from Yugi to his grandfather. "What I have planned is none of your business," he said sullenly. "I have no intention of announcing my plans to the public until I've lined up all of my resources, starting with you and Devlin."

"Well, thank you, but no thank you," Grandpa said, pushing the paper back across the counter. "Jack up the price all you want, you'll never have my shop. You should have known that." He gave Kaiba a look like a parent wrangling the truth out of a fibbing child. "This shop is as precious to me as the Blue Eyes White Dragon card you took from me and tore in half. You knew then that I would never part with something dear to my heart for all the money in the world. That hasn't changed one bit."

Kaiba took a huge, seething breath, making the flared shoulders of his purple coat swell up indignantly. "Are you challenging me to a duel for the shop, then?"

"No, because I'm not interested in giving it away." Grandpa Muto looked at the boy beside him again. "And it's not my place to do so anyway. Yugi has as much stake in it as I do, so his opinion matters as well. If you're that serious about getting Kame game shop, you'll have to go through both of us. And if that means a duel…" He gave Kaiba a sly smirk.

Kaiba's anger ratcheted up several degrees as he shot Yugi his most reviling glare. Yugi faced it without flinching, feeling a new confidence steal through his heart and warm his inner soul. "If you're not going to take no for an answer," he said with quiet strength, "then you just might have to duel me for it."

"This isn't a game," Kaiba hissed. "This is business. Fine." He took back his paper and tucked it safely away in the briefcase. "You may think you've got the upper hand right now, but every man has his price. It's just going to take me a little creativity to find yours." He glared daggers at Grandpa Muto. "And when I do, you won't be able to refuse my offer. I'll have both game shops before the year is out."

"You can try," Grandpa sighed, "but it will just be a waste of your time. This stubbornness of yours isn't going to win out this time, Kaiba. Just let it go."

Growling, Kaiba whisked his briefcase off the counter and whirled in place, his coat swirling magnificently around him as he stalked through the game shop and out. Yugi heard his grandfather mutter, "And don't let the door hit you on the butt on the way out," under his breath.

As soon as their visitor was gone, Yugi lunged across the counter and snatched up the phone, dialing Duke's game shop and asking the clerk to put him on with the boss. "I need to give you a heads-up," he said when he got Duke on the phone. "We just had a visit from Kaiba. Himself."

"Is he still on about buying our game shops?" Duke wondered in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. Big time. He came down here himself to up the offer." Yugi glanced at his grandfather with a bit of an admiring grin. "And he was _not_ happy to have it shoved back in his face."

"Well, all right. I'll be on my guard if he shows up here next," Duke sighed. "Thanks, Yugi."

"He still won't say why, though," Yugi added. "I don't get it. What does he want with us? And why do I get this feeling that he's going to be making a nuisance of himself until he gets what he wants?"

"No worries," Duke said breezily. "Even Kaiba has his limits. I'm sure he won't want to tangle with you any more than he has to."

Much as he hated to admit it, Yugi knew Duke was right. After he had wrapped up the conversation, he sat in the game shop beside Grandpa in silent thought for a while, replaying the visit from Kaiba and searching his comments for any clue. Eventually, he became aware of his inner spirit listening to his thoughts. "What's your take on it?" he asked Yami point blank.

"Hm?" The pharaoh's spirit glided into view beside him, though his attention seemed to be elsewhere. "I don't quite know," he responded after a moment. "It is a rather unexpected move from Kaiba."

"But do you trust him?" Yugi wondered. "Do you think he's up to something…bad?"

The phantom pharaoh turned wise eyes on his young partner. "Kaiba has changed since we first met him. He may still treat us poorly, but I trust him. If for no other reason than he helped me save you."

"That's what I don't understand." Yugi glanced sidelong at the vision only he could see. "We've been through so much with Kaiba, I thought I knew him. But now he wants to take my grandpa's game shop away from him – from us! How can he just ignore all the times he's helped us, and we've helped him?"

"Seto Kaiba is a complex man," Yami murmured thoughtfully. "This situation requires a little patience. In time, we'll know what he wants, and why."

"Oh great. You know how good I am with patience," Yugi sighed.

Later that evening, after the shop had finally closed and Yugi and Grandpa were finally able to settle around the table with a nice, hot dinner, Yugi found himself with the opening he needed to ask about something that was said earlier in the day. He had been pondering it since then, wondering what his grandfather meant, but didn't want to let it go another minute lest he forget about it. "Grandpa?" he began cautiously. "This afternoon, when Kaiba was here…you said the game shop was as much mine as it was yours." Grandpa Muto glanced at him, his eyes alight with interest. Yugi met his gaze squarely. "But I don't have any kind of stake in it, other than living here and sometimes working the counter. You still own it completely."

"That may be so," Grandpa said. "But I guess this is as good a time as any to ask you. Yugi…" He smiled kindly. "Would you like to own the game shop someday?"

Yugi sat up sharply with a little gasp. "Me? Seriously?"

"Well, you know I'm not going to be around forever," Grandpa warned. "Sooner or later you would have to make this decision, whether you want the shop or would rather I just set it up to be sold so you didn't have to be chained to it the rest of your life."

"Aw, don't say that, Grandpa," Yugi fretted. "You're still young, it's not like I have to make this decision now. It'll be a long time before we have to face that."

Grandpa Muto chuckled. "Flattery gets you everywhere, my boy, but seventy-five is not that young." He poked at what was left of his rice with his chopsticks. "You're in school, so it's something you should think about. I wouldn't want you to have a dream of a particular career and pursue it, only to have the responsibility of running the store dumped on you just when you get going." He peered curiously across at his grandson. "You've been doing very well, helping me, but do you want to do this for the rest of your life? What would you do with the store if you had to run it?"

Yugi sighed. "I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted. "I like it when things just stay as they are, it's hard to imagine big changes like that. But…I guess I like the store. It's familiar, it never changes. It's something stable I feel like I can rely on. And the mere thought of Kaiba taking it from us," he added with a bit of a scowl, "makes me angry. I don't want to lose it."

"Well, take some time and think about it," Grandpa encouraged. "I won't run out and make them draw up papers tomorrow, there is plenty of time. But if it's your choice to keep the store, I'll find some way of putting it in your name, so that Kaiba will legally have to go through you to get it."

"That would be nice," Yugi mused. "Maybe you should do that anyway, just in case."

For a while that night Yugi lay in bed unable to sleep, staring up at the ceiling while his thoughts wound around Kaiba's visit and his grandfather's suggestion. Yami's presence hovered beside him, speaking soothingly to him to try to quiet his mind, but he figured if there was a time when he shouldn't interfere in the decisions Yugi needed to make, it was now. He settled for being a comforting presence, giving Yugi space and peace in which to consider his options before finally giving up and rolling over to sleep. There were other things Yugi wanted to think about, happier things, more immediate things, like where to go with Yami on their next date. He fell asleep in the middle of a happy daydream about walking under the sakura trees with pink petals showering their hair.

It was rather nice to blow off his classes and just sleep in, Yugi thought, particularly after being up well after midnight to play with Yami as usual. They didn't go as wild this time, but laid awake kissing and touching for a very long time until they were both more than ready for the rest, turning it into a sweet, slow session that left them both rather happy and dreamy as they fell asleep in each other's arms. They had opted not to plan anything for their day, deciding to play it by ear and see what sorts of adventures morning would bring them. That way, if their friends turned out to be busy and unable to make time to hang out, they wouldn't be disappointed. When he finally managed to convince himself to get up, Yugi prodded his lover awake with soft kisses so he could join him. Grandpa was already downstairs in the shop, so the two were able to slip into the bathroom unnoticed, where they folded aside the pajamas they had managed to get on in the middle of the night and prepared to share a shower. Though the Muto house was small, it outsized a lot of dwellings in the city and was blessed with plenty of conveniences, including a shower just barely big enough to fit two. At least, that was what Yami and Yugi had discovered together on one of their earliest days of embodiment. If they stood just right, they could both fit and shower at the same time, not so much for convenience's sake but the novelty of it. Yami stood with his eyes closed letting the water soak his hair and run over his shoulders and back, smiling to himself at the feel of hands gliding over his limbs, half to wash them, half to feel them. When he felt more than warm and wet enough, he turned and maneuvered Yugi under the water instead, leaning in to kiss him even while taking the soap from him and running it over his chest and stomach. Yugi tilted his head up with a pleased gasp, dousing his hair fully while Yami undertook the romantic task of washing his young lover. They certainly did everything to get clean, but before Yugi could reach for the faucet and turn the shower off, Yami took his hands and pushed him back against the tiled wall, where water spilled all over their bodies as they met and kissed. Yugi smiled enticingly as his lover's hands roamed down his chest to his abdomen. "We're going to get in trouble," he warned with a little chuckle. "If we use too much hot water…"

"I'll take the blame, then," Yami assured, darting a kiss behind Yugi's ear before pulling him into his arms and turning him just enough to let the water cascade down his back and shoulders, keeping him warm. The pharaoh's hand slid down even further, and he smiled to find Yugi stepping aside to open his legs enough for a roaming touch to explore him. Keeping one arm lazily draped around the young one's shoulders, Yami stroked him very gently with the help of the hot water trickling down his body and along his thighs. Smiling hazily, Yugi clutched him around the waist in order to keep himself upright, finding his breathing beginning to quicken. He, too, let a hand slide down his lover's stomach to between his legs, receiving no protest as he traced his fingertips teasingly along Yami's length. They stood together for a while letting the water heat their skin and fog the room as they delicately stroked each other, clinging to each other to stay in close contact. Yugi pressed the attack first, clasping his fist around Yami and stroking him harder, feeling him growing hard in his hand. Yami reached out and braced his arm against the wall behind Yugi's head, which pushed them both back under the water so that it streamed through their hair and down their faces, chests, and arms. Tossing his head to shake the water out of his eyes, Yami quickened his pace to match Yugi's, abandoning the sweet, seductive exploration in favor of good, old-fashioned pumping. It was difficult to maintain concentration the further they pushed each other, but they managed, knowing that as long as one didn't stop, the other wouldn't either, and both would bring the other to orgasm at the same time. As he gazed up at Yami, Yugi couldn't help but be aroused by the sight of his slender, elegant lover with soaking-wet bangs framing his face, the water running in little rivulets down his cheeks and neck and beading on his eyelashes and parted lips. The two leaned in even closer to each other, blocking the water with their shoulders in order to provide themselves a small, safe space in which to just stroke each other off without interference, already hot and raging and only needing a few more minutes to complete the job. Young Yugi came first, his gasps escalating to cries as he tipped his head back and arched into Yami, his whole body quaking with the effort of holding himself up as his hand continued to work by rote. Yami had barely let go of him, bracing himself with both hands on Yugi's shoulders, when he likewise reached climax, pulling Yugi into him as he came across both their bodies. They stood holding each other up, though Yugi started to slump back against the tile, until their gasps cooled and became laughter as they considered what they had done. Yami bent his head and kissed Yugi tenderly, a long string of kisses just to his lips, and then they stepped apart enough to rinse themselves off and restore themselves to the clean state they had been in before hands started roaming. Yugi finally shut off the water and giggled surreptitiously, hoping they wouldn't get scolded for taking too long of a shower.

It was a beautiful day to be out walking, the lovers discovered when they finally dressed and got themselves out of the house. Yugi was fine with simply seeing where the day took them, so long as they were open to adventure and not following any sort of plan. The cherry trees in the park were just beginning to bloom, so Yugi made sure to divert their walk through it so they could enjoy the uniquely Japanese beauty of it. Yami relented and allowed himself to be dragged along, and in the end was glad he did, for he underestimated just how lovely the sight and scent could be. Yugi led him to a quiet spot along one of the sidewalk paths where the sakura blooms appeared to be the thickest and let him fall under the spell of the trees. The dappled sunlight seemed to take on a hint of pink as it streamed through the lightly-swaying limbs laden with fresh blossoms and warmed their faces. The pharaoh stood breathing in the heady scent, and felt as though his heart would burst with joy as Yugi put his arms around him and leaned up to kiss him under the flowering trees. It was a beautiful, priceless moment, one that his memory would never let go of – the warm sun, the lightly-perfumed breeze, the taste of his partner on his lips as they broke softly away from Yugi's, the comfortable pressure of arms around his waist and a body trustingly snuggled into his, the blush of happiness on Yugi's cheeks and the sparkle in his violet eyes as he opened them and smiled up at Yami. As they stood there, arms around each other, they were suddenly aware of a random passerby trying to sneak past them without disturbing them, which made Yugi blush even more as he tried to pull Yami out of the way. They both glanced to see a girl about Yugi's age, both staring at and trying not to look at them as she passed. She just grinned and giggled and waved as she hurried away, a cheerful lilt to her step. Yami made a confused face. "What was that all about?" he wondered in a placid murmur.

"I don't know," Yugi replied, shrugging helplessly. "Fangirl?"

"Fangirl…?"

"She seemed to think we were…cute…"

Yami chuckled and gazed down at his lover. "I'd have to agree with that assessment."

Yugi purred cutely and stretched up to peck him on the lips again, and then took his hands and led him away, figuring they had gotten their romantic moment and could move on with their day. They walked for a while without really caring where they were going, but Yugi considered that they were heading towards a particular side of town that had a destination worth seeking. "Hey, let's go see Duke!" he suggested enthusiastically. "As long as we're this close to his shop, we should drop by and say hi. I kind of wanted to talk to him about Kaiba, anyway."

Yami pouted very slightly. "You want to bring up unpleasantness on such a nice day?"

Yugi gave him a timid look. "Well…as long as we're there. I mean…I just want to make sure he's okay."

"All right." Yami let go of his hand and brushed his cheek kindly before letting his hand settle on his partner's back. "I just don't like to see you upset when there's so much we have to be glad for."

"Mm…I guess I can't argue with that," Yugi smiled.

They put the thought out of their minds as they walked the rest of the way across the neighborhood to Duke's game shop, a much bigger affair than Kame with all the bells and whistles. Just like Kame, it looked to be suffering the usual midday doldrums as it waited for school to let out so kids could throng in and play and buy. At least that meant it was fairly unlikely that Duke would be busy, if he had visitors drop in unexpectedly. Yami looked around in interest as Yugi led him inside, at the grand scale of the operation and all the TV monitors and flashing arcade games, bright colors and loud music. As expected, Duke was simply lounging on one of the register counters, talking to a clerk and generally looking bored, when Yugi and Yami walked in. He glanced aside and broke into a big grin upon seeing them. "Hey guys!" he called out. "Whoa…hey, it's the pharaoh!"

Yami smiled broadly. "Hello, Duke."

"Hi Duke!" Yugi said brightly as they came up to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" He looked back and forth between them. "It's that day already, huh? Out on the town having fun?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Yugi shrugged.

"This is quite the place," Yami complimented offhandedly, still looking around. "We've been here before, but I've never taken the time to look around for myself."

"Go ahead, be my guest," Duke implored. "I know Yugi came to see the new arcade setup last fall, but I never know how much you know about what he does."

Yami glanced at him with a sly smile. "It depends on how much I'm paying attention."

"You want to look around?" Yugi wondered.

"Sure." Yami lifted his hand and kissed him on the knuckles before letting go and wandering away. "I won't be long."

"Okay." Yugi smiled after him and then turned to Duke. "So how's it going? Everything still in order?"

"You could say that." Duke folded his arms over his chest, trying to look casual. "I'm guessing you want to know if Kaiba came to see me after he visited you."

"Well…"

"He did."

"He did?"

"Not the same day. He waited for a couple days, but then yeah, he came by," Duke said airily. "I didn't want my employees hearing what he wanted, so I brought him up to my office and talked it out there."

Yugi looked wary. "What did he say?"

Duke huffed a bored sigh. "He upped his asking price, but apart from that, wouldn't really give me much information. I told him, it was going to take a lot more than he was offering to make me actually consider selling. He's still not in my price range. About all he said was that he wasn't giving up so easily." A cool grin began to cross his face. "He didn't say anything about you, but I gathered that both of us stonewalling him is really pissing him off."

"Well, if he'd stop being so secretive and explain what he wants with our stores, maybe we'd be able to explain why we're not interested in selling in a language he understands," Yugi groused.

"You know him," Duke said, twirling a lock of his jet-black hair idly around a finger. "He thinks he's so much better than us, he doesn't have to humble himself to tell us anything. Ah well. I'm beginning to think you're right, and he's going to be popping up pretty often trying to get us to bend. I guess we'll get to see which is stronger, his desire to own our shops or our desire to keep them."

Yugi frowned up at his friend. "Would you sell, if Kaiba was so adamant that he offered you more money than you'd ever see in your lifetime?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Duke stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I don't really want to, because I sacrificed a lot in order to open this store while I was still in school, and keep it open. It means something to me. But if Kaiba was actually willing to pay me that kind of money, no strings attached? I'd have to say, it would be tempting, Yugi." His green eyes narrowed in a wry smile. "But in order to close that deal, Kaiba would have to tell me what he's going to do with my baby, and that might be the deal-breaker. Money is one thing, but if he's just going to buy it in order to close it and tear it down…no way. I put too much blood, sweat, and tears into this store to let that happen."

Yami walked back towards them at that point, his hands tucked in the pockets of his tight jeans, looking around with mild interest in his eyes. "I know the feeling," Yugi said to Duke. "Well, as long as nothing too weird happened. I'm glad to hear you're still in business. What do you think?" he then asked his lover as he rejoined them.

"It's very nice," Yami replied, smiling for Duke. "Much noisier than I'm accustomed to."

Duke laughed. "Yeah, I think Kame game shop has me on the thoughtful-gamer's ambiance. But really, all the monitors and the arcade games are to help sell video games. You guys don't have that."

"No, we're just tabletop and card games," Yugi agreed. "We have our little niche to fill, and you have yours. That's why we can coexist so peacefully."

"Not to mention my exclusive Dungeon Dice Monsters license," Duke said proudly.

"You know, Grandpa would sell boosters for that if you'd let him," Yugi retorted. "It wouldn't be competition, it would help. You still have the market cornered on starter packs and game guides."

"I'll have to see about it." Duke smiled coolly at him. "Some of that isn't my fault, there's some clauses in my contract with Industrial Illusions."

For a fleeting moment, the reminder of the other game company made Yugi wonder if Pegasus had spoken to Duke about Kaiba, or if he was ever going to contact him again to find out all about this crazy store-buying nonsense, but he decided not to ask about it. He didn't really want to think about it, after all. "How's that going, anyway?" he asked blithely.

"Not too bad. I've got some upgrades in mind, hopefully I can work on them and get them out by fall. It's been a year since my last upgrade, I'm really due."

"Mr. Devlin…" The pretty clerk who had been at the counter when they came in slinked up behind him, holding a clipboard. She looked like she didn't want to interrupt, but Duke turned to give her audience without a second thought. "Is this the inventory list you wanted me to go over?"

Duke took the clipboard from her and glanced it over. "Yeah, that's the one," he answered. "If you want to do that, you can. I've got an eye on the register, and we're not real busy at the moment."

"Okay." The clerk took the clipboard back, and then gave the visitors a smile. "They're not buying?"

"Ah, no. Sorry – these are my friends. Yugi Muto," he introduced, "and his boyfriend Yami. This is Aiko."

Yugi gave her a kind smile, though he blushed at having a boyfriend introduced. Aiko smiled back. "Nice to meet you. Yugi Muto – _the_ Yugi Muto? Wow, cool. Don't let me interrupt you – talk to you later!" She gave them a wave and turned to go count inventory to keep herself busy.

"You're famous," Yami chided his partner.

"Well, she works in a game shop," Yugi tried to argue, though he was still blushing.

Duke laughed brightly. "Don't let it go to your head," he smirked. "Actually, she was surprisingly calm about it. I thought for sure she'd go fangirl on you."

Yami's brow twitched – there was that word again. Yugi giggled a little. "She's a Duel Monsters fan, really?"

"Well…maybe not so much for that…" Duke started away from the counter, waving for his friends to follow him. His voice quieted but remained warm and friendly as he went on. "She's one of few people who knows about my personal life, and she doesn't mind. She's even tried to set me up with a guy friend of hers. It's pretty cool."

"Well, that's nice," Yugi commented. "Did you do it? Go out on a date with him?"

"Nah, she talked him up well but in the end I don't think he was my type." Duke had led them across the store to the arcade, where a few consoles and a dance stage had been installed to help boost electronic game sales. "Anyway. Yeah, Aiko's cool. It's nice to have someone on staff like her."

"She's cute, too," Yugi offered.

"Hey now." Duke shook a finger at him. "I draw the line at dating employees. That's bad form. Customers…maybe." He then turned and pointed out the dance battle game. "What do you think?"

"It's a nice addition," Yugi complimented. "You didn't put these downstairs with the Duel Monsters arenas, though?"

"Nah, these are simple and flashier. And having the DDR stage right here by the console games helps move home versions of DDR, you know." Duke gestured flippantly to the end shelves where several different game versions were on sale, along with soft pads for playing at home. "The arenas are more for people to really play, and learn how to play. The Sunday leagues are doing really well. This is just for show." He grinned sidelong at Yugi. "Wanna play?"

"Hmm…" Yugi gave the dance stage a serious look. "I'm pretty bad at it, but sure, I'll give it a shot."

Yami's eyebrows raised. "You've played before?"

"Sure…I used to play with Téa all the time," Yugi admitted. "Though, I think she was more into Pump It Up, but I hate K-pop. You remember…" He winked up at his partner. "You've seen her play before."

Yami gave him a grouchy look, recalling the date he had been forced on. "Yes, I remember now."

Duke sprang lightly up onto the stage and pulled a card from his back pocket, swiping it through the arcade slot. The game immediately switched from demo mode to player status. "Come on, let's see what you've got," he taunted. "I want to see if you're really the King of _All_ Games."

Yugi laughed. "I told you I'm no good! You'll probably beat me." But he hopped up onto the second player pad nonetheless.

Yami stood back and folded his arms, curious to watch Yugi play this dance battle game he vaguely remembered. Duke apparently played more often, because he upped his level to Standard, while Yugi put himself on Light. The music thumping out of the oversized speakers was bright and bouncy, much like the music they had danced to at the club a month prior, making Yami perk up a little. He wanted to see if the game was anything like that experience, for if it was, he would be very shortly entertaining thoughts that shouldn't be acted upon in a public store. Duke left it to Yugi to select the first song, and off they went. Despite his disclaimer, Yugi actually did quite well, clearing the stage and posting a pretty good score. Yami's eyes shifted back and forth between the two screens, comparing the difficulty level, and wondered. There were a lot more arrows on Duke's side, but it didn't look impossible. They played a second song the same way, and afterward, Duke glanced to his opponent's screen and snorted at his score. "Dude, if you're doing that well on Light, you have to switch to Standard," he scoffed. "You should have no problem."

"I've never played on Standard," Yugi protested.

"Oh, come on! Chicken…"

"Am not! Okay…" Yugi stamped on the back arrow to raise his level to Standard. "But if I fail this one, I have the right to say I told you so."

"Fine, fine. Pick a song."

He did so, selecting one that sounded cool and was only moderately difficult even on Standard. Duke groaned, but didn't raise his difficulty level to Heavy. Yami paid closer attention as they began, realizing he could now see what it was like when people played on the same level. Yugi and Duke appeared to me moving in tandem, striking the same arrows at the same time, though there were a few new steps that Yugi wasn't quite used to and missed. He tried his hardest, though, and came through the stage without failing – though points-wise he still lost miserably. He leaned back on the railing behind him with a cute laugh. "Well, all right," he conceded, "it's not as hard as I thought."

"You did very well, Duke," Yami complimented.

The young man grinned less than modestly. "Thanks. I used to play a lot more when I was a skinny little gamer kid in middle school, now I just do it for kicks once in a while." He peered curiously at the pharaoh. "You want to try?"

Yami started. "Me?"

"Yeah, come on!" Yugi crowed.

Duke grinned, but he could see over some shelves to the counter from there and noticed that he may be needed up at the front. He handed the card from his pocket to Yugi. "Here, I'll be right back. Just pop that in if you want to play another round."

Yugi looked at the card in wonder. "What is it?"

"My access card. Free games." Duke waved a hand casually as he disappeared between the shelves.

Yugi giggled happily and fixed his gaze determinedly on his partner. "Come on. If I can do it, you can do it."

Yami didn't look convinced. "Yugi…"

"Come on! You didn't believe me when I said you'd figure out how to dance, and you did. Boy, did you ever," he breathed. "You can do this, too. You can step on the correct arrow when it reaches the top of the screen, it's not that hard."

He had been watching carefully and understood how the game worked, but Yami still wondered how much of it was gaming skill and how much relied on rhythm. "This isn't at all like dancing in the club," he noted as he stepped up onto the stage platform.

"Well, no," Yugi admitted as he inserted the card in the slot to bring up a free game. "But that's where your instincts will come in handy. You're as good at games as I am. We'll both play on Light, though, just to be safe."

Though still unsure, Yami decided not to argue, and steeled himself to begin. He let Yugi choose the music, and simply concentrated on doing exactly as the game required. After the first song, he realized there were patterns in the arrow combinations to follow. After the second, he began to anticipate arrows and cleared with a full combo. For their final round, he openly suggested they both move up in difficulty, and played a song on Standard together. Unfortunately, the learning curve between levels was greater than he expected, and he was astonished to fail out of the song. The game did not end for Yugi, as he was still clinging to a bit of life gauge, but he got a low score. The two of them laughed off the pharaoh's defeat and decided they had had enough. Duke had finished attending to a customer and came back to watch their final round, grinning at the unique sight of the identical lovers hitting arrows in perfect coordination. They even stumbled at the same points. Yugi gave him back his access card, which he pocketed. "Not bad, not bad at all," he said. "You guys should drop by more often. Maybe with a little practice, we can turn the pharaoh into a dance master."

Yami laughed shyly. "I don't think such a thing is possible."

"I've seen you dance," Yugi reminded him, "and you definitely have it in you." He turned to Duke. "Maybe I will come around more. The only other arcade to play major games at is Kaiba's, now that Spider closed."

"Yeah, there's a few places like that that've closed," Duke sighed as he walked with them toward the door. "I guess it's survival of the fittest."

"All the more reason to keep Kaiba from buying us out," Yugi complained.

They stood around talking for a while longer, though Yugi didn't want to keep Duke from running his store as he needed. It was slow enough that he didn't have to interrupt their talk very often, but as the afternoon wore on, all three noticed an upswing in traffic that signaled that school had let out and the kids were starting to come in. Yugi began to excuse them from conversation, suggesting that he and Yami needed to think about where they were going to have dinner, so Duke walked with them to the door to see them off. "You guys are going out?" he casually wondered.

"Yeah, I think so." Yugi slipped his hand into Yami's, though the pharaoh's attention had been diverted by some kids playing a fighting game not far from them. "We kind of want to mark the occasion. It's been about a year since we first found out about the ritual – the first time we did it was last April."

"Ah," Duke said knowingly. "So it's kind of an anniversary."

"Kind of." Yugi glanced up at his lover, just in time to catch him glancing back and smiling. "At the time, we thought it was our only chance. And look at us now. I never dreamed I would be so lucky."

Duke smiled warmly, almost wistfully. "You do look really happy," he said quietly, "happier than I've ever seen you. I hope someday I'm in love with someone the same way."

"I hope so, too," Yugi said kindly. "I wish it for all my friends."

They parted soon after, as things were getting busier and Duke needed to pay attention to his business, and the lovers were getting hungry. They walked for a while just to walk, and talk and be together, though they idly discussed what they wanted to eat. Yugi suggested trying an ethnic restaurant, maybe Italian, though he didn't know whether there was one within walking distance. Yami suggested that trying to find one might qualify as the adventure Yugi had been looking for, so they spent a while investigating Domino City in search of an Italian restaurant. They actually found one, closer to downtown, just in time for it to open so they could get seating immediately. It was a wonderful way for lovers to spend dinner together, for it gave them lots of time to sit and be with each other in a rather cozy, dreamy setting filled with the most marvelous food scents Yami thought he ever would experience. They lingered long over dinner, since there was a lot of it to eat, and shared a positively orgasmic chocolate dessert before finally deciding they were more than full and could head home. The distance proved a good thing, for it allowed them to walk off the heavy dinner. Yugi's face glowed with happiness as they walked, as he clung to Yami's arm and they talked lightly of things that mattered little, things like sharing Yugi's clothes and what sorts of fun things the gang was going to do at the sakura festival next week. The sun was setting and the air was getting cooler, tingling against the warm blush on Yugi's cheeks as he snuggled close to his partner. At last, the lights of Kame game shop were close enough to be seen, a welcome beacon as dusk drew on, though a couple of blocks away Yugi suddenly straightened up beside his partner. "That's odd," he breathed. "The lights aren't on in the shop."

Yami glanced to where he was looking and noticed the same. The main lights over the shop sign were on, automatically, but the front windows were dark. They kept walking without faltering, though, feeling an extra bit of urgency to be inside now. They crossed the street together and headed up to the main door, noticing that it was locked. Yugi naturally had his house keys on him, but he was concerned that Grandpa had closed the shop early tonight. "I hope he's all right," he fretted as he unlocked the shop door and reached to flick on the lightswitch hidden behind a display case by the door. "Grandpa?" he called out as they entered.

"Perhaps he just got tired and needed to close down early," Yami suggested. "After all, he had to run things without your help today."

"Yeah, I know." Yugi was about to call out again, before going upstairs to find out whether his grandfather had chosen to retire early, but then he noticed something out of place that made his worries increase. One of the displays by the counter was knocked over, booster packs of cards lay strewn about the floor near the register. Regardless of how tired he might be, Grandpa would never leave a mess in the shop. "Yami," Yugi said quietly, his voice beginning to waver. "Something's wrong."

Yami stepped up behind him and placed strong hands on his shoulders. "Let's go upstairs and check on him."

Yugi nodded and started towards the stairs, but on his way he noticed the light on the shop's answering machine blinking. Out of instinct, he decided to check it first. There was only one message, but the strangeness of the voice made Yugi think it was just a customer. That theory quickly flew out the window. "Hello, I'm leaving this message for Yugi Muto," the adult male voice said. "This is Dr. Kaneda at the hospital. Your grandfather was transported here this evening, he had a heart attack. Please call me as soon as you get this message at…"

Yugi's knees crumpled beneath him, dropping him to the floor in shock. Yami quickly hit the button to save the message and then knelt down beside him, noticing as he took him by the shoulders how badly he was shaking. "Yugi…?" he whispered.

He was silent for a moment, but then a huge sob welled up out of Yugi, as he broke down in tears. "Grandpa!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 2

Though his heart clenched with fear in his chest, Yami pushed it aside and simply wrapped his arms around Yugi, hugging him close as he shuddered and sniffled, trying to keep from completely losing it and collapsing into sobs on the floor. Much as he wanted to assure the young one that everything would be all right, the pharaoh did not feel comfortable lying. He was as unsure as Yugi what this meant, and equally as scared that the worst had befallen his grandfather, but it was his duty to swallow emotion and be strong so Yugi didn't have to. "Shh…" he implored, holding Yugi close no matter how hard his shoulders shook. "Come now. Call the doctor back. Find out what happened."

"O-okay," Yugi sniffled, sitting up a little. Yami could see that he lacked the strength to get up, so he rose to his feet and pulled Yugi up after him, steadying him with gentle hands on his shoulders. Yugi's hand still shook as he picked up the phone, but he took a few deep, sobering breaths in order to banish his tears long enough to make the important call. Yami stepped back from him, allowing him to have his space so he could listen to the message again for the number to call and then try to reach the doctor. Meanwhile, he thought he would do a kind favor and knelt down to pick up the tray of booster cards that had been knocked onto the floor. A minute later Yugi suddenly gave an angry gasp and slammed the phone down. "It just keeps going to his voice mail!" he cried. "How am I supposed to find out what happened to Grandpa?"

Startled, Yami stood up with the cards and set them on the counter, going back around to Yugi and reaching to touch his shoulder again. "Shouldn't you leave a message, so he knows how to reach you?" he said softly.

Yugi grimaced and glanced at him, but then got a look of dark determination and shoved past him. "I've got to go down there," he decided. "I'll find him. At least I know they've taken him to the hospital."

He raced up the stairs to the house, Yami following a few paces behind, and went straight to the place on the bookshelf where he knew Grandpa usually left the keys when not in use. The Mutos did own a car, but they used it so rarely, so of course the keys were laying right where he expected. He knew how to drive and had his license, though it had been a while since he'd last taken the car out. It was so much easier and more convenient to walk or bus everywhere, and the car was old. Yugi checked to be sure he had pocketed his house keys and went right back downstairs, leaving Yami to follow him helplessly, though he had enough spare thought for his boyfriend that he waited for him to come outside before flipping the shop sign to "closed" and locking up after them. Yami peered anxiously at him, his brow furrowed. "Yugi…are you sure about this?"

"What else can I do?" Yugi countered, his voice betraying signs of more tears.

"Very well, we'll go," Yami agreed, putting an arm over his shoulders to guide him. They walked around the house to the back where the car was parked under the trees, but as they got closer, Yami could feel his partner's back twitching with suppressed sobs again. He glanced nervously down. "Are you sure you can drive?"

Yugi sniffled back his tears and nodded. "Yeah, yeah…I can do it."

He reached to unlock the car, but he fumbled and dropped the keys. Cursing, he bent to retrieve them and scuffled around in the dark for a minute looking for them, pausing only to wipe the back of his sleeve across his face. When he finally found the keys and straightened up, he was already well on his way to losing it all over again. From behind him, Yami took his arm, forcing him to turn around to face him. He laid his hands on his young love's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, and then wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in so his head rested on Yami's chest. Yugi gave a huge, trembling sigh and surrendered, wilting against him. "Shh," the pharaoh encouraged. "Take a deep breath. You need to be calm. You won't do your grandfather any favors if you're too shaky to drive us to see him."

"I'm so scared, Yami," Yugi whimpered into his chest, hugging him tighter.

"I know, love. I know." Yami rested his cheek on top of Yugi's head and just held him for a minute or two longer. At last, as Yugi's breathing began to return to normal, he kissed his forehead again and began to let go. "You can do this. I can't help you, I can't drive. But we need to get there. All right?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, wiping away his tears. Yami also flicked a few of them away with his fingertips, glad to see that the tender touch made Yugi smile ever so slightly. "Come on," he breathed softly. "We need to find Grandpa. He needs us."

Yami nodded his agreement and went around to the other side to get in. The hospital was clear on the other side of town from their home, and at this time of night it would be far quicker for them to just drive even though Yugi was so shaken. He managed to keep his composure, though, diverting his mind deliberately to the necessity of watching traffic and obeying the signals. He pulled into the parking lot and raced in through the emergency room, his partner right beside him the whole way. The woman at the main desk started at the pair of breathless young men with identical hairstyles who accosted her. "May I help you…?" she began to ask.

"It's my grandpa," Yugi said immediately. "I got a phone call, he's been taken here. The doctor said he had a heart attack. I need to find him!"

"All right, all right. Please, sir, just calm down," the woman said as soothingly as she could. "What is his name?"

Yugi forced himself to take a breath. "Solomon Muto," he answered, more calmly.

The clerk typed briskly at her computer, a positive look sweeping over her features at what the screen revealed. "He's been admitted to the hospital," she reported. "In the cardiology wing, room 327."

A ripple of relief shuddered through Yugi. "He's okay?" he asked timidly.

The woman glanced at him and gave him a faint smile. "I wish my computer told me those kinds of things," she said comfortingly. "You'll have to check with his doctor."

"Dr. Kaneda," Yugi remembered. "He's the one who left me the message."

She nodded briskly. "Dr. Kaneda is on call, he should be around."

"Room 327?" Yugi looked around briefly for the elevators.

The clerk rose out of her seat and pointed down an adjacent hallway. "Through there, to the main lobby, and then to the right. Take the elevator to the third floor."

"Thank you," Yugi gushed. "It's okay? I don't know visiting hours…"

"If it was an emergency and you're the next of kin, you're allowed. Go ahead, tell them you need to see Dr. Kaneda if anyone stops you."

"Thank you!" Yugi hurried away through the doors the woman had indicated, trying not to run though every fiber of his being screamed for him to do so. Yami walked briskly beside him, saying nothing but being the stoic, commanding pharaoh he was used to being for Yugi. They followed the directions to find the cardiology floor without a problem, and from there did their best not to dash up the hallway counting numbers to find room 327. It lay just ahead, and Yugi noticed the white-coated doctor about to enter what should have been that exact room. "Excuse me!" he called out. "Are you Dr. Kaneda?"

The aging doctor turned with a start from the clipboard in his hand. "I am," he answered. "What can I do for you, young man?"

Yugi rushed up to him and came to a breathless stop. "I'm Yugi Muto," he said, "you called me about my grandpa. Solomon Muto."

"Ah, yes. Come with me." Dr. Kaneda continued on his way into the room, and it took all of Yugi's composure not to freeze in fear behind him, unsure what he would find. As he came around the doctor's shoulder, he nearly cried with joy at the sight of his grandpa sitting up in bed as if anticipating visitors. The doctor smiled amiably. "Good news, Solomon, your missing grandson has appeared."

"Grandpa!" Yugi forgot everything else and leaped toward him, his eyes filling with tears all over again. He stopped short of pouncing on his bedridden grandfather, instead just catching up his hand and clasping it to him.

"Ah, good," Grandpa sighed. "Yugi…oh dear, did I give you a scare?"

"Give me a….Grandpa!" Yugi laughed weakly. "What are you talking about? You're the one in the hospital. Are you all right? What happened?" He glanced aside at the doctor. "All the message said was that you had a heart attack. I thought you might have been dead!"

"Oh, dear." Grandpa Muto patted Yugi's hand kindly. "Yes, well, I wasn't in very good shape to leave the message myself, I'm sorry. It's a good thing they didn't need to get a hold of you any quicker, I didn't know when you two would be back."

"I'm sorry," Yugi whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Grandpa, I didn't tell you where we'd be or anything. I should have been there, I…"

"Now, now," Grandpa interrupted him. "You didn't know anything was going to happen. It's not your fault, Yugi." He let his grandson cling to his hand for a bit, turning to the doctor instead. "So? What's the verdict? Am I free to go?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Muto," the doctor replied. "Even a mild heart attack is cause for concern. I'd like to keep you overnight for observation, and run some tests. It looks like this was just a small one, but a warning, that there's something that needs to be taken care of so you don't have another one. The next time, you might not be so lucky."

Yugi rubbed his eyes free of tears. "So, he has to stay here tonight?"

"Don't worry, we'll take the best care of him," Dr. Kaneda said kindly. "Tomorrow we will know whether he can go home, or if there's anything more we should be doing."

"Um…okay." Yugi straightened up a little, feeling his immediate fears ebbing away at last. "Is there anything I need to do, or sign or anything?"

"I'll check." The doctor smiled and turned to go. "In the meantime, I'll let you get caught up. I'll be right back." He did the subtlest of double-takes at Yami standing silently behind Yugi and breezed out the door.

Yugi let his grandfather's hand rest on the bed, though he still held it tightly. "So, it really was a heart attack?" he asked softly.

"That's what they say," Grandpa answered, the humor going out of his voice. "A little one, though. I only passed out for a short time in the ambulance, I'm okay now."

Thinking about it made Yugi's lower lip tremble, so he swallowed anything else he was going to ask. Instead, Yami stepped forward. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, really. I was just puttering around," Grandpa explained, "when I started to get a little short of breath, and then I felt that tingling in my left arm like they talk about. I went to the phone and called for help right away, but before I could leave you a note I collapsed. Good thing the ambulance got there quick."

A fleeting thought made Yugi smile faintly. "So, it was just one of those things," he realized. "Nothing really caused it." He shook off his inner worries and faced his grandfather as bravely as he could. "I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"No, you should have been right where you were, on your date," Grandpa scolded. "I won't have you second-guessing yourself, Yugi. These things just happen, you can't be hovering over my shoulder twenty-four hours a day expecting me to keel over. Now, I don't want to hear another word about it." He worked his hand free from Yugi's and patted his grandson's cheek comfortingly. "I'm going to need you to be strong for me, Yugi," he said more seriously. "I need you to take care of the shop, especially if they're going to keep me in here any longer."

Yugi nodded furiously. "I won't go to class tomorrow, I'll stay and open the shop. Do you think they'll call when they have more news, about whether they're going to keep you here?"

"I'm sure they will. If they don't, I will. I'll be fine for tonight," Grandpa sniffed, "but if they plan to keep me longer than tomorrow, I'll want my own pajamas. This isn't going to do me any good," he complained, pulling at the hospital gown he wore.

Yugi gave a small laugh, though he was feeling far from amused. Inside, he felt cold and numb, despite having his grandfather sitting right there talking and joking like usual. Somehow, he could just sense that everything was not all right. "Well," he said hesitantly, "if that happens, I'll bring you anything you want from home tomorrow. Anything you need, Grandpa, you know I'll take care of you." He glanced down at his grandfather's wrinkled hand lying on the bedcovers, with an IV stuck in the back. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Oh, you don't have to," Grandpa Muto assured. "You're going to need a good night's rest, if you're going to be up to open the shop."

"Even just a little while?"

Grandpa smiled, understanding what he really wanted. "Maybe just until the doctor comes back," he relented. "You can tell me about your day. But then I want you to go home and get some sleep, all right?"

"Yes, Grandpa…"

Then, Grandpa looked past him to Yami, who stood patiently watching from a few steps away. "Is something the matter, Yami?"

The pharaoh raised his eyes upon being addressed, and smiled demurely. "No, I'm just letting you have some time," he said quietly. "I don't want to be in the way."

"You're not in the way." Grandpa reached out to gesture him closer. "You're part of the family too, you know."

Realizing he was right, Yami stepped closer, coming up behind Yugi and placing a hand on his shoulder. Yugi smiled warmly up at him in encouragement. "I'm glad he was there," he said to his grandfather. "I don't know what I would have done if I was all alone when I got that message. It was so awful. Yami was there to catch me and take care of me."

"That's good." Grandpa Muto shot the pharaoh a quick smile. "I would expect nothing less of him. And I'm sure he'll continue taking good care of you the rest of the night."

"Of course I will," Yami murmured, smiling at last.

Yugi perched himself on the side of his grandpa's bed in order to answer questions and tell him about their day, though he was sure it wasn't very interesting to Grandpa to hear about their walk in the park and their date. But he listened and smiled and told them it sounded like fun, not even batting an eye when Yami reached to take Yugi's hand in his for support. The doctor returned at last, carrying a complete file with his clipboard now. He first assured Yugi that he didn't have to sign anything for now, until after they had decided what the next step in Grandpa's treatment would be, before turning to Solomon himself. "Your EKG is stable for now, but I saw a few things I don't like, so we'll definitely be running some tests," he reported. "It's too early to say for sure, but there may be surgery involved to prevent any further heart attacks."

"Surgery?" Yugi repeated, his eyes going wide. "But…Grandpa takes good care of himself. What caused the heart attack?"

"That's why they're running the tests," Grandpa told him. "It might not be that serious, Yugi, so just relax."

"We'll know better tomorrow," Dr. Kaneda agreed. "Is there anyone else who needs to be notified, or is involved in making decisions of this nature?"

Solomon shook his head. "Just myself. My surviving daughter is in Kyoto, Yugi is my closest kin here in Domino. I'm his guardian."

"All right, then." The doctor glanced at Yugi. "If you'd like to be here when I report my findings, I can have one of the nurses call you."

"Yes, please," Yugi nodded. "I'll close the shop temporarily, so I can come down here." He gave the doctor a worried look. "You sound like you're pretty sure I won't be picking up to take him home tomorrow."

"I just want to make sure that he's completely in the clear, first," the doctor tried to explain, keeping his voice light. "After all, we wouldn't want you to have to get another message in a week or a month bringing much worse news."

Lowering his head, Yugi sighed. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, doctor."

"And now, you promised me, Yugi." Grandpa wagged a finger at him. "You're going to go home and get some sleep, because you have a lot to do tomorrow. Yami's going to take you home and watch out for you…aren't you?"

Yami straightened up at the purposeful glare he was getting. "Yes, I will," he promised. "I won't leave him, Mr. Muto, you know that."

Grandpa Muto huffed a short sigh. "What's with that? I told you, you're part of our family. You had better start calling me Grandpa too, or I'll have to teach you a lesson when I get out of here."

Yugi groaned. Yami grinned sheepishly. "Yes…uh, Grandpa…"

The doctor left them for the night, so Yugi leaned forward and hugged his grandfather good night. Yami settled for simply clasping his hand, and then they had to say goodbye. They promised to see each other tomorrow, as Yugi would wait anxiously for the phone call to summon him back, and he left with Yami holding his hand more firmly than usual. The two hardly spoke as Yugi drove them back, Yami sat with his hands folded in his lap so as not to distract his partner. At it was, Yugi kept both hands firmly on the wheel, trying to maintain his calm and concentrate solely on driving. Fortunately, their parking space behind the house hadn't been taken, and for a moment Yugi blithely treated that stroke of happiness as the most important thing for him to be worried about right now. But when he got upstairs into the house and set the keys back on the bookshelf, Yami noticed him go rather quiet and his actions slow down. "Yugi?" he wondered as silence enveloped them in the empty house.

Yugi stood where he was, his hand resting on the shelf and head bowed, his back to his partner. Yami crept up behind him and slid a hand onto his shoulder, and the touch snapped Yugi out of his thoughts. He turned and melted into Yami's arms, laying his head on the pharaoh's chest. "I can't shake this feeling," he whispered. "I know Grandpa's okay but I'm still so scared. I can't make myself stop thinking about it."

Yami closed his eyes and enfolded Yugi in gentle arms, cradling him tenderly. "It's all right," he finally felt able to say. "It's natural for you to be afraid. There is so much uncertainty, so much it seems like they can't or won't tell you. But you must trust that your grandpa is in the best place right now, they won't let anything happen to him. He's safe, and they'll make him better. You'll see."

"I know," Yugi murmured, "but I can't make it go away. I just feel so…helpless. I can't do anything. All I can do is wait and worry."

Yami just held him closer, trying to banish his lover's fears with his warmth and comfort, since he knew words were useless. After a while, he brushed a kiss to Yugi's forehead to get his attention. "Come, let's put you to bed," he encouraged. "I intend to keep my promise to Grandpa and look after you."

Yugi mumbled something affirmative under his breath and allowed himself to be led away to his bedroom, submitting to Yami's patient care as he helped him into pajamas and went about turning off lights and making sure the door was locked. It wasn't very late, but Yugi did indeed have much to do early in the morning if he was to run the game shop and be on alert for a phone call from the hospital. It occurred to him as he set his alarm that he should call Joey and spread the news about Grandpa, but he decided to wait until he knew more. Or until he just couldn't stand it any longer, which might happen sooner. For now, he was all right so long as he had Yami, but after midnight passed, he would return to his spirit status and be unable to hold and comfort his lover any longer. Yugi sat on the side of the bed waiting for Yami, head down and looking dejected, making the pharaoh sigh sadly when he saw him. "Yugi," he worried.

Yugi just heaved a deep breath as he felt the bed jostle with Yami's weight. "I wish you didn't have to go," he murmured, leaning his head on his partner's shoulder. "If there was ever a time I really needed you to be real, it's now."

"I know." Yami brushed Yugi's bangs back and kissed his brow. "I will at least be with you until midnight. Hopefully by then you can fall asleep, everything will be all right. Come, now." He stretched across the bed and pulled back the blankets.

Yugi followed his prompting and crawled into bed, curling up on his side so the Millennium Puzzle could rest on the bed next to him. Yami settled down beside him, still fully clothed even though his body would vanish at midnight and leave them behind. As the covers came up around his shoulders, tucking him in, Yugi couldn't help the rush of tears that blinded him and quickly rolled over, burying his face in Yami's chest and clutching him tightly around the middle. Yami held him and soothed him, letting him cry out the pain and fear he had been restraining all night, no longer telling him to be strong and stay calm. He just bowed his head over his young love and cradled him, providing him a safe, warm haven in which to cry until he exhausted himself and finally fell asleep. Yami remained awake until the ritual's end, serving as Yugi's pillow and comfort, stroking his face or his hair with soft fingertips. It hurt him to see Yugi in so much pain, and not be able to do much else to help ease it, but he knew he would still be there in the morning, bonded with the young one's mind so he could share the pain to the best of his ability. It would have to be enough. Yugi hardly knew when he vanished, except that he fell back into his actual pillow and stirred, prying himself up to go to the bathroom. He didn't even remove the Puzzle when he came back, just falling back into bed and tugging the covers up around him in his fists, breathing deeply of the pharaoh's scent still lingering on the sheets.

Yugi had never made so many phone calls as he did the next morning, one right after another, though most were short as he tried to get a hold of some of his professors and let them know he wouldn't be in class for a while. He was glad to not have to explain more than a "family emergency," and the two he spoke directly to said he wouldn't miss anything if he needed to be out up to a week. There were more trying phone calls yet to make, but Yugi put off the one to his aunt in Kyoto and decided to call Joey first. "Hey, Yug," his best friend answered with some surprise. "Something up?"

"Yeah, actually," Yugi said hesitantly, his voice solemn. "I'm not going to be at school today, or for a few days. You see…" He took a deep breath and willed himself to say it. "…Grandpa's in the hospital. He had a heart attack last night."

For a moment, there was no sound from the other end of the line. Finally, Joey whispered, "Yug…"

"He's okay," Yugi assured, "for now. But I've got to run the game shop. And wait for them to call, they're supposed to let me know today whether they're keeping him in the hospital longer and if he needs surgery."

"Man, I'm sorry," Joey said heavily. "But you're sure he's okay?"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten any calls yet, so I'm pretty certain nothing happened overnight."

"That's good." Joey sighed sadly. "You okay?"

Yugi closed his eyes. "I don't know," he murmured. "I feel…blank, like everything's going on around me and I'm just a black hole in the middle of it."

"Is it serious? Grandpa?"

"They haven't said. The doctor mentioned surgery last night, but…"

"Hey," Joey said a little more firmly. "You want me to come over there and keep you company? My classes aren't important either."

Though he wanted so much to say yes, Yugi swallowed the tears that rushed to his eyes and just sighed. "No, you don't have to do that. Don't skip school on my account. Remember…I'm not completely alone." A smile worked its way to his lips, thinking of Yami. "I'm going to be in the shop anyway, that'll keep me busy. I have to be ready for when they call, I'm going down to the hospital to find out what's next. If we're lucky, I can bring Grandpa home."

"Here's hoping," Joey encouraged. "All right, then, but anything you need, anything at all, I'm just a phone call away, okay? Hey…how 'bout I pick some dinner up for you tonight?"

Yugi's voice grew faint, though he smiled even more. "That would be nice, Joey. Thanks. But call, first. I might be at the hospital."

"You got it. Man, now's the time when you really need a cell phone," his best friend complained.

"I know…" Yugi shook his head. "If I had one last night, Grandpa would have been able to get a hold of me. I was out with Yami, we were on a date and totally absorbed in each other, it was so selfish of me…"

"Aw, man," Joey said sympathetically. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Grandpa's all right, right? No harm done. I'll give you a call later, and when you get back I'll bring you some food. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Okay…" Yugi blinked back his tears. "Thanks, Joey."

"Tell Grandpa I said hi and get better," Joey added, sounding just as solemn.

"I will."

After that, Yugi had to make a rather awkward call to his aunt Keiko, Solomon's only living child now that Yugi's father was gone, and explain matters without making her hysterical about her father's condition. She wanted to come up to Domino right away, but Yugi cautioned her and told her it would be better if they knew whether he would be staying on or checking out first. The conversation was stiff and cautious, as Yugi had not spoken to his aunt in a couple of years, but he promised her that he would call as soon as he had any news. Keiko would undertake the responsibility of spreading the news to other relations, as Yugi had other things to do. He went downstairs and checked around, opening the till and counting the money before going to the front door and unlocking it, putting Kame game shop officially open for business. He felt warmth steal through his soul as he returned to the counter to oversee another day. "A little work will keep your mind off things," the pharaoh's spirit murmured kindly.

Yugi smiled despite his apprehension, clasping a hand over his chest, over his heart. The moment he had woken up with the alarm, Yami had been there, and though he wasn't constantly chattering to remind Yugi of his presence, Yugi knew he was still and always there, watching over him, wishing he could be there in body. "Yeah," he responded, not hesitating to speak out loud. "It'll be all right. Though, every time the phone rings I'm going to be a nervous wreck."

"I would imagine so." Yami's phantom presence hovered beside him, gazing at him with big, sympathetic eyes. "I know you're scared, and I know how much it hurts. I feel it, too. I may not be his kin, but your grandfather means as much to me as he does to you. And we share our feelings through our bond. I know your pain, Yugi, because I bear it with you."

Yugi gave a soft sigh. "That's almost better than having you here to hold me," he said quietly, a tingle of warmth rising in his cheeks. "Almost."

He hadn't expected there to be much in the way of customers that morning, and there weren't, but Yugi managed to stay busy straightening up or dusting shelves. One older gentleman, a regular who often commiserated with Solomon over mah jong or Go, was very upset to hear of the development and asked Yugi to pass on his well-wishes to his grandpa before making a small purchase to replace some missing tiles in his game set. Only a couple of calls came in during the morning, asking about shop hours and whether they carried a certain new card game, but as he expected, Yugi tensed up each time and answered timidly, relaxing only when he heard the inane questions posed to him. At last, a little after noon, the call he was waiting for came in. "I'd like you to come down and discuss your grandfather's treatment," the doctor said crisply. "He insists on having you here, and I see no reason to keep you in the dark. He will need your support and assistance through this, you should be with him."

"Okay," Yugi said, nodding, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. "I'll be right down, I have to close up shop but I'll be there right away."

"Your grandpa would like a word with you," the doctor added.

Yami glided into view beside his young partner, listening to both halves of the conversation while Yugi jotted a few things down on a scrap of paper by the phone. "Yeah, yeah, I've got it," he assured Grandpa. "Anything else? …Grandpa!"

"What?" Grandpa Muto said innocently. "I need something to read while I'm sitting around here bored. There's nothing on TV."

Yugi heaved a put-upon sigh. "Fine, I'll stop and get you a magazine."

"Nothing too racy," his grandfather snickered. "The nurses say I'm not supposed to get too excited and stress my heart."

"Yeah, just be glad I'm so nice to you," Yugi grumbled good-naturedly, "or all you'd get is crossword puzzles. Is that it?"

"I think so."

Yugi listened to a few more instructions about what to do with the shop and finally hung up, taking his paper with him. Yami, of course, was with him as he ran his errands upstairs. "It sounds as though he'll be staying a bit longer," he observed, having heard the request for pajamas and other personal items.

"Yeah, I expected that would happen." Yugi dug out a duffel bag and prepared to pack it for his grandfather. "We'll have to close down for the rest of the day. I don't know when I'll be back. But…half a day open is better than losing money completely."

A new sign tacked to the front door of Kame game shop read "Closed – family emergency." Yugi had gone to the hospital, stopping only at the bookstore to fulfill his grandpa's request. He brought the bag up to the room and sat with Grandpa Muto for a little while, catching up, letting himself be reassured that nothing had happened during the night and passing along the kind words from Joey and the customer. He also sat thankfully aside while Grandpa called Keiko himself to let her know how he was doing. At last, the doctor came in to speak with them, a new doctor, who introduced himself specifically as a cardiologist. He seemed young but confident, and kind, as he sat on the end of Grandpa's bed in order to talk to both of them about the situation. "Most heart attacks are caused by a blockage in an artery," he explained, "but once in a while, someone will suffer an arrhythmia due to an outside factor, like heart disease or a genetic defect, something of that order. That is what your grandfather suffered last night. We stabilized him just fine, but unlike a regular old heart attack, it wasn't the main problem. It's only a symptom of something much larger." He held Yugi's gaze as he talked, though both of them needed to hear the diagnosis. "Mr. Muto has a condition that has weakened the valves of his heart. Most likely simply due to his age and family history. If not repaired, the valves will occasionally spasm, causing another small heart attack every time. If it can't be caught in time and reversed, a spasm could cause his heart to shut down."

Yugi squeezed his grandfather's hand, though he still bravely faced the doctor. "So what do you need to do to repair his heart valves?"

"The most common treatment requires surgery," the doctor said plainly. "These days, we don't have to do a complete open-heart surgery, it's less invasive than that, but it's still a complicated procedure. To your good fortune, one of the best surgeons in Japan who specializes in this procedure is right here at this hospital."

Yugi gave a little sigh of relief and glanced at Grandpa, who nodded affirmatively. "How long would he have to stay in the hospital?"

"Barring any complications, it would be about a week," the doctor replied, checking his file. "After that, it would be best for Mr. Muto if he had a long rest, perhaps a month before he was back in any kind of shape to be working." He eyed them both. "You told me you still work?"

"We own a game shop," Yugi responded. "Grandpa runs it mostly himself, but I help."

The doctor's gaze shifted to him. "After this surgery, your grandfather will need you to help out a lot more. Recovery takes time, especially after a bunch of surgeons have been poking around in your chest."

Yugi nodded, appreciating the doctor's candor. "Don't worry, I'm ready to do anything I have to in order to help Grandpa get better quickly. And I know he wouldn't want to make it worse," he added with a look toward Mr. Muto. "No matter how bored he is being laid up."

"You're not kidding," Grandpa sighed. "Are you sure, Yugi? You're going to need to step up and become the man of the house for a bit."

"I can do it," Yugi vowed.

"We have room on the schedule to fit this surgery in today, if you're ready," the doctor continued, rising and paging through the file pinned to his clipboard. "I must inform you, that any surgical procedure carries risks. With this particular surgery, the risks are generally low, but any cardiac surgery could lead to complications. After all, we're working with a heart. The survival rate is very high, but I'm required to make sure you're aware that there is a small chance that a complication could develop and…"

"He could die," Yugi said in a small voice. "I understand."

"As do I," Solomon added. "But I consider my health worth the risks. I consent to it, doctor."

The doctor nodded his acceptance. "Then, I'll work up the information and have you sign it, and set you up on the schedule for surgery this evening. The sooner we get this taken care of, the better. We don't want any sudden spasms weakening your heart any more."

Yugi's head turned to follow him as he started to leave. "Can I stay here, and wait for him?"

The doctor smiled kindly over his shoulder. "Yes, you're free to stay. The nurses on call can help you if you need anything."

As soon as he was gone, Grandpa Muto gave his grandson's hand a little squeeze of reassurance. "I hate to have to do this to you, my boy. You're going to miss so much school."

"It's okay, I don't care." Yugi turned to him and leaned forward to hug him, just like he always used to when he was little and still short enough to rest his head on his grandpa's chest. "Anything to keep from losing you. It's too soon for you to go."

"I know." Grandpa patted him on the back and let him lie there for a few minutes, touched to see that Yugi's affection was still so strong at his age. "I have too much to do, yet. I'm not ready to give up and waste away the rest of my life in a nursing home. I still have places to go, butts to kick."

Yugi sat up with a little laugh. "I'm not letting you anywhere near a tournament ever again," he scolded. "Not after last time!"

Grandpa grinned back. "Who said I want to kick butt in a tournament? I just need to kick yours around a little, keep you humble." His smile softened, then, and he took his grandson's hand again. "I wanted to take you to Egypt someday. After all you and the pharaoh have been through, even if he still hasn't regained his memory by then, I want you two to see where he came from."

Yugi wrapped his hands around his grandpa's. "Then you have to get better," he ordered, "so we can all go to Egypt together. I want to see the places you've seen. I want to see where you found the Millennium Puzzle."

Grandpa Muto nodded firmly. "Then that's what we'll do. I won't let this little roadblock slow me down. Besides." He grinned again. "I still haven't drawn up the papers to make you part owner of the game shop. I better not kick the bucket before I can do that, or you'll have a hard time fending off Kaiba. Vulture," he added with a wry look that made Yugi chuckle.

Responding to a rather cryptic and uncharacteristically serious phone call, Mai showed up at Joey's apartment after he had returned from campus, car keys in hand. He had barely let her in when he grabbed his denim jacket and made to leave. "What's going on, where are we going?" she asked. "It's kind of short notice for a date, don't you think?"

"Sorry, Mai," Joey sighed, "but this isn't a date. I need to use you for your car for a bit."

"What is it?" Mai gazed intently at his face as he came up to her. "I haven't seen you this quiet in ages. Somebody die?"

"Not quite." Joey took her hand and mustered a smile of gratitude. "Yugi called me this morning. His grandpa's in the hospital."

Mai's look softened. "Oh…"

"I want to go see how he's doing," Joey went on. "I tried calling him but there's no answer, at home or the shop, so he must still be down at the hospital. He's all alone there, he could really use a friend."

"Two friends," Mai corrected. "Let's go. I'm happy to drive."

The sun was sinking in the sky already, and most decent folk were sitting down to dinner in their homes, when Mai and Joey arrived at the hospital and inquired at the desk to find out which room Solomon Muto was in. They went up to the third floor and tracked him down, but as they stepped quietly into the doorway of the room to investigate, they found Yugi sitting there alone, his back to the door, a manga open on his lap. The bed was empty, though the covers were turned back. Joey rapped lightly on the door frame with his knuckles. "Hey, Yug?"

Yugi turned with questioning eyes, which softened as he saw his visitors. "Joey…Mai…"

They both looked around, though Joey asked, "Where's Gramps?"

Yugi closed the book in his lap. "In surgery," he said softly. "They said it could be hours, so…I'm just waiting until they bring him back." He lifted his eyes to his friends again. "What are you doing here?"

Joey presented the take-out box he was carrying. "Hungry?"

Mai pulled over the little table on wheels meant for the patient, and Joey laid out dinner for Yugi, who sat back and shoveled rice into his mouth for a bit before feeling up to talking. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was until the food was there in his hands. Fortunately, Joey took up the duty of chattering for him, telling him what little he missed in class that day and what he and Mai had been up to while Yugi was out with Yami on his day of freedom. He trailed off as Yugi paused eating for a bit to take a breath and relax. "How you holdin' up?" he asked his best friend.

"I'm okay," Yugi murmured. "It was hardest when I didn't know anything, and had to just trust it would be all right. It's a good thing I had Yami with me." He lowered the box of rice and let his head droop sadly. "I don't know what I would have done without him. He took care of me last night, just when I needed someone to be there. I didn't have to go to sleep alone."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "Though, you've still got him with you."

"I know." Yugi mustered a little smile. "He's been hovering all day, so I don't forget that he's there. Not that I ever could. It's kind of sweet."

"So, what happened?" Mai asked. "Is your grandpa going to be all right?"

In between bites of food, Yugi told them as much as he knew, about the heart attack itself and the reasons Grandpa Muto was in surgery. Somehow, it felt cathartic to be able to explain it all to someone else, someone who listened patiently and would not panic like a family member. "…so now, I'm just waiting," he concluded with a sigh. "They said if there weren't any complications, they'd bring him up here to recover, but if there's any trouble he'll be in the ICU overnight. I really hope that doesn't happen."

Joey sat close enough to reach out a hand and rest it on Yugi's shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said. "Grandpa's tough. Before you know it, he'll be up here harassing the nurses again."

Yugi nodded and resumed eating, since it kept him from having to think about what else to say. Mai gave him a sweet smile. "Joey's right. Your grandpa's a fighter. Especially when he knows you're there for him."

"Just like Duelist Kingdom," Joey agreed.

"I guess you're right," Yugi conceded with a little laugh.

They changed the topic to something less heavy for a while, so Yugi could eat, but then Joey's reminder that they were going out next week to the sakura festival sobered him again. "I can't," he said solemnly. "I'm going to be too busy. You guys will have to go without me."

"Aw, come on, Yug!" Joey protested. "After all of this, you're gonna need to get out and have some fun! You can't back out on us now."

Yugi shook his head. "I know, I want to, but I can't. I'm going to be the only one running the store for a while, I won't be able to get away. And I don't even know yet if that's the same day I'll be bringing Grandpa home from the hospital. I just can't make any promises."

"Oh, Yugi," Mai said worriedly. "Are you sure? Joey's right, you need to get away just for one night, and get your mind off all this heavy stuff."

"I really appreciate it, guys…" Yugi kept his head lowered so they couldn't see the sorrow in his eyes. "But now's not a good time. Everything's so up-in-the-air. Let's just wait and see, all right? If things are more normal, I'll think about it, but…I probably won't be able to go."

Joey relented with a nod. "All right. I won't push you. You gotta do what you gotta do, Yug."

At that moment, an intern came into the room and looked amongst the three of them. "Yugi Muto?"

Yugi sat up, though his heart sank to his toes. "Yes?"

The intern focused on him. "I was sent up to let you know that your grandfather is out of surgery. They're keeping him in the ICU until he wakes up, then he'll be brought up here."

All three gave a sigh of relief simultaneously. Yugi blinked up at the intern. "Were there any problems?"

"I don't know, I wasn't actually in the operating room. If you'd like, I can show you down there. You can ask his surgeon."

"If you could, please." Yugi set aside what was left of his dinner and hopped up.

"We'll go with you," Joey decided, also rising.

The intern frowned at him. "Are you family?"

"Well…"

"Please," Yugi begged. "They're my friends. I don't have anyone else here with me."

The intern shook his head. "I'm sorry, only family members are allowed in the ICU."

Mai stood and shouldered her purse. "It's okay, Yugi. We'll walk you down there, but then we should probably go so you can be with him. It's getting late."

"Okay." Yugi nodded to the intern to let him know it was settled. The man went ahead of them, and they followed a few steps behind so they could continue to talk. "Thanks, you guys," Yugi breathed in relief. "I'm so glad you came. It really means a lot to me."

Joey slung an arm around his shoulders as they walked. "You gonna stay here tonight?"

"I don't know. It depends on if they let me." Yugi hung his head dejectedly. "I want to stay by his side, but I don't know if I should just blow off the store like that. With all that's going on, I need to keep it going. This surgery is going to cost us a lot, every hour we're closed means less money to pay off those bills."

Mai came up on his other side and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should really go home and get some sleep," she offered. "It's hard to make decisions when you're worn out. Stay until he wakes up, so he knows you were here, and then go take care of yourself."

"She's right, Yugi," the deep voice inside his mind implored. "Grandpa wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself for his sake."

Yugi closed his eyes briefly but didn't acknowledge either suggestion. "If there's anything I can do to help you out," Joey put in, "say the word. Maybe you don't want me running the store in your place, but I can be here when you need me. I'll run errands for you. I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Thanks," Yugi said under his breath, suddenly feeling as tired as everyone claimed he looked.

Outside the intensive care unit, Joey and Mai said their goodbyes, promising to look after Yugi and come at his beckoned call if he needed them. Mai even kissed him lightly on the forehead, and then Joey wrapped him in a big hug. "It'll be okay," he promised, sounding certain. "We'll help you. You're not in this alone."

Yugi clutched him around the middle, sinking into his embrace with a grateful sigh. "Thank you, Joey," he whispered into the folds of his coat. "I owe you guys. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay. Be good." Joey ruffled his hair and stepped away, waving over his shoulder as he and Mai walked out.

Yugi had to go through a nurse's station at the door to get into the ICU, at which he could check in and find out more information about his grandfather. Fortunately, one of the surgeons who had been assisting on his surgery was there, making notations on another patient's chart, and could tell him how it went. There were no complications, he reported, but they put him here to recover instead of his room just as a precaution. After all, he had just had surgery on his heart. It was within bounds for Yugi to sit with his grandpa in the ICU until he woke up, and the nurse even pulled over a chair for him. There were only a couple other people like him in there, holding vigil with their loved ones. The ward was eerily quiet except for the beeping of monitors and the hiss of machines keeping some of the patients breathing. Grandpa Muto was hooked up to one at the moment, but only until he regained consciousness, however long that would take. Not knowing anything about surgery or anesthetics, Yugi forced himself to have faith in the doctors and let it run its course, trusting that Grandpa would wake when he was ready and deciding to stay by his side until that happened. He was alone again but for one person, the constant presence that he was starting to realize he used to take for granted. It wasn't until performing the ritual of embodiment that he even understood how much he had come to rely on Yami's existence, for that was the only time when his mind was no longer directly bonded to the pharaoh's. He loved having Yami there as a real person, with his own life again, but he loved his partner's inner presence just as much. He knew it was special, being bonded so closely, never having to worry about being left alone or abandoned, and as he sat there in the dim intensive care ward with sterile machines beeping at him, he thought about how lucky he was, and how he needed to be more appreciative of Yami. The softest chuckle stirred in his mind. "Don't worry," the spirit said warmly. "I don't feel unappreciated, Yugi."

Tears glimmered in Yugi's eyes as he sat motionless, his hand resting on his grandpa's. "I love you so much," he said inside his mind. "I'm glad you're here with me."

The presence enfolded him in warmth, and he imagined Yami standing behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "I will always be with you," he promised. "Even though I can't hold you right now, I am with you. You can tell me anything, or just sit and say nothing. Either way, I know your heart and share your thoughts. Nothing you can say will bother me, none of your worries will surprise me."

Yugi nodded mutely, figuring that if he let his emotions get the better of him, the only way they could communicate would be thoughts. He settled in for his vigil and gazed at his grandfather's sleeping form, so frail and powerless compared to what he was used to seeing. "He looks so old," he mused inwardly, not saying anything aloud for fear of disturbing the other patients' families. "I never consider him old, he's so active and fun for someone his age. But right now…it's like it's all catching up with him."

"Our human bodies are so fragile," Yami murmured pensively. "All the more reason for me to cherish the one I am allowed to have those few, fleeting days."

Yugi leaned against the side of the bed, clasping both his hands around his grandpa's and focusing on it as he turned his thoughts fully inward to converse with the pharaoh's spirit. "Yami? Can I ask you to be honest with me about something?"

Yami's voice grew serious. "What is it, Yugi?"

"Would you be upset with me…if I went back on a promise I made to you?"

It was hard for Yami to separate Yugi's worried thoughts about his grandfather from any other upsetting thoughts, requiring him to interact with Yugi to find out what this meant. "I find it difficult to be upset with you for any reason, Yugi," he assured, "but I don't understand. What promise do you mean?"

Yugi sighed lightly. "I know I decided to study archaeology in school so I could help you," he said in his mind, "in the hopes of someday discovering something to help you get your memory back. But…lately I've been wondering if…if maybe I set the bar too high. Now, with Grandpa sick like this, I'll have to miss a lot of school and maybe take an incomplete, but…" He glanced to his side, envisioning Yami there beside him, listening with an intent look on his face. "…that's if I decide to go back. What if I just quit school?"

Yami considered this patiently. "Do you want to quit school?" he wondered quietly.

"Well…" Yugi pondered how to word his response. "You know school has never really held my interest. I thought if maybe I gave myself a goal that relates to you, it would motivate me to stay with it. But…not even that is worth it." He sighed again. "I love you, but I don't know that wasting four years of my life studying archaeology for a degree is going to help you. The store is right here, right now, Grandpa needs me right now. I have to say, it's a much more appealing option."

There was a brief silence, but when the pharaoh's voice returned, it had a hint of a smile to it. "Yugi, forgive me, but I'm going to say something very irresponsible for a lover. I can't tell you what to do, and I won't…but I want you to follow your heart. As much as my mind tells me I ought to be wise and convince you not to quit school, my heart doesn't want to do that. I want you to be happy. If leaving school and planning your life around the game shop instead will make you happy, then you should do it. Don't force yourself to endure university for my sake."

Yugi smiled to himself as he sat there. "How did I know you weren't going to yell at me," he said with some humor. "Are you sure? Since the choices I make in my life affect you. You're with me for every step of it."

"I am," Yami conceded, "but it's still your life. You should do what you need to, not what you may think is the appropriate thing, what people expect of you. There is no shame in not going to university. As you've said before, your life isn't like other people's. You have a unique destiny, and you should follow it no matter where it leads you. And I will walk that path with you, no matter what."

Yugi sat back a little, placing one hand over his heart as if to cherish the spirit inside him. "I suppose I shouldn't speak so soon," he cautioned. "This will be the real test. We'll see, after a month of running the game shop alone, whether it's what I want to do with my life."

"I agree," Yami said understandingly. "Now is not the time to be making decisions of this size. It's late, you're exhausted and unstable, and easily swayed by your emotions. But, it seems to me your concerns are valid. This is no whim…I can sense it. You have been thinking about it."

"Yeah, I have." Yugi closed his eyes. "I'll give it a few days. Sooner or later, though, I'll have to go to the university and let them know whether I'll be out for a long time, or what's going on."

"You'll be able to come to a decision by then. For now…" The presence seemed to wrap even tighter around him, like a warm blanket around his soul. "…concentrate on taking care of yourself, and your grandpa. We'll get through this together."

Yugi sat back in the chair with a smile, keeping one hand on his grandpa's as he found himself breathing a little easier. The talk had done him some good. He sat there for a long time without moving, his thoughts becoming less concrete but still on some level sharing them with Yami, as if communicating feelings instead of words. But then, as the night deepened around him, he heard a light voice come up behind him and ask, "Hey, are you Yugi Muto, the Duel Monsters champion?"

Yugi glanced curiously over his shoulder. A young boy, perhaps ten years old or so, stood behind his chair staring at him. "Well…yes, I am," he said hesitantly.

"Akira! I'm sorry…" A woman came over and collected the kid, bowing in apology to Yugi. "He didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's okay," Yugi assured, cocking his head curiously at the boy. "Your name's Akira? You like Duel Monsters, huh?"

"Yeah," Akira enthused. "I'm not very good at it, though. My brother taught me. He was in the Duelist Kingdom tournament a long time ago! But…he got beat on the first day. He…" Akira's voice caught in his throat, and he glanced back to where his mother had gone. She was sitting beside another bed in the ward just like Yugi, but the patient lying motionless was a youth, a mere teenager, looking worn and sallow in his unconscious state. The little boy spoke softly. "He was in an accident and now he's here."

Yugi gave him a sympathetic look. "That must be hard," he murmured. "I know, it hurts when someone you love is in trouble." He glanced toward the bed. "My grandpa is sick, he's here so they can fix his heart."

"That's good," Akira said with uncommon politeness. "That's why my brother is here too. They're going to fix him up so he can walk again."

Yugi smiled. "And then he can play Duel Monsters with you again."

"Yeah! But he's not as good as you. I saw you in the tournaments." Akira tapped him on the arm. "You wanna come over and meet my brother?"

Giving his grandfather a glance to make sure he wasn't on the verge of a breakthrough, Yugi nodded. "Uh, sure," he decided, getting up.

He followed the boy across the ward to his older brother's bed, and couldn't stop the twinge of pain he felt when he realized that the accident victim was in much worse shape than his little brother seemed to understand. Their mother sat at his side with the posture of someone who had been there many days and nights just like this, never giving up though time was starting to take its toll. Yugi smiled kindly at her even as Akira nudged his hand. "This is my brother Kazuma," he introduced. "Kazuma, meet Yugi Muto! I bet you never thought you'd get to meet a real Duel Monsters champ. Maybe when you're better you can have a duel, and see how good he is." Akira glanced up to Yugi with a smile. "Kazuma knows you're way better, he talks about you and Seto Kaiba and Joey Katsuya all the time. If he ever wants to duel you, go easy on him."

Yugi chuckled. "I will," he promised, "though I won't let him win. You can't get better at dueling if you don't practice against people who are stronger." He glanced at their mother again, sharing his smile with her, glad to see that a glimmer of friendliness appeared in her eyes. Kazuma was clearly in a coma of some kind, and wouldn't know that Yugi had been there, but it seemed to do her and Akira good to speak to him about his favorite things nonetheless.

Showing the typical attention span of a ten-year-old, Akira turned to his mom. "Can I go get a drink of water?"

"Yes, dear," she answered, handing him one of the cups from the table near her. "You remember where the drinking fountain is?"

"Yeah," he assured, taking the cup and turning to go. "I'll be right back, Yugi," he added.

Yugi smiled after him, but as soon as he was gone, turned to the woman with sad eyes. "How long has your son been like this?"

"Three months," she answered. "He was hit by a car on his way home from school one afternoon. They say he could come out of it at any time, but they really don't know." She tried to smile, but it just made her teary. "Akira has faith that he'll be back to his old self in no time, but it's so hard. He just doesn't understand."

Yugi sighed softly. "Sometimes, all we have is faith," he whispered. "It keeps a light burning brightly where all other lights fail in the darkness. All Kazuma can do is follow that light."

The woman looked up to him, smiling in a different way now. "Thank you for talking to my son, Yugi. It meant a lot to him." She glanced behind him, to the other side of the ward. "Is that your grandfather you're with?"

"Yeah." Yugi glanced back also. "I should probably go back and stay with him."

"I hope everything works out for him."

"Thank you. I wish you the best, as well." Yugi smiled as he turned and walked back to his grandpa's bed. On the way he was accosted once more by Akira, coming back in with his glass of water. "It was nice to meet you," he said kindly to the boy. "They're probably going to move my grandpa to his room later, so if I don't see you again, take care of your brother."

"Okay," Akira grinned. "He's never going to believe that Yugi Muto came to see him."

"You'll just have to tease him about that," Yugi said good-naturedly. Akira giggled and went on to sit with his mother, leaving Yugi to return to his grandfather's side. Somehow, he thought as he sat back down and was aware of Yami observing every thought and word, his own worries about the future and Grandpa's health seemed suddenly so small.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 3

Yugi sat at his grandfather's side for an hour before he finally awoke, though he was fairly groggy and complained of being in pain, bad enough to rob him of his usual jovial nature. Yugi went with him as he was brought back up to his room, but Grandpa clearly needed to be left alone to sleep, so Yugi held his hand and wished him a good night before dragging himself out to the car to drive back home. The late hour coupled with his emotional exhaustion sent him straight to sleep the minute he fell onto his bed, not even bothering to change, meaning he would have to postpone calling relatives to let them know how Grandpa was doing until the morning. He fell asleep so quickly that he never had time to dread the alarm that would be hauling him out early for another day in the shop. As much as he wanted to return to the hospital to hold vigil throughout Grandpa Muto's recovery, he knew he couldn't keep the shop closed for too long. They were going to need the income, and soon.

The ringing alarm cut through Yugi's murky dreams and forced him to pry himself out of bed to reach and turn it off, enough movement to prevent him from simply rolling over and going back to sleep. For a while he went about getting ready in a blind daze, shucking out of his clothes and picking out a fresh set, going to shower, and heading into the kitchen for food without a thought for the process. Yami knew his mind and feelings, but left him to himself for a while, not wanting to intrude out of an understanding that Yugi needed to just get things done before he would be in the mood to have a disembodied pharaoh crooning encouragement to him. He stood by patiently observing as Yugi phoned his aunt Keiko again, telling her everything that had happened and working out a plan with her to allow her to come up and stay with Grandpa during the days, so Yugi could run the store and then go and see him at night. The more they talked, the more Yugi's heart warmed to think that together, he and his aunt would make sure that Grandpa wasn't alone and the shop didn't have to close. He could maintain shorter hours, quick grab some dinner, and get down to the hospital to catch the last part of visiting hours before coming home to sleep and then do it all over again. After that, he called his grandfather's room, but the nurse who answered said he was sleeping and promised to give him the message that Yugi had called and wanted to say "I miss you and I love you" in addition to the information about Keiko's arrival. At last, more awake and a little more heartened, Yugi headed downstairs to open the shop, and he heard the first words in his mind for the day. "It's good to see you're not alone after all," the pharaoh mused. "You have friends and relatives who can help you out. You don't have to do everything on your own."

"Yeah, I guess so," Yugi murmured as he moved about the shop getting it ready. "It's just my instinct, you know? To want to help, to want to take care of everything. After all, he's my Grandpa, my only real family now. We have to look out for each other. I'm almost an adult, it's time for me to start repaying him for taking care of me most of my life."

"That may be so," Yami conceded in a warm tone, "but I'm sure Grandpa would be the first person to say he wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself or sacrifice your happiness for his sake. He will understand if you can't be there every hour of the day."

Though he said nothing in response, Yugi knew his partner was right, and just smiled as he unlocked the door and flipped the sign to "open." Without the uncertainty of the day before plaguing him, he could relax and just worry about the normal duties befitting a shop owner, customers and money and shipments and questions. A smattering of phone calls from concerned friends reminded Yugi that all was not well quite yet, but their well-wishes and kind offers lifted his spirits just enough. Tristan even called on his lunch break; he had gotten the news right away but gave Yugi a couple of days to get his affairs in order before annoying him with questions and platitudes. It was a nice break in the day, a friendly voice amidst the usual run of moronic queries and brief calls about shop hours. Truth be told, Yugi didn't have a terrible day, this first full day of running the shop by himself from open to close. He had a new appreciation for Grandpa doing it all by himself all those years, that was for sure. Yami was only internal mental entertainment now, he couldn't actually help or keep company save via their soul bond, meaning that when a customer was in the shop, Yugi had to be careful lest he start smiling randomly and chase the disturbed customer out. The early closing time crept up on him all too quickly, and he was busy writing out a new hand-lettered sign to post in the window about Kame's temporary change in hours when the door jingled to admit what he hoped would be the last customer of the day. Yugi looked up and broke out in a shy smile. "Mai. Hi there."

"Hey, Yugi," Mai said in her usual sultry tone, glancing around. "Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever been in your shop. It's cute." She stalked across the shop to the main counter, her high-heeled boots clicking on the tiled floor. "And look at you…running the whole show."

Yugi leaned on the counter and gave a blushing smile. "Yeah…it's not that hard, really." He blinked up at her as she came in front of him. "So…what brings you here?"

"Oh, well, you know," Mai sighed, tossing her hair. "I was looking around the city, seeing if there were any jobs that suited me, got kind of bored." She winked to put Yugi at ease, and then smiled more calmly. "I thought I'd check up on you. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," Yugi answered as casually as he could. "All things considered."

"How's your grandpa? How late were you there last night with him?"

"I don't know exactly…it was after eleven. I stayed until he woke up, and then I came home so he could sleep." Yugi lowered his eyes, feeling the first waves of discomfort since not being able to reach him by phone that morning. "I haven't been able to talk to him. My Aunt Keiko came into town to sit with him all day, but I want to go down there once I close the shop."

Mai cocked her head curiously. "You want a ride?"

Yugi started in surprise. "Mai?"

"Come on. I've still got that cool convertible I rented – I can take you down there." She smiled, looking completely sweet and kind, no sarcasm or flippancy intended. "It's the least I can do for you, to help you out."

He contemplated it a moment, and then gave a soft sigh and smiled back. "That would be great of you, Mai. Give me a few minutes to close up here, and we can go."

It was a nice enough evening to have the top down, and Yugi sat with his face tilted up into the wind as they drove, his hands clasped demurely in his lap and his mind a million miles away. Mai glanced aside at him, and after a long silence, decided to try to talk to him. "Joey caught me up on all the stuff about school," she mentioned. "How's it going?"

Yugi glanced at her. "Well, I'm not failing," he said as cheerfully as he could. "I don't know. My heart just isn't in it. I've never liked school."

"Well, neither has Joey," Mai pointed out, "and look at him."

"Yeah," Yugi smiled. "I'm proud of him. He's really trying to make something out of himself." He glanced at her again. "And…it helps that you're here, now. It's a big encouragement to him."

"You think so?" Mai smiled, though she kept her eyes on the road ahead. "I'm pretty sure he could get through life without me, if he had to. But I won't lie…I'm having fun." She darted a quick glance toward him. "How much does he tell you?"

Yugi laughed. "Joey and I are best friends, he tells me everything, of course." He quieted and looked back out at the world flashing past them. "It's okay, Mai. You guys have to take little steps. Relationships take work. Just be yourselves, and let it happen naturally."

Mai snorted. "Easy for you to say. You and your boyfriend can read each other's minds. Makes communication a whole lot easier, I'd say."

"Yeah, but we still talk," Yugi explained. "And we don't always agree on everything. We just happen to be of the same mind about most things." He looked toward her again. "And he can't read my mind when he's out of the Puzzle. Our bond doesn't extend to that."

"Well, don't take it for granted, then." Mai smiled wryly again. "The rest of us have to do it the hard way."

Yugi chuckled good-naturedly, turning his face into the wind once more. A few blocks drifted past before he spoke again. "How is the search going? You said you were looking for jobs?"

"Yeah…it's kind of tough," Mai sighed, sweeping back a lock of hair that the wind kept blowing in her face. "I don't really know what I'm looking for. I don't want to just be some secretary, but I may have to go with it until something better comes along." She pouted a little. "And I have to find a place to live. I can't go on paying for short-term boarding like this."

"What about Joey?" Yugi asked, turning innocent eyes on her.

Mai gave a short laugh. "Sorry, Yugi, but I don't think we should be moving in together this early in the relationship."

"I didn't mean it like that," Yugi cautioned. "He has two bedrooms. You could be roommates." He smiled more brightly. "Think of it as a crash course in getting to know each other. You could probably learn more about each other in a couple of weeks than you would in months of regular old dating."

Mai did something of a double-take in his direction before smiling. "Always the optimist, Yugi," she complimented. "You really think something like that would work?"

"That's up to you guys." Yugi gazed absently out the front window. "But you need a place to live, and Joey has room. It might not be easy, but if you want to be here so you can make things work with him, I can't think of a better test. If you guys can't stand to be roommates, you can't be anything else."

Mai drove in silence for a while, turning it over in her head. It seemed too good to be true, but she had to admit that Yugi was right about a lot of things. She glanced at him, finding him still watching the traffic go by as they drove, looking perfectly calm and innocent – naïve, she used to think, but these days, she felt less inclined to use that word. He may be a lot of things, she said to herself, but Yugi knows more than he lets on. "Yugi," she began to ask, "do you think…Joey would let me invade his space like that?"

"We've talked about it," Yugi admitted. "He just isn't sure he should ask you. He wants you to be comfortable, he's afraid of scaring you off again." A sly tone came into his voice. "I can talk to him. If you want him to know he's afraid of nothing, that is."

Mai chuckled under her breath. "Well…" she said thoughtfully. "Maybe you could mention, offhand, that I'm still looking. I have to admit, it would be a lot easier to just do that, than search for my own place and have to put up with all the fees and crap."

"I will," Yugi laughed. He was silent for another few blocks, but then Mai heard him say something in a softer tone. "Joey loves you, Mai. All he wants is for you to feel wanted."

Mai said nothing in return, but her cheeks flushed pink as she kept her eyes studiously focused on the road ahead of them. The turn to the hospital was just ahead, anyway.

When they got up to Grandpa Muto's room, they found him lounging in bed all by himself – Yugi's aunt was nowhere to be seen. Grandpa was pleased to see Yugi, and then his eyes widened to find Mai coming in behind him. "Well, this is a surprise," he said gruffly.

"Mai gave me a ride," Yugi explained as he sat down next to the bed. "How are you doing, Grandpa? Where's Aunt Keiko?"

"You just missed her," Grandpa replied. "She left just when they were bringing me dinner, probably to get some herself."

Yugi sighed tiredly and slumped in the chair, resting a hand on his stomach. "Oh yeah, dinner. I didn't stop to get some, I just came right here."

Mai placed a hand on his shoulder. "You want me to go get you something? They've got to have some kind of cafeteria, it's a hospital after all."

"Oh, you don't have to," Yugi tried to say, looking up to her. "I'll be fine."

Mai wagged a finger at him. "No you won't. You just sit there and visit with your grandpa, I'll go find the cafeteria." She winked at both Mutos. "I'm sure there's a cute doctor around here who can show me the way."

Grandpa surreptitiously ogled her as she turned and sashayed out of the room. Yugi just sighed again. "Everybody's being so nice," he murmured. "I don't know how to thank them all."

Grandpa Muto patted his hand as it rested on the bed next to him. "Just continue to be the same Yugi they've always called their friend. It's what friends do. They look out for each other with no expectation of thanks."

Yugi smiled at him. "So, answer my question. How are you?"

Grandpa smiled back, though Yugi could see he still looked tired. "I've been better," he confessed. "But all things considered, I've been worse, too. A lot of naps and some good painkillers and I'll be back to normal in no time."

"That's good," Yugi said.

"And now your turn." Solomon ruffled a hand atop his grandson's drooping bangs. "You look tired. Did you have any trouble taking care of the shop? I want to hear all about your day."

Yugi settled into the chair and spent a while talking it out, telling his grandpa everything salient about his day in the shop and what he planned to do the rest of the week until Grandpa could be brought home to rest. About halfway through, Mai returned with a simple bento box for Yugi, and sat on the edge of the bed to participate in the conversation while he ate. Grandpa had known she was in town, via Yugi, but naturally Yugi did not share everything about the goings-on of his friends with his grandfather. It seemed to simply cheer Grandpa up to listen to the kids talk about their lives and friendships – or, more likely, to see Mai in her low-cut blouse sitting on his bed. Yugi assured her she didn't have to stay if she didn't want to, but she claimed she didn't have anything else to do that night and didn't mind staying, so Yugi could get a ride home when visiting hours were over. They stayed until then, when the nurses chased them out so Solomon could get his rest, and Mai blew him a kiss on her way out the door. It exasperated Yugi, but he couldn't help but giggle, knowing that little things like that would be the best medicine for his grandpa above all.

Each day that week turned out more or less the same. Yugi woke early to open the shop, fielding occasional phone calls from extended family who had finally heard about Grandpa's surgery and friends who wanted to know if they could be of help, and closed around dinnertime in order to quickly grab food and go down to the hospital. One night Tristan volunteered to take him, on his motorcycle, but when Grandpa Muto found out he scolded his grandson for riding dangerously, so the rest of the week he had to bus or get a ride from Mai. As Joey was intent on looking after his best friend to the best of his ability, he was often along on those trips, taking care of small errands so Yugi didn't have to waste time that could be spent sitting at his grandfather's side. Solomon was improving steadily, but he still had enough pain and shortness of breath to require the full week's stay. Each night when Yugi came in, he was amused to see more vases of flowers and other trinkets that had been delivered to his grandpa to wish him well, mostly from family, except for a small bunch of flowers from Joey, Tristan, and Mai, and a Christmas cactus delivered on behalf of his old friend Arthur Hawkins. He had gotten the news from Yugi via email, and sent along his wishes for a speedy recovery and Yugi's sanity, a message which cracked the young man up – Professor Hawkins knew all too well how much Solomon Muto could annoy his caretakers when laid up and bored. Yugi took some of the presents home when he could in anticipation, but left some so they would brighten up the room. He did finally cross paths with his aunt, when she decided to stay long enough to greet him. She didn't linger long, though, because that was the night all of the boys descended on Grandpa to pay their respects, and a pack of noisy boys was not something she wanted to deal with.

At last, the day came when the doctors cleared Mr. Muto to be taken home to continue his recovery, and Yugi drove himself down to pick him up and load in more flowers, since all of his friends were away enjoying the sakura festival as they had planned. He deliberately did not tell them Grandpa was being discharged, he didn't want them putting aside their fun for his sake, especially since he could handle it himself. The doctor in charge of Grandpa's health gave him a checklist of things to avoid, things to watch out for, and medications he needed to take, leaving Mr. Muto with a grumpy pout and very little fun to look forward to until he was allowed to be back in his store. It would be up to Yugi to make sure he stuck to his regimen, and be stern about it. While his friends were down by the park, eating festival food and watching fireworks, Yugi brought his grandpa home and helped him upstairs, settling him into his own bed at last and taking another hour himself to do something with all the flowers and gifts and clean the house before flopping into his bed and falling fast asleep in seconds. From within, Yami watched over him in concern, having no intention of trying to wake him up to talk to him no matter how worried he was about his young love. It was still three weeks until the next full moon, the pharaoh hoped he would not have to wait until then to be able to hold Yugi and assure him by his mere presence that everything was going to be all right. In the present, he didn't even have Yugi's attention long enough to be able to speak the words.

The sign on the front door of Kame game shop now read, "Will open at noon," to explain the locked door and darkened windows Monday morning. It was the only time Yugi could meet with anyone on campus during their office hours, but now that Grandpa was home he could keep the shop open later to make up for it. He rapped with his knuckles on the office door and heard a voice behind it invite him in, so he pushed the door open and peeked hesitantly inside. The professor behind the desk offered him a welcoming enough smile. "Yugi Muto," he noticed. "Right on time."

Yugi tried to smile back. "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice," he said shyly. "I don't have much chance to get away from the shop right now."

"Yes, that's right. How is your grandfather?" the professor wondered as he gestured to an empty chair across from him.

"He's doing better," Yugi replied, sliding into the chair. "He's out of the hospital. But the doctors want him on bed rest for a month, so I have to run the store in his place until then."

"Ah, that's unfortunate." The professor dug under a stack of term papers and found the file he had set aside for this meeting, flipping it open. "You were doing so well up until this point. The university's policies don't give you much compensation for family emergencies, you will probably have to take an Incomplete in all your classes and finish the coursework over the summer to make up for it."

"That's…actually what I wanted to talk to you about, sir." Yugi clasped his hands nervously in his lap to keep from fidgeting. "You see…I've been thinking about maybe just…dropping out."

The professor's eyes widened considerably. "But, Yugi," he protested, "this is not a huge obstacle in your path. You can make up for it very easily, there's no reason to think that missing a month of classes is the end of your academic career…"

"It's not the missed classes, sir…" Yugi shook his head slowly. "I just don't think university is for me. I've gone through this year doing my best, but I've felt this way since long before my Grandpa's health was in question." He lifted his eyes to the professor's face. "But, since you're my advisor, I thought I should talk it over with you before making my decision."

The man held his gaze for a moment before looking down at the file again, paging through it. "That is a wise idea, Yugi. Are you sure about this? You're positive you wouldn't just do better with a different line of study?"

Yugi smiled very faintly. "I'm sure. There isn't really anything else I'm interested in. My grandpa's game store is a stable business, something I can work my way into and maybe someday own myself. I've been handling it alone for a week and I know it's something I can do."

The advisor sighed, still paging through the file containing Yugi's class records. "Yes, I suppose there is that," he admitted. "It's disappointing to hear you want to quit school, but I can understand your position. Many of your professors have remarked that it seemed classes hold no interest for you, that your mind was always elsewhere."

Yugi nodded. "It may be hard to understand," he said softly, "but I know, deep down in my heart, that just going through the motions of attending class and studying is pointless for me. I have something I have to do in my life, and university isn't a part of that. I gave it a try, I really did," he added with a big, innocent look at his advisor. "I wanted to be sure, and now I am."

The professor closed the file on his desk with a sigh. "It sounds like your mind is made up. Yugi, I can't force you to continue your schooling. Only you can decide whether you want to be here. But having a family business that you can enter into is good, I would be far more concerned if you didn't have some idea of where you wanted to go in life." He fixed a sympathetic gaze on Yugi. "I can't help but feel a little sad when a student wants to quit, even under the right circumstances. If you ever decide that you would like to resume your studies, someday, your file will still be here at the university. Just ask your professors to dismiss you with an Incomplete in each course, that will leave the door open for you."

A confident smile awakened on Yugi's face. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate the advice."

"Whatever you choose to do with your life," the professor concluded, reaching across the desk to shake his hand, "do your best. No one can fault you for that."

The mechanics of ending his school career could be taken care of on another day, Yugi needed to get back to the shop. He took a deep breath of the warm spring breeze and looked out at the campus one last time before walking to the bus stop. He had mentioned his thoughts on the matter to Joey, but hadn't told anyone he had decided to quit school just yet. Only his partner knew, and now, as Yugi stood waiting for the bus to take him back home, Yami drifted into view beside him as a phantom with kind eyes. "It will be all right, Yugi," he murmured comfortingly. "The others will understand. They may ask me why I didn't try to talk you out of it," he added with some humor, "but I'm not worried."

"I know," Yugi sighed, looking up to the blue sky stretching above them. Though his heart was firm and unwavering, his eyes held a shade of melancholy. "I can't explain to people like my professors or my advisor about my destiny…it wouldn't make sense to them. A so-called 'normal' life of school and then a job and a family and eventually retiring, like every other boring person in the world, isn't for me. I have something bigger to fulfill, someday."

"I agree," the pharaoh said seriously. "I knew better than to tell you to stay in school, even though it would have been very responsible-sounding of me. I know that this isn't for you, and trying to fit into the concept of normal would only have stifled your spirit. You don't belong here, and I don't intend to force you to try."

Yugi's smile returned, hearing that. "Thanks, Yami. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

The bus was coming up the street, but they still had a few minutes. Yami's internal voice dropped to a sweet tone. "I miss you, my love," he murmured. "I'm proud of you for taking charge of the shop and your grandpa's care, but I also see what it's doing to you. Can I hold you, just once?"

Yugi closed his eyes right there, letting his inner vision focus on the shape of the pharaoh's spirit. In his mind's eye, he reached out and clasped the spirit's hands. "I don't need you to hold me to know you're there," he encouraged. "You've been with me every second, you've been so attentive and kind. I don't feel abandoned, don't worry."

The image of Yami smiled faintly back. "It isn't need," he said gently. "It's want. I want to hold you and show you that the world will still go on if you let your attention wander for a few minutes."

Yugi gave a little gasp, lifting his head in time to see the bus pull up to the stop. "I'm sorry," he lamented inwardly as he climbed on board and waved his bus pass. "Tonight, I'll come see you. After close."

"It's not a demand," the pharaoh's voice said faintly in his mind. "I just don't want you to sacrifice your own happiness for anything. If seeing me for a few minutes will make you happy, then I will welcome you into the Puzzle with open arms."

Yugi slumped into a seat and closed his eyes again, though this time merely to keep his emotions from rising and overwhelming him. Until he heard that velvety purr in his mind, he hadn't realized how much he craved his lover's attention, his arms, his kiss. His body ached with longing. "Tonight," he promised. "I want to."

Upon returning home, Yugi went upstairs first to make sure Grandpa didn't need anything, and then came back down to the shop to open for the day. He figured there wouldn't be anyone salivating at the door to be let in anyway, it was usually somewhat slow during the morning. The only message on the shop's phone was from Joey, who had called there instead of the house just in case Grandpa was sleeping. Yugi was glad to hear his voice, but decided to wait until later in the afternoon to call him back. He knew Joey was in class at the moment anyway. A good part of the day passed in relative calm, and having made his decision about school left Yugi in a much better mood now that he didn't have to fret constantly about the classes he was missing. His only worry was breaking the news to Grandpa and his friends, but he could handle that later. For now, his attention needed to be on customers and the shop, and he didn't have any trouble with it.

Late in the afternoon, Yugi looked up from arranging a new display of cards to see that the jingle of the door had announced a delivery man holding a rather lovely arrangement of flowers. "Have I got this right?" the guy wondered, looking at his sheet. "For a Solomon Muto?"

"That's my grandpa," Yugi smiled, "I can sign for it." He plucked the little plastic stamp from its resting place next to the register and stamped the Muto name on the man's sheet, and then took the vase gingerly from him, hunting around for the card. "Thanks," he added.

The man tipped his cap and left. Yugi carried the flowers over to the counter and set them down so he could find the card, intensely curious about who might have sent them. There was an envelope tucked in between the green stems, much larger than usual floral cards, which he plucked out and opened. There was a short note and, oddly enough, a Duel Monsters card inside. Yugi stared in wonder at the card, a Trap card he had never heard of before. Before reading the text on it, though, he read the note to find out who had sent it. Best wishes for a quick recovery, it said, nothing more, but the signature at the bottom made Yugi's brow twitch with a frown. Maximillian Pegasus. "Pegasus," he breathed aloud. "How did he know?"

He heard a response within his mind. "He has a way of finding these things out," Yami reminded.

"I suppose that's true." Yugi returned to the Duel Monsters card, then, reading it more carefully. "Rite of Transference…I've never heard of this. Have you?"

"Not at all," Yami said pensively. "What is its effect?"

Yugi read it to himself and then gave a start. "Whoa! This is an awesome card! 'You can only activate this card on your opponent's turn. Remove one Dark Magician on the field from play to special summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic from your hand or deck, ignoring the usual conditions.' Do you know how hard it is to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic? This would bypass the spellcaster tribute completely."

"And we have one in our deck," Yami noted.

Yugi gazed at it longingly for a while, but then shook himself alert and put it back inside the envelope with the note. "But the flowers are for Grandpa, so it's his card. I'll bring them up to him in a bit."

When he was able to take a few minutes to deliver the flowers upstairs, Yugi showed them to his grandfather first before putting them with all the others in the living room. He handed over the envelope and waited to see the reaction. Grandpa Muto read the note first, a boggled look crossing his features. "Pegasus?" he wondered. "I didn't know he knew I was under the weather."

"I didn't either," Yugi said. "I haven't talked to him in…well, a while. I don't know how he found out."

Grandpa then discovered the Duel Monsters card. "Well, isn't this interesting. I've never seen this card before."

A rush of thrill passed through Yugi's heart, hearing that. "It's not part of any upcoming card lines?"

"Not that I've heard. Oo, this is impressive! Summoning Sorcerer of Dark Magic with only one tribute? Nice." Grandpa eyed it carefully. "Hm, it doesn't have a card code on it, but it is a legal card. It has the holographic stamp on it. If it came from Maximillian Pegasus…maybe it's a new card. A special card." He eyed it even more suspiciously, and then gave his grandson the same look. "But why would he give it to me, just because I had a little heart trouble?"

"A little heart trouble? Grandpa!" Yugi complained.

"Really, though. I've never thought of Pegasus as the generous kind. Have you?"

"Well…no…"

Grandpa looked carefully at the card and then began to smile. "Would you like it?"

Yugi blinked. "Me?"

"You do have a Sorcerer of Dark Magic in your deck, don't you? I've never carried one – too hard to summon." He sat up a little and handed over the card. "I can't use such a card, rare or not. It's better off with you."

Yugi took the card and smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa. You're sure?"

"Well, I could frame it and treat it as a mint ultra-rare, but…what would be the point?" Grandpa Muto beamed. "Cards are meant to be played with, not hoarded. Go ahead. Put it to good use."

Laughing a little, Yugi leaped forward to give his grandfather a quick hug before stepping away. "I've got to get back to the store," he realized. "I'll be back up at dinnertime. Thanks again, Grandpa!" On the way back down, though, he reached into the pouch on his belt and retrieved his deck. He thumbed through it to find the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and then slipped the Trap card next to it. We may as well trust it, he thought, both to himself and to his partner who knew his every thought. If Pegasus didn't want us to have it, he wouldn't have bothered to send flowers so he could give it to us. I'm sure he didn't send flowers to Grandpa out of the goodness of his heart. He shuffled the deck briefly and stuck it back in its pouch, emerging from the stairs to see that the shop was still as empty as he had left it.

Some days went by rather uneventfully, allowing Yugi to fall into a new routine that didn't involve classes. He still had to get up early to open the shop, but it wasn't the same as having to drag himself out of bed to go to classes at the university. Going to work involved simply going downstairs, and it filled him with gratitude for Grandpa Muto's inspired idea many years ago to build the shop with the flat above it. Taking care of his grandfather wasn't much of a burden, as he was fairly mobile and resented having to spend so much time in bed when he felt perfectly able to get up and move around. Yugi just had to make sure he was taking his medications at the right time and had no troubles maneuvering around the flat. He had sat down and explained about quitting school right away the same night after talking to his advisor, and was amazed to find that Grandpa understood completely, once he could be convinced that Yugi wasn't making this choice solely because he felt obligated. No, Yugi wanted this, he wanted to own the store someday, and hearing it put Grandpa's mind at ease. Yugi then had to spring the news on Joey, since they would no longer be going to classes together or hanging out on campus. Joey took it a little harder, but mostly because he hated to see Yugi down about anything and didn't want him to worry that this would hurt their friendship. He would miss their hangouts and mutual complaining about professors, but even he knew that Yugi's life was going in a completely different direction, and he had to follow his own path. Though he said nothing directly, Joey had always expected that someday Yugi would inherit the game shop, and was relieved to see that making the decision to accept it returned Yugi to his usual happy mood.

Kame game shop had barely opened one morning when a dark car pulled up outside and deposited its important passenger on the sidewalk. Yugi had his back to the door, wrestling with a knife and a well-taped box of shipment, when he heard it jingle, making him look up and start. In comparison to the tall figure in a dark business suit and blue tie, Yugi looked positively scruffy in a rumpled t-shirt and jeans with a hole in one knee. Nevertheless, he showed his usual kind politeness as he straightened up to face his visitor. "Kaiba," he greeted him calmly. "Twice in one month, this has to be some kind of record."

"Yugi," Seto Kaiba said in return, also calm but twice as smug. "I've heard some interesting things about you lately – about your shop."

A frown darkened Yugi's features. "Have you, now?"

Kaiba eyed him but did not crack a smile, not even a nasty one. "Where is your grandpa?"

The frown deepened. "I'm sorry, but he's not seeing any visitors right now. If it's business-related, you can talk to me. I'll be handling all decisions regarding the game shop for a while."

A subtle gleam came into Kaiba's blue eyes as he gazed down at the shorter figure safe behind the main counter. "That's what I've heard," he said. "Heart surgery can be rough. You wouldn't want him hearing something that might upset him and make his weak heart race."

Yugi's frown became a glare. "Kaiba!" he growled. "I didn't expect you to stoop to such a low. You don't even care about my Grandpa."

"You're right, I don't." The young CEO was not carrying a briefcase this time, so he stuck his hands in his pockets and stood facing Yugi with a fairly casual pose. "But I didn't come here to insult you, as much fun as that usually is. I came here to talk to you as one intelligent man to another." He still did not smirk, and appeared completely honest as he stared Yugi down. "We've been rivals for many years, you and I. Long enough for each of us to know the tenacity and determination of the other. Therefore, you know that I won't give up on a goal that I'm willing to pursue with all my resources, while I know you won't back down from my challenge. I know no matter how hard I press you, you're not going to just give in and take my money when I finally reach a price you'd be willing to accept."

Yugi eyed him suspiciously, but was listening to every word with interest. "I'm glad we're in agreement about something," he remarked.

Kaiba nodded once. "That said, I came to make my offer again in the hope that I can appeal to your reason. I'm sure now I can make you the sort of offer you can't refuse."

Yugi folded his arms over his chest, resting them against the Millennium Puzzle dangling around his neck. "Kame game shop is not for sale, period. There isn't an offer in the world you could make that would change that."

Kaiba reached to casually straighten his tie, the first hints of smug superiority creeping into his expression and voice. "How long was your grandfather in the hospital, Yugi?"

Glaring, Yugi took a deep breath to stop the hot rush of emotion to his face. He could see where this was going, and already resented it. "A week."

"That's a long time," Kaiba commented. "That must have been a serious surgery to keep him there so long. I bet he's on a bunch of medications for his heart, now."

"Get to the point," Yugi snapped.

Kaiba fixed him with a cool stare. "Those sorts of things cost money, you know. If you haven't gotten the hospital bills yet, you will soon, and something tells me it's going to shock the hell out of you." His blue eyes narrowed. "I've looked into the financial history of this property. Without an amazing insurance policy and maybe a little nest egg stashed away somewhere, you're going to have a hard time paying those bills."

"And you've come here out of the goodness of your heart to offer me the money to pay Grandpa's hospital bills," Yugi finished for him.

"You may be a lot of things, Yugi, but stupid isn't one of them," Kaiba said seriously. "You're not so naïve as to think that somehow, the hospital bills are magically going to be taken care of. If it's bad enough, you'll have to sell the shop to pay them, regardless. Better off to sell to me than to return it to the bank for nonpayment of loans."

Yugi's eyes burned with emotion, but he clenched his jaw to keep from bursting out in anger or anything else. He was indeed intelligent enough to know what Kaiba was talking about, it was one of his worst hidden fears. "You said you looked into the finances of the property?" he challenged. "How?"

"Certain records are public knowledge, if you know where to look."

"But you don't know anything about my grandpa's insurance, or his personal finances. How do you know we don't have the money?"

Kaiba didn't twitch a muscle. "I don't have any facts on that matter, no. But I can make some educated guesses." The smugness increased a shade. "You're not rich, Yugi. You've never been well-off. Kame game shop has always merely scraped by thanks to a neighborhood customer base and your Duel Monsters reputation. Whether the hit is large or small, either way, you will take a hit when the bills arrive."

Yugi shook his head weakly. "We'll make it," he vowed. "I may not know how, but I have faith in my grandpa. We'll make it somehow. It could be rough for a while, but we'll pull through just like we always have. Grandpa never gives up, and neither do I."

Kaiba stared darkly at him. "Don't be stupid, Yugi," he snapped. "You're not a little kid anymore. It's time you realized the world doesn't work on faith and destiny. It runs on money, for good or bad. I'm offering you the chance to take this burden off your grandfather's shoulders and leave you both with enough money to pay your bills and make a new home."

"Burden?" Yugi repeated. "It's not the shop that made Grandpa's heart weak, if that's what you're saying. That's just the way life is."

"And do you think this is the last time you'll have to worry about that?" Kaiba eyed him carefully, reading the flickers of thought in his eyes with practiced patience. "Your grandpa is old, Yugi. I'm sure this incident drove that home for you. The more time goes on, the more problems he's going to have. Even if you make it through this one, financially, if it happens again, what are you going to do?"

Yugi straightened up and stared Kaiba right back, his arms falling to his sides. "Grandpa and I have talked about the future of the game shop, and he plans to pass it on to me when he retires, whether that's now or a year or five years from now."

Kaiba frowned. "What about university?"

"I quit university."

Kaiba gave a start, and then shook his head in exasperation. "You idiot," he sighed. "You haven't the business skills to make it in this world. You need to stay in school, study something safe and simple and go build yourself a nice little career. Be a teacher or a factory manager, something that suits your lack of direction. You'll never get anywhere being a shopkeeper behind the counter of a tiny place like this that's slowly going the way of the dinosaur."

Yugi took an aggressive step towards him. "You don't know anything about me or my life," he said sharply. "I have a direction in life, and no university is going to help me with it. I belong right here, running the shop like my grandpa did. If you think about it, I'm only doing the same thing you did," he added matter-of-factly.

That made Kaiba bristle angrily. "You and I are not alike," he argued in a low tone. "I was a child prodigy and had learned as much as any university graduate before I was even out of high school. You were one of the worst students in our class and wasted your time gaming. I took my stepfather's company from him because he was no longer the best one suited to run it. You're just looking to live on scraps handed down to you. Our situations are nothing alike."

"Then don't try to pretend that you understand my situation." Yugi sighed and stepped back, as if to go back to what he had been doing before the door opened. "I know we're going to have bills, and I know they're going to be bad. I know it's not going to be a good year for us. But we can make it. I want to make my grandpa proud, and if I sell out to you now, I'll never have the chance to do that. This shop is ours, and someday it'll be mine. I have an attachment to it that you couldn't understand."

Kaiba's dark look deepened, and he folded his arms gruffly. "What if I go into competition against you, and take all of your business?" he asked in a warning tone. "How will you make ends meet if you can't offer your customers anything better than a friendly smile and the promise of brushing up against the Duel Monsters world champion for a few minutes?"

Yugi stared intently at him across the counter. "Is that your plan? Are you going to buy out another game shop and force me out of business that way?"

"You have no idea what I have planned for the future of KaibaCorp." The CEO sniffed haughtily and turned on his heel. "This isn't over, Yugi. I thought I would be nice and come to you before you lost all of your dignity and were forced to beg me to buy your bankrupt shop off you. Next time, I might not be feeling so generous. If you wait too long, the offer isn't going to just continue to rise…" He stopped at the door and glared over his shoulder. "Eventually, it's going to drop, until you're cursing your stubbornness and wishing you had sold to me when you had the chance."

"Good day, Kaiba," Yugi said forcefully, hoping he would take the hint. "If you can't wish my grandpa good health and a fast recovery, then I'm not giving your offer another thought. I can't believe you came here when he was down and tried to take advantage of it."

Kaiba eyed him but didn't react. "It's a perfectly legitimate business tactic. Crude, but effective, and neither illegal nor unethical. It just goes to show you, Yugi." He pushed the door open. "You don't have the heart or the brains for business." The door slammed shut behind him.

The red light of sunset glowed through the windows of the game shop as Yugi counted out the till, setting aside the day's earnings, while talking on the phone with Joey. His best friend had called with delightful news worth sharing: he had gotten up the nerve to ask Mai to move in with him, and she said yes. Joey knew Yugi would want to say "I told you so," and gave him the satisfaction while cautioning that they weren't that serious in the relationship yet so Mai would only be occupying the second bedroom as a roommate. "Yeah, but you're still boyfriend-girlfriend, right?" Yugi said brightly. "Like I said, take it slow. You've got all the time in the world to get to know each other, now. It'll happen when the time is right."

"Yeah, I know," Joey sighed. "Hey, speaking of which – what are you going to do with Yami on the next full moon?"

"I don't know," Yugi said worriedly. "I can't close up the shop and skip out on my responsibilities just because of the ritual. We haven't really talked about it, so I don't know if he's okay with being bored just sitting here in the shop with me all day."

"Ah, he won't care," Joey assured. "He loves you, doesn't he? I'm sure he just wants to be with you. You've had a rough month while he's been in the Puzzle like usual. I can imagine he just wants to get out there and snuggle you like the little cuddly teddy bear you are."

"Joey!" Yugi blushed fiercely, his hands trembling so much that he dropped the coins he had been counting. He didn't know what else to say, so he just stood there for a moment collecting himself, taking deep breaths.

Warm, sunny laughter sounded over the phone. "I don't know where that came from," Joey confessed, still chuckling. "But you gotta admit, it's true, Yug."

"Yeah, but…" Yugi still blushed, but now he was giggling too. "…I think that's the first time you've ever said something like that to me. And weren't being sarcastic."

"Eh, what can I say?" Joey said flippantly. "Being around you two woke up some kind of closet romantic I had buried deep down inside, I think."

"I don't think it's being around us that woke up your romantic side," Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, well…" Joey took a breath and let it out in a huge sigh, giving himself a space in which to change the subject. "You got a couple of weeks, I guess. You don't have to make any big plans, I'm sure Yami'll be happy just being out of the Puzzle for a day. But if you want, maybe me and Mai'll come over and bring dinner for you. How's that?"

"That sounds kind of nice, Joey," Yugi said gratefully. "You've been so helpful all this time, especially when Grandpa was in the hospital. How am I ever going to thank you?"

"Think of it as payback for all the years you've been my best buddy and taught me what I know," Joey said casually. "You don't have to say nothin', Yug. It's my honor."

"Thanks," Yugi sighed. He looked around the shop, noting the time and the growing shadows. "I guess I should go, I have to lock up and walk the deposit down to the bank."

"Be careful," Joey warned, as he always did.

"I will. Night, Joey. Tell Mai I said hi."

Moments after he had hung up and gathered the money into the correct envelope to slip into the bank's after-hours deposit vault, the phone rang once more. Yugi tucked the deposit safely into an inner pocket of his jacket and leaned across the counter to answer it, already forming the "sorry, we just closed" response in his mind. "Kame game shop…"

"Good evening, Yugi-boy," an oily voice said over the line. "I trust it's not too late for me to call?"

"Oh…Pegasus…" Yugi stammered, stunned at the unexpected call. "Um…well, I just closed the shop, but…"

"Oh, don't worry," Pegasus said blithely, "this isn't meant as a business call to keep you open. I just wanted to see if the flowers I sent ever made it."

"Oh. Well, yes," Yugi said, "they came a few days ago. Um, thanks. My grandpa was touched that you thought of him."

"Ah, well, it was the least I could do," Pegasus said with a little too much drama. "So terrible, to have to be in the hospital. Was it heart surgery, I heard?"

"Yeah." Yugi frowned to himself, wondering how all these gaming company CEOs were finding out that Mr. Muto had been in the hospital for heart surgery. "He's fine, though. He's home now."

"That's good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would we?" Pegasus chuckled a little to himself, as if trying and failing to be sympathetic. "I don't suppose your rival, Kaiba, bothered to send so much as a get-well card?"

The inevitable question, which Yugi had been expected from the moment he heard the creepy lilting voice over the phone. "He's been by here twice," he reported with a grouchy tone. "He's trying to buy our game shop."

There was a soft hum over the line, as Pegasus thought to himself. "Yes," he said, his voice immediately changing to its serious, calculating side. "I heard that was what he might be doing. Has he said why?"

"He won't tell me anything," Yugi replied. "Pegasus, did you know he's been trying to buy Duke Devlin's game shop, too?"

"Has he, now?" Pegasus mused over this as well, and when he spoke again, sounded far less flippant. "That's an interesting development. No, I hadn't thought to check with my young gaming protégé. Perhaps a personal call from his business partner is in order."

"That's all I know," Yugi said quickly to head off any more questioning, already feeling shamefully like a traitor. "And in case you were wondering, no, we're not selling. Kaiba can do anything he wants to try to persuade us, but we're not giving in."

"That's the spirit," Pegasus encouraged, his voice returning to its usual lilt. "That's the Yugi-boy I know. Never surrender. Well, I just called to check on the delivery, and to pass along my sympathies for your grandfather's convalescence. I know we had some rough times in the past, but if I brightened his day just a little with the flowers, I hope it will patch up our former disagreements."

Inside Yugi's mind, he heard an impatient growl of resentment. "He calls stealing Grandpa's soul a disagreement?" Yami seethed.

Yugi smiled to himself, hearing the complaint, but just went on to wrap up the phone call. "Yes, the flowers were nice, thank you," he said curtly. "And the card, too."

Pegasus made a small noise of interest. "I hope your grandfather puts the card to good use," he said slyly. "It's one of a kind, you know."

"We figured. Thank you." Yugi didn't know what else to say, so he concluded with, "I have to go, now."

"Yes, of course, it's late there. My apologies. Keep an eye on that Kaiba-boy," Pegasus added. "You never know what lengths he'll go to for the sake of a choice prize. Farewell, Yugi-boy."

Yami's phantom visage with folded arms hovered into sight the moment Yugi hung up the phone. "I don't understand Pegasus one bit," he griped. "Does he really expect Kaiba to do something underhanded in order to obtain the game shops?"

"Maybe three years ago, he might have," Yugi sighed. "But I don't think Pegasus realizes what we've all been through in this time, how much we've all grown up. Besides." He gave his translucent partner a wry smile. "I don't know that Kame game shop is all that choice a prize."

Yami smiled. "Maybe not to him," he offered, "but it is to us."

"It sure is." Yugi checked his pocket to make sure the deposit was well hidden. "Come on, let's go get this taken care of. I don't want to be out after dark."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 4

The skylight in Yugi's bedroom was open to let in a cooling breeze when Yami awoke in his physical body, which he noticed as he took his first breath and could smell the trees and the weird scent of sun-warmed shingles. The midnight air from outside was a little chill on his naked skin but pleasantly so. He looked down to Yugi kneeling before him, panting a little heavily at the burst of energy that had knocked him back, and immediately bent to take him into his arms. Yugi started at the pharaoh's sudden rush, but had no reason to argue as he found himself caught up into a warm embrace and pulled into Yami's chest. He rested his head on the pharaoh's shoulder and closed his eyes, hugging him back just as tightly. "Oh, Yami," he whispered. "It's you…it's really you…"

"It feels like forever since I last held you," Yami whispered back, caressing his young love's back tenderly as he held him, sitting back on his heels to pull Yugi into his lap. Though he was still naked, neither of them saw it as a purely sexual gesture – not yet. Yugi just leaned against him and let himself be cradled, resting his head comfortably on his lover's chest. Yami nuzzled the top of his head, his eyes closed. "I've missed this. I don't think the wait between months has ever felt so long."

"Because I hardly had time to see you in the Puzzle in between," Yugi murmured apologetically, tightening his arms around the pharaoh's naked torso. "I'm sorry. I should have…"

"No," Yami immediately interrupted. "You had too much to do. I understand. I've been with you the whole time, you haven't neglected me. It just made me realize I was beginning to take these visits for granted, that I should remember there was a time when all we had was the Puzzle and our minds."

"Maybe so." Yugi smoothed his hands slowly up and down his lover's bare back, feeling flawless skin gliding beneath his palms, as they sat together in silence for a while. He could feel a chill trembling deep in the body he was curled up against, and pried himself to a sitting position again. "Come on," he implored, "let's get you dressed and into bed. I don't want you to get cold."

They had already agreed, prior to performing the ritual, that Yugi was too tired for sex and just wanted to sleep that night. They could save the fun for later. Yami cupped his cheek and stretched to gently kiss his lips. "All right," he consented. "I hope you don't mind me lying awake beside you and holding you while you sleep."

Yugi purred contentedly. "You can do anything you want," he smiled, kissing him back and finally pushing himself to his feet. Yami came with him, and gracefully pulled on the briefs and pajamas that had been laid out for him. Yugi was already dressed for bed, so he just reached up and pulled the skylight closed before returning to the bed. Yami kindly turned back the covers for him and guided him in before crawling in beside him and tucking them both in together. Yugi had curled himself around the pharaoh before his head even hit the pillow, and let out a huge, relieved sigh to feel the warm body he could snuggle against all night. Yami's arms came around him, nestling him into a comfortable embrace they could both handle, and before too long Yugi was out, enjoying the most restful and complete sleep he had been able to get in a month.

By this time, Grandpa Muto's recovery was progressing very quickly, and he had already made it to the disobeying-orders phase. Though Yugi steadfastly refused to let him resume work as usual, Grandpa was at least healthy enough to be wandering around the house, lounging and generally being a nuisance on account of wanting desperately to be in the shop below. He had an appointment to see his doctor in a week, to check him over and determine whether he had an official clean bill of health, but for now, he spent his days getting in Yugi's hair and doing a lot of crossword puzzles. This day, with Yami out of the Puzzle, Grandpa decided to be less of a pain in the ass and give them space, which mainly involved staying upstairs in a comfy chair with his feet up, a mug of hot tea, and the TV remote. Yami was more than willing to spend his day of freedom sitting in a corner of the game shop watching Yugi work, as Yugi put off any suggestion of the pharaoh actually helping, not wanting him to have to share the burden. It left Yami available to pop upstairs once in a while to make sure there was nothing he could do to assist Grandpa or keep him company. He wanted, sincerely, to be of some help, but Grandpa was doing much better and could fetch his own tea, while Yugi felt it wasn't right for his lover to be humbling himself and doing something so base as unpacking shipment or making change for a customer. He was a pharaoh, after all! Yami tried to argue that he wasn't much of a pharaoh anymore, but in the end he decided to let it go and just perched himself on a stool behind the counter, asking Yugi a million questions and watching with keen interest whenever someone was in the store looking at Duel Monsters cards. In the long spaces between customers, though, Yugi could sidle up to him and be wrapped in loving arms, so they could kiss and giggle and talk privately of how best to treat each other later that night when they could finally be alone.

As promised, after the game shop closed Joey and Mai arrived with a late dinner delivery for everyone, turning a quiet evening into a small party for a couple of hours. It was a chance for everyone to catch up, now that Grandpa was fine to have visitors around and Yugi was back to his old, happy self with Yami sitting beside him sweetly rubbing his back. "Eh, you're not missing anything," Joey assured him, sitting back against the couch with a soda. "I don't get what's so cool about the university experience, but then, I don't live on campus. We both only were there long enough to go to classes and check our email."

"If that," Yugi agreed. "We've got a better connection here at the house, now, so I don't miss the computer lab one bit."

"Lucky," Joey grumbled comically. "I wish I had a grandpa with a game shop I could inherit. Hey, Gramps – want another employee?"

"If that employee is you?" Grandpa snorted. "I'm too smart for that, Joey."

Joey groaned, Mai laughed. "Sorry, Joey," Yugi said with no sympathy whatsoever. "You've got a perfectly decent job, I don't know what you're worried about."

"It pays the bills," Joey admitted, "but I don't mind the break on the rent now, let me tell you." He glanced toward Mai beside him, and they shared a smile. "I may even take a cut in hours so I'll have more time to study in the fall."

"Oh, my poor heart!" Grandpa suddenly exclaimed with false alarm. "Did I just hear the words 'more time to study' come out of _Joey's_ mouth? I think I'm going to faint."

"Scary, isn't it?" Mai admitted. "When he told me that I just stared at him for a few minutes until he assured me he wasn't joking."

"What?" Joey complained. "I gotta! There'd be no point for me to stay in university if I didn't stick to my goal. I want to be a teacher, and I gotta do this in order to get there. If that means changing my slacker ways…well, then, I guess I have to."

"Don't listen to them, Joey," Yugi encouraged. "You know I've always stood by you. I think it's a great idea, and I want to see you succeed."

"Thanks, Yug." Joey promptly turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Mai, who rolled her eyes in response.

"What about you, Mai?" Yami asked politely, ignoring their interplay. "What would you like to do, now that you're living here?"

Mai sighed in exasperation. "Well, I had to pick up a boring desk job just to have some quick money," she explained, "but I don't want to be stuck there forever. Sure, all I had to do was bat my eyes and I had the job, but I'm too intelligent to be a receptionist. It sounds weird, but I'm way overqualified."

"What are you looking for?" Yugi wondered. "I don't think I know that much about your background, Mai, the kinds of things you're into – besides Duel Monsters…"

"I don't really have much of a background," Mai said dryly. "What you see is what I am. I didn't go to university like you guys, I've been making my career playing and winning Duel Monsters. But you can't go on that for your whole life."

"Unless you're Kaiba," Yami retorted.

"Well, I'm sure there's something," Yugi said hopefully, resting an elbow on the table and his chin on his fist. "Just because you didn't go to school doesn't mean you're not good at something. I'm sure you'll find it eventually. Just give it time."

Mai smiled wistfully at him. "I guess," she relented. "It's not so bad. At least I'm here with you guys. It sure beats wandering the world alone. I've had plenty of that, I'm over it."

"And we're glad you're here," Yami said kindly. He glanced across to Joey, who just sat there with a warm, knowing smile on his face.

After a while, Grandpa Muto excused himself to go to bed early, still being mindful of his health, though the kids lowered their voices to keep conversing, a little more seriously now. "Anything new on the Kaiba front?" Joey asked warily.

"Not really," Yugi answered, leaning back into Yami's arms. "I told him off pretty good that last time, I don't think I'll hear from him again until he's got some way of either sweetening the deal or making it sound like I can't turn it down. But by that time, Grandpa will have the legal papers drawn up to put a part of the shop in my name, so Kaiba can't have it without confronting me directly."

"And he ain't gonna do that," Joey noted, "because you'd just challenge him to a duel and kick his ass."

"I don't want it to come to that," Yugi sighed, resting his head against Yami's shoulder, "but if I have to, I will."

"Why wouldn't you?" Mai asked incredulously. "You'd have him beat, hands down."

"There's no guarantee of that. Besides." A scowl crossed Yugi's youthful features, making him look more pouty than angry. "He made me so mad when he said I didn't have the head or heart for business. Our disagreement over the shop shouldn't be taken to the dueling field, I want to keep it strictly business. I'll show him. I can do just fine."

"It will be all right," Yami said gently. "Your grandpa will be making the arrangements next week, the store will be safe."

"Grandpa's not retiring now, is he?" Joey wondered with some concern.

"Oh, no," Yugi assured. "He's way too bored as it is, I can't imagine what he'd be like if he retired now with nothing to do. He wants so much to be back in the shop, and I don't blame him. When the doctor gives him the all-clear, he'll be right back behind that counter like usual. We'll split duties, then, it'll be both of us running the shop together." He gave his lover a cute smile. "And we already agreed that the full moon days will be my regular day off, no matter what."

"Perfect," Mai complimented.

"See? You got all the luck," Joey offered. "A cool job with the best hours and one day every month guaranteed to be with your boyfriend. Could you ask for anything more?"

Yugi made a show of thinking about it. "Hm, maybe, Yami being in this body permanently?" he suggested with another smile toward the pharaoh.

Mai cast Joey a look to punish him for asking such a stupid question. "If you thought they were cute now…" she warned.

Yami just laughed and hugged his arms around Yugi. He had been perfectly content the entire time sitting there with his friends, Yugi sitting between his legs and lying back against him so he could hold him. "I'm not worried," he said kindly. "One day a month is more than we ever expected. I'm just glad to be here at all." He glanced down at Yugi with a smile. "I wouldn't want Yugi to become bored with me."

"Impossible," Yugi snorted. "I haven't gotten bored with you being in my mind for how many years now?"

"You'd think we would have noticed them a long time ago," Mai said to Joey. "I mean, with all those times Yugi used to get that faraway look in his eyes, like he was listening to something only he could hear? He really was. I bet Yami was sweet-talking him all that time and we never knew it."

"He was not!" Yugi protested, though he blushed. "Most of the time we talked to each other, it was about dueling."

"Not in the past year," Joey remarked. "Or couple of years. I remember when you told me, last spring. It all made sense. You'd been drifting off like that for months beforehand, I guessed you were mind-melding with Yami but I didn't know why."

"I'm sure none of you could have guessed the reason," Yami mused.

"True…although the more I see of you two, the more it makes sense," Joey shrugged. "You're perfect for each other. It doesn't even faze me anymore that you're both guys."

"Speaking of which…" Mai smiled knowingly. "It's getting late. Maybe we should head out and let you two have some time together."

"Aw, you don't have to leave on our account," Yugi protested. "It's not that late…"

Joey got up and gathered up some of the empty takeout cartons to throw away in the kitchen. "And how much time have you two spent alone together since Grandpa was in the hospital?"

Yugi looked away sheepishly, hemming and hawing in search of an answer that didn't sound pathetic. Yami just looked up to Joey with big, serious eyes. "It isn't important. Yugi had to take care of the house, and Grandpa…"

"It is _so_ important," Joey argued, pointing sternly over an empty box. "Or does all that stuff you say to me about relationships taking work and making time for the person you love not apply to you too?"

Yugi shrank down even further into Yami's embrace, his face flushing a deeper red. Mai smiled across the table at him. "It's okay, Yugi. You're entitled to want to be with your boyfriend, especially when things are rough. You need him, and he needs you. It's not wrong."

"Thanks, Mai," Yugi said timidly.

Joey helped him clear away what was left of dinner and then he and Mai said good night, leaving Yugi and Yami alone at last to focus solely on each other. As Yugi closed the door and turned to face his partner, Yami just reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers down Yugi's cheek. "Hush," he implored before Yugi could open his mouth. "There's no need to say anything about what we haven't done. We'll just spend tonight together the way we want, nothing else matters."

Yugi sighed gratefully, leaning into the touch. "You're so good to me," he breathed. "I really do wish you could be here all the time, even if it means we can't read each other's minds anymore."

"It would be nice," Yami admitted. "To regain my life, and have a second chance to live and grow old with you. But I don't mind." He put his arms over Yugi's shoulders and drew him in, cradling him against his chest. Yugi heaved a deep breath and sank into him, slinking his arms around his waist. "I have you, that's all I need."

"As long as I have you," Yugi murmured in return, "I don't have to worry about anything. No matter what life throws my way."

Yami smiled to himself and bent his head to kiss his partner's forehead, and then stepped back, taking his hand and guiding him back upstairs to their bedroom. Along the way Yugi shut off lights and left the house in silence, so they could close themselves away in his room and spend the rest of the night slowly, magnificently making love, shutting out all worries and fears, all the hard days and sleepless nights of the past month. They had a lot to make up for, and Yami ensured that by the time the clock crept dangerously close to midnight, both of them were thoroughly satisfied and rather exhausted. Yugi curled up in his arms and spent the last minutes tenderly kissing his neck and chest, savoring the salty tang of sweat on his skin. The body vanished beneath his hands, the swirls of energy wreathing around his limbs and streaming back into the Eye of the Puzzle chained to his neck. All Yugi could do was sigh in regret and lay there, until his own mind broke the mood by nagging that the bathroom was calling. He removed the Puzzle and gently kissed the Eye before laying it on the pillow to wait for his return.

Yugi stood behind the counter of Kame game shop, casually discussing the new restricted-card list that had just come out from Industrial Illusions to balance tournament play for Duel Monsters with a customer, while his grandfather sat at the desk in the back room with a lawyer. It wasn't anything scary, and since the lawyer had seen to much of the Muto family business over the years – legalities for the shop, Solomon's will, and the like – his presence wasn't unusual at all. They were just tweaking some final details, and then the papers to give Yugi part ownership in the game shop would be ready for them both to sign. "I think this is all in order," the lawyer said brightly, shuffling them and straightening them neatly on the desk. "I have to say, it's about time, Solomon. I'm sure the heart attack put a bit of a scare into you."

"I had been feeling rather invincible up to that point," Mr. Muto admitted. "But this is something I had always intended to do, if Yugi was interested. I knew I wouldn't be around forever, and I needed to start making plans to turn the store over to him before my heart forces me to retire permanently, but I thought I could put it off at least until he came of age. You know how it is."

"Most people don't start thinking about that until it's too late," the lawyer agreed with a shrug. "I think you made the right decision. This is the best balance for both of you, it will allow you to gradually pull back, rather than just dump it on him all at once."

Solomon grinned. "As long as I'm still kicking, I'm still going to be in this store. Like it or not."

"What about the rest?" the lawyer asked concernedly. "Have you spoken with your insurance provider yet?"

"That's next on my list of things to do." Mr. Muto sighed heavily. "The next few months are going to be very difficult. But I don't want to worry Yugi unnecessarily. I don't want him lying awake at night fretting that he's going to have to sell the shop to pay my bills. I'll take care of it, and let him just spend his days selling card games. It's better off if he didn't know."

The customer had left by the time the two men came out of the back office, and Yugi turned eagerly to them to find out what had come of the meeting. Grandpa stood back as the lawyer presented Yugi with a very official-looking document. "This transfers part ownership in Kame game shop to you, Yugi," he explained. "It also makes you executor of your grandfather's share in the event something happens to him and he is unable to make decisions for himself."

"Kind of like the other papers I had to sign," Yugi noted with a sigh, "for the living will and stuff."

"In a way. But that pertained to Solomon's life and health and his estate. This is purely about the shop." The lawyer reached over his shoulder and pointed out a few things. "The shop can't be sold without your consent, and this clause protects you in the event of an unexpected financial hardship. You won't be held responsible for debts or bankruptcy. If anything like that happens, though, you'll have me to guide you through it so you don't lose everything. It's what I'm here for."

"Okay." Yugi set the paper on the counter and reached for a pen from the cup next to the register. "Where do I sign?"

The lawyer showed him the blank at the bottom, where Yugi signed and dated it. Then his grandfather stepped up beside him and signed as well, so the lawyer could notarize it and stash it away safely in his briefcase. "There you are, all done. Kame game shop is now, in part, yours."

Yugi glanced at his grandpa with a bright grin. "And you're cleared to go back to work, so everything is back to normal. Finally!"

"It is good to be back," Grandpa Muto admitted. He then shook the lawyer's hand enthusiastically. "Thanks for all your help. We'll be in touch if we need anything."

"If you have any questions about what legal recourse you have to keep KaibaCorp from usurping your property, give me a call," the lawyer added seriously. "You should be well protected, but a big company like that has access to resources to fight dirty, if they want to."

"Oh, don't worry," Grandpa said warningly. "We have a secret weapon, if it comes to fighting dirty. A last resort that Seto Kaiba won't be able to counteract with all the lawyers in the world."

The lawyer looked a little worried, but didn't ask. He didn't want to know.

As the month of May went on, growing gradually warmer and sunnier and happier day by day, Yami overheard first Grandpa Muto and then Joey make comments to Yugi about what he wanted for his birthday. The pharaoh knew his vessel's birthday was coming up, he had observed at least two or three of them that he could remember, but circumstances were different now. Hearing family and friends talk about getting him gifts and trying to get him to divulge what he wanted made Yami realize that he should probably get a gift also, though he wasn't sure how to go about doing so. Since he and Yugi were so closely bonded, the moment he thought of anything, Yugi would know of it. Not to mention, he had no money of his own, and until the full moon, no body of his own to go out and purchase anything. One evening, as Yugi relaxed on his bed thumbing through a manga, he sensed the pharaoh materializing beside him, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch him. "Yugi," his voice purred softly in his lover's mind. "May I ask you something?"

Yugi stuck his thumb in the manga to keep his place, looking up. "Of course. What is it?"

The vision of Yami gave him a kindly smile. "How am I to get you something for your birthday?"

Yugi smiled back and sat up to face his phantom vision. "You don't have to get me anything," he demurred. "I have you, I don't need anything else. It would be kind of hard, wouldn't it?" he added thoughtfully.

"I don't even know what I would get." A look of concern darkened Yami's eyes. "All this time I've been bonded with you, and I don't even know simple things, like your favorite band, your favorite color…"

Yugi smiled even more broadly. "Of course you do," he encouraged. "It's all in my mind. You just have to look for it."

Yami stared at him curiously for a bit, as his mind bonded to Yugi's searched through his soul to find the answers he should have known. Then, he began to smile again. "Blue," he said simply.

"Not just any blue," Yugi added. "Dark blue, like the sky after the sun sets." He smiled sweetly. "You see? You haven't missed anything. It just takes a little concentration." He waved a hand. "My favorite band doesn't matter. I don't really have one right now anyway."

Yami accepted his assessment with a nod. "And you're sure there's nothing you want that I could somehow provide?"

"You're already going to give me what I want most from you," Yugi said with a shy yet seductive smile. "What are you worrying about? You're not even going to be out of the Puzzle on my birthday. You're not obligated to get me a gift or anything."

"But I love you, and I want to," the pharaoh pouted. "But I have no money myself, and no way of keeping a secret from you."

Yugi sat back and thought about it a moment. "Well," he began, "what about…like we did way back in Duelist Kingdom? If you take over my mind completely, instead of bonding, you can do things without me knowing. If you're that intent on keeping a secret from me," he added teasingly.

"I would only do such a thing if I had your permission," Yami said seriously. "It doesn't matter, I don't even know what I would get you."

"You don't have to get me anything, I swear," Yugi insisted. "I'll be happy with your visit, as long as I have you to hug and hold and…have sex with, all day long. The actual day of my birthday will be smack in between full moons anyway." He grinned insolently. "Does that mean you'll help me celebrate both before and after?"

Yami smiled slyly back. "You're very naughty," he scolded in amusement.

"I told you," Yugi said flippantly. "All I need is you. Whether it's your actual company on the full moon, or a visit inside the Puzzle, or just something of yours that I can keep with me when you're a spirit like this. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. That's worth celebrating way more than me turning nineteen."

The pharaoh's spirit nodded mostly to himself. "Yes, I suppose," he relented. "But if I think of something, and I wish to keep you from reading my mind and discovering what it is?"

"Just don't be thinking about it while I'm bonded with you," Yugi suggested. "And you have my permission to take over if you want to spring a surprise on me. I know you wouldn't use me for anything else beyond that."

"Of course not," Yami said strongly, horrified at the thought. "You and I are partners."

Yugi settled back against his pillow and made to take up his manga again. "I trust you," he said happily. "It's all right. Don't drive yourself crazy trying to think up a surprise. I'll be happy just to visit you in the Puzzle on my birthday. Besides, we have a whole regular ritual day coming up way before that – we should think about how to spend _that_ day, first!" He giggled to himself and nestled in to read.

Yami smiled and faded from view, but within his spirit, he began to think. It would be easy for him to listen in to Yugi's every conversation and every thought from now until his nineteenth birthday in the middle of June, picking up hints, but forming a plan to do anything about it would be the problem. At least Yugi was right, they did have a full moon to enjoy about two weeks prior to the special day. He could go about making arrangements without Yugi's knowledge on that day, if nothing else.

May waned and June was fast approaching, bringing with it the promise of a full moon in the first week, and still Yami had observed nothing to help him in his quest. Things had settled down considerably, now that Grandpa Muto was back at work and Kaiba had disappeared almost as abruptly as he had first arrived with his unsettling offers. Yugi appeared to be falling into his new routine rather easily, alternating early mornings and later nights so both he and his grandfather could get an equal share of sleeping in and knocking off early. At first, Yugi had enthusiastically jumped in to take extra hours just to make sure that his grandpa didn't overexert himself on his first week back in the shop, but as time went on, they fell into a more natural and more equitable schedule. Sometimes, those later evenings in the shop proved to be Yugi's most unguarded, as he was more likely to entertain visits or calls from friends and talk openly about the things he liked and their ideas for his birthday. He even mentioned to Joey, once, the adorably cute time Yami had tried to ask what he was supposed to get as a gift. Leaning on the counter to talk to his best buddy, Joey gave a comical snort. "Even I know the answer to that one," he retorted.

Yugi made a face. "Not everything with us is about sex, you know."

"Of course not," Joey said flippantly with a nasty grin, "I know you, Yug. You're too sweet and gentle to be _that _raunchy. But it's kind of obvious. Birthday sex. It's a good thing."

Yugi smirked at him. "And what would you know of it?"

Joey met his teasing with an even nastier grin. "Who showed you your first porn? Huh?"

"Shut up!" Yugi looked quickly around for his grandfather. "Anyway…that's not what I'm talking about. He wants to get me something, I know he does. But he feels silly about having me take my own money and buy myself something and just say it's from him. I've tried talking him out of it, but I know he's still thinking about it somewhere deep down."

Joey rested his chin on his hand and made a show of pondering it. "You got me, Yug. Maybe when he's out of the Puzzle he can just do something with you, instead of buying you something. Or hey, if he wants money, I'll lend him some."

Yugi gave him an odd frown. "And how is he supposed to pay you back?"

"Hm, dunno. Good point." Joey shrugged. "Duel me for it?"

Yugi laughed. "And you'd let him win so it wouldn't feel like you just gave him some money, I suppose."

"No!" Joey protested with an amusing pout. "I don't _let_ people win. Don't you even accuse me of such a thing!"

Yugi just kept giggling, because he loved pushing Joey's buttons. "Of course not, Joey, I know that. But I didn't want to imply that you'd automatically lose just because it was Yami."

"Oh, gee, thanks, that makes me feel so much better," his best friend grumbled. "How could he do that, anyway? Without you helping him out? Wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose of him trying to be all responsible for his own birthday present?"

"Maybe," Yugi replied casually. From there conversation turned naturally to dueling and cards, and though he still listened somewhat out of curiosity, in some inner chamber of their bonded minds Yami had begun to ponder. What Joey had said made a lot of sense to him, and though their blond friend couldn't fathom how Yami might be able to duel and not rely on Yugi, it could be done. In fact, that seemed to be a fantastic idea. But Yami knew not to ask Joey – he and Yugi were too close. While the friends hung around and chattered the rest of the night, until Yugi had to close up and Joey had to go home and write a paper, the pharaoh subtly closed his mind off so his partner would not accidentally overhear a stray thought while he made his plans. Something Joey said as he was making his goodbye brought the pharaoh's plan into complete fruition, though he had just a few minutes in which to time it right.

As soon as Yugi had locked the main door and flipped the store's sign to "closed," before he could go count out the till and prepare the deposit, Yami's voice stole through his mind. "Yugi?" he asked cautiously. "May I have your permission to take over for a minute or two?"

"Now?" Yugi exclaimed, out loud. "Yami! I have to count the money and finish up for the night!"

"It will only be a minute, I promise," Yami begged. "I just need to make a quick phone call."

"A phone call? Why?" Yugi suddenly caught on, perhaps from a subconscious mental hint. "Is this about my birthday?"

"Maybe," the pharaoh cryptically answered. "May I?"

Yugi sighed hugely in exasperation. "Okay, fine. But make it quick."

He closed his eyes, and the Puzzle around his neck glowed brightly for just a second as Yami's mind came completely into control of his body. He went over to the phone and dialed a number he and Yugi both knew by heart. "Mai?" he said when it was answered. "Hello…"

"Yugi?" Mai wondered, recognizing the voice but confused by the deeper shade to it. "Hi, what's up? Is Joey still there?"

"No, he just left," Yami replied, "he should be on his way to you. Actually, Mai, it's not quite Yugi. This is Yami."

For a moment there was no response, as Mai couldn't think of anything appropriate to say to that. "Never mind," she said after a pause, "I don't want to know how. So, what's up? What brings a pharaoh to little old me?"

"I was hoping you could help me with a little surprise for Yugi," Yami explained. "He doesn't know, our minds aren't bonded at the moment. I wanted to get him something for his birthday, but right now I lack the resources."

"A birthday present, huh?" A smile crept into Mai's voice. "Sure, I think I can help you out, there. What do you need?"

A couple of nights later, Yami was able to execute his plan. He needed a night on which Yugi did not have to work, and would not be inconvenienced by being forced to lose control of his self for about an hour. Yami had not taken over complete control of him like this since Duelist Kingdom, but it didn't damage their bond at all. On the contrary, it only made Yugi immensely more curious about what his lover was planning behind his back. Knowing that it was only some kind of birthday present allowed Yugi to just be curious and annoyed rather than truly worried about the pharaoh's need. Promising to explain everything after Yugi received his gift, Yami accepted his partner's trust and gained control again. Slipping on his boots, he picked up his duel disk from where it sat in a position of honor on his desk and slid it onto his arm. He checked the pouch on his belt for his deck and thumbed through it, making sure all the cards he needed were there, before tucking it safely away and heading out of the bedroom, out the door, and down the street. Night had already fallen, but it was pleasantly warm with a light breeze to ruffle through his hair. Yami walked through familiar streets down to the park that lay more or less equidistant from both home and Joey's flat, expecting that his appointment would be there waiting when he showed up at their agreed-upon rendezvous point. There were not many people walking through the park anyway, on account of the late hour, but the streetlamps lit the sidewalks brightly enough for anyone passing through to feel safe and confident. As he strode up to the fountain in the middle of the park still whispering the song of falling water in the darkness, Yami glanced to see a taller, curvaceous figure materialize on the far side of it, a sly smile curling her full lips upon sight of him. "I'm here," Mai called out to him, "just like you wanted."

Yami smiled back and walked up to where she stood in the pool of yellow light from a lamp overhead. "Thank you for coming, Mai," he said in his smooth, regal voice. "I appreciate your help."

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you," Mai warned him. "I like your idea and I want to help you with Yugi's present, but I'm not going to just roll over and let you beat me. This is going to be a real bet, with real stakes."

"I agree," Yami nodded. "Have you thought about what you would like from me, in the event I lose to you?"

Mai tapped her fingers on her arm and made a show of thinking. "Hm, well," she began, "there are a few cards in your deck that I've had my eye on. If you're still using them, that is."

Yami stuck his hands casually into the pockets of his jeans and smiled coolly. "Name your price," he dared.

Mai eyed him for a moment before declaring, "Necromancy and Diffusion Wave Motion?"

Yami barely flinched. "Do you have a level six spellcaster in your deck?"

His opponent gave him a similar cool smile in response. "Of course I do."

"Very well, then." He took his deck from the pouch on his belt and began to shuffle it. "If you win, you may have those two cards. If I win…"

"Two thousand yen," Mai finished for him, remembering their phone conversation. "That's not a terrible lot. Your cards are worth way more than that."

"Twenty-five hundred, then," Yami offered.

"Deal." Mai likewise shuffled her cards and handed them out for her opponent to cut. He did so, and then held out his deck. She just tapped it on the top, indicating that she liked it the way it was. They both slapped their decks into the card slot on their respective duel disks and walked away from each other, giving each other enough space for the holographic emitters to do their job as well as still be able to see the cards in their hands in the light from the streetlamp. Mai drew her hand and smirked across at him. "You're the visitor," she offered, "you go first."

"Thank you." Yami drew his first card into his hand and gazed in interest at what he had. There was Diffusion Wave Motion, one of the cards Mai desired. It was indeed a powerful card, and as long as she had a spellcaster to activate it, she could use it. He kept it in his hand for now, and ordered a simple opening move to keep her guessing. "One card face-down, and a monster in defense," he announced as he laid out the cards.

Mai blinked at him and then drew her card, wondering. _He's going to hit me with everything he's got_, she warned herself. _Winning this duel is the whole point of him even challenging me. He knew I wouldn't back down from a bet. No matter, I'll give him hell for it – I want those cards_. "And you're sure Yugi's not in there helping you like usual?" she asked aloud.

Yami shook his head slowly with a wry smile. "He doesn't even know what I'm doing. His mind is as dormant as mine usually is when I retreat to the Puzzle. You're dueling me alone, Mai."

"How come that doesn't make me feel any better?" Mai tossed down two cards and then summoned her favored Harpie Lady, not wanting to disappoint the pharaoh. "No matter, I'll take you down either way. Harpie Lady, attack his face-down monster!"

Unfortunately for the Harpie, it was Old Vindictive Magician, which took her with him into the graveyard. Yami's cool, confident smirk never changed. "Be careful, Mai," he said, sounding sincere and yet smug at the same time. "A less predictable move might give you an edge in this game."

Mai frowned at him. "You've added a few cards to your deck, I see."

"I'm willing to bet you have, too." He brandished his duel disk. "Is that all for your turn?"

Mai was nowhere near beaten, not even cowed, but that was all she could do for now. At least her trap cards would keep him from attacking her this turn if he did summon a monster. She had a lot of tricks up her proverbial sleeve, and smirked delicately to herself as she thought of some of them. _Of course I've changed out a lot of my deck_, she said to herself. _You have no idea, pharaoh. Harpie Lady was just a test to see what you've got. Now, let me show you what I've got_.

A few people who were out walking through the park noticed that a duel was going on near the fountain and lingered to watch for a minute or two, but no one really stuck around to see the outcome. No one who would recognize two Duel Monsters champions saw them, so there were no spectators who could understand or appreciate the significance of the duel. Yami played hard and fast, but within a few turns found himself completely surprised by new monsters he didn't realize Mai carried in her deck. They hadn't faced each other in years, and though their decks retained the same general themes as always, the cards had changed greatly. Before too long, Mai had turned the tables and gained the upper hand, having drawn a special combo she carried expressly for the purpose of dueling Yugi and defeating his Dark Magician, since he was as predictable in that right as she with her Harpies. As the Dark Magician exploded off the field, Mai's Dragon Lady leaped in and slashed an enormous chunk of Yami's life points away. It dropped him to three hundred points and left him facing a high-level monster with nothing to protect himself. The one face-down trap card on his side was useless at the moment. But he didn't seem fazed, though the smirk had long ago left his face and turned him into the serious, dark-eyed pharaoh Mai was used to seeing. He drew his card, eyed it with a straight face, and laid it on the field face-down. "First, this. Then I'll use Monster Reborn to summon my Dark Magician back to the field. That's all," he said, his voice flat and solemn.

Mai shook her head. "I just destroyed him, you don't have anything more powerful to bring back," she noted. "Tough break, Yu…er, Yami." She shook her head with a little smile as she drew her card. "I still have to get used to that. Man, I'm really sorry to have to do this. I was pulling for you, I really was. First, I'll summon a Cyber Harpie in defense." The monster appeared, wings wrapped close around her. "And now, Dragon Lady…"

"Activate Trap!" Yami declared forcefully, flinging a hand dramatically toward the hologram on the field. The trap card flipped up, and the image on its face began to glow in anticipation of the sacrifice about to be made. Yami plucked the card from his duel disk, showing it across the field to his opponent as the corresponding monster vanished from its place in front of him. "I'm removing the Dark Magician from play, in order to activate the Rite of Transference."

Mai stared as he tucked the magician into a pocket and began digging through his deck for another card. "Rite of Transference?" she questioned. "I've never heard of that card before. Is it new?"

"You could say that." Yami found the correct monster and slapped it down on the field. From the glowing gate on the face of the trap card stepped the bigger, darker, Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

Mai stepped back in awe to see him; she knew a few duelists like Yugi actually had one but had never seen one actually summoned to the field. The Sorcerer raised his staff, and the magic card giving the Dragon Lady an enhanced power boost from a magical katana vanished. "Wait a minute!" Mai cried. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic can only be summoned a certain way!"

"Not according to this card." Yami gestured toward the trap vanishing off the field now that its work was done. "Rite of Transference allows me to summon him thanks to the Dark Magician's supreme sacrifice. Now, do you wish to attack me?"

Mai clenched her jaw and stared across the field for a moment. "No way," she decided. "I'll switch my Dragon Lady to defense mode and lay this card down. Go."

Yami drew and smiled in obvious amusement over his hand. "How ironic," he mused. "This duel will end thanks to a card you once played on me with great success, and the one you wanted to win from me."

"What?" Mai stared at him, her hand hovering over the buttons on her duel disk to activate face-down cards. "That can't be…"

"First, I will activate the Sorcerer of Dark Magic's special ability to rid the field of your trap." Yami glanced slyly aside as the card vanished in a shower of pixels. "Then, I reveal this…" The face down card on his side raised and made Mai step back with a gasp. "You recognize it?" the pharaoh teased.

"Shadow of Eyes," Mai grumbled. "I didn't know you had that."

"You showed me, once, that it could be powerful in the right circumstance." Yami watched in satisfaction – and Mai in horror – as her two monsters switched from defense to attack, making their points vulnerable. Yami threw down one more card. "Such as this. Diffusion Wave Motion!"

"Oh no!" Mai wailed. "No way!"

"I've had this card since my first hand," Yami said off-handedly. "I've been saving it just in case. Sorcerer of Dark Magic…attack all her monsters and eliminate her life points!"

Mai ducked her head instinctively as the magical burst from the Sorcerer's staff cut through both of her monsters, destroying them and dropping her life points to zero. She had officially lost. Her arms dropped to her sides as the holographic emitters powered down and the mystical battlefield vanished. The handful of spectators who had come along just at the end to see what was going on applauded sparsely before turning and walking away. Mai looked up as Yami strode across the sidewalk to meet her. "That was amazing," she complimented. "I almost had you. If not for that new card, you would have lost."

"Yes, I know," Yami admitted. "It was a very tough duel. It's clear your skills haven't gone soft in the years since we last battled, you're as good as ever."

"Thanks," Mai sighed. "Hey, can I see that card?"

"Sure." Yami took it from his graveyard and offered it between two slender fingers.

Mai examined it in interest while the pharaoh collected his cards and put them away. "Wow," she breathed. "That's an incredible card. But what card line is it from? I don't recognize it at all."

"It's a very rare card," Yami tried to explain. "Pegasus gave it to Yugi's grandpa, and he in turn gave it to us. I don't know anything more about it."

"That's a shame." Mai handed it back. "I know a lot of people who'd love to have one. If it's a special tournament prize or something, it would make sense. I've never actually seen anyone summon a Sorcerer of Dark Magic before." She huffed a sigh and reached into her tightly laced bodice for the folded bills she had promised. "Here you are. Twenty-five hundred yen."

Yami blushed faintly at receiving the slightly sweaty wad of bills from where she had been storing them before putting them in the pouch with the cards. "Thank you, Mai," he stammered. "I hope our duel was worth it."

"Oh, it was definitely worth it," Mai assured. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Just seeing the panic on your face the second before you drew that card was worth it." She combed back her bangs from her face as the cool night breeze washed over them both. "Just don't tell Joey I took a bet with you. I don't know what he'd say, but it probably wouldn't lead to anything fun."

"I won't," Yami promised. "Likewise, say nothing to Yugi until after I've given him his present. I'll tell him, but I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Mai smirked. "I still don't know how you're going to keep it from him until then, but you've got it. He won't hear it from me." She cocked her head curiously. "What are you going to get him?"

"I don't know yet." Yami lowered his eyes shyly, tucking his hands back into his pockets. "I'll have to keep listening to him, to find out if there's anything he wants, but he said something about wanting something to keep near him while I'm in the Puzzle normally."

"Oh, that would be sweet," Mai gushed. "He misses you when you're just in his mind."

"I suppose so." Yami smiled, keeping his eyes down. "We've grown rather fond of our ritual. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I don't blame you. Well…" She held out an amiable hand. "Thanks for a good time. I should get going, I have to work in the morning."

"As does Yugi. He'll want his body back before he gets bored." Yami clasped her offered hand and turned to leave, giving her a wave over his shoulder. "I'll see you around, Mai."

"Be good," she called out, waving back. She stood there a moment longer until his lean figure disappeared into the darkness before turning and heading home. Joey probably wouldn't understand why she had to go out in the middle of the night with her duel disk, but in the end, after Yugi received whatever special secret gift Yami was planning to buy all by himself, with money he had earned the only way he knew how, it would all be explained.

Upon returning home, Yami climbed up the stairs and went to Yugi's bedroom, taking the money out of the deck pouch and stashing it away somewhere he expected Yugi wouldn't look. He had about a week and a half before he could make use of it, he was sure that Yugi wouldn't find it before then. Not inside a sock tucked behind a book on his shelf that he hadn't read in ages. Satisfied, Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting go of the supreme mental concentration required to keep his spirit in full, uncontested control of his vessel. He hadn't remembered it being so tiring. Yugi's mind awoke as if from a long, dark sleep, to find himself roughly exactly where he had been earlier, except that it was darker outside and the clock displayed a passage of about an hour and a half. "Yami?" he wondered of the spirit residing within him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came the gentle internal murmur. "But I think while you sleep tonight, I'll be resting as well."

Yugi smiled to himself. "And you're not going to tell me what you did."

"Of course not." The presence wrapped warmly around him like a breath of wind before dissipating. "You'll find out in due time. I only hope I do this correctly."

Yugi could feel his partner fading into dormancy, and decided not to press him. Yami was not the sort to want to keep secrets indefinitely, this was truly only for the sake of a birthday surprise. He accepted it, but Yugi knew as he set the Puzzle on the side of his bed and stripped off his shirt to change for bed, waiting to find out what the surprise was would only intensify his curiosity until it became impossible to bear. Just for that, he thought to himself, he might have to pay Yami back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 5

Yugi knelt in the middle of his room to perform the ritual at midnight of the full moon, though the evidence of it was hidden behind storm clouds. Thunder rumbled dramatically in the distance, but for now the storms were passing around Domino and he feared nothing. The rising wind hissed in the trees and rattled the open pane of the skylight above him, but it was warm out, so he left the window ajar until such a time as it actually rained. The incantation had become so familiar to him after performing it this many times that he didn't even need his hint sheet, and he had a big, sharp safety pin that he saved expressly for the purpose of drawing blood every month. With eyes reverently closed, he swiped his finger over the Eye of the Puzzle to offer his blood and began the incantation, chanting smoothly in an ancient Egyptian dialect that flowed as naturally from him as his native tongue. His heart began to race, and he took great breaths to continue his recitation, until the shadow power clapped around him like the thunder outside and threw him back. It seemed to him that Yami's body was materializing much faster these days than the first few times they performed the ritual, although Yugi fell back stunned for a moment or two, so he couldn't be sure. He rested on his elbows, gasping for breath, as he waited for Yami to awaken, smiling hazily at the sight of his graceful lover appearing before him. Yami smiled back, though a flicker of concern crossed his brow as he noticed Yugi struggling to sit up. He knelt down to help him, offering a hand, which Yugi used not only to sit up but to lunge into his partner's arms and tilt his head up for a kiss. "There you are," he purred cutely.

"At last," Yami agreed, grinning and giving him another kiss. "Awake and eager as always, I see."

Yugi giggled a little and averted his eyes shyly, though it only enabled him to ogle Yami's lean, naked body all he wanted. His hand slid down the pharaoh's chest and stomach, dangerously near more sensitive parts. "Well," he offered, "you have been teasing me for weeks with the promise of some kind of surprise…"

"Weeks?" Yami scoffed, catching up the wandering hand and holding it at bay. "I have not. You're exaggerating."

Yugi only giggled even more and leaned in, content to let himself be restrained. "So where is this present?" he wondered.

Yami lowered his head and met him, nose to nose. "I haven't gotten it yet," he claimed.

"Aw, you're no fun." Yugi grinned up at him, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"Ah…" Yami sat back and waggled a warning finger. "It's not that easy. You can bat those beautiful eyes at me all you want, my secret is safe now that our minds are separate."

"Aww!" Yugi fell back onto his seat as his lover got up and went to the bed where a set of pajamas lay folded. "Not even a hint?"

"No," Yami replied, slipping on just the pants. "You'll have to be patient."

Yugi raised himself onto his knees and crawled up behind him, smoothing his hands over Yami's lower back and threatening to tug down the elastic waist of the pants. "Why? You're already here, and I know you're not going to make me wait until my actual birthday. Come on, just tell me…"

Yami turned quickly and sat down on the bed before he could be divested of his pants. "And what if I said I didn't know, yet, what I was getting you?"

Yugi knelt on the floor in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously. "That doesn't make any sense," he complained. "You went out and did something that one night, I know you did. If you didn't already get me something…what in the world did you do?"

The pharaoh smirked knowingly. "You'll find out in the morning."

Groaning, Yugi gave up and just pushed himself to his feet, taking a moment to put his sacred safety pin in its protected place before prowling slowly to the bed and seating himself astride Yami's lap. Yami settled him comfortably and smiled in greeting. "Hi," Yugi said softly.

"Hi," Yami returned.

"Are you up for a late night?"

"Anything you want." The pharaoh lifted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to his young love's waiting lips. "You know I'm wide awake. It all depends on you."

"Mmm…" Yugi savored the kiss with his eyes half-closed. "I am a little sleepy," he admitted, "but right now I'm so happy to see you that it doesn't matter."

Yami kissed him again, a little more deeply, and chuckled in his throat. "Perhaps if I wear you out," he suggested, "you won't have the energy to pester me about your gift."

Yugi gasped and leaned in, hugging his arms tightly around his lover's shoulders. "You're so mean," he accused. "I wasn't even going to say anything about it…"

"Our minds may not be bonded," Yami said, "but I know you, Yugi."

That made Yugi giggle again. "Oh, fine."

Yami's hands slid further around his waist, tugging his shirt free from his waistband and slipping up under it to rest against the small of his back. "Would you be mad if I did everything my power to distract you?" the pharaoh purred, caressing light fingertips across Yugi's skin.

Yugi purred right back at him, lowing his head so their foreheads pressed together for a fleeting moment. "Not at all."

Smiling indulgently, Yami concentrated on touching and kissing his sweet young lover for a while, not deliberately pushing him just yet as both were content with the quiet seduction. Above and beyond them, the occasional peals of thunder grew louder and closer, until the wind suddenly roared in the trees outside and a prolonged crash rumbled across the sky and rattled the window in its pane. The sound made Yami tear his lips away with an astonished gasp. "Incredible," he breathed.

"What?" Yugi whispered back. "Haven't you heard thunder before?"

"Heard, yes," the pharaoh murmured, "but I've never _felt_ it before." He resumed trailing his lips across Yugi's cheek. "I could feel that in my chest."

Yugi clutched at him in his delight, but then gave an annoyed sigh. "Just a minute. I have to close the window before it rains."

He pried himself out of Yami's lap and padded across to where he could stretch up and reach the latch of the skylight, tugging it closed and locking it. Yami just sat where he was, waiting, smiling. Yugi paused to smile back, pleased to see him sitting there. He took the Millennium Puzzle and draped it down his back so it would be out of their way, and then returned to his lover and sat down beside him, finding himself immediately caught up in warm, safe arms and cuddled. Most of their night together would be spent this way, valuing the closeness and tender touch, first sitting together and then lying wrapped in each other's arms while the thunderstorm passed noisily over them, drumming on the skylight with a brief heavy rain. Eventually, both forgot completely about any notion of birthday presents and just fell into each other, gradually ramping themselves up to a quick but wonderful lovemaking session that finally tired Yugi out enough to sleep. Yami held him for a while longer, combing fingers through his hair, until he likewise fell asleep next to him.

The pharaoh awoke naturally well after the sun had risen, taking a while to lie there with Yugi in his embrace just to feel him breathe, not wanting to wake him as well. He had things to do, and this might be his only chance to do them if he wanted his plan to work perfectly. When he assured himself that Yugi was fast asleep still and wouldn't stir, he slowly, carefully extracted his arm from beneath his young lover's head and worked his way out of the blankets. He managed to get out of bed without disturbing Yugi's sleep, and smiled to himself as he wandered around the room looking for clothes. He got so far as to put on jeans and a sleeveless shirt before he heard the rustle of sheets and a soft sigh under Yugi's breath. Turning to the bed with a start, Yami found Yugi curling up on his side, not quite awake yet but clearly aware that he was alone in bed, perhaps missing the warmth of a companion's body. Yami stole quietly over to the bed and crouched down beside it as Yugi's eyes blinked hazily open. "Yami?" he whispered tiredly.

"Shh…" Yami brushed back Yugi's bangs with his fingers and kissed him on the forehead. "Just go back to sleep. It's your day off, you can sleep in."

Yugi purred softly at the touch and the concept of sleeping in. "But…you…"

"I'll be right back," Yami assured. "I'm not going far."

Fortunately for him, Yugi hadn't noticed that he was dressed. He just closed his eyes and purred again, rolling back over and wrapping his arms around his pillow. Yami drew the blanket back up around his bare shoulders and smoothed a hand over his hair, waiting a moment or two until it appeared Yugi had gone back to sleep after all. Only then did Yami snatch a pair of boots to put on outside and retrieve the sock containing his precious winnings.

Grandpa Muto stood in the kitchen leafing through the morning paper while waiting for his tea to heat, a perfect vantage point from which to see Yami creep noiselessly into the living room. By now Grandpa was used to seeing him, and could easily tell him apart from Yugi with a glance. Seeing he was not alone, Yami relaxed and set the spare pair of boots that fit him over by the door so he could go in and say good morning. "My, you're up early," Mr. Muto noted. "Where's Yugi?"

"He's still in bed," Yami replied placidly. "May I ask you a favor…Grandpa?"

Grandpa Muto smiled at being addressed familiarly by the pharaoh. "Of course, my boy. What is it?"

Yami smiled shyly. "I don't know how much time I have – I'm trying to sneak out to get Yugi an early birthday present, before he gets up and tries to follow me. I want it to be a surprise." He glanced over his shoulder, across the living room to the hall. "If he wakes up while I'm out, could you assure him that I'll be right back and he shouldn't hunt me down?"

Grandpa laughed. "Sure, sure, I'll do what I can. He's going to be worried when he wakes up if you're not here."

"I know, that's why I need someone to tell him I haven't disappeared." Yami stuck his hands in his pants pockets, fingering the wad of bills in one. "I shouldn't be long. I've noticed in our wanderings that there's a flower shop up the street from here."

"Oh…why yes, there is," Grandpa realized. "You're going to get him flowers?" He smiled knowingly. "That's very sweet."

Yami blushed faintly and looked away. "Maybe. I want to look there first, before resorting to letting Yugi pick something out for himself."

Grandpa Muto reached out and heartily patted him on the arm. "No worries, go on ahead. I'll keep Yugi distracted long enough for you to get back." Yami nodded his thanks and went to slip his boots on. As he was about to leave, Grandpa thought of something that made him stick his head out the kitchen door. "Wait a minute. How are you going to buy him a present? Do you know what you're doing?"

Yami smiled over his shoulder. "It's all right. I have what I need."

He took the stairs two at a time in his excitement and breezed out the side door onto the street, taking a moment for a deep, luxurious breath before starting away down the sidewalk. The storms had passed in the night, leaving Domino fresh and bright with sunshine and a pleasant morning breeze. Hands in his pockets, Yami walked briskly up the sidewalk in the direction of the nearby flower shop, his head held high and a firm smile on his lips. He had not gone out in public without Yugi before, at least not while embodied on his own. It felt rather liberating. He paused at a light to wait for traffic, not noticing until he was halfway across the street that existing and interacting in this modern world had become completely natural for him. What information he could glean from Yugi's mind, combined with the instincts raised in him by observing his partner and their friends living their lives, equipped him to easily handle the wider world by himself. He could read, he could count money, and he knew enough traffic laws to know he was supposed to wait for the green light to cross the street. Ahead of him on the corner of the block lay the flower shop, he could see it from here with a sign board already staked out on the sidewalk announcing specials and a few people milling about the outdoor displays. Yami paused for a moment to look at the bunches of flowers pre-packaged for wayward husbands and grateful bosses to quickly grab and purchase, but knew what he wanted was probably deeper inside. The girl behind the counter, her hair tied back with a kerchief, was busy with another customer at the moment, so Yami slipped in unnoticed and wandered around to look.

_Flowers_, Yami thought to himself, _I should get him some flowers. But what kind?_ He passed over big vases and special-event bouquets, wondering inwardly which kinds were best to tell someone you loved them. The shop didn't only sell flowers, though. There was a rack of greeting cards, and a few shelves along the wall held small gifts, from furry animals to keepsake boxes and other trinkets. It was a veritable one-stop shop for the desperate gift-giver. The pharaoh had just begun to take stock of the stuffed animals when a sweet, feminine voice interrupted him. "Good morning, sir. May I help you with something?"

Yami turned with a start to find himself face-to-face with the shop girl. "Oh…uh," he stammered, "I don't know. Perhaps. I'm…trying to find a gift."

"Well, you're in the right place," the girl said with a beaming smile. "What kind of a gift? Who is it for?"

He couldn't help the fleeting moment of hesitation that robbed him of words, even though he was not at all ashamed of his relationship. "My…boyfriend," he managed to say at last, in a quiet tone. "It's for his birthday."

"Oh, how sweet!" the girl encouraged. "Well, we have all kinds of flowers appropriate for birthdays, but if it's your boyfriend? You probably want some roses."

Yami blushed but followed her nonetheless as she crossed to a specially-lit case. "Roses," he repeated. "Yes, I think that's what I want."

The shop girl showed him to a bucket containing individual roses, red and white and pink for the most part, but a couple of yellow ones tucked in with them. "We have bouquets, or you can purchase them individually if you wanted a specific number. Sometimes people get the number to match their age – how old is he?"

"He'll be nineteen," Yami answered timidly. "His birthday isn't for a couple of weeks, but…this is my only chance to celebrate with him."

"Oh?" The shop girl looked at him sympathetically. "Are you from out of town, then?"

"Something like that." Yami plucked one rose from the bucket to admire its tightly-closed bloom. "I can only be here to see him in person once a month, so…we have to celebrate now."

"Ah, long-distance relationship. Those can be tough." The girl just smiled even more brightly. "Then you had better make it a good one, to make up for it. Roses will definitely do the trick. But if you're looking for something a little more substantial than just flowers…" She led him back to where he had been before, looking at the gift shelves. "…we have a small selection. Hm, I know girls love to get stuffed animals for presents, but I don't know about boys." She glanced at him with a thoughtful look. "What's his type? Is he a real manly sort, or…?"

Yami smiled wistfully. "He's the innocent and sweet type," he answered without hesitation. "Pure and fragile."

The shop girl grinned. "Definitely a stuffed animal, then."

"He has one," Yami remembered as she took down a large, squishy bear and hugged it. "I won it for him at a carnival. A tiny bear."

The girl looked at him over the bear in her arms. "If you're out of town so much, maybe he'd like something bigger that he can cuddle when you're not there."

Yami's eyes widened. It was as if the girl had read his mind, or knew the conversations he and Yugi had had privately across their bond. "Yes," he breathed. "Something like that would be perfect."

"Well, then, this is the place." She set the bear back and gave the shelf a sweeping gesture of display. "I'll let you look around, but if you need me to wrap up some roses for you, just let me know."

Yami glanced back at her, smiling to himself, as she left him to go and ring up a businessman waiting at the counter. She knew just what he needed, and didn't flinch at all at the thought of him having a boyfriend. He poked around the selection of fuzzy animals for a bit, rejecting most of them as being just a bit too cute or girly for Yugi, until he pushed aside another sappy bear and found something perched on the shelf behind it. He drew out an adorable puppy with floppy ears, which unlike most of the other gift animals, was neither bizarrely colored nor carrying a lovey-dovey heart or message of any kind. It was just a plain white dog with black-button eyes, cute in its own way. Yami held it in both hands for a moment, picturing Yugi with it, and smiled brilliantly. This was it. He hugged it to his chest as he turned and went back to the case of roses, picking selectively through them and glancing at the sign posting the prices. He didn't have enough for an entire bouquet, in addition to the dog, but after doing some quick math in his head, considered that he could get three roses – two red, one white – and still have a tiny bit of money left over to treat Yugi to something later in the day. The shop girl was watching him, and came to his side the minute he lifted his head to look for her and ask for her help again. "I think three will do," he said decisively. "Two red ones, for each of us, and a white one to represent our bond."

"Oh, that's so beautiful," the shop girl gushed. "Right away, sir, I'll be happy to wrap these up for you."

Nodding, Yami went to meet her at the register, setting down the stuffed dog and pulling out his money. She quickly rang him up and counted out the change, just a couple hundred yen out of the complete amount he had won from Mai in their bet. As the girl handed him the money, she cocked a curious look at him. "If you don't mind me saying," she began, "you seem familiar. Have I maybe seen you before?"

Yami smiled politely. "Not likely," he replied, "but you may have seen my boyfriend. He and his grandfather own Kame game shop, a couple of blocks from here."

"Ahh…you know, maybe that's it." She smiled as she handed him the carefully-wrapped roses. "I know where that is. Maybe I've just seen you passing by on the street." She added a wink. "That hairstyle would be pretty hard to miss."

Laughing richly, Yami took his purchases and wished her a good day, sincerely pleased with how smoothly his errand had gone. Now that it was in his arms, the puppy dog appeared even more perfect for Yugi, as if it had been waiting there in a dusty corner of the shelf just for him all this time. The shop girl had even tied a bow around its neck to show that it had been purchased as a gift. Yami smiled tenderly at it and just squeezed it, thinking how would be the best way to present it to his young lover.

Leaving his boots at the door, Yami stole quietly upstairs and glanced first to make sure Yugi wasn't up and waiting for him, and then made another sock-footed dash down the hall to his bedroom. The door was still closed, so it was likely Yugi was still in bed. _Perfect_, the pharaoh purred to himself, and hid the flowers behind his back as he pushed the door open. He found Yugi right away, as he was sitting on the side of the bed rubbing his eyes. "There you are," he murmured as he looked up to see that it was Yami coming in. "I thought I heard you telling me to go back to sleep, but I don't remember you getting up. What…?" He blinked, noticing that his lover was dressed. "What's going on? Did you go out?"

"For a little bit." Yami shouldered the door open enough to let himself in and brought the bouquet from behind him, cradling it delicately. "Happy birthday…early."

Yugi sat up with a little gasp of wonder, and reached out to take the flowers into his hands. He pulled back the top fold of the paper and smiled adorably at what was inside. "You got me roses," he noted. "They smell so nice…"

"I know it isn't much," Yami said hesitantly, "I could only afford three. But I figured, they could stand as a symbol. One red rose for you, one for me, and white for…"

"…our bond," Yugi finished for him, catching on immediately. "Oh, Yami, it's beautiful. Thank you!" He leaped up from the bed and threw an arm around the pharaoh, hugging him in delight with his head resting on his chest. "No wonder you wanted to keep it all a secret from me. This is a really nice surprise."

"There's more," Yami added.

Yugi blinked at him, and let him go so he could retrieve the other part of the gift. "More? Wait a minute, how did you afford all of this?" He smiled wryly at his partner leaning out the door to fetch the toy he had left just outside the room. "Did Grandpa give you money?"

"No," Yami answered patiently, "I earned the money myself. Not very much, but enough." He turned, holding the stuffed dog in his arms with a plaintive look in his elegant, violet eyes. "For you. So you have something to hold when my body isn't there in the bed with you."

"Oh!" Yugi laid the flowers on his bed and raced over to Yami, laying his hands over the pharaoh's for a moment before plucking the dog from his arms and holding it up. "It's so cute!" he exclaimed. "For me to…" His eyes lifted, and Yami could see happy tears swimming in them. "Oh, Yami. This is exactly what I needed. You thought of everything." He hugged the dog fiercely, burying his face in its floppy ears. "Mm," he murmured, "it even smells like you."

Yami glanced away in embarrassment. "Well, I have been snuggling it quite a bit since I got it…"

"You'll have to snuggle it some more, later." Yugi reached to him with one arm and cuddled up beside him, hugging both the puppy and his lover at the same time. "That way, after you're gone, it'll feel like you're still there with me."

The pharaoh's arms came around his shoulders and hugged him powerfully. "I love you, Yugi," he murmured gently. "I know it isn't anything grand, but…"

"Are you kidding? It's wonderful." Yugi nuzzled his neck affectionately, still holding tightly to him. "I told you I didn't need anything from you except for you, but you still managed to find something so perfect for us. Thank you. I'm so happy." He hugged even more strongly, pinning the stuffed dog between their bodies. "I love you."

They stood together for a while, savoring the moment, and then Yami brushed his young love's cheek with soft fingertips. "Come, let's put your roses in water," he suggested. "We should have more than enough vases around here, after all of Grandpa's flowers."

"True," Yugi laughed. "They're so beautiful, Yami. How did you ever think of something like that?"

The pharaoh shrugged. "It just came to me."

Yugi went and set his new puppy dog on his bed, leaning it against the pillow, and then took the wrapped roses as he followed Yami out of the bedroom and through to the kitchen. They picked out one of the vases left over from a flower setting someone had sent Grandpa Muto in the hospital, and Yami stood aside watching in interest as Yugi filled it with water and trimmed the stems so the roses fit perfectly. He took a moment to sniff them again, sighing happily, and then turned to leap into his lover's arms once more. "It's perfect, I love it," he enthused. "I love everything. But now…" He looked up with a smirk. "…you have to tell me how you did it. What did you do that night you took over, and how did it lead to this?"

Smirking back, Yami willingly told him everything, about making a bet with Mai and winning thanks to the rare Rite of Transference, putting a small but useful amount of money in his pocket. Yugi couldn't believe he managed to keep all of this hidden for all that time, though he agreed that Yami had picked the perfect hiding place for his savings. "There isn't much left," the pharaoh explained. "If I had more, perhaps I could have taken you out for dinner for a change, but I don't have enough. Maybe…" He pondered it. "…I could treat you to ice cream, later?"

Yugi squealed. "Yeah! That sounds just right!" He snuggled Yami again and finally let him go so they could hunt out some breakfast. "So, what else are we going to do today? Or hadn't you planned that far?"

He poked through the cabinets, while Yami slinked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his young love's waist, sneaking past the Puzzle to do so. "Well," he began, "I was thinking, perhaps we could spend today together, just us. No one else. Since this is the first day you've had free in so long, excused from work, no classes, just you and me."

Yugi sighed thoughtfully. "That's very true. It's been a rough couple of months. We haven't just shut out the world and spent a day only worrying about each other in a long time."

Yami kissed the back of his neck. "We'll go anywhere you want, do anything, it's up to you. We'll go and get ice cream…"

"Since it's going to be a nice, hot day…"

"…we'll take a walk, or maybe we'll just stay in. Who knows?"

"I like the sound of that," Yugi breathed dreamily.

Together, the pair of them made breakfast and then Yugi finally saw to getting dressed, as much fun as it was running around in pajamas so late in the morning. They intended to get out of the house at least for a little while, so he had to. Yugi set the vase of roses on the table in the living room so everyone could see it before leading Yami downstairs to tell Grandpa all about the cute surprise he had just gotten. Grandpa Muto smiled kindly, noting the pharaoh's shy embarrassment at Yugi's enthusiasm. "Well, aren't you sweet?" he said encouragingly. "If I had known that was all it would take to make him happy, I wouldn't have bothered with all those big presents I got…"

Yugi's eyes widened. "What presents? Grandpa! I told you, I don't need anything this year!"

Grandpa Muto laughed. "I'm just messing with you," he assured. "You know how much of a procrastinator I am. I still have two weeks."

"I'm sure the gifts from your grandpa and your friends will be much better than mine," Yami added. "It's really too small and simple to truly convey my feelings…"

"Don't you dare!" Yugi turned to him with an upraised finger. "It's not how expensive or extravagant the gift is, it's the meaning. You gave me something that means more than anyone else could ever dream up. I love it, so stop worrying about it."

Yami stared at him, taken aback, and then chuckled. "All right, all right. Well. Shall we?"

"Sure. We're going out for a walk, Grandpa," Yugi informed his guardian. "Do you need me to pick up anything?"

Grandpa made a show of thinking about it. "Hmm, nope, I think I'm good. You two go have some fun. It's a nice day, too nice to spend cooped up inside."

"I know," Yugi said with an implicit tone, smiling and taking Yami's hand as they headed for the door.

Warm summer sun beat down on them as they walked up the street, sticking to the dappled shade of the small trees lining the sidewalk. Yami glanced down at his lover, growing thoughtful even though Yugi retained his usual blissful glow of a smile over being right where he was. "You told your grandpa not to get you anything for your birthday?" the pharaoh queried.

"I tried to." Some of the glow faded, though Yugi kept his eyes forward as they walked. "I know he's going to get me something anyway, even if we can't afford it right now. It's okay." He mustered his smile again just for Yami. "As long as he knows I understand if he doesn't go overboard. Some things are just more important. Besides, next year is the big one."

"You come of age next year, correct?"

"Uh huh." Yugi swung their hands playfully. "So I have one more year of being a kid. Then it's all over."

Yami chuckled kindly. "It seems to me you've already grown up plenty."

"Yeah," Yugi sighed. "We're a long way from Duelist Kingdom, aren't we?"

The pharaoh came to a stop there on the sidewalk, pulling Yugi back around to face him, so he could wrap his arms around the young one and look into his eyes. "It doesn't matter how old you are, or what responsibilities the world heaps on your shoulders," he said seriously, but with a note of warmth. "As long as you never lose your innocence. Even after all we've been through, your soul is still pure and void of darkness. I don't want you to ever change that about yourself."

Yugi smiled up at him. "I won't," he said softly. "I have you to protect me."

"And I shall do so with my very soul." Yami bent to kiss him and then took his hand again, intending to lead him away. "What does 'coming of age' mean for you, anyway? What should I expect?"

"It just means I'm legally responsible, an adult," Yugi shrugged. "I can drink. That's the big one…since I'm already old enough for sex," he added with a wink.

The pharaoh turned to him with wide eyes. "There is an age limit on sex?"

His lover laughed. "You can't consent until you're sixteen."

"Oh." The surprise turned to sly sensuality. "Then I didn't do anything wrong."

"No," Yugi breathed, sensing some of the electricity behind his lover's smile. "I was already sixteen when we met."

"Barely." Yami chuckled under his breath. "But we didn't become lovers right away."

Yugi chuckled as well, and let a brief silence pass between them before murmuring, "You had better be careful how much you talk about this, or I'm going to have to turn right around and drag you home to my bed right now."

Yami shot him a brief look over his shoulder. "Later. I'm counting on it."

They took a casual walk down to the pedestrian mall and then around the area, ending up outside the small arcade which Yami remembered from more than a year before, where they had met Tristan on the pharaoh's first day of freedom. It didn't have a huge selection of games, since Kaiba's arcade across town was much bigger and boasted the best experience, but it was within walking distance of home. If nothing else, they could embarrass themselves with a few rounds of DDR before having their fill and deciding to move on. "It's kind of sad," Yugi remarked as they stood waiting in line for their chance to stomp on the dance stage. "You remember Spider, the cool arcade where Téa beat that guy at the dance game?"

"And we dueled him into submission," Yami recalled. "Of course."

"It closed down sometime in the past year. I guess it couldn't compete, between Kaiba's arcade and Duke's shop getting games and arenas." Yugi shrugged. "It was a nice place, bigger than this and closer than KC. I miss it."

"Well," Yami tried to reason, "now that you and Joey are older, you don't seem to like going to the arcade as often."

"For a while we just didn't have the time," Yugi pointed out. "But Joey's classes will be over soon, for the summer, so we're going to have more free time to hang out." Just then, the people currently playing failed out, meaning it was the couple's turn, so Yugi nudged his partner to step up. They played a full three rounds, enjoying themselves very much while not entirely impressing the pros who could clear Heavy levels with their eyes closed. But fun was all they were looking for, and after leaving themselves out of breath, Yugi and Yami cooled down with a few plain old video games and then decided it was enough. Yami didn't want his lover to have to spend too much of his own money, since this was meant to be his excuse for taking him out for his upcoming birthday, but he only had enough cash left for a treat later. Yugi didn't seem to mind in the least. He chattered idly of fun things to do, of his friends and the things he wanted to experience with Yami, as they walked around and poked into shops but didn't really linger at any. After a while they neared the park, at the perfect point in the hot afternoon to go and get some ice cream and sit down to eat it. The pharaoh eagerly splurged on Yugi, wasting every last yen on the biggest sundaes money could buy, which they took over to a shady spot under the trees to sit and eat. The park benches and lawns were filled with happy people sunning themselves and indulging in ice cream and sodas and other treats, as it was just that kind of day. Yugi and Yami sat together in the grass, occasionally feeding each other spoonfuls of their own sundaes to trade flavors, giggling to themselves and doing their best to behave in public, as much as Yami felt like pouncing on his youthful lover and licking the sweetness from his lips and chin. They stopped short of starting a food fight, though Yugi dabbed a finger-ful of whipped cream on the pharaoh's nose and squealed in laughter as he was caught up and wrestled for a minute, trying his hardest to keep from accidentally upending his dish of half-melted ice cream. They settled down after that, though, and Yugi leaned up against Yami, who leaned up against the tree's trunk as they finished off their ice cream and sat for a while feeling the breeze on their faces. It was so nice, neither wanted to break the comfortable silence, but after one too many lunges to keep their empty cups from blowing away, Yugi got up and reached a hand down to his partner. "Come on," he encouraged. "Let's get out of here."

Yami pouted a little as he let himself be dragged to his feet. "But it's nice to just sit here…"

"I know." Yugi towed him along as he went to throw away their trash, and then gave him a sunny smile. "I want to find someplace a little more private."

A twitch of surprise lifted his eyebrows, but Yami smiled his agreement and just settled his hand more deeply into Yugi's. They traveled some of the more obscure paths in the park, passing under the same trees they had kissed beneath in the spring, though now they were full and green and cast cool shadows on the walk below. Turning down a side path he thought he had never used before, Yugi gave a little cry of delight to see a sunny slope freckled with tiny white flowers ahead of them. There was no one else around at all, most patrons of the park were clustered by the fountains and the pond and the concessions vendors today. Yugi left the sidewalk and climbed up the slope to where the sun fell fully on his face, where no one could bother them if they happened to walk by, and flopped onto his back in the grass. Yami sat down more elegantly beside him, and turned his face up into the sunshine for a few minutes. Then, he felt a hand brushing softly up and down his forearm, and smiled down at the hazy grin being directed up at him from the flower-strewn lawn. "Is this better?" he asked Yugi.

"Much," Yugi purred. "It's so quiet here. Mm, and you can smell the flowers…"

Yami breathed deeply and smiled peacefully. "It's lovely. It always amazes me that such a place can lie hidden within a big, noisy city like this."

Yugi murmured his agreement, tucking his arms underneath his head and gazing up at the clusters of clouds racing across the blue sky. They looked so wild for such a tame day. He shifted his eyes to wonder at Yami's thoughtful gaze. "Come down here, by me?" he begged.

Yami glanced at him, and with a sultry smile turned and reclined in the grass beside Yugi, stretching himself out alongside him. Yugi turned slightly towards him, his head pillowed on one arm as he smiled up in the most innocently tempting way. The pharaoh brushed his cheek with a fingertip, and then let it travel down his neck to his unbuttoned shirt collar. "You are so beautiful to me," he murmured. "I could lie here and behold you like this forever."

Yugi smiled cutely, closing his eyes. "Whenever you say things like that," he said quietly, "I get this warm feeling all through my body. It's like fire all the way into the tips of my toes."

"Really?" Yami smiled even more softly. "Funny, because I'm never sure if my words are adequate enough. They seem so pale, when I'm face to face with you and can't just rely on our bond to communicate my innermost thoughts and feelings."

"You don't have to worry." Yugi reached to touch his hand, and they both raised their hands palms-together, fingers entwined, and smiled at each other. "You're doing just fine. All you have to do is say my name and I melt."

Yami chuckled deeply, taking a long, lingering moment just to gaze at their grasping hands and the way their fingers lazily curled around each other's, before pulling Yugi's hand to his chest and bending his head to kiss his knuckles. Yugi just giggled and let him do as he liked, too content to want to hasten the inevitable by pouncing on him. He felt like he would burst from happiness, having a day like this where Yami was treating him to every indulgence of a sweetheart. Lying in the grass together with the hot sun overhead and a cool breeze in their hair just made it that much better, turning it into one of those afternoons where it seemed time had stopped so as to let them have eternity to be together. Their hands entwined and caressed for a while, and then the pharaoh let go so he could pluck one of the tiny white flowers out of the grass and tuck it behind his lover's ear. Amused, Yugi sprawled back in the grass with an enticing smile, which never left his lips as he looked up to find Yami leaning over him, leaning in to kiss him at last. He reached up and cupped the pharaoh's elegant face, catching him and guiding him in for a soft, teasing kiss that tasted of chocolate and sweetness. Hazy eyes opened just enough to regard each other, to smile and decide that this was the best way to spend their afternoon, and then Yami placed an arm on Yugi's far side, to catch him up and hold him as they laid together and kissed for a long while.

No one bothered the lovers in their quiet place, as they fell into each other and forgot the rest of the world existed no matter how much the wind tossed their hair. The pharaoh found his young love willing and eager, though in his current calm and dreamy state, he never pushed for anything beyond the deepest, longest kisses. Though not connected, it was as if they could still read each other's minds, knowing exactly how long to linger, when to breathe, how best to tease and taste each other. Yugi stroked his partner's cheek with gentle fingertips while they kissed, their tongues just barely darting from between their lips to meet and play against each other. In time, cloud shadows began to rob them of the hot blush of sun that had been beating down on them, but they barely noticed, except perhaps to be glad that they had nice, cool moments now with the wind hissing in the grass around them. Their lips nibbled playfully at one another, their hands entangled in each other's blond bangs as they reached to cup cheeks and stroke earlobes with teasing fingertips. At last, when Yugi felt like he could die from sheer pleasure and rocket straight to heaven, they mutually parted and just gazed at one another, smiling. Yami added one more kiss, as if to bless the wet lips smiling up at him, and then Yugi tilted his head back to regard the sky. A flicker of concern passed through his eyes. "Uh oh…"

"What is it?" Yami looked around and realized the same thing – the sky had gone suddenly dark. Storm clouds were racing in from the direction of the sea, plunging the landscape into an eerie half-light significantly different from the bright sun earlier. The pharaoh rolled off his young love to let him sit up. "What do you think?"

"We were so busy I never noticed it getting cloudy," Yugi said sheepishly. "We should probably get going. More storms are coming in, it could rain at any minute."

Nodding, Yami got to his feet and pulled Yugi up after him, taking a brief moment to clasp both his hands and kiss him fiercely one more time before heading down the hill to the sidewalk. The darkened skies didn't worry Yugi at all, he just cuddled up to Yami's side, taking his arm and walking with him to the nearest park exit. The pharaoh's deep murmur sent a shiver of thrill up his spine and awakened that warm flush he had mentioned. "That was nice."

"That was so nice," Yugi agreed in a hushed murmur. "You've been so sweet to me today, I don't think it could get any more perfect."

Yami chuckled throatily. "If we don't hurry, it may get considerably less perfect," he mused with a glance upward.

"Nah, we'll be fine," Yugi assured him. "It takes a while after you hear the first thunder before the rain comes in."

There had been a few low, distant growls of thunder as they were leaving the park, but nothing terribly threatening yet. The wind hadn't even picked up. Yami shrugged and just followed along, trusting his partner's guidance. They had a bit of a walk ahead of them to get home, but took it at an unhurried pace since no one else on the streets of the city showed any greater urgency as they passed. But then, with half their journey still ahead of them, the skies suddenly opened up and rain came pouring down. With a yelp Yugi began to run, pulling Yami along with him, but the more the two pelted down the sidewalk in the drenching rain, the wetter they got. After a block or two both tired, and with a laugh they resigned themselves to getting soaked and slowed to a walk. They were too far from home to make it still dry, and too wet to duck into any old store without raising eyebrows and ire. Then, Yugi spotted ahead of them an awning over an abandoned store's inset door, and tugged his lover along quickly to reach it, a perfect respite for waiting out the storm. A flash of lightning far too close made them both jump and throw themselves into the dark doorway, giggling collectively at their behavior as the thunder rolled. For a moment both peered out and up at the skies, wondering how they could have been so foolish to get caught in the rain, but then Yugi felt Yami's hands, wet but warm, curling around his neck and shoulder. He turned his head just in time, as the pharaoh leaned in and kissed him, more hotly than before. A soft moan escaped Yugi as he kissed hungrily back, tasting the raindrops on his lover's lips. Yami pushed him back against the wall, clutching firmly to Yugi's shoulder and tilting his head up with the other hand. Yugi's hands clenched on Yami's wet t-shirt, but he didn't once break the ferocious kiss even as he felt himself being pinned to the wall by the pharaoh's lean body. Their senses were filled with the sound of pouring rain drumming on the awning and splashing on the sidewalk, the thunder echoing across the city and the heat and taste of each other in their mouths. Yami's hands groped downward across the soaking wet shirt clinging to Yugi's chest, over his nipples hard from the chill, and as he broke for breath he glanced down to observe the paths his hands traveled and the view of wet fabric pasted to Yugi's skin. Yugi still nipped at his partner's lips, desperate for their heat and unable to deny how very much he was turned on by the surprise rain and the clandestine shelter and those firm, insistent hands on his body. The Puzzle jingled on its chain as if to protest being swept aside so Yami could begin fumbling with the buttons keeping Yugi's shirt closed. Only then did Yugi lift his head and place his hands steadily on his lover's chest. "No, wait," he breathed into the space between them. "Not here."

Yami gave a small start, and then smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I was a little too eager." He let go of Yugi's shirt and wrapped his arms around him instead, trapping him in a safe but very wet embrace. "We should get home and out of these wet clothes, though," he added seductively.

"Mm, yes…" Yugi kissed him in such a way as to savor his lips and then looked out past their temporary shelter. "I don't think the rain is going to let up anytime soon."

"It doesn't matter. We're wet enough already, a little more rain isn't going to change that." Yami grinned slyly and reached to take his partner's hand. "Shall we?"

Together the two of them made their way home in the pouring rain, walking briskly for the most part but dashing across open spaces where no trees or buildings could shelter them even partially, giggling the whole way. Passersby smart enough to have brought umbrellas just watched them dash past with curious looks. Grandpa heard them noisily enter the house and called up to them from the shop, but Yugi called back that they had gotten caught in the storm and were soaked, so they received a "never mind, then," and were allowed to go and take care of themselves. At last, with the patter of rain on the skylight finally tapering off and light breaking through the windswept storm clouds above, Yami patiently undid Yugi's buttons one by one, peeling the shirt open like the unwrapping of a present. Yugi wrestled out of it and sighed happily at the feel of warm, dry hands caressing his clammy skin, though the Puzzle was still sharply cold where it rested on his stomach. Yami slid his hands down his young love's flanks and rested them on his hips as he leaned in to kiss him, returning to the soft, gentle manner he had employed while lying tangled in the grass. At the same time, Yugi groped for his lover's belt and blindly unbuckled it to help him out of uncomfortably wet jeans. Rainwater still dripped from the tips of their bangs as they stripped each other, trying not to lose the contact of their lips, and without even considering warmer, drier clothes, fell into bed and wrapped each other up in the blankets. Giggling, Yugi curled himself around the pharaoh's body and nuzzled his neck playfully, trailing his lips hotly along his skin to warm him with his breath. Yami groaned in response and fell back into the bedding, pulling Yugi on top of him as their lips met again. The stuffed puppy dog that had been sitting on the pillow was graciously and reverently moved to a much safer place, and then they were all over each other, concentrated solely on releasing the erotic energy that had been building within them for what seemed like hours now.

The storms had passed and the sky completely cleared by sunset, sending a rosy glow through the upstairs windows as Yugi and Yami wove in and out of each other's way in the kitchen to prepare dinner, though truth be told most of the actual work was Yugi's responsibility. Yami knew enough to be able to slice vegetables and stir pots, but that was about it. He wanted to help, though, as part of his duty that day to treat Yugi to everything special that he could possibly want, and made a valiant effort. Instead of going out, they were staying in, and having dinner with Grandpa like a family should. He came up from closing the shop to find them laying everything out on the table, with the vase of three long-stemmed roses standing in the center. "Oh my," he commented, impressed. "Did you two do all of this?"  
"Of course!" Yugi clasped his hands behind his back and beamed happily. "What do you think?"

"Fantastic." Grandpa Muto lowered himself to his usual seat, letting the other two follow suit and start passing dishes around. Dinner was a cozy, friendly family affair, as talk turned to Yugi's birthday after requisite shop information had been shared. He once again insisted that he didn't need any sort of big fuss, but admitted that if Grandpa wanted to do something special, he wouldn't turn it down. Grandpa Muto sat pondering the roses for a moment, smiling kindly. "These are beautiful flowers, Yami," he complimented. "Did you go to that shop up the street?"

The pharaoh nodded between bites. "It's a nice place. The shop girl was very helpful."

"But you picked out the flowers all by yourself," Yugi said admiringly.

Yami grinned at him. "I did, yes."

Grandpa chuckled at them both. "Looks like you've had a nice day. What did you do with yourselves?"

Yugi tried not to blush as he gave the ceiling a thoughtful look. "Well, not much, really. We went for a walk, we went to the park…got caught in the rain…"

"And we had ice cream," Yami put in.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You would remember just that part."

Grandpa laughed. "Well, at least you had fun and stayed out of trouble. Certain other activities not included."

Yugi lost his battle against the blush as he turned wide eyes to his grandfather. "Grandpa!" He suddenly gasped. "You couldn't…hear us downstairs, could you?" he asked in terror.

"Hear you? Goodness, no," Grandpa replied. "I was just making assumptions, after you went upstairs to change and didn't come down for a long time. I'm sorry, you probably don't want me discussing your bedroom habits so openly," he added with a laugh, noticing that Yami was staring studiously at his plate so that no one could see his eyes beneath his hair – though his ears were beet red. "I mean no disrespect. But just so you know…I'm not ignorant, Yugi. You can do as you like, I have no problems. There's only two rules I want you to follow."

Yugi lifted his eyes timidly. "Yes, Grandpa?"

"One…keep it discreet if you must during business hours. Two…" He smiled knowingly. "Try not to put off anything important you should be doing instead. Though, I suppose now that you're not in school, I don't really have to worry about that one." He then narrowed his eyes in Yugi's direction. "No quickies in the back of the shop, either."

Yugi just about fell over backwards in a faint, as his emotions reached critical mass and left him sitting there, flushed red and stammering with no idea what to say. For once, he wasn't sure he preferred his grandfather's usual frankness. "O-okay," he managed to mumble after a bit. "I don't think that'll be a problem, Grandpa."

"I'm sure it isn't," Grandpa said good-naturedly. "I just thought I'd make sure. After all, I am still your grandpa and it's still my job to raise you right. Why, I remember back when I first sat you down for the facts-of-life talk – I wanted to be sure to get to it before someone at school did." He made a grumpy face in an unspecified direction. "I can't even begin to think what kind of wrong information you might have gotten from the likes of Joey, if you'd met him back then."

"Grandpa…" Yugi shot Yami a look out of the corner of his eye, and was distressed to see the pharaoh actually laughing under his breath – or trying not to. "Um…can we talk about something else?"

Grandpa laughed even harder. "Which is worse, trying to hide from me that you're having sex, or talking about it openly with me?" he teased.

Yugi rested an elbow on the table so he could cover his eyes with a hand. "At this point, I'm really starting to wonder," he grumbled.

Grandpa Muto's humor quieted, and when Yugi looked up again, he noticed his grandfather was merely smiling, and at both partners instead of just him. "You take it very seriously," he noted. "That's good. I think if there was anything that would disappoint me, Yugi, it would be if you had somehow come to believe that sex is a meaningless activity, something to do for fun with anyone who's willing. But it looks to me like you cherish it, as something personal and private and part of your relationship." He reached out and delicately fingered the soft petals of one of the roses between his callused fingertips. "People your age may like to tell you that all the fairy tale notions of being romantic and special are for losers, that it's not like that in real life. Don't you listen to that for a second. Love is its own reward. And as long as Yami keeps bringing you roses," he added with a surreptitious smile toward the pharaoh, "I don't think I have to worry about you ever forgetting."

Yugi smiled, able to feel the hot blush finally draining from his cheeks. "You're right, Grandpa," he assured. "I held onto my dream, and it came true. No one can ever tell me it's wrong."

Grandpa gave him one last sneaky smile. "Why do you think I give you two all the privacy you could possibly need?" He waggled his eyebrows, and everyone at the table burst into relieved laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 6

A couple of weeks into June, university classes finished for the summer, and at the end of his finals Joey demanded an evening out with his friends to celebrate making it through one year. He had always expected to be having this party with Yugi to celebrate together, but Yugi's need to drop out was not something Joey begrudged him. As long as Yugi showed no sign of regret or disappointment at being reminded of his choice – and he didn't. Even though they were all going to go out and party again in a week for Yugi's birthday, the gang made plans to show up at Duke's game shop together and invade his work space for the purpose of playing games before searching for food. Duke was surprised to have Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Tristan drop in on him, but happily so, and used his prerogative as shop owner to leave business to his peons so he could hang out with his friends. He shook his head at Joey as they all gathered around in the quiet space at the foot of the stairs that led up to his office. "But why me?" he wondered of them. "This isn't a real arcade, I just have a few games."

"Don't let this go to your head," Joey began, "but honestly speaking? You have a better selection than that tiny arcade downtown."

"And there's no way we're going all the way across town to Kaiba's arcade," Tristan added. "Especially not with the way he's been acting toward Yugi and his grandpa."

"And me," Duke reminded him in annoyance.

Mai gave the store a casual glance around. "Nice shop, dice-boy," she said.

Duke's usual sly, sultry smile awakened on his lips. "Thanks. Glad you like it, Mai," he said in return. He had known of her return to Domino, but this was the first they had crossed paths. He turned to face her, hips cocked and hands in pockets, looking all hot and arrogant. "Want the grand tour? The dueling arenas are downstairs. I'd be glad to show you around."

"Hey," Joey said shortly. "No flirting with my girlfriend."

"I don't see a ring on her finger," Duke teased.

Mai tossed her hair with an arrogant sniff. "Jealous, are we? Sure, Duke, I'd love a tour."

Joey made a fist but Yugi grabbed his arm and tried to laugh it off. "You don't mind us all crashing the store, do you, Duke?" he asked cheerily. "I want to play a couple rounds of DDR myself, and you have a newer version than the other arcade…"

"The little downtown one?" Duke wondered. "I haven't been there, I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, that one's been going steadily downhill," Tristan complained. "I know it's a small place but really…if you're going to last against the big KC arcade, you have to put some effort into it. They don't even have the latest versions of the more popular games."

"I don't know how they managed to survive when even Spider shut down," Joey added. "That place rocked. But no, Kaiba's got to come in and take over a little piece of everything, so he can control the whole game world."

"And you expect anything less of him?" Mai sniffed, folding her arms. "He knows what he's doing. I don't like it any more than anyone else that he's targeting Yugi and Duke, but it makes perfect sense."

"Well, it _would_ if we knew what he was going to do with our shops," Yugi pouted. "He didn't buy out any other arcades, they're just closing because they can't compete." He then gave Duke a curious look. "Hey, maybe if you keep adding more games, and turn your shop into a combination store and arcade, you'd be able to compete against KaibaCorp better."

Duke began to smile slyly again. "Why do you think I started adding things besides the dueling arenas in the first place?" He looked out across the spacious store, to where the flashing lights and loud sounds from arcade consoles and the DDR stage dominated attention so late in the day. "You wouldn't believe what that bastard wants to do now. I got a memo the other day that when my license to update the Duel Monsters arena database comes up in the fall, it's going to cost me more!"

"What? No way!" Yugi protested, as the others around him looked suitably aghast. "But can't you get the card database from Pegasus?"

"Card database, yes," Duke replied, "but the arenas require a plug-in to the holographic readers, and that's KaibaCorp technology. That I have to get from them. If I don't pay up, my database will be out of date and people will start coming in with cards that they can't use because the arena won't recognize them."

Yugi thought of the Rite of Transference trap card in his deck, and the fact that his duel disk had read it without problem when Yami used it. It was an official, legal card after all, even by KaibaCorp standards. "That sucks," Joey commented to Duke. "Guess if he can't get your shop, Kaiba's gonna find other ways to stick it to you."

"What's with all the drama?" Tristan wondered. "It's just a game. It's not life or death, I don't see why Kaiba can't live with competitors having shops and games that he can't control."

"That's the business world for you," Duke explained simply.

"They're all like that," Mai agreed. "It doesn't matter what industry – gaming, music, fashion – it all turns out to have drama in the end. Everybody in charge of the companies gets stuck in their own little worlds, they only worry about their products and their competition, and pretty soon they can't see anything else. Inevitably, it all turns into one big clusterfuck…"

"Mai!" Joey suddenly interrupted her.

"What?" she retorted, startled.

Everyone else snickered while Joey turned red. "I don't think I've ever heard that word come out of your mouth before," he stammered, bemused.

"What?" Mai grinned evilly. "Fuck?"

"Gahh!"

The chorus of laughter grew even louder. Mai just winked. "Oh come on, it's not like you never say it."

"Not a lot," Joey argued, pouting. "Only when I'm really pissed off."

To the amusement of her audience, Mai leaned in really close to Joey, close enough to peck him on the lips, and blithely whispered, "Fuck."

Joey jumped back about a foot with another growl. "Stop that! What are you trying to prove?"

"That you're a sensitive little prude," Mai said, stepping back and folding her arms casually again. "It's so cute."

"Okay, that's it." Joey lunged at her, waving a fist. "Let's go, right now!"

Mai turned and faced his challenge. "You want to have it out on the arena floor right now?"

Joey took a moment to think about it, and then brightened. "Yeah!" he demanded. "Duke?"

Duke rolled his eyes and sighed, digging the access card out of his back pocket. "Fine," he groused. "Let me see if there's an arena open." He pushed through the cluster of friends to go to the main counter, where a clipboard had the listing of reservations and players for the dueling arenas downstairs. He came back almost immediately, waving his card. "Arena four is open, let's go."

"All right!" Joey raced ahead, with Mai following a few steps behind, looking her usual aloof, smug self. "You push my buttons, this what you get."

"Yeah, just remember what happened the last time you two dueled," Tristan warned as he followed, tucking his hands into his coat pockets.

Yugi and Duke brought up the rear, walking side by side. "Hey," Duke mentioned while they had a brief moment of privacy. "A couple weeks ago, I got a personal call from Pegasus. Someone tipped him off about Kaiba, and he did _not_ sound happy."

"Oh?" Yugi pressed, wondering if the source of the tip had been exposed. "What did he say?"

"He was glad to hear that I wasn't going to sell out," Duke sighed, "but he seemed really adamant that I not let Kaiba get to me. Because of Dungeon Dice Monsters, I have some exclusive contracts with Industrial Illusions that he definitely doesn't want to fall into Kaiba's hands."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Yugi quieted for a moment as they all shouldered into an elevator together, considering what he could say in front of the others. "Did he say anything about why Kaiba wants to buy our shops? Even speculation?"

"Not directly, but I have a pretty good guess myself." Duke glanced warily at the others and decided it was a subject they all knew too much about already before going on. "I'm pretty sure he's out to close both our shops down completely."

"What?" Yugi started. "Why do you think he'd do that?"

"Because it's already happened."

All of them were staring now. "What do you mean?"

"You know that little game shop down near Spider Arcade, downtown?"

"Yeah…" Yugi glanced up at Joey. "I remember, we registered for Battle City at that shop and got our duel disks there."

Duke faced him with a hard look. "It closed down, too." The elevator chimed to let them know they had reached their floor, so he stepped out and let the others pass as he went on, talking mostly to Yugi as Joey and Mai walked ahead to choose their sides of the arena. "When I heard that I did some hunting, and I found out that KaibaCorp bought the property and shut it down."

"No way!" Yugi exclaimed. "And that's what he wants to do to us, too?"

Duke made a thoughtful face. "Well, if that's where you registered for Battle City, maybe there was some kind of pre-existing deal between them and KaibaCorp that made it easier for them to shut it down, but…yeah, I kinda think that's what's going on."

Joey and Mai were back to talking smack as they argued over who got which end of the arena, resorting to rock-paper-scissors (Joey lost) and then shuffling their decks. Duke jammed his access card into the slot to activate the arena and stood aside with Yugi and Tristan to watch the duel. "I can't believe it," Yugi murmured under his breath. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would Kaiba want to close game shops? They all sell his duel disks. You'd think he'd want to have as many outlets as possible to push his gaming stuff."

"Well maybe he's going to close all the little ones," Duke reasoned, "and keep just the biggest ones for himself. Which means mine." He glanced down at Yugi. "Then he can sell only what he wants, and if it's the only shop in town, that's where everybody has to go to get their Duel Monsters." He leaned on the edge of the arena, not paying much attention to the first round of monsters slashing at each other in holographic battle. "Come to think of it, that kind of plan would benefit Pegasus rather than hurt him, so I don't know why he'd be all freaked out to find out about it."

"He's really suspicious about Kaiba's plans," Yugi mused. "But you said he has exclusive contracts with you that he wouldn't want Kaiba to control…"

"Yeah, since this is the exclusive sale point for Dice Monsters here in Domino. And a lot of the game is tied in with the store, it's really complicated and I can't go into it here but trust me – it's not the sort of thing we need Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp fighting over." Duke sighed heavily and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, it gives me a headache. It's enough to know that I'm not selling for all the money in the world, and neither are you."

"Yeah." Yugi likewise leaned his arms on the side of the arena, halfheartedly watching Joey crow over some triumphant move. "As long as it doesn't get any worse than that."

Duke arched an eyebrow at him. "Meaning…?"

Yugi shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to think of Kaiba as capable of something like that."

"Like what? Come on, Yugi, you can't say something like that and not explain it."

"Well…" Yugi gave Tristan a glance to see that he was listening just as intently and sighed. "From the way Pegasus talks, it made me think that if Kaiba didn't get what he wanted, he might resort to something more…underhanded. Like making threats, or worse."

Tristan stared at him. "You don't think Kaiba would really do that, do you? I mean, sure, he's a jerk, but…he's not a thug."

"I don't want to think it, but I don't really know." Yugi shook his head again. "No, forget I said it. It's not going to be like that. Kaiba doesn't get his hands dirty, he does things through his money and his power because it's all like a game to him and that's how he plays."

From the way Duke sighed, it seemed he agreed. "So, how's your grandpa doing?" he asked to change the subject.

Yugi's face brightened. "Oh, he's great," he answered. "He's back to normal in every way. He hated having to take a whole month off from the shop, because he got really bored, but I think it helped. He hasn't shown any sign of slowing down since."

"That's good," Duke nodded. "He got my card?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime." Duke smiled crookedly. "We may be competitors, but that doesn't mean I can't still be nice." Some of his cheer faded. "How's the store doing?"

"Fine…" Yugi glanced at him over his shoulder. "I'm not having any trouble with it, anyway. The next few months are going to be hard, so I want to put everything I have into it in order to make up for all the bills."

"Yeah, I was kind of worried about you, there," Duke admitted. "Hospital bills can't be pretty."

"Are you guys going to be all right?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"I think so," Yugi sighed. "I haven't seen the bills, but I know they've come. Grandpa's taking care of it, I think he's trying to protect me. Right now, I think I'm fine with letting him," he shrugged. "I'm worried, but I know it'll be ten times worse if I was staring them in the face myself. We'll manage, somehow," he said concludingly, though his friends weren't convinced.

They turned their attention to the arena, then, as the battle was definitely heating up and both Joey and Mai were throwing everything they had into beating each other. The three young men refrained from specifically cheering on one or the other, not wanting to choose sides, and both players were making some spectacular moves. In the end, however, Joey pulled out one of his trademark come-from-behind wins and slumped against the dueling station, drained of his excitement. Mai quivered and growled but forced herself to take a deep breath and let it go. They met each other back by their friends, and after punching him in the arm, Mai consented to having Joey's arm around her. "Were you dueling for any particular stakes?" Duke wondered with a confused frown.

"Not really," Joey shrugged. "Just because."

"Mr. Macho here has to prove a point," Mai said in annoyance, "even if he doesn't have one."

"Well, it looked impressive from here," Tristan complimented them both. "Is that the first time you guys have even dueled each other since…"

He caught himself and looked sheepish, but Mai only shook her head. "We've played a couple of table-top games for fun in the past few months," she replied. "And believe me – contrary to what you see in the tournaments, Joey does _not_ win every time."

They all laughed and headed out of the arena, deciding to take Duke's tour as long as they were down on the lowest level and had to go up through several gaming floors to get back to the store. There, the friends traveled from game to game, playing a round or two but mostly teasing and toying with each other. It was getting late and they were all hungry, so they wrapped it up shortly and made to leave Duke alone, though Joey belatedly thought to invite him to come with them. "I can't," Duke said tiredly. "I have to close up tonight by myself, I have to show some trainees how it's done. I'll see you next week for Yugi's birthday party, though, right?" He turned to Yugi. "What's the plan?"

"I don't really know, I'm not the one planning it," Yugi said with a shrug. "Call my grandpa, he'll tell you the details. I'm just getting dragged along."

"Ah, all right." Duke smirked. "Too bad it's not the full moon, huh?"

"Oh, Yami and I have already had our own celebration," Yugi said with a not-so-innocent smile. "He'll be there in spirit. I just want to spend time with my friends, that's all I care about."

"All right. See you then," Duke said with a wave. They all waved back as they headed out.

It seemed all of Yugi's protests about not having a lot of money and effort spent on him had fallen on deaf ears. The morning of his birthday, he woke up to find a bunch of balloons resting innocently against the skylight, blocking out the light, and crawled out of bed to read the card. They had come from Mai, her perfume was all over the card. Grandpa told him he had the day off, surprise, and was allowed to mess around and do anything he wanted before dinner. They had reservations for a party at a nicer restaurant, where all of Yugi's friends would be meeting them. Touched, Yugi went back upstairs and crawled back into bed first of all, figuring to make the most of a day off by sleeping in. He pulled the stuffed dog, christened "Yuki" because it was white, into his arms and snuggled it, wishing it was Yami's firm, naked chest instead. It still bore some of the pharaoh's scent, even after all these days and nights.

Dinner and the party were fun, and Yugi was thrilled beyond words that his friends were all so good to him. It was as if they were trying unconsciously to make up for what his grandfather could not provide; he got one nice gift, but most of the cost of the birthday was going toward dinner. Joey, Duke, and Tristan all gave him even more gifts, small but numerous, and never mentioned money once. There was also no talk of KaibaCorp, thankfully. The only thing missing was Téa, but the boys already knew that she would not be coming home over her summer break. In order to get ahead and stay abreast of auditions and rehearsals that her American classmates were getting into, she had chosen to stay in New York and take a summer course. She knew all too well that it was Yugi's birthday and had sent him a care package with small presents, which he saved to open at dinner with all the others. At the end of the night, Yugi quieted and took his glass to toast his friends, thanking them all not only for the good party but also for being there for him and Grandpa over the past few months. They could see he was tending towards tearfulness, so Joey and Tristan pounced on him and hugged him from both sides, poking and tickling him to cheer him up. At last, back at home, tired and full and very content, Yugi closed himself away in his room and sat on his bed, curling his feet underneath him and setting the Puzzle on the blanket in front of him so he could look into its Eye. Even without it around his neck, his connection to Yami remained stable, and he could sense the pharaoh's presence as if he were sitting beside him. The phantom Yami smiled sweetly. "Did you have a good birthday after all?"

"Mhm." Yugi smiled to himself, though he felt able to speak out loud in the privacy of his room to answer the voice in his mind. "I love my friends. They're so good to me. Did you see what Joey got me?"

"I saw everything," Yami purred. "I was indeed there in spirit. Your friends love you, Yugi, this should be every indication that they'll do anything for you because of their love."

Yugi rubbed his finger idly along the curves of the raised Eye on the Puzzle. "May I continue to be worthy of their love," he murmured. "And yours."

The vision of Yami laid his hand over Yugi's, which he could feel only as a tingle on his skin – but it was something. "I love you unconditionally," the pharaoh assured him. "You will always be worthy."

Yugi settled down and clasped his hands in his lap. "Always," he repeated. "Yami…I've been thinking. Something I heard Duke say gave me a little idea…want to tell me if it's stupid?"

"It's not stupid," Yami said automatically. "What is this idea? I may not have been paying attention to everything Duke said tonight."

"It wasn't tonight, actually." Yugi glanced aside at his translucent partner. "You and I have been together for a long time, now, and we've been physical partners for over a year. I love you with all my heart, and sometimes I wish I had a way of telling the world that I'm so in love." He looked away, focusing on the Puzzle instead. "Our relationship isn't normal…but that's okay. The only thing I want to prove is that it's just as strong and lasting as any other relationship. Some kind of outward sign."

Though Yami could sense within his mind the end he was working towards, he let Yugi explain it in his own way, liking the way it sounded. "What kind of sign?"

"A ring?" Yugi glanced to him again with a shy smile. "Most people consider a ring serious. I mean…that's what you give when you get married. We can't do that, even if we wanted to, but…"

"A ring would be a sign to the world that you're promised to someone," Yami finished for him. "I can't wear one myself, but you can." His phantom figure leaned in closer, wrapping arms around his lover. "I consider this relationship that serious. Giving you a ring is not a stupid idea. It's beautiful."

Yugi curled his arms around himself, as if to seek his partner's touch even though it wasn't there. "I have a little money put away," he murmured tenderly, "and Aunt Keiko gave me some with the card today. It should be enough. Just a simple ring…something so people can take one look at me and know that I've got a soulmate. Something that says forever."

"Forever." Yami sighed contentedly. "I like that. Let's do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Yugi chuckled quietly. "On your next day out," he promised. "I'll save up until then, we can go together and find one that I like."

"And I will put it on your finger," Yami continued, speaking aloud the thoughts he could read as soon as they were formed in his partner's mind, since he agreed with every one of them, "and we'll make our promises on it. It will stand for our bond, even more than the Puzzle does."

Yugi nodded, slumping back as if expecting arms to catch him, but he only leaned against the wall with his arms still wrapped around his own shoulders. After a long silence, he heard Yami's voice again. "Come inside the Puzzle. I want to hold you."

"I was just in there last night," Yugi scolded smilingly. "You want more?"

"Maybe not quite that. But I find myself so taken with your beauty and generosity, your sweetness, that I want to put my arms around you and promise you the world and everything in it." The inner voice lowered to a soft purr. "Please?"

Yugi giggled. "You don't have to beg." He sat up and scooped up the Puzzle, looping the chain back around his neck as he fell onto his side and curled up on top of the blankets, comfortable enough right then and there to spend the night if that was what happened. Closing his eyes, he had no trouble letting his mind fall into the trance that allowed his spirit to meet Yami's inside the world of the Puzzle, where the pharaoh was waiting for him, to catch him up in actual arms and hold him tightly the way his phantom spirit could not. Laying his head on his partner's chest, Yugi considered that of all the gifts to get for his birthday, a lingering embrace from Yami was the best of all.

In the short time he had leading up to the next full moon, at the very beginning of July, Yugi found himself unconsciously glancing over advertisements in the newspaper or letting his eye be drawn to window displays of jewelry, even if it wasn't anything he was interested in. He knew, vaguely, what he wanted, but he wasn't sure who or where to ask, or how much it would cost him. At last, a couple of days before the big event, while out running to the grocery store, Yugi passed a storefront with a sign that made him stop: custom engraving. With Yami consciously hanging over his shoulder, watching intently, he went inside and inquired, and immediately ordered something to be picked up in two days. After all, he pointed out to his invisible partner, it wouldn't do them any good if they couldn't actually have the ring in hand when Yami was physically there again.

The burst of energy that separated the pharaoh's spirit from its house in the Puzzle had always knocked Yugi back when performing the ritual, but that night, the second of July, Yami opened his eyes to find his partner crouched on his hands and knees, panting heavily. Immediately concerned, he dropped to his knees and reached for Yugi, taking him by the shoulders. Yugi waved him off. "It's okay," he breathed. "Just…give me a second…"

"What is it?" Yami pressed. "Are you all right?"

Yugi forced himself to take a deep breath and sat up, nodding absently. "I'm fine. The magic…it's quite a kick," he tried to laugh.

Yami took his hand and held it up to see for himself that the pinprick which provided the blood offering was no more serious than usual, and brushed away a lingering bead of blood to be sure it had already closed. Yugi smiled tenderly at the gesture and squeezed the hand holding his. "Just be careful," the pharaoh implored, unsure what else to say. "Remember, we're dealing with a powerful spell. If the shadow magic is too much for you…"

"It's not," Yugi quickly assured. "See? I'm already back to normal. It always takes a bit out of me, you know that."

Yami nodded, but inside he fretted. That looked to him like a lot more than "a bit," but he decided to let it go for now. After all, the fleeting seconds during which Yugi was reciting the ritual incantation, Yami's spirit was undergoing its transformation and thus, he had no way of observing exactly what was happening to Yugi until after his body materialized complete. All he could do was take Yugi's word for it. Kissing his young love in welcome, he rose and fetched his customary bathrobe from the bed to wrap himself up until they had decided whether they'd be staying awake a little longer. "So," he murmured with a smile. "Today is the big day."

Yugi chuckled. "You say it like we're getting married or something."

Yami turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "In a sense, are we not? Or, as close to it as we can get." His expression eased a little. "So that's why you haven't told anyone."

"I thought we were just getting a promise ring," Yugi explained. "Though…now that you mention it, I guess this is a bigger event than I thought. We can't bond ourselves any closer than we already are, but…"

Yami sat down on the side of the bed, and as Yugi joined him there, brushed his fingers along the young one's cheek to turn his face to him for a kiss. "Then, we shall just have to surprise everyone after it's done," he said with an amused little smile. "I don't mind it being our own private, special moment, but I thought for sure you'd be bursting with excitement and unable to keep from telling everyone within earshot."

"I'm getting better about that," Yugi said bashfully. "Sure, I can't wait to tell everyone. Grandpa, Joey…it's not like they won't notice the ring. I guess I thought of it more as…an engagement." He beamed up at Yami. "Traditionally, one partner gets surprised by the other, but we agreed on it together. So, all I have left is to surprise my friends and family."

Yami shook his head, chuckling wryly. "Your modern traditions confuse me sometimes, Yugi. I don't understand how partners could want such a surprise…shouldn't that be a decision made together?"

"Hmm…" Yugi looked thoughtful for a fleeting moment. "I guess you've got a point. I never looked at it that way."

"That's why you should be careful with traditions." Yami leaned in to kiss him, and for a few minutes they were happily occupied thus and didn't need to think or talk any longer. Yugi pulled back first, taking a breath and chuckling faintly in delight, looking up at his lover from under long eyelashes. Yami smiled back. "Well, then. Are we staying up? Or has the ritual taken too much out of you this time?"

Yugi crawled into his lap and settled astride him, wrapping his arms around the pharaoh's shoulders. "We do have a lot to do tomorrow," he admitted. "I'd be fine with curling up next to you and falling asleep in your arms. That way, tomorrow night we can make it last. Make it special."

Even as he said that, he leaned in to be kissed, and the two of them lingered for quite some time before either made a move remotely resembling going to bed. Fortunately, since summer had come and the night was warm, all they had to do was flop over on the bed and curl up together on top of the blankets, once Yami had slipped into something comfortable. For a long while, as Yugi slept peacefully in his arms, he lay awake watching over him, turning things over in his mind. Yami and Yugi both had been pondering what to do with the actual moment of bestowing the promise ring, but now that he had his thoughts to himself, the pharaoh composed his vows as best he could, trying to shape his nameless emotions into words that still fell so far short of their meaning. He refused to give up until he had some basic framework, a set of promises he wanted and needed desperately to make to his young love, and finally closed his eyes to sleep with Yugi fastened tightly to him.

Yugi had put off going to purchase the ring and make their promises until after lunch, giving them the whole afternoon to be together before coming back to show off what they had done and meet up with friends. After sleeping in, scrounging up a meal, and spending way too long making out on the couch, they came downstairs into the shop to let Grandpa Muto know that they were going out for a while. As Yugi stepped through the doorway, he noticed that the shop was empty. After a moment's curiosity, he heard his grandfather's voice coming from the back room, hushed but conversational. "Oh, he's on the phone," he realized. "We'd better hang out here for a second just in case someone…" Just then, a customer passed through the door, a younger boy. "Hi," Yugi greeted him, "welcome to Kame game shop."

The boy glanced at him to acknowledge him, and then did a double-take. "Hey, I know you. You're Yugi Muto, the Duel Monsters world champion!"

Yugi blushed and laughed as the kid came over to talk to him about cards. Smiling, Yami backed away to let Yugi work his magic selling cards and went to lean on the doorway to the back room where he would be out of the way. As he did, he noticed that he could hear Grandpa Muto more clearly from where he stood. "Yes, your offer is very generous," he was saying, his voice heavy and serious. "Very tempting. I won't lie, it would ease my mind greatly to be able to take it. But you should know that I'm not the sole owner anymore. No, Yugi has a legal share of the shop, which will become a full half-ownership when he comes of age next year." Yami looked away in the silence as Grandpa listened to whoever was on the other end, feeling sheepish that he was eavesdropping but unable to tear himself away. After all, he didn't want Yugi to overhear any of this – he was too busy being friendly with the customer. Then, Grandpa spoke again, sounding even more tired. "I can't make that decision. But I will at least do you the courtesy of thinking it over. Yes, goodbye, now."

Yami darted quickly out of the doorway before Grandpa came out of the back office to catch him there. Yugi was leaning on the counter with a couple of cards laid out in front of him, pointing out their strengths and weaknesses to the boy on the other side. "See, a Light of Intervention Trap card will do the same thing, except it's continuous," he explained. "Sure, it means your monsters have to be face-up also, but that isn't a problem unless you carry a lot of flip-effect monsters. The magic cards that force monsters into attack mode all expire after the turn they're played."

"Oh, I get it," the kid said at last. "Yeah, that's what I really need in my deck. My friends always beat me because they lay their monsters face-down and I'm afraid to attack them."

"You should just attack them anyway," Yugi advised, "and force them to reveal their secrets, but I can understand. I carry a Light of Intervention, it always comes in handy."

Grandpa came out of the storeroom to hear the end of their conversation, and smiled proudly to watch his grandson complete the transaction and sell a single Trap card to their customer. After he left, Yugi turned to find him standing there beside Yami. "Thanks," Grandpa said. "I had an urgent phone call, I thought I could wrap it up a lot quicker."

"No problem, Grandpa," Yugi assured. "I wanted to wait until you were off so I could tell you we were going out." He cocked his head curiously. "Who was it?"

"No one you need to worry about. So, you're going out?" He smiled at the pair of them. "Out for lunch, out to play, out to the beach?"

Yugi laughed. "Out shopping, actually." He gave Yami a shy look, and decided not to wait. "Yami and I are going to pick out a ring," he blurted out with a grin. "A promise ring."

Grandpa started, his eyes wide. "Yugi!" He looked back and forth between the two, and then suddenly seized Yami around the middle, hugging him hard even though the pharaoh looked rather startled and bemused. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" He let go of Yami, who stood aside trying to figure out what had just happened, as Yugi pounced on his grandfather and hugged him with a laugh.

"I know it's not the same as getting engaged," Yugi said breathlessly, unable to stop smiling, "but it's the only thing we can do. What with the ritual and all."

"Nonsense, it's completely the same." Grandpa held him at arm's length to look at him. In the past couple of years, Yugi had grown quite a bit, he was now as tall as his grandfather (taller if you included his hair) and for once, Solomon noticed how mature he appeared, despite still being a slender, wide-eyed youth. His expression softened and mixed with a hint of sadness. "When you were very young, before your mother died, she used to talk about the day you would bring home a fiancé and how cute it would be. I'm pretty sure this isn't what she had in mind, but…it's no less wonderful."

"Aw, Grandpa," Yugi said bashfully. "Now you've gone and made me all nervous. Besides, Yami and I can't get married even if he wasn't a spirit chained to a Millennium Item."

"But you're promising each other to be together forever, aren't you?" Grandpa beamed cheerily. "Sounds like the same thing to me."

Yugi blushed and shifted his glance to his lover. "Now I'm _really_ nervous."

"It's all right." Yami came to him and put an arm around him. "It's still just a promise ring for now. We don't have to rush into anything just yet, since our bond is already secure."

"That's very true," Grandpa acknowledged. "Don't worry, my boy, it wasn't my intention to scare you. I think it's wonderful." He smiled more strongly. "Saved up your birthday money, have you?"

"Yup." Yugi clasped his hands together in front of him and mustered up a big cheesy grin. "I'll show you when we get back, first thing. But then we're supposed to meet Joey."

"I can't wait to see it." Grandpa grinned back and waved as they let themselves out the shop door.

Bright blue skies smiled over Domino City, with just enough of a light breeze to rustle leaves and ruffle hair. It couldn't have been more perfect, Yugi thought as he walked hand-in-hand with his soulmate down the sidewalk on their way to the jewelry shop. There was no need for them to speak, they said everything with their closeness and matched stride and the occasional smiles directed at each other. The little storefront shop was no more busy at this time of the afternoon than Kame game shop, but the sole clerk was busy handling the one other customer already in there, so Yugi stood aside and casually browsed the offerings while waiting. Yami glanced over some of the other rings in a display with great curiosity. "You didn't consider something with a stone?" he wondered, noticing a sign about engagement rings nearby.

Yugi peered over his shoulder and tried not to laugh. "Um, Yami? Those are women's rings."

"Oh…" But the pharaoh could read, and pointed something out. "No, not all of them. What about these?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't like fancy jewelry," he complained, making a face. "It's just not me. And even if I did want it, it's not in my price range."

At that moment, the clerk sidled around the counter to where they stood. "May I help you with something?"

"Yes!" Yugi dug in his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. "I'm here to pick up an order…Yugi Muto is the name…"

"Ah…" The clerk took the slip, glanced at it, and smiled amicably. "Yes, I believe it's ready. One moment."

In his excitement, Yugi grabbed for his partner's hand and squeezed it, eliciting a chuckle out of him. The clerk disappeared for only a moment into the back and brought out a velvet box, which he opened dramatically in front of them and set on the glass counter. "That's it," Yugi said happily, taking the ring from its nest and holding it up.

"Check it over and make sure it is as you'd like it," the clerk encouraged. "We offer a money-back guarantee if it's not right."

Yugi quickly stuck the ring onto his right ring finger to check the fit, and then slipped it off to look it over. It was a plain silver band, flat, unobtrusive, but he had asked them to engrave a single word, two characters, onto it. He turned the ring over to find it, and smiled at how perfect the inset strokes looked, black against the silver. Yami's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Eternity," he read.

"Do you like it?" Yugi breathed, glancing up at him.

"It's perfect." Yami reached to clasp his hand around Yugi's, so they were both holding the ring. "We'll take it."

The clerk glanced them over briefly. "Will you need the box?"

"No," Yugi said with a little laugh. "I'm going to be wearing it right away."

He handed the ring to Yami to keep while he paid for it, and the pharaoh slipped it into his pocket where it would be safe. Even so, he kept his hand there to protect it, letting the tip of his index finger rest inside the ring's circle. Feeling it there made him smile to himself, wondering how such a tiny piece of plain jewelry could invoke such powerful feelings in his heart. He couldn't wait to be the one to slip it on Yugi's finger, to make this tangible outward sign of the bond that had grown between them since the moment he awoke from his centuries of slumber. Yugi was all finished with the clerk, and turned to him with a beaming smile before taking his free hand and leading him onward. "I was thinking…" he began to say as they left the store.

"I know where I want to take you," Yami instantly interrupted him. Yugi glanced up, surprised. "The park. That place where we sat together last month. There were some nice, quiet spots along that path."

Yugi gave him a sly look. "Are you sure you can't still read my mind?"

They walked to the park even though it was some distance away, and passed through the busy center areas where kids splashed in the fountains under the hot sun and teenagers out of school sunned in the grass. Hardly anyone walked the nature paths further back, so there were plenty of quiet, shady areas where couples could sneak secretive moments. They headed towards the grassy slope covered in flowers where they had made out in pure privacy a month prior, but as they drew near they could see that others had discovered it and were sitting sprawled in the sunshine. Without needing to consult each other Yami and Yugi just continued on, following the path to see where the curve would take them. The paved walk crossed a little bridge over the merest trickle of a stream and opened out from the dark, cool shade of trees to a little clearing, where one big maple tree spread its limbs to cover the lawn and the path. The stream ran past it, presumably on its way out to the pond at the other side of the park. Yugi gave a soft sigh of interest and left the path, leading Yami to the shade of the lone tree at the edge of the riverbank. There was no one else around at all. Lifting his head to gaze at the patches of blue and white between the rustling leaves of the tree, Yugi smiled. "What do you think? Will this do?"

Yami drew his hand from the safety of his pocket and clasped both of Yugi's in his. "This is just right," he said kindly. "This will be our spot, now."

Yugi grinned up at the tree. "This would be a nice picnic spot, if I'd thought about it."

"No, this will be enough," Yami chuckled. "Any more romantic ideas and I'll find it difficult to top next month."

"Hey, did you know there are two full moons in the month of July this year?" Yugi suddenly said. "That means there's thirteen full moons this year. We get an extra one!"

"Lucky us," Yami smiled.

They stood there holding hands for a while, gazing at each other, as their nervous excitement quieted and they fell into a silent vigil, mustering the courage to do what they had come there for. After a bit, Yami dug the ring out of his pocket and held it up. "Well?"

Yugi's hand closed around his, and they both stared at the ring for a bit, the word "eternity" in clear view on the top. "I had so much I wanted to say," Yugi breathed, "but now it's all flown right out of my head."

"This is our promise ring," Yami said thoughtfully. "We should make our promises over it, and let it bear them for us."

"Yeah." Yugi's eyes traced the characters for a moment longer, second-guessing his choice of message. When he spoke again, his voice had quieted to a whisper. "But we shouldn't make promises we can't keep, no matter how romantic they sound."

A frown flickered in Yami's eyes. "What do you mean, Yugi?"

Yugi still held his hand, and the ring, but his eyes lowered to the Puzzle hanging around his own neck. "It's so easy for me to say we'll be together forever, more than any two people who love each other, but truthfully," he said with a note of sadness, "we don't know. We can't say what'll happen if you regain your memory, if we finally defeat the shadow games and your spirit can rest. And we don't know if that's going to happen in the next year or five years or…when…"

The pharaoh let go of his other hand and reached to brush his cheek. "Yet, when couples pledge their love, they don't know how long they have, either," he murmured comfortingly. "They don't know if they're going to grow old together, or if one or both will have a life cut tragically short." He captured Yugi's eyes with his own, with a sympathetic gaze. "How long were your parents married before your father died?"

Yugi's gaze lowered even further, as if to hide a sudden rush of tears. "I don't remember," he mumbled. "I was very little."

Yami pulled him a little closer and leaned to kiss his forehead, brushing a thumb along his cheek to wipe away any tears that might fall. "Perhaps promising to be with you to the end of your life might be something I can't keep," he acknowledged, "but as I stand here with you, I am proof that love is stronger than death. We are bonded for eternity, Yugi…our souls will always be together…"

Blinking to regain his composure, Yugi gradually lifted his head and began to smile softly. "You're right," he realized. "I'm just so scared of losing you…I don't want to think about it."

"There are forces beyond our control, forces of magic and destiny," Yami said in his usual serious tone. "We can't do anything about that with a ring and a promise. What we can do is pledge ourselves to each other over things we _can_ control." With that, he took both of Yugi's hands again and held them so as to keep his attention, so they were looking into each other's eyes with the ring between them. "I promise I will never leave you, Yugi," he began. "I will never break our bond voluntarily. I will love you and cherish you to the end of time, and for as long as I am with you I will protect you and guide you. This ring says 'eternity' – let it stand for our love and our bond." His violet eyes softened with deep emotion. "I will never again do anything to hurt you, or shut you out, or fail you. I will never go against your permission, everything I do will be done with you as my complete, willing partner. My thoughts are yours, my soul is yours. I will watch over you, and never let anyone hurt you. And, when the darkness comes, and things seem bleak, I will remember that you are there with me. That with your love, I can conquer anything. I will not give up, I will hold on to you and let your light keep me strong. This I vow to you, Yugi. You are a precious and beautiful soul, and I will give of myself completely to make sure you never have to fear or doubt me, ever again."

Yugi held his gaze for a long, silent moment, amazed at the shimmer of tears in the eyes looking back at him. He knew, even without their minds connected, what darkness and failure the pharaoh spoke about – his only regret, his only lingering fear. Squeezing the hands holding his, Yugi finally knew what he wanted to say in return. "You're my friend and my soulmate, Yami," he said quietly, with a tremor in his voice. "I've always trusted you, even when I didn't understand who you were, and now I can't imagine a life without you. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I promise…that I will keep loving you, for eternity, no matter what happens to us. I won't ever push you away or break the bond, I will always share with you everything I have – my mind, my heart, my body, whatever you need me to be. I will always be your safe shelter, your friend, your lover. You don't have to be afraid, I'll take care of you. Nothing can ever take you away from me, I won't let it. I'll fight to the end of my life, with every ounce of my strength and soul, to keep you and protect your spirit, and nothing you do or fail to do will make me stop loving you. Even if bad things come again, and you're lost and you don't know how you can go on, I'll be there. I'll hold you and give you my light and my strength so you can live. My soul is yours." He blinked, and the tears began to stream down his cheeks, though his voice remained steady. "I promise you. I promise I will help you get your memory back, no matter what it takes. And even if my worst fear comes true and I can't have you with me for the rest of my life, after your task is complete and you're free…I'll still love you. I'll always love you."

Yami's fingertips alighted on his chin and tilted his face upward, so the pharaoh could kiss away his tears, even though his own eyes still swam. He held the ring firmly, and took it back so he could bestow it where it belonged. Taking Yugi's left hand, giving him one small smile and nod to make sure he was putting it on the correct finger, he slipped it onto Yugi's fourth finger and turned the band so "eternity" faced upward. For a moment they held still, as if ensuring that their words of promise were being absorbed into the ring with finality, and then lunged in to kiss each other. Yami's arms came around his young love, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened and then broke away, leaving them solely with a tight embrace, their faces tilted towards each other so they could feel each other's breath warm on their tear-wet cheeks. "Yours, Yugi," the pharaoh whispered. "Yours forever."

"And I belong to you," Yugi whispered back. "Every part of me."

"I love you…"

"I love you."

Yami bent to kiss him once more and then just stood there and held him, beneath the dappled shade of the maple tree with the tiny trickle of water meandering by at their feet. Yugi snuggled into his arms and breathed deeply, contentedly, of his closeness. After a while, he maneuvered his left hand out from under his partner's arm and rested it on his chest instead, so he could see the silver ring shining in its place. The sight made him chuckle. "It's funny," he murmured. "All we did is make some promises and put on a ring, but somehow I feel like…we're closer. Like our bond is even stronger."

"Much of what we said, we've always felt, and known," the pharaoh said gently. "We've just never confessed it aloud to each other. There is strength in words. How else do you suppose the incantation for our ritual works?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Yugi lifted his head and smiled more strongly. "Maybe we tapped into some of your power, and made it just like any other incantation."

Yami brightened and laughed. "You can think that if you like," he said, "but I didn't feel any power. All I feel is my love for you." His eyes glowed with the warmth of his smile. "But that is a stronger power than my shadow magic. We don't love each other because of our promise…we made the promise because we love each other."

Yugi gazed at him in wonder for a long time, and then hugged him again. "I like that," he breathed. "I'm going to tell everyone that, from now till the end of time."

They stood letting the breeze ruffle through their hair and the leaves of the tree for a while, unwilling to break the spell that bound them to each other in this perfect place. At long last, the simplest of things shattered the peace and made them step back and laugh and decide it was probably a good time to move on – Yugi's stomach growled. "I think that's a good sign that we should go meet Joey," Yami said in amusement.

"The stomach has spoken," Yugi sighed. "I can't wait to show him this, and tell him everything. He's my best friend…apart from Grandpa, he's the first one who should know how happy I am."

"Then let's go, and share our happiness with him," Yami implored. "And get something to eat – I'm hungry too."

Laughing brightly, Yugi threw himself into his lover's arms and guided him back out onto the path, to find their way out of the park and into a new phase of their bonded life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 7

For the hundredth time that day, and the millionth time since first donning it, Yugi found himself staring longingly at his silver ring, twirling it idly around his finger with his thumb as he leaned on the counter in the empty game shop. He had never worn a ring before at all, so having one that he refused to take off for any reason was a novelty, a new toy to play with in those idle periods when in the shop or sitting on the couch or lying in bed listening to the disembodied pharaoh crooning sweet nothings inside his mind. It had only been a couple of days, but Yugi already felt like they had turned a corner, like life was somehow different now that they had a tangible reminder of the promises they had always assumed lay between them. As he expected, Joey had gone completely wild over seeing the ring, insisting on dragging the pair out to celebrate the right way afterward, with Mai and Tristan. The gang had been seeing a lot of each other lately, which was good because they had been forced apart too often by circumstance and busy schedules and needed to hang out more. As he stood around minding the store, Yugi was actually waiting for Joey to come by. He had called earlier, and said that when he got off work, he was coming to hang out with Yugi and suggested he had some kind of story to tell. They couldn't go out until later, until the shop closed, because Yugi was scheduled to work afternoon and evening and close up, but it was fine. He was nineteen now, and there was no such thing as a curfew anymore. At least Joey showing up would break the monotony, Yugi thought. Here it was, a perfectly average summer evening, and the shop was completely deserted. They couldn't have too many more nights like this, or money would start to get even more tight than it already was.

The door flew open unexpectedly, startling Yugi out of his daydreams about Yami, to reveal Joey standing there with a huge grin on his face. Dressed way down in just a white tank top and jeans, with his favorite silver necklace swaying around his neck, Joey looked to be showing off the fruits of a part-time job that required a lot of heavy lifting. His stockboy employment was giving him an upper-body workout that made Yugi do a double-take for just a moment before focusing on the big smile his best friend wore. "Hi Joey!" he called out in welcome.

"Yug…" Joey stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and swaggered over, letting the door close naturally behind him. "What's up? Looks kinda boring in here."

"It is," Yugi sighed. "It's been so slow lately, I don't know what it is." He propped his elbows on the counter and smiled. "You look pretty happy about something."

"Oh, you noticed?" Joey grinned, not at all shamefully. "Well, yeah, I guess you could say I'm happy…"

Yugi grinned back, finding his excitement contagious. "And are you going to tell me why?"

Joey snickered under his breath, and then leaned on the counter just like Yugi, in order to bring himself close enough to share a whisper. "Well," he began, "let me just say, it has a lot to do with Mai."

"You guys are hanging in there," Yugi noticed. "Living together hasn't scared her off like you thought, I think you're in good shape." He then took a closer look at the shade of Joey's grin, at the slightest hint of a blush in his cheeks, and stood up straight. "You didn't!"

Joey tried to look modest and failed. "I did. We did."

"When?"

"Last night." Something of a wistful look came into Joey's sparkling brown eyes. "I think all that talk between you and Yami the other day about commitment and your ring and stuff really got to her. She's been in his meaningful kind of mood since then…and last night, a romantic dinner finally went somewhere."

Squealing with laughter, Yugi came around the end of the counter and pounced on his friend, hugging him enthusiastically. Joey hugged back, then wrestled and put Yugi in a headlock. "That's so great, Joey!" Yugi cried. "How was it? Was it good?"

"What, you expect me to kiss and tell?"

"Of course I do!"

Joey looked furtively around before snickering again and gesturing for Yugi to lean in close. "Unbelievable," he reported. "I gotta say…she finally made a man out of me."

Yugi snickered just as naughtily. "Then what are you doing here hanging out with me tonight? You should be with her! Show her it wasn't just one night."

"Oh, it isn't," Joey assured. "Believe me, I was totally gonna, but she came home from work saying she had some kind of dinner appointment so I should go on and amuse myself elsewhere."

"Dinner appointment?"

"Yeah." Joey grew slightly more serious, or at least less suggestive. "I know she's been lookin' around for a real job, and not just a secretary thing, so I think she might have finally made a contact who can help her get into something better. She was getting dressed up really smart, not the usual thing she wears when we go out." He grinned again, and this time the blush was more pronounced. "So I came up behind her and hugged her and told her to totally wow 'em, whoever they are, and I'd see her when she got back. And here I am…amusing myself."

Yugi nodded his understanding, breaking out into a grin all over again. "I can't believe it. Way to go, Joey! Already taking the next step in your relationship. I told you it would happen when you were ready."

"I know, I know." Joey had calmed down enough by now, he hopped up onto the counter and sat there next to Yugi as he leaned against it. "I can't believe, after all we've been through, growing up together, that you'd be the one I could count on for relationship advice. You were as pathetically dateless as the rest of us."

"Gee, thanks Joey," his friend sighed.

"Aw, I didn't mean it like that, Yug. Really, though. You were the most naïve, clueless kid I knew when Tristan and I met you, we had to open your eyes about a lot of stuff. And here you are, flashing that promise ring around, while I've only just lost my virginity finally." Joey's hand came down on Yugi's head, messing up his spiky hair. "I tell ya, though. It really is best just to let it happen."

Yugi pushed away his hand, combing his fingers through his bangs to rearrange them properly. "Well, you and Mai have been kind of dancing around the whole issue of even being together for years," he offered. "You may not have been dating, but you still liked each other. It isn't about the time you spend leading up to it, it's how ready you are. And your time," he added with a grin up at Joey, "is now."

Joey grinned back. "Sure is, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." He twisted around to look at the clock standing on the wall by the stairs. "How much longer you got?"

Yugi checked. "About an hour. Can you behave yourself that long?"

"I think so." He promptly picked up a card packet from the display next to him and started reading it in disinterest. "Wanna go get some food?"

"Yeah, totally." Yugi smiled sidelong at him, and then poked him in the ass to get him off the counter. Joey yelped and leaped cleanly off the counter, whirling around sharply with wide eyes while Yugi just laughed himself breathless. Content that it wasn't a sign of being hit on, Joey relaxed and laughed along.

After Kame game shop closed and Yugi had counted out the money, he and Joey were free to go out and find a cheap, friendly yakitori place that was open late, where they could grab food quickly and hang out for a good while before wondering what else there was to do. Both were actually quite curious about Mai's meeting and what might come of it, so they decided to go back to Joey's flat and play video games until she got home and could tell them all about it. It was a great way to waste an evening, and prove to themselves that despite relationships and rings, they could still have fun as best friends doing the same old stupid things they always had. Mai was only moderately surprised when she let herself in to find a pair of young men in tank tops shouting at each other and the TV as they battled through a fighting game. "Hi Mai!" Yugi called over his shoulder before going back to exhorting his on-screen character to "kill him, kill him!"

Joey slumped back with a groan, tossing down the controller as his player died a grisly death at the hands of Yugi's. "I think my block button is worn out," he complained. "Hey, Mai. How'd it go?"

"Sure, Joey, always blame the controller," Yugi muttered under his breath with a grin.

Mai stalked into the living room to greet them, and that was when Yugi noticed her trim, stately manner of dress. Far from her usual wardrobe, she wore a crisp skirt and jacket that made her look very businesslike. "Hey, boys," she said sweetly. "Having fun?"

Joey drew his knees up and rested his arms on them. "Come on, tell us. What happened?"

A smirk slowly spread across Mai's full lips. "Let me put it this way: I'm not going to work tomorrow."

The boys started. "What are you going to do, then?" Yugi wondered.

"Give myself until Monday and then start my new job." Mai made a show of aloofly examining her painted nails. "Downtown. At a magazine."

Joey jumped to his feet. "New job? Mai, what the hell kind of meeting was this?"

Mai couldn't contain herself any longer and flopped enthusiastically to a seat on the couch, letting Joey sit beside her and Yugi crouch at her feet to listen. "Okay, well…you remember when we were in Duke's a couple weeks ago? I was talking to one of his clerks, a cute girl named Aiko, about boys and how stupid they are and all that…"

"Hey," both of them complained.

Mai went on without acknowledging them. "…and somehow in the course of conversation, she mentioned her older brother is a photographer at this fashion magazine that has its offices here in Domino. Well, I mentioned that I always thought it would be fun to work in the fashion industry, and next thing I know someone from the magazine is contacting me at the office to find out more about me. I was asked to meet with them over dinner tonight, and they're looking for an editor."

Joey blinked at her. "You? A magazine editor?"

"I know," Mai smirked. "Never thought I was interested, did you? Well, I happen to be more than proficient in knowing good writing from bad, and having some small interest in contemporary fashion doesn't hurt." She sat back and tossed her hair casually. "It's not a major position, but it still pays more than being a secretary and will be a whole lot more fun. Who knows? Maybe down the road I'll move up to a managing editor and get to go on photoshoots and stuff. It'll be great!"

"Congratulations, Mai!" Yugi cheered. "That's awesome!"

"Mai!" Joey smiled, and then leaned over and kissed her. "I'm happy for you. Because now, you'll be happy, and that's all I want."

Mai smiled back. "But the more money part doesn't hurt either."

"Well, now that you mention it…"

Mai patted him firmly on the cheek and then pushed him back. "All right, out of my way – I can't wait to get out of this damn skirt. First thing I'm going to change in the fashion world, when I get there, is the concept of a professional skirt. I can't walk in this thing." She waved idly at the two boys. "Don't mind me, I'll be back in a bit. Keep playing your little game."

They couldn't help but watch her sashay out, and then Yugi gestured toward the door. "You want me to leave?" he asked with a grin.

"Nah, I'm not chasing you out," Joey assured, sliding back onto the floor. "There's no rush. If I do give you the hint, though…"

"I'll gracefully excuse myself whenever you want," Yugi promised.

They played for a little while longer, as Mai eventually came back in wearing something much more comfortable for lounging around the house – shorts and a blouse – and watched them, having way too much fun teasing Joey every time he lost. Soon, they tired of video games and just sat around and talked, mostly about very small things. Yugi noticed that despite the common thread in their relationships, they refrained from going anywhere near the topic of sex, even though Mai had to have expected that Joey had already given Yugi the big news. Their conversation remained mostly light and carefree, until Joey excused himself for a few minutes and Mai turned to Yugi with a light smile. "So, how'd your grandpa take the news?"

Yugi's brow twitched. "News?"

Mai pointed to his hands clasped in his lap. "The ring?"

"Oh…he thought it was great," Yugi replied. "He likes Yami, he's been really encouraging about our relationship." He giggled a little. "He practically gushed over it. I told him about it before we went out to get the ring, and he was so excited, but then when we came home after showing you guys and let him see, he got all emotional. I haven't seen Grandpa like that in ages, it was kind of sweet."

"Well, of course he would," Mai said with a chuckle. "His little boy is all grown up, now." She took a sip of the drink she had been nursing all night. "You and Yami went back and celebrated, I hope?"

Yugi grinned broadly. "Um…yeah, just a bit."

Mai leaned forward, resting an arm on her knee. "So, how do you like it, anyway?" she wondered sincerely. "Ever since you told me about the relationship I've been curious, but it's not the kind of thing you can just bring up in conversation with everyone around. Though…" She glanced over her shoulder. "…I'm sure you talk to Joey about it."

"A little." Yugi also glanced down the hallway, but Joey was taking his time. "But I don't give him details, he doesn't seem to want to hear them. Well…I don't dislike it, that's for sure," he admitted, scratching absently at an imaginary itch underneath his leather collar. "Yami's the only one I've ever been with, so it's not like I have anything to compare it to, but I have no problem saying…" He glanced furtively around again, giggled, and hushed his voice. "…there are times I wish I could be in bed with Yami all day, every day, and never stop."

"At least until you start to get sore," Mai snorted.

Yugi covered his eyes with a hand. "I can't believe I'm talking about this with you."

"No, it's okay, Yugi," she encouraged. "You shouldn't have to keep it all to yourself. It's part of your life and your relationship, it's perfectly natural. Especially if you're having a good time."

Yugi grinned cutely. "Oh, I am. Trust me." He then grew serious for a fleeting moment. "You're not like most girls, Mai. You're very open and honest, and you know things."

Mai smiled warmly. "That's because I've been around, Yugi. I know too many things, really. But there's no sense in being all shy and demure, I'm not like that. What you see is what you get."

Yugi nodded agreeably. "Then…can I ask you something…really personal?"

A bit of a blush colored Mai's cheeks as she sat up with an interested look. "Personal?"

"Well, not so much personal as…" Yugi glanced away. "…kind of embarrassing."

"Well…sure, Yugi. What is it?"

"Do you know anything about…where somebody would go…if they wanted to get something…"

Mai listened curiously to his stammering before figuring out what he was trying to say, and then grinned. "Like a sex shop?"

"Well…" Yugi heard Joey coming back down the hallway and clammed up. "I've just never done anything like that before."

Mai leaned down to whisper to him. "Call me tomorrow while Joey's at work, we'll talk about it."

Nodding furiously, Yugi sat back and grinned up at Joey like nothing happened as he came back in and sat down next to Mai. They hung out and talked for a little while longer, keeping things light and silly, until they all realized it was late and decided to go their separate ways. After all, Mai had a job to quit in the morning. After seeing Yugi out, Joey turned to find her setting her empty glass aside and slinking up to him. "You're working late tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah…" Though a little surprised, Joey had no argument with her sliding into his arms and resting her hands on his shoulders. "But that means I don't start till later."

"So you can sleep in." Mai reached to clasp her hands behind his neck, threading her fingers through his blond hair. "If you don't mind being up late, that is."

Joey rested his hands comfortably in the small of her back, just holding her sweetly for now. "Really?" he queried. "You want to…"

"Last night was great," she whispered throatily. "But I'm not content with just one big moment. There's more to discover about each other. And you, my dear, have a lot to learn," she added with a grin.

Joey began to scowl, but thought better of it and just grinned back. "Well, I can't say as I've ever had the right teacher," he teased. "Or _a _teacher, for that matter."

Mai kissed him and then took his hand. "Come on. You're not going to learn anything just standing here by the door."

Beaming, Joey let himself be dragged to his bedroom. "Yes ma'am!"

Yugi worked the morning shift the next day, so he couldn't get around to calling Mai until after lunch, but it worked out because that was when Joey was finally out of the house too. Even though Yugi figured nothing would be more fun than going with his best friend to explore an adult store, he had a particular reason this time and guessed after their fleeting conversation that Mai would be more sensitive to it than Joey. She was more worldly-wise, anyway, and wouldn't be the least bit squicked by the idea of helping Yugi and Yami improve their sex life. As much as he said he supported his best buddies, being actually in the store seeing Yugi seriously contemplating certain items would probably send Joey fleeing in terror. After his part of the work day was over, Yugi went upstairs to fix himself some lunch and then flopped down on the couch with the phone. "Hey, Yugi," Mai greeted him when she answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Yugi sighed. "Just got done working, thought I'd take you up on your offer."

"You have good timing," she said. "Joey left for work about half an hour ago, and I'm just sitting around here feeling pretty smug."

"How'd it go with your old job this morning?"

"Oh, I just called in sick for today," Mai replied with a laugh. "I'll actually go in and tell them I'm leaving tomorrow. It's not that I hate it there, but this new job at the magazine is open right now and I have to start immediately Monday. I can't really get away with two weeks' notice."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"So…" Mai's voice became extra-sultry for a moment. "What's this you want to know about going to a sex store?"

"Well…" Yugi took a deep breath to muster his courage, and as he did he felt the pharaoh's spirit hovering next to him, not saying anything this time, just smiling knowingly. "It's not that I'm lacking anything. Yami is…incredible. He's so good to me, I'm completely satisfied. I just thought…well…" He cleared his throat nervously. "…since he was so sweet to me for my birthday, and got me such romantic gifts, and then with the ring, I…I just thought maybe I could get him something in return. He doesn't have a birthday, or at least, we don't know it. So he kind of misses out on the opportunity for me to blatantly get him a present."

"Ah," Mai said understandingly. "Now I get you. And because he's your boyfriend and so romantic toward you, your mind just jumped on the idea of a sex toy."

"Well, not a _toy_ exactly…" Yugi rubbed his temple in annoyance, wishing he didn't always blush so easily about this kind of topic. "I've never been to a store like that, I don't even know where to find one in Domino. Except the seedy side of town, and I don't really want to go there. I just want to look around, and see what kinds of things there are, before I think about what I can get for Yami." He glanced up at the translucent spirit watching him and briefly stuck out his tongue at it. "And it's not like I can keep it a secret from him anyway."

"I don't know," Mai said airily, "he did a pretty good job of keeping a secret from you."

"Well…I guess…" Yugi sighed. "Can you help me out at all, Mai? Do you know of any places in town like that? Maybe someplace…safe?"

"You came to the right place, kiddo." Mai's voice became soft and gentle. "I haven't been in town all that long but yes, believe it or not, I do know where the good sex shops are. Don't ask me why."

"That's okay," Yugi laughed, "I don't need to know."

"You want me to take you to one?"

Yugi sat up sharply. "What? Would you really do that, Mai?"

"Of course I would," Mai answered patiently. "Anything for a friend in need. I can understand you being nervous, Yugi. I was once young and innocent myself – not so much, anymore. It's scary going into a sex shop for the first time, it's always better if you have someone along who can be your guide into the wild and crazy world of…better sex." She giggled. "Actually, there's a really cool place I went into a few months ago, to see if they had a job open. It's a pretty upscale kind of place, you wouldn't know from looking at it what they sell."

Yugi laughed. "You would have worked at a sex store?"

"I would have worked at this one." Mai laughed in return. "What are you doing the rest of the afternoon?"

Yugi's eyes widened, and he almost dropped the phone. "You want to go _now_?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything," Mai pointed out. "Are you?"

"Well…no…"

"Then come on over here, and we'll go there together. I'll make sure you're not hit on or taken advantage of, or otherwise made uncomfortable," she promised. "Deal?"

Yugi blinked nervously. "Uh…"

"Come on. It's for Yami…"

"Oh, all right," Yugi gave in with an exasperated sigh. "I'll be over there after I finish my lunch."

"Cool!" Mai squealed. "It'll be so much fun!"

About an hour later, Yugi found himself walking up the street next to Mai, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets and his shoulders hunched in an expression of sheepish resignation. Dressed in a miniskirt and cleavage-baring camisole, Mai strode briskly with a pleased smile on her lips, swinging her purse by her side. She had driven them downtown but had to park some distance away, thanks to midday traffic, but Yugi didn't mind the walk terribly. He considered that it might have been even more mortifying to pull right up to the shop. Mai suddenly paused at a storefront and pulled open the door. "Here we are," she said brightly. "You ready, Yugi?"

"This is it?" Yugi stopped and looked up at the cleanly-lettered sign. Mai was right, there was nothing about the façade or windows that suggested this might have been any illicit sort of shop. Shrugging, he reached to hold the door for his friend, letting her go inside first. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered for the hundredth time.

Within his mind, he heard a good-natured chuckle. "I believe this was your idea," Yami chided.

"I know, I know…" Yugi closed his eyes briefly in order to converse mentally. "Yami? Would you mind terribly if I asked you to…not pay attention for a while?"

"Whatever for?" Inside Yugi's mind's eye, he envisioned the two of them meeting to face each other, matching silhouettes in a shadow world. The pharaoh frowned curiously. "After all we've been through, you're suddenly embarrassed for me to catch you thinking sexual thoughts?"

"Oh, it's not embarrassment," Yugi sighed, looking earnestly up to his mystical partner. He always looked a lot sexier in that red shirt than Yugi himself. "I just don't know how else to keep a surprise gift from you. I don't want to be walking through here looking at stuff and suddenly think, 'oh, this is perfect' without warning you to be elsewhere first."

"I see." Yami smiled broadly. "It's all right, Yugi. I trust you. You know us both well enough to know what I might like."

"If it's not a bad place, we'll come back again sometime, when you can join me," Yugi promised. Yami nodded his agreement, and the internal vision vanished. Yugi opened his eyes to see that Mai had already gone in and was glancing around curiously. He followed her, discovering that unlike the stories he had heard about sex shops, or his own preconceived notions, it was quite nice. Warm, eye-catching interior design made it a comfortable and appealing place, and the only openly-displayed products close by were mannequins clad in cute, girlish outfits and lacy lingerie. Glancing back at him, Mai smirked and gestured him closer, so they could talk. "What?" he wondered.

"Don't look so nervous," Mai giggled. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you had 'virgin' written all over your face."

"Mai," Yugi complained in a hush. "So, come on now. What is there to look at? I don't need…" He glanced at a mannequin with his nose turned up. "…frilly underthings. Is this a store for girls?"

"Not at all," Mai assured, not keeping her voice down. "Just look around for a bit, you'll see all kinds of things. Here, just get past the clothes and we're already starting to find some ideas. Scented massage oils…ooo…"

His curiosity roused, Yugi sidled up to her to look, but then heard a movement behind him and whirled to find a tall man – presumably the shop owner – gliding towards them from a curtain that separated the main floor from the back room. His was a singular presence, willowy and lithe with delicate features and long, silvery hair. Despite the floor-length coat bordering on a gown, Yugi didn't mistake him for a woman for a second. "Good afternoon," he greeted them in a velvet tone. "Looking for a cool respite on such a hot day?"

Mai turned and smiled gracefully. "If we wanted to be cooled down, we sure wouldn't be in here."

"Excellent point." The man flicked a wise glance between the two of them. "Shopping together?"

Yugi looked startled. "Oh…no…I…"

"He's not mine," Mai answered blithely. "We're friends. I'm taking him out on his first shopping trip of this kind."

"Ah! A newcomer." The man bowed to them with a flourish. "Welcome to Aya's…I am Aya, your relationship guide and purveyor of pleasure. Anything you need to ask, or are afraid to ask, I'm here to listen." He straightened and clasped his hands, gazing solely at Yugi now. "Don't worry. You're not the only young man to come in here not knowing what to think. I get dozens of them, every day. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

The rich, friendly tone of the shopkeeper reminded Yugi only fleetingly of Pegasus, as if Aya were perhaps a personification of the CEO's good side. Aya, however, showed no deception in his golden eyes, only happiness and a deep desire to please. And he was much prettier. "Um, well," Yugi stammered shyly, "I…was kind of thinking of getting a present…for my boyfriend…"

"I see," Aya nodded. "I suspected as much, you didn't seem to be coupled with this fine young lady but…one never knows. Don't be afraid, this is not a place for judgement or harsh words." An even warmer smile glowed on his face. "Love is not bound by such rules, and it's my purpose in life to give all couples of all kinds exactly what they need to explore the wonders of their love. You are quite welcome here…" He ended his sentence almost as a question, with an uplifted eyebrow, prompting.

"Yugi."

"Welcome, Yugi. You've never been here before? I would be delighted to show you around, and answer any of your questions. Even the most embarrassing, believe me – I've heard it all."

Mai nudged Yugi's shoulder, getting him to laugh. "Okay," he relented. "I just…don't know what I'm looking for. It's kind of a… 'I'll know it when I see it' kind of problem, I guess."

Aya pursed his lips and nodded astutely. "Perhaps, then, if I can show you the hidden secrets of my store, you'll see what you need," he offered. "And if your friend doesn't mind, we'll let her do her own looking, so we can talk man to man. How is that?"

"Fine by me," Mai chuckled. "Anything to get this kid to stop blushing every time he talks about sex." As if on cue, Yugi blushed and clapped a hand over his face. Mai burst out laughing. "See?"

Aya chuckled as well, but not in derision, and swept in to put an arm around Yugi's shoulders and guide him away. "Come, now, I know just the thing. Walk with me, Yugi."

Mai gave him a little wave and returned to perusing the shelves, looking over the selection of romantic gifts and appearing to be heading for the for-women-only section. Yugi swallowed hard and allowed himself to be ushered gracefully away by Aya. "I know it doesn't look like much," the shopkeeper said humbly, "but in fact, my store does carry a wide array of items for every couple. I just keep the sweet, romantic stuff that most people come in here looking for up front. Though, for all I know, that's what you want, too." He took Yugi down a different aisle, near to a wall where luridly-colored pillows looked about to burst out of their shelves, and then turned to face him. "If I may?" he asked kindly. "I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character. Allow me to ask you just a few simple questions, and I'm sure I can point you right to something that would pique your interest."

Yugi tried not to glance at the displays on either side of him, as many contained very obvious, embarrassing words or pictures. "Um…okay. Sure."

Aya's eyes traced his figure, head to toe, and he smiled more coolly. "I love your hair," he said before beginning. "It's so interesting."

"Uh…thanks."

"So, your boyfriend." Aya folded his arms loosely around his middle. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A couple years," Yugi tried to answer, already finding it difficult. "Though, I guess you could say we've been really serious for at least the past year and a half." He took his hand out of his pocket and showed off the silver ring. "He and I just got this last week."

Aya's eyes widened in interest, and he reached to take Yugi's hand delicately and examine the ring. "Oh, very lovely," he complimented. "'Eternity.' Oh, that's so sweet." He let go and let Yugi shrink back into his shyness. "What does he do?"

Yugi tried not to twitch uncomfortably. "I…can't really say."

"Oh?" Rather than suspicious, Aya looked sympathetic. "It wouldn't be good to out him, then?"

"Oh, no, it's not that," Yugi said quickly. "It's just…really hard to explain."

"Ah. Well then." The shopkeeper smiled again. "Is he much older than you?"

"Not really all that much," Yugi replied. Had Yami been paying attention, he would have expected a huge laugh at that, but there was no sign that the pharaoh was disobeying his wishes. "Just a little."

"Hm." Aya stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That necklace. Does it mean something to you?"

Yugi glanced down at the Puzzle on its thick chain. It always looked obvious no matter what he was wearing, but today, in his tight-fitting red shirt and his favorite slinky black pants, it stuck out like a beacon. "Well, yes," he said with no hesitation. "It's the most important thing to me…and it has the same meaning for my boyfriend."

More nodding and deep looks. "One last question," Aya offered, "and forgive me if it seems too personal, but it will help me very much. The first time he made love to you…" He smiled sweetly as Yugi clearly blushed no matter how hard he tried to stifle it. "Did it last minutes, or hours, would you say?"

Yugi closed his eyes, a million memories flashing through his mind, and sighed deeply. "Hours," he breathed.

"Ahh…" Aya lowered his hands and clasped them together, smiling down at a very curious Yugi. "You were a puzzle at first, but I think I have it now. You dress rough and sexy and have a wild hairstyle, but everything in your mannerisms, your voice, your eyes, tells me you're a romantic and have a very loving, warm relationship. You have a sense of adventure, but deep down, everything has meaning, even your sexual play. So," he concluded, as Yugi gaped at him in awe, "if it were up to me to guess, I'd say the gift you're looking for isn't something to revive a sex life stuck in the doldrums, or a cute but meaningless gesture for the sake of some gift-giving obligation…you just want something fun. Not too outrageous, but fun."

Yugi laughed a little under his breath. "Do you have anything that fits that description?"

"Of course I do!" Aya crowed. "I told you, I have everything! Come with me." He leaped in and seized Yugi's hand, towing him even further back into the shop to an open doorway covered by another curtain. "Now, there may be a few things in here that will really open your eyes, but they're not meant for you. The more exciting toys and games are back here. You just have to trust me."

Though startled, Yugi was starting to find this whole visit fun and allowed himself to be dragged through the curtain to the back room. At first glance, there were indeed quite a few eye-popping items hanging on the walls, mostly in the leather and/or chain department, but Aya did not lead him to those. Instead, he came around to the wall where all kinds of curiosities hung from pegs or sat on shelves. "What in the world…?" he found himself whispering.

"You and your partner are very close, yes?" Aya said wisely. "You love each other deeply, and when it comes to romance, you have no problems thinking up things to do. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Yugi said with some amazement. "He bought me roses for my birthday…"

"Oh, definitely a romantic, then," Aya said, almost jealously. "In the front of the store are the things I think most regular couples need, small trinkets to rekindle romance and nice, fluffy gifts to placate each other but not necessarily challenge themselves. It's the sort of things a businessman comes in looking to get his wife when she's tired and overworked and sex just isn't what it used to be when they were dating. You don't need that," he said plainly with a wave of his hand. "You and your boyfriend are happy. You just want to play."

"Wow," Yugi breathed. "You really could tell all that just from talking to me?"

"Of course." Aya gave him a sultry look over his shoulder. "You have very expressive eyes. Everything you think and feel shows so clearly in them. And wearing a ring on your wedding finger that says 'eternity' tells me everything." He gave Yugi another thoughtful once-over with his eyes. "And yet you're wearing that collar. I don't think you would if you were merely the innocent schoolboy your answers make you out to be."

Yugi reached up and fingered the black leather collar he wore nearly every day. "Well…I do think it's cool…"

"That's it, then." Aya came to his decision and plucked something off the wall, examining it himself before presenting it with yet another graceful flourish to his customer. "What do you think?"

Yugi cautiously took the package from his hands. Looped together and hanging from the display card was a length of silky red rope. Yugi fingered it curiously, finding it positively wonderful to touch and feel. "What is it? 'Bonds of Love?'" he read from the package.

"If I may…" Aya teased a finger at one trailing end of the rope. "You strike me as the kind of young man who is into exploring, and trying new things, but only so long as you've got the security of someone exploring with you, guiding you. You'd like to try something wild, but not too wild. You still have your limits, you haven't set yourself boundaries yet."

"Scary," Yugi murmured. "It's like you can read my mind."

Aya smiled knowingly. "I created 'Bonds of Love' for people like you, who might like to try something a little more exciting, like being tied up, that sort of thing, but aren't seriously into it and don't like pain. Bondage isn't always about leather and whips and crying 'Yes, Master!' all night long…in fact, I like to consider the act of letting your lover tie you up and tease you a supreme act of trust between you." He took Yugi's hand and laid the coils of rope in his palm. "If you'll notice, the ropes are made of a silken fiber that I chose because it's pleasing to the touch, and won't leave marks or burns if you get a little carried away. They're easy to tie, and easy to release."

"I do like the way they feel," Yugi admitted, running them between his thumb and fingers.

"And they're much more secure than a scarf, or using any old thing you have around the house," Aya pointed out. "They're guaranteed not to break. There are two ropes in every package, the same length. And they come in all kinds of colors, too," he grinned. "Pink, red, green…black…"

Fully interested now, Yugi pressed forward to see the other colors, lingering for a moment on black until something else caught his eye. He put the red ones back and took a different one off the peg. "Purple," he noted.

"Oo, very nice," Aya cooed. "The color of royalty."

That made Yugi perk up in curious interest. "Really? Well, then." He darted a quick look to the package. "Oh, but how much are they?"

The price listed almost broke his heart, but then Aya suggested, "Here at Aya's, we have a ten percent discount for first-time buyers."

"Really?" He looked at the ropes again and began to grin. "You know what? I think I'll do it. Something tells me, Yami will like them just as much as I do."

"Splendid!" Aya whirled in such a way as to make his long coat flare out as he headed back for the door. "Come with me, I'll be delighted to wrap them up for you so your boyfriend has a special gift waiting the next time you see him."

Mai looked up from across the shop where she had been looking at sizes on stockings when she heard Aya come back in, and noticed that Yugi was carrying something and grinning pretty widely. She headed over to find out what he had discovered while he was being rung up. He glanced at her as she came to his side. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" he requested with a sheepish smile.

"Honey, what you do in your bedroom is your business, not mine," Mai promised. "Looks like fun, though."

He nodded and then glanced back at Aya, who was ceremoniously wrapping the ropes in flowery paper. "Thanks for the discount, too. I couldn't have gotten them otherwise. Money's kind of tight, I have to be careful what I splurge on."

"I wouldn't be so good at what I do if I didn't make it possible for anyone who needs a touch of romance to afford it," Aya said modestly. "You must come back again with your boyfriend, he sounds like a dream. I'd love to meet him."

"I think we will," Yugi giggled. "Sometime. When we need some more excitement."

Aya matched his giggle, and then turned his sensitive gaze to Mai. "Is there anything I can help you find?" he wondered.

"No, not today," she replied. "I don't think Joey and I are at the stage where we need help just yet. We've only just gotten serious," she added with a furtive glance at Yugi.

Yugi smiled cutely. "He told me."

"Ah, a lucky young man," Aya said. "He didn't want to come with you?"

"He doesn't know we're here," Yugi explained. "He's my best friend, but…I don't think he'd help me buy sex toys."

"What can I say?" Mai shrugged. "I'm older and wiser. Nothing fazes me."

Aya cocked her a curious eyebrow. "A bit of an age difference?"

Mai sighed. "Yeah. Like, about seven years."

Aya's eyes widened dramatically. "I hope he's legal!"

Mai looked hard at him, and then threw her head back laughing. "Buddy," she said when she had caught her breath, "that was the best compliment you could have paid me, ever. That does it, when I do need anything, I'm coming straight here. You've just made yourself my new favorite shop."

Aya laughed back. "And I was being serious! But thank you. I shall look forward to seeing you again sometime." He made the most comical face and lowered his voice. "Just how old is he, then?"

"Nineteen."

"Ah." The shopkeeper shook his silver-haired head. "No, you won't be needing my help for a long time, then."

They all laughed at that, and Aya slipped Yugi's present into a discreet brown bag that said "Aya's" and nothing more in fancy, curling letters. "Have a lovely day," he wished them as he saw them out the door, "and Yugi…I do hope your boyfriend likes his gift."

"Oh…" Yugi grinned over his shoulder. "I'm sure he will."

Three weeks was a very long time for Yugi to try not to think about something, particularly not something that would hopefully add a little spice to his relationship. Yami assured him that he wasn't doing the mental equivalent of peeking, though, he understood Yugi's desire for a surprise and dutifully allowed him to have that one thought to himself. Neither of them really understood the mechanics or the complexity of their bond, but it seemed that as long as one needed to keep a specific detail from the other, simply by wanting to, he could. They did it so rarely, most of the time their minds were completely open to share with each other, so being successful at keeping his secret took Yugi a little by surprise. The only time he nearly slipped was during one of a handful of internal Puzzle-encounters, when the mere thought of what sorts of things the pharaoh could do to him made the ropes briefly spring to mind, but Yami never noticed. Fortunately, most days Yugi had things like work and house chores and hanging out with friends to occupy his attention for long spans. Even so, as the second full moon of the month drew near – the blue moon – he couldn't help but get more and more excited. He couldn't wait to show Yami what he had gotten, and find out what sorts of things their collective imaginations could devise.

As he recited the ritual incantation, Yugi could feel his energy draining more rapidly from him than ever before. He gasped for breath in between each line, desperate to form each word properly and deliver them in correct order, not about to let a little breathlessness stop him. Upon the final word and the explosion of power, he fell completely onto his back and laid there with his eyes closed, panting. He stayed there trying to recover until he felt hands come around his shoulders and the pharaoh's body leaning over him. "Yugi…Yugi!" he urgently called.

Yugi opened his eyes. "I'm okay," he breathed, looking up to find Yami bent over him, an expression of fear in his eyes. "It's okay, just give me a second, I'll be fine."

Yami cautiously helped him up to a seat, combing a hand through Yugi's hair to keep it back from his face while he sat for a few minutes catching his breath. "Are you sure?" he pressed. "What happened? Did you do anything differently…?"

"No, no, everything went fine," Yugi assured, a little annoyed despite knowing that Yami was merely looking out for him. "I've never messed up the spell, it's not that."

Yami still just sat there beside him, one arm around his shoulders, stroking his hair, though he was relieved to see that Yugi was quickly able to settle down and breathe more normally. "It seemed to take a little more out of you than usual," he said in a low voice.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Yugi said, shaking his head. "Maybe I just didn't give it enough blood this time or something."

"This is the second time in a row that it's knocked you almost across the room," Yami worried. "I was afraid something might happen eventually, if we were to continue using the ritual every month."

Yugi frowned at him. "I still think you're getting upset over nothing. It's okay, it's not like I'm hurt. I'm fine, now that I've caught my breath. And you're fine," he added, trying to smile as he rubbed the back of Yami's hand on his shoulder. "A little jolt of energy is nothing."

The pharaoh leaned in and kissed his forehead. "All the same," he said quietly, "I would rather forego any strenuous activity tonight and just go to bed. I want to be sure you're all right."

Yugi lifted pouting eyes to him. "Even though you have a present waiting for you?"

Yami finally smiled. "Unlike you," he said with a hint of teasing, "I can be patient. You can give it to me in the morning, when we're both rested and have the whole day to look ahead to."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," Yugi sighed. He lifted his head to press a little kiss to his partner's cheek and then got up to fetch his pajamas. Once he was clothed, Yami wrapped his arms fully around Yugi and cuddled him gratefully, letting him know as much as he could without words that he was cared for and protected. It was a warm night, and the breeze barely filtering in through the open skylight did nothing to cool them, so they sprawled out together on top of the blankets and laid in each other's arms, not falling asleep for a long while. In the light of the full moon that spilled down on them they could gaze at each other, brush fingertips along cheeks and lips, caress and lightly kiss and indulge in tender exploration until Yugi was finally unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He tucked his head comfortably in the crook of Yami's neck and soon was fast asleep, the warm puff of his breath tickling the pharaoh's throat. Closing his eyes, Yami held him in silence while his mind kept replaying the scene he had found upon awakening, searching for some clue that would help him understand why Yugi had been so affected by the ritual all of a sudden. True, there had always been a burst of energy, or so he had reported. And he had always been breathing a little heavily when Yami first beheld him with corporeal eyes. But he had never been knocked flat before, Yami knew, and that was what concerned him. In the end, though, he came to no conclusions, and the perfect quiet surrounding him eventually lulled him to sleep.

By the unpleasant tingling in his hand and arm, Yami knew that whatever had been pressing on it all night – Yugi's shoulder, his head, something like that – had now gone away, leaving him with the hot needles pricking from his fingertips all the way up to his elbow as circulation returned. He appreciated the ability to feel such a sensation, but he still hated it, and awoke with a flinch as the needles seared his arm. He opened his eyes to find Yugi at the foot of the bed poking around in his closet, though he heard his partner stir and glanced back with a smile. Yami groaned and stretched, but found himself smiling as well. "Good morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," Yugi said in return. "You look so cute lying there."

Yami flexed his hand to try to make the tingle go away faster. "Do I?" he murmured lazily.

"Uh huh." Yugi gave up on what he was doing and turned back to the bed, crawling up from the foot of it all the way along the length of Yami's body. "All sprawled out and sexy like that, on your back, with nothing but a pair of pajama pants on?"

Yami chuckled and reached to catch him as he flopped down on top of him, moving the Millennium Puzzle at the last second so it wouldn't injure either of them. "I can't help it," the pharaoh purred. "You fell asleep on my arm, I couldn't move."

"You can move now," Yugi purred back, glancing with a smirk at the arms slinking up around his shoulders.

"Now, I don't want to." Yami grinned at his lover's amused look. "Unless you want me to go with you somewhere," he added, smoothing his hands along Yugi's bare back.

"Well, I do have a present for you," Yugi began, pretending to look all contemplative, "but…maybe I should wait to give it to you. Till you wake up a little."

"Ah." Yami stretched to kiss Yugi, only able to reach the tip of his nose for now. "You'll be requiring my complete strength and stamina, then? This must be some present."

Yugi giggled, now that he was able to think about it all he wanted. "Come on," he encouraged, "let's go have breakfast and see if Grandpa needs us to run errands before we consider getting dressed. Or…not getting dressed," he added as he pushed himself up on his hands.

Yami watched him get up and pad cutely across his room, the Puzzle swaying against his bare chest, observing that a good night's sleep had done wonders to erase Yugi's temporary fatigue. He looked perfectly healthy and normal now, easing the pharaoh's mind considerably. He pried himself up and tousled his hair before stalking after Yugi, catching him up from behind in the doorway and making him giggle even more by nipping at the back of his neck.

The boys sat in the kitchen for a while over breakfast, not so much eating as lounging, dawdling, taking their time and just talking, mostly about the warm weather. It had finally gotten so bad that they had chanced the air conditioning, since the small rooms like Yugi's bedroom trapped the heat far too well. Still, it was warm enough upstairs in the house that the two of them were content to wander around shirtless and barefoot for a while, until Yugi briefly threw on a shirt and slippers to show his face in the game shop and verify that Grandpa didn't need his assistance. "Unless you can think of anything we need, then no," Grandpa told him, eyeing his blue pajama pants with the little stars on them. "Does that mean you don't intend to get dressed at all today?"

"I don't know," Yugi said with a humble laugh. "Maybe. No, after I take a shower I'll get dressed, and I'm sure Yami doesn't want to stay in pajamas all day."

Grandpa huffed a short laugh under his breath. "Well, then. Don't let me keep you."

Grinning, Yugi raced back upstairs, kicking off his slippers on the way and bouncing a little too enthusiastically up to his waiting partner. Yami eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Let me guess," he said coolly. "No tasks, errands, or chores."

"It's time for you to see your present," Yugi told him, taking him by the hand and pulling him to the bedroom. Amused, Yami permitted himself to be led, eager to see just what Yugi had been studiously keeping secret all these weeks. He was made to sit down on the bed while Yugi went to his dresser and pulled something out of the back of the top drawer, a hand-sized something wrapped in the brown bag from the store. "And you're sure you didn't peek into my mind?" he asked warily one last time as he turned around.

"Not at all," Yami insisted with a bit of a surprised look. "I will admit that I did sneak a peek once while you were in the store, when you met the owner, but…after that I went back into my dormancy." He began to smirk. "He's a very interesting man."

"Yeah, Aya was cool," Yugi grinned. "He really helped me out, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. He asked me a little bit about myself, and about you, and then pointed me right to something cool." He laughed as he came across the room, clutching the package in both hands. "Although, you'll have to forgive me for outright lying about one thing."

Yami cocked his head. "Oh?"

"He asked how much older you were than me…I said 'not much,'" Yugi informed him with a silly grin.

Yami grinned back. "Not much plus five thousand years." He shook his head. "Don't worry, Yugi, I don't hold that against you."

He sat back casually as Yugi thrust his arms out, offering the package. "Here. Open it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 8

Yami gingerly took the packet from Yugi's hands, reaching into the brown paper bag to find a slightly squashy item wrapped firmly in flower-stamped paper. "It really is a gift," he noted. "I just tear the paper off, then?"

"Yeah." Yugi stood before him, hands clasped behind his back as he rocked impatiently on his feet. He couldn't wait to see his partner's reaction, expecting mostly curiosity and amusement and a request for an explanation.

Ever the elegant pharaoh, Yami opted to unwrap the paper gracefully rather than unceremoniously rip it off, and out of a fold tumbled the card with the coils of silken rope. He caught it and held it up, forgetting all about the paper. "You got me…rope?" He arched an eyebrow at his partner.

Yugi was blushing but grinning like a maniac at the same time. "It's for…playing with," he tried to explain.

Yami threaded his fingers through the coils of purple rope, feeling the exquisite texture and trying not to look too terribly confused. "I think I grasp how," he said cautiously, "but it's a bit of a surprise to think that you might…" He glanced up again. "…be into that sort of thing."

"Well…" Yugi stepped closer to him and likewise threaded his fingers through a loop of the rope, so they were both holding it between them. "Until I saw this, I didn't really think I was. It's one of those things that…kind of was in the back of my mind, but I'd never really thought much about."

"I suppose…" Yami looked up at him with a sly smile. "…you do have a thing for buckles and straps."

"And these aren't nearly as obvious." Yugi took the packaging card and tugged it open, releasing the ropes and letting them tumble through his lover's fingers. "Aya told me, they're supposed to be really soft against your skin, and not leave marks. And they shouldn't break no matter how much stress you put on them."

Stretching the pair of ropes to their full length, the pharaoh was clearly smiling in a not-so-innocent way now. "So, you're saying, you wish for me to tie you up and have my way with you," he said bluntly.

Yugi gave a short, embarrassed laugh. "I think I am."

Yami looped the ropes around Yugi's arm and used it to pull him closer, until he fell onto the bed astride his partner's lap. "That certainly is a clever gift," he mused. "What brought this on?"

Yugi settled onto his lap and laid his half-bound hand on the pharaoh's chest. "I just thought you deserved a present," he replied temptingly, stroking Yami's collarbone with light fingertips. "You were so good to me for my birthday, and you've been so sweet to me, taking care of me…" His eyes naturally traveled to the ring on his left hand. "It was time I said thank you."

"An interesting way of doing so." Yami pulled the rope off Yugi's wrist, making him giggle a little at the way the silken fiber tickled. "But…I like it. I like that you love me and trust me enough to ask me to do this with you."

"It's not that I'm bored or it's not good," Yugi quickly assured. "I just thought…wouldn't it be fun if we tried something new? And yeah…I trust you with all my heart. I want to play with you, I want to see how creative you really are…" He leaned in close and whispered along his partner's ear. "…and what sorts of things you can do to me."

Yami tilted his head up to kiss Yugi's cheek and jaw, even as he reached and clasped their hands with the ropes in between, entwining their fingers. "We have all day to find out," he murmured throatily.

Yugi eagerly clutched the ropes between their fingers. "I'm all yours," he breathed. "This is my gift to you, I'm offering myself. Have your way…"

Giving a soft moan of anticipation, Yami kissed his young love more deeply, nibbling at his lips, and then pulled back to examine the "bonds of love" more closely. He threaded them through his hands, judging the length against Yugi's slender limbs. "I like the color," he murmured with a smile.

"I almost got black," Yugi admitted, "but…I thought this was cooler. Purple is the color of royalty, you know."

Yami raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Royalty, huh?"

Yugi plucked up the end of one of the ropes and slowly pulled it out of his partner's hands. "Come on," he encouraged. "I bet there's a million things you can do with these."

"Perhaps if you check to be sure the door is locked," Yami said with a sly look, "we can begin counting."

"Oh! Good point." Yugi hopped up and hurried to the bedroom door, opening it briefly to glance outside and make sure he heard no sound of intrusion before closing and locking it. When he turned, he found that his partner had risen from the bed and draped the purple ropes around his own neck, and was now prowling seductively across the room to him. Yugi smiled up as they met, gingerly entwining their fingers and leaning in for a soft kiss in prelude. "So…?" he encouraged in a whisper.

"Patience," Yami implored with a cool smile. "What, do you want me to tell you everything I'm going to do as I'm doing it?"

"Well, no," Yugi said sheepishly, glancing aside as he felt one of the ropes come to lay over his shoulder. "Just…be gentle. I don't want to be hurt, I'm not into that…"

"I know." Yami stroked his cheek with his fingertips, getting Yugi to meet his eyes. In them was a serious and understanding light. "I know your heart, Yugi. I know what you like. I won't hurt you, or degrade you. I want as much as you do for this to be fun."

His last concern addressed, Yugi relaxed and smiled again. "Then let's have some fun."

Chuckling, Yami withdrew the rope he had teasingly laid on his lover's shoulder and took the hem of his hastily-donned t-shirt in his fists. "Hold on to the Puzzle," he suggested, giving Yugi a moment to do so before pulling the shirt up over his head. "There," he murmured smilingly. "I wouldn't want to get started with that in our way. It could be a mood-breaker later on."

"I'm so sorry," Yugi grinned in complete sarcasm, leaning forward until the tips of their noses brushed together. "I kind of had to put it on so I wouldn't scare anyone in the shop. I don't think Grandpa would have liked me coming down half-naked."

"As it was, you went down in half your pajamas." Yami reached around behind him and clutched his ass in both hands, pulling him close so their hips smacked together. "Your cute little star pajamas."

"Hey," Yugi protested, still grinning, "you're wearing my other pair."

"But it's warm," Yami reminded. "We could very well get away without them."

Yugi's hands slid down Yami's bare chest to his waist and began to fumble with the drawstring of his pajama pants. "Well, if that's what you wanted," he purred, "why didn't you say so?"

Yami suddenly let go of him and clasped his hands instead, stilling them. "Ah," he warned. "Not yet. My present, my rules," he added to address the pouting look being given him.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Your rules, huh?"

Smiling seductively, Yami slowly pushed Yugi's hands away and began to stalk around him, gliding one hand along his collarbone to his shoulder and around the back of his neck. "What?" he teased, "Don't you trust me?"

His partner smiled, though he stood there and let Yami do whatever he pleased. The light fingertips on the back of his neck made him shiver in delight. "Of course I trust you," he murmured happily. "I've just not seen you get so…aggressive…"

Yami's hand slid up along his lover's neck to his ear, tilting his head gently back. Yugi rested his head on the pharaoh's shoulder to look up at him while the hand glided back down his neck to his shoulder, then down his arm. "You want me to be aggressive, don't you?" Yami asked, though it was more statement than question. "That's why you wanted to play with this new toy."

"Don't get me wrong, I like how sweet and romantic you are," Yugi quickly put in. "It's just…"

Yami leaned over him and captured his lips in a deep kiss that effectively cut off all protest. As he drew away, leaving his partner breathless, he murmured, "We are of the same mind, Yugi. There's no need to explain."

"Oh," Yugi whispered hazily. "Good."

The hand on his arm tugged a little more firmly, pulling it around behind his back. Yami made sure to seduce him well, kissing his neck from behind while reaching up and drawing one of the purple satin ropes from around his neck. Yugi just reclined against him and closed his eyes in delight, even as he felt the cord winding around his wrist. The sensation awakened a little twitch of excitement within him, as he began to wonder where it would go from here. Yami took his other hand, then, and brought it back to meet the first, stepping back just enough to allow himself the space to properly bind Yugi's wrists behind his back. "That's not too tight, is it?" he asked for confirmation.

"Mm, no," Yugi murmured, glancing over his shoulder. "That's fine." He tugged on the rope to be sure, smiling to find himself securely but not uncomfortably bound. "Behind my back, huh?" he taunted.

"For now." Yami came back around him, then, trailing a fingertip along his neck and up his jaw to his chin. Yugi tilted his head up to follow the touch. "This is only the beginning. I have many ideas, and if you're lucky, we'll try them all."

"Ooo…" Yugi's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

Chuckling, Yami swept a hand through Yugi's hair to toss his bangs back from his eyes, before tilting his face up. "It depends on which of us tires first," he challenged, before plunging into a hard kiss that Yugi scrambled to meet.

They stood and kissed hungrily for a while, though all Yugi could do was stretch onto his toes and lean in as much as he could, now that his arms were immobilized and he couldn't clutch Yami like usual. The pharaoh teased him by only touching his face and neck with gentle hands, guiding him to be kissed deeply and expertly. At last, when they broke for breath, he backed away and gestured for Yugi to come with him. Lowering his head to give his lover a playfully submissive smile, Yugi padded barefoot across the room to Yami, still looking the part of an innocent with his arms behind his back. Yami turned out the chair that usually stood shoved into the desk and set his hands gracefully on the back of it. Yugi got the hint right away. "You want me to sit down?"

"Please," Yami replied, reaching up and pulling slowly at the rope remaining draped over his shoulders. Just one was long enough to bind wrists, leaving the second for additional bondage elsewhere. Yugi eased into the chair with his partner's assistance to get his arms over the back of it, settling down comfortably. He sat and giggled as he felt Yami behind him wrapping the second rope around the first and through the rungs of the chair to keep him in place. "What?" Yami needled him, tugging harder on the rope even though it just made Yugi giggle even more. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Yugi answered, glancing back. "You're tying me to a chair."

Giving the knot one last yank for security, Yami prowled around the chair and folded his arms sternly, looking down at his partner. "I could just leave you tied there and go amuse myself elsewhere."

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Yugi blushed and smiled. "It's just weird to think of it, now that I'm actually in the middle of it."

A cool smile crossed the pharaoh's elegant features. "Then stop thinking about it," he suggested in his most sensual purr, dropping his arms to his sides. "Very shortly I expect you to have forgotten all about being tied to a chair, except that you'll be begging me to free you so you can make me stop teasing you."

A shiver visibly rippled up Yugi's spine, though his entire body flushed hot. "Really?" he prodded with a whisper.

Yami stepped up to him, then, violet eyes glowing with passion, and placed his hands gently on Yugi's knees, pushing his legs wider apart. Yugi hardly needed the help, he willingly obeyed the moment the pharaoh's hands touched his knees. Yami was able to step up close and kneel down before him, though not in any kind of submission. From where he knelt, Yugi's head was above him, but not by much, and he had full access to his partner's naked chest and stomach and anything currently hidden beneath star-spangled pajamas. He picked up the Puzzle resting in Yugi's lap and kindly draped it over his back, leaving it to swing on its chain over the back of the chair. Fortunately, its weight was not excessive enough to make the links pressing into Yugi's throat a burden. Yugi was already breathing harder in anticipation, slumping in the chair a bit to offer himself to his lover. Yami's hands came to rest on his stomach first, his thumbs lightly stroking across the lines of Yugi's muscles, as he leaned in and favored his young love with soft, tempting kisses. Yugi moaned a little in his throat as he kissed back, but as he tried to deepen the kiss with the intrusion of his tongue, Yami pulled back out of his reach. Each time he initiated a kiss, he only allowed Yugi to have so much of him, and any time he pressed harder, the pharaoh leaned away until Yugi whimpered impatiently. That made Yami rest a fingertip to Yugi's lips. "Hush," he implored. "Gently."

"I can't," Yugi whispered. "I need you."

"You'll have me," Yami promised, "in time. But the more you push, the longer it's going to take."

Yugi sighed, but smiled faintly. "I suppose this is what they mean by 'be careful what you wish for.' You certainly are creative."

"I haven't even begun." Yami raked his fingers up along Yugi's flanks, deliberately crossing over the spots on his ribs that tickled, and brushed his thumbs over each of Yugi's nipples. In the course of that exploration, Yugi went from sighing to giggling to moaning in the space of seconds. Yami settled in place right there, leaning over Yugi's lap, and began to kiss him slowly across his chest and stomach, exploring every plane and line of definition. What his lips missed, his hands found and caressed instead, until the young one was breathing hard and murmuring encouragement under his breath. Clutching him around the middle, Yami pressed harder, kissing him firmly down the center of his body in a way that left a wet trail from his chest to his waistband. Yugi leaned forward enough to watch, but then the ropes lashing him to the chair tugged at his wrists and reminded him that he could only go so far. He moaned softly in protest, gazing down at Yami kissing his stomach with great patience and expertise, his eyes half-open dreamily as he licked the sweat from Yugi's skin. The pharaoh glanced up as if knowing, and without pausing his lips' work for a second, he slid his hands down around behind Yugi and into his pajama pants. Groaning, Yugi slumped back in the chair again so his hips could slide forward, allowing further access. Yami chuckled to himself and lifted his head so he could do what they both wanted – remove the obstacle standing in his way. With lingering caresses, he snuck his fingers beneath the waistband of Yugi's briefs and worked them off along with the pajamas, first just down his hips, but eventually down Yugi's slender legs and completely off. "Too easy," he murmured, running his hands back up Yugi's legs and hips.

"Well, it's not like I can help you this time," Yugi pointed out with a lazy laugh.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing." Smirking, Yami leaned in and resumed kissing all across his lover's lithe body, though now there was a pronounced addition of heat and hardness resting against his chest as he moved. Yugi's moaning escalated accordingly, feeling the friction of their bodies against each other, though for now Yami solely concentrated on kissing his chest, abdomen, and hips. He felt Yugi twitch beneath him, trying to thrust up into him, and backed away just enough to prevent him from doing any of the work himself. He met the pleading look in those wide, violet eyes with a gentle laugh and seductive gaze. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he murmured. "We have all day. Let's take it slowly."

Yugi mumbled something about seizing the opportunity but let it be, figuring that if he sat back and didn't resist, Yami would eventually get around to the inevitable. It was what they both wanted, but thanks to the ropes Yami was in complete control. He darted a series of quick, teasing kisses to Yugi's stomach, as if returning to exactly what he had been doing before, but didn't waste time moving lower. He heard the quick gasp of anticipation as his lips drew closer to the erection jutting up from Yugi's lap, and rewarded his barely-held patience with a glancing kiss to the shaft. Yugi whimpered eagerly to see his lover take him in one hand and tenderly kiss along his length, working his way slowly to the tip and back down. With the erection held up out of the way, he then kissed the base of it, and down to his sack. All Yugi could do was sit slumped and groan in wordless gratitude, every shift of his shoulders making the Puzzle chain rattle. Yami held him in graceful fingers and kissed him, progressing to a long, provocative lick to taste him. Giving a pleased purr, he ducked his head and licked even harder, all the way to the head, which he finally took between his lips. Yugi's moan became a short cry. Yami parted his lips even further to take him in, resting his hand on Yugi's thigh so he could lean in and suckle him to his heart's content. Yugi tilted his head back over the back of the chair and gasped for breath, finding for the first time that he wanted desperately to do something with his hands but couldn't. He felt his body jerk as he tried to sit up but was arrested by the ropes keeping him tied to the chair. Yami pushed him back down gently, wrapping one arm around his hips to hold him in place, his other hand stroking inward along his thigh in the most feathery of touches that made Yugi keen almost as much as the mouth on his cock did. Yami plied his tongue energetically, taking a cool kind of satisfaction in feeling Yugi grow even harder and hotter from it, until he could taste the first drops of what was to come. Withdrawing just a bit, he kissed the tip and then pushed Yugi's leg as wide as it would go so he could kiss the inside of his thigh instead. Yugi gave a twitch and a gasping cry, partially annoyed that his lover had interrupted what was certainly about to be a throbbing climax, but mostly surprised and pleased by the new sensations spreading all through him. The pharaoh's hot breath tickled the soft space where his leg met his body, and feather-light lips on the inside of his thigh awakened an even deeper, erotic groan from him. Yami paused just long enough to look up at him, to give him a smile, and traced one fingertip around the base of him and up the underside. He fixed Yugi with smoldering eyes as he brought the finger to his mouth and sucked on it, delighting in the taste mingled with the salt of sweat. Watching him made Yugi groan loudly, impatiently, and he finally whispered, "Yami…"

The pharaoh gave a low purr of pleasure. "I was going to make you wait," he murmured, "but I can't. You've been so good. You taste so wonderful…"

"Please, Yami…" Yugi breathed.

Before he could even take another breath and beg again, Yami plunged down onto him, hot, wet mouth closing over him to lick and suckle with fresh passion. Yugi let out another cry and tensed, straining against the hands holding him securely in the chair. Yami stroked with his tongue, knowing exactly how and where to use it in order to push Yugi the rest of the way. It was no longer time for precision, all he had to do was stroke just right, just fast enough, with lips and tongue and rake his teeth along the sensitive skin, and they would arrive. A hum of pleasure deep in his throat made Yugi gasp as he felt it on his body. He spread his legs wide and arched his back, pulling hard on the ropes binding his wrists together as he felt himself growing closer and closer to release. Yami worked harder and faster, stretching the hand he had on Yugi's thigh so he could press his thumb to the base of Yugi's erection and stroke just enough. The slight movement made Yugi gasp, "Yami!" one more time before he threw his head back and cried out, his body trembling as it reached climax and erupted. Anticipating it, Yami was ready to catch him, closing his mouth completely around him and eagerly swallowing. As he cooled, Yugi sprawled in the chair panting for breath, able to feel his lover's expert tongue getting every last trace of him before he finally drew back. Hands rested in the small of his back, and a warm, panting breath teased his abdomen. He struggled to open his eyes and look down at the pharaoh's heavy-lidded smile. "Yami," Yugi sighed happily.

"You look rather pleased," Yami purred in response.

"You're so good," his partner enthused between deep breaths. "You…"

"Hush." Yami pushed himself up onto his knees and stretched to kiss Yugi, but only gently, as he still needed a minute or two to catch his breath. "There's no need for words. Your body tells me everything." He kissed his young love once more and then got slowly to his feet, sliding his hands down Yugi's legs as he straightened up. Yugi's eyes remained on him the whole way, taking in his lean, muscled figure and the curious fact that he was not naked yet. Smiling temptingly, Yami bent and cupped Yugi's cheek, turning his face toward him for a longer, deeper kiss. Yugi kissed back with abandon, tasting the salt on his lover's tongue, but once again he was forcefully reminded of his choice of bondage as he couldn't lean up to meet him any more. He pulled back with a frustrated sigh, making Yami chuckle. "You want more," he noted, caressing Yugi's cheek.

"You haven't…" Yugi began.

"I know. All in good time." Yami straightened up again, drawing his hand teasingly back, stroking all the way to the tip of Yugi's chin before letting go. Yugi sat back, still panting a bit. With his lover's full attention, now, Yami lowered a hand to his waist and undid the drawstring of his pajama pants, smirking at the way it made Yugi's hazy eyes clear. "You see," the pharaoh went on, taking his time to loosen the waist of the pants and pull them down enough to expose his hips, "I want it, too. You haven't left me unaffected."

Yugi gazed helplessly at him, his eyes riveted to his partner's actions as he slowly revealed his own growing erection and let his pants slide to the floor, stepping out of them. With Yugi still tied down, Yami felt free to prowl around him, teasing him with the sight of his naked body hovering so close and yet out of reach. "I'll let you have me, if you want," he said with a dark smile.

Yugi sighed heavily, gazing at his lover's body with yearning. "How can you be holding on so…" he breathed in frustration. "…patiently?"

Yami chuckled. "Because," he replied, coming around the chair and stepping up beside Yugi, hips cocked seductively, "unless the world were to end right now, I know we're both going to get what we want."

Yugi lifted his eyes to his lover's face. "You're such a horrible tease."

Still chuckling, Yami reached down and fumbled with the ropes, untying the second one that had lashed Yugi to the chair. "There," he said, "you're free to move, if you can." He stepped back, allowing Yugi the space to lean forward and stretch, though his wrists were still bound. The Puzzle slid off the back of the chair and bounced against the center of Yugi's back. Yami stepped around in front of him and reached to cup his cheek again, tilting his face up to gaze into his eyes and smile. "Well?" he encouraged. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I have an idea." Lowering his eyes in a submissive smile, Yugi pushed up from the chair but didn't stand, instead sliding right onto his knees in front of his partner. Yami did not retreat, understanding the gesture immediately – Yugi wanted to return the favor. Though he lacked the use of his hands, Yugi could still do everything else he wanted, and tilted his head just so before closing his eyes and taking Yami's erection between his lips.

The pharaoh sucked in his breath sharply at the warm, wet sensation rippling up his length, as Yugi ran his tongue all the way up and then sat back to take as much into his mouth as he could. It took all of Yami's concentration to remain standing, but he willed himself to out of need to watch and feel Yugi do this for him. He hadn't realized until the first gentle lick how much he needed a reciprocated touch, his arousal increasing tenfold in the space of a few heartbeats. He placed his hands on Yugi's head and combed his fingers delicately through his lover's wild hair, brushing back the blond bangs that hung around his face in order to fully watch the delight on Yugi's youthful face as he swept his tongue lavishly around the erection between his lips. In all the time they had been together, Yugi had grown to be very good at this, having all those Puzzle-encounters to shape his experience and explore his lover's body so that their times together in this reality could be spent driving each other wild. The young one had gone from a naïve virgin to a well-practiced lover astonishingly quickly. Yami stroked his hair and cheek as he held himself still in order to receive his lover's attention, though the tighter his body grew from sensation and sight, the more he found himself disconcerted. It wasn't Yugi's actions, he was as good as ever, but something about the way he crouched nagged at the back of Yami's mind like a cold draft. Kneeling in submission, hands bound behind his back, eyes closed as he tilted his head up to suckle gracefully at the standing erection, it reminded Yami of something – something that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't as though Yugi was not enjoying himself, he clearly was, but his demure posture seemed out of place. The realization made Yami gasp quickly, his eyes widening. _A slave_, he thought. _He looks like a…like a pharaoh's slave_. He immediately placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, his firm touch making the young one open his eyes and look up. "Please," Yami murmured, trying to smile. "Stand up for me."

Yugi blinked at him. "But…I'm not finished…"

"It's all right. I have other ideas." Yami stroked his cheek lovingly, letting him know that he was not displeased, so Yugi gave a sigh and sat back on his heels. Yami's hands came to rest on his arms, helping him to stand. He leaned down and kissed Yugi eagerly to show him that the change in tactic was not due to any lack of interest on his part, and then curled one arm around him while the other reached behind him and untied the rope. Yami pulled it away and looped it around his neck again. "Take a moment to stretch," he implored in his softest tone. "I'm sure that can't be comfortable for long spaces of time."

Yugi could not deny that it felt good to be able to move his arms again, but he still fixed his partner with a worried pout as he rubbed at his wrists one after the other. True to the ropes' guarantee, he had sustained nothing more than minor pressure welts which would vanish in a minute or two. "This isn't the end, is it?" he complained. "We were just getting started."

"Of course it's not the end." Yami wrapped his arms around his young love's shoulders and hugged him warmly, kissing his brow and cheek. "I just wanted a change."

Purring, Yugi turned his head and captured his lover's lips instead, kissing him deeply for a few minutes while his hand wandered lower and found the erection still prodding him in the hip as they stood wrapped together. "You want me to finish this way?" he murmured against the pharaoh's mouth.

"Ah…not yet." Yami slid his hands down Yugi's arms and took both of his hands again, pulling them away from his body. "You're not ready yet."

"What do you mean? I just came," Yugi laughed. "You're already behind."

"It's not about that." Yami smiled in such a way as to make his eyes gleam dangerously. "You trust me, don't you?"

Yugi stifled his giggle and kissed Yami briefly. "Of course," he replied. "What do you want?"

Yami guided his outstretched hands back in toward the center of his body, though in front of him this time. Yugi understood and waited patiently, grinning, as the pharaoh tugged the rope off his shoulders and began to wind it around his lover's wrists again. "This should be better for you," he suggested, though he, too, was smiling just as passionately as Yugi. "We can try a few…different positions."

"Now I'm really curious," Yugi breathed, looking shyly up. Yami tied the knot and held the bound hands in front of him, kissing his knuckles one by one before slowly lowering them to a resting position before Yugi. That way, he could lean in and kiss Yugi all he wanted, but as soon as he felt hands coming to rest on his abdomen and stroke a little lower, he broke off and retreated a step. Not to be outdone, Yugi raised his arms and offered his bound hands to his lover, the submission evaporating completely from his hazy eyes. "Come on," he encouraged. "I want you to tie me down and ravage me. What are you waiting for?"

Yami cupped the fists in his hands and raised Yugi's arms over his head, putting them completely out if his way so he could lunge in and kiss him some more. "Such insolence," he scolded. "You're going to fight back this time, are you?"

"Maybe." But Yugi just stood there, allowing Yami to hold his arms up over his head, as he smiled. "I got a taste of you, I don't want to stop there."

"You'll get more than a taste." Yami plunged in and kissed him fiercely, battling him into submission until he heard Yugi moan raggedly into his mouth. Keeping one hand on the binding, a couple of fingers hooked into a coil of the purple rope, he backed away and began to prowl around Yugi again, looking around the room for an opportunity. There weren't many places available for tying down an impetuous lover, especially since the bed had a sturdy shelf at the head instead of posts, but he was sure he could think of something, given time. In the meanwhile, he could tease Yugi all he wanted, leading him around by the ropes and curling his arm around him, nuzzling at his ear or kissing his neck to keep him pleased and aroused while he searched. He dragged Yugi back toward the chair to retrieve the second length of rope, and that was when he saw it – the latch of the skylight was within his reach. Fastening his lips behind Yugi's ear, he kissed and nipped at him and then murmured, "Sit down."

Excited by the warm breath and hot kisses behind his ear, Yugi giggled but obeyed, dropping into the chair. Yami let go of him completely, then, and he glanced over his shoulder to find the pharaoh stretching to loop the loose rope around the latch handle on the skylight. "What," Yugi wondered, "are you doing?"

"Being creative." Yami secured it as best he could with a knot that he could release quickly if he pulled in the right place, and then rested his hand on Yugi's bare shoulder. "You're young and flexible," he noted. "Just tell me when it gets to be too much."

Yugi blinked curiously up at him, and willingly obeyed when the hand slid down his arm and pulled at him to encourage him to stand. Yami guided him closer – away from the chair – and tugged his arms up over his head again so he could tie the dangling end of the rope to the one binding his wrists. Yugi grew more excited as he watched this new development progress, and gave a little laugh as Yami yanked hard on the ropes to make sure they were secure. Yugi could rest his arms without pulling himself free, though they were still well above his head, exposing his body completely. He leaned against Yami, arching his back just enough, and was rewarded with a growl and a savage kiss. Yami grabbed his hips and pulled him up into himself for just a few minutes, while kissing him breathless, and then let go, prowling back. Far from a slave or a prisoner, Yugi looked every part the wanton lover now, fixing Yami with a burning gaze from under his disheveled bangs as he stood there panting, feet braced wide apart and arms bound up over his head. The pharaoh stood back, hips cocked sexily, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he met his lover's heated gaze and stared back, his eyes sweeping from head to toe to take everything in. After a moment, he stepped up and around Yugi, dragging his fingertips along his body as he circled him slowly. Yugi moaned softly at the feathery touch but remained defiant, tensed, knowing that there was no way to stop his body from reacting to the teasing. Yami was going to make him hard all over again, and he couldn't resist. First, though, Yami came back around to the front and tilted his head up with just one fingertip, tracing his young love's lips with his tongue and chuckling darkly as he refused to let Yugi kiss him back. Though he loved the feel, Yugi didn't want to wait, and lunged as far as his bound arms allowed so he could bite his partner's lower lip before he could get away. Yami stepped back with an astonished gasp, finding Yugi smiling tauntingly back at him. He couldn't continue without addressing the obvious challenge, and so cupped his hands around Yugi's face, kissing him hard just the way he wanted and then pushing his head to the side so he could ravage his neck. He felt every gasping breath beneath his lips, along with the racing heartbeat and Yugi's desperate attempt to swallow before murmuring, "Yami," in desperation.

Yami broke away and raised his head, returning the smile being given him before straightening up and prowling around his partner again, stopping behind him and kissing him across the shoulders and up his arms. The Puzzle was still hanging down his back, its Eye staring outward, but it was not in Yami's way for now. He kissed up Yugi's neck and behind his ear, nipped his earlobe, and crossed around behind him to do the same to the other side. He even snaked a hand up and around his neck to his cheek, forcing his head back and to the side to expose his throat for a good ravaging. Yugi bunched some of the satiny rope in his fists to hold on as he surrendered to the pleasant torture, still smiling faintly as his mouth fell open for gasps and cries. Yami continued to circle him at a patient pace, kissing gradually lower and lower until he crouched beside Yugi, neither in front nor in back, kissing his hip and the firm sphere of his ass while his hand reached around and stroked roughly at his growing hardness. At last, Yugi's knees went weak, and the skylight rattled as his weight yanked fully on the rope tied to the latch. Chuckling under his breath, Yami maneuvered around in front of him, kissing his way across his thigh and jumping across to the other while his hands worked in the center, cupping and stroking and massaging. He even kissed all the way down to Yugi's knee, finishing with an especially wet stroke of his tongue in the little sensitive spot behind his knee that made Yugi flinch and squeal at the tickle. Yugi could barely stand, now, but he forced himself to remain upright so as not to pull the latch clean off the window – as it was, he could tell by the creaking that he was putting an undue amount of stress on it. Yami worked his way back up around the back of Yugi's thigh, kissing sweaty skin while his hand slid up the middle and his thumb swept through the cleft of his ass. Yugi was positively keening by now, mumbling the pharaoh's assumed name on every other panting breath. Yami stood, then, clutching arms around his middle and pushing the Puzzle out of his way so he could clasp Yugi's body to him, giving him the support he needed so as not to strain his arms or the ropes. He buried his mouth in Yugi's shoulder and the crook of his neck from behind while his hands groped around front, finding his erection and stroking eagerly. Yugi cried out and clenched his fists on the rope, throwing himself back into Yami. He could feel the pharaoh's erection against his back, rubbing tantalizingly into his hip and ass as Yami moved around him to get a better grip on him. Yami gave a low laugh of pleasure as he pulled his lover into him, grinding against him but not penetrating him at all. It was the worst tease Yugi could imagine, having that hot cock pressing into his flesh, occasionally jabbing him so close to his opening but never going in. He threw his head back with a gasping cry, wilting against Yami. "Please," he began to beg. "Please, no more. You're driving me crazy."

Yami pulled him even tighter against him, bracing him with his own knees, so that his erection slid underneath him between his legs. "Are you ready, yet?" he taunted.

"Please!" Yugi turned his head as best he could, panting heavily in his lover's ear. "I'm ready. I need it."

Yami still stroked him with firm fingers, but managed to slide his other arm all the way up Yugi's slender body and reach above them. He had to glance up to find the knot, and then with just one yank, released the rope and let it tumble into his fist. The skylight recoiled with a little rattle, but the latch held. Yugi began to lower his arms gratefully, but Yami still held the second rope, which was tied to the one around his wrists, and arrested him halfway. He stepped back, forcing Yugi to gain his feet, and drew the rope over his shoulder until Yugi's bound fists came to rest on his own shoulder. Though Yugi could not see, Yami wore a look of complete devotion and delight as he caressed his lover's ass and rubbed his back and shoulders, watching the tensed muscles relax. He held the rope as he prowled back up against Yugi and gently swung the Millennium Puzzle back over his shoulder so it dangled in front, and then clasped him from behind in one strong arm. "May I?" he murmured deeply.

"Please," Yugi panted, lying against him. "Stop teasing me. It's enough, I'm ready."

"I can see that." Yami brushed his hand delicately over the erection jutting up from Yugi's abdomen, caressing rather than arousing. "You're so beautiful. I want nothing more than to please you. I won't make you beg any more."

Yugi leaned his head back, still breathless. "Just take me here," he demanded. "I can't wait any longer."

"Are you sure?" the pharaoh asked gently. Receiving a nod in reply, he began to lower himself to his knees, tugging the rope with him to force Yugi down also. With his hands still bound and resting on his shoulder, Yugi could only wilt in place, settling to the floor with a sigh of relief that he didn't have to hold himself up any more. Their backs were to the bed, it was far enough across the room that Yami could understand his lover's desperation, but he was still able to stretch himself to the length of the rope and reach the lubricant sitting in its place of honor on the headboard shelf. As he returned, he wrapped the purple rope around and around his hand so that he had a good grip on it, but still allowed enough slack for Yugi to rest his hands on the floor in front of him. Yami tugged him back against him again, and lavished him tenderly with kisses to his neck and earlobe while he worked the cap off the lube and squeezed out more than enough. Yugi braced himself, bound hands splayed out on the floor, as Yami reached under him and prepared him with long, slow strokes of his elegant fingers. The pharaoh let him rest, then, slumped forward, while he kissed the sweat from his back and made small, circular caresses on his thigh. At last, when Yugi lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder, tugging back on the ropes, Yami knew he was free to begin. He settled himself on his knees and pulled the rope to get Yugi to sit up. "Come," he encouraged in a throaty murmur. "Sit. In my lap."

Catching his breath sharply, Yugi turned enough to see what his lover was indicating. "Like…that?" he wondered.

"It's a new position," Yami admitted with a small chuckle. "Try it. If you're not comfortable, we can do something else."

Biting his lip, Yugi pushed himself up enough to slide back, finding his lover's hands there to catch him and help pry his cheeks open enough to make entry easier. With a little whimper of anticipation, Yugi rested against the waiting erection until they both found a comfortable position, at which point he fell back almost too easily. Yami was inside him, filling him, moaning at the feel of Yugi's tight body gripping him as he slid into place in his lap. Yugi trembled for a moment, but as the pharaoh's arm came around him, hugging him, he found he could rest his weight on his partner's lap and remain blissfully coupled. Yami spread his knees a little to distribute his weight, though it had the effect of spreading Yugi's legs even further. Yami reached with the hand looped in satiny rope and closed it delicately on his lover's erection. "There," he whispered. "How is that?"

"Oh, it's so good," Yugi breathed, leaning back against him. "I think I can do this."

"You'll have to do much of the work," Yami confessed, kissing him on the back of his shoulder, "but I'll help. I'm with you." He tugged on the rope, showing Yugi that much of it was entwined in his fingers. "We're together."

"Then do it." Yugi glanced over his shoulder as he pushed up on his knees and sank back down onto Yami. "Ah…together."

Purring wordlessly in agreement, Yami positioned his hands to grip Yugi tightly around the thighs where he could help the most, to pull him back against him. Yugi arched his back to begin, with small, gentle twitches to test the limit of his strength and flexibility. Yami placed the roped hand on Yugi's stomach and pulled him down a little harder, making him gasp. The forcefulness of it reawakened Yugi's enthusiasm, and placing his hands on his partner's knee, he raised himself up a little more deliberately to sink down onto him. Yami fisted the rope and used it to keep Yugi's hands down where they were, but his other hand groped up across his lithe body and splayed over his chest, admiring his shape and the way his muscles flexed as he stretched and arched. Yugi was growing more comfortable with the position and regained his playful attitude, casting his lover occasional glances over his shoulder as he began to rock in rhythm, pushing back against him so as to fill himself with as much of Yami as he could with each motion. In time, he even managed to pull back against the restraint of the ropes, raising his arms over his head in a graceful, sensual pose, wrists still bound, head back and lips parted for breath and small cries of pleasure. Yami delighted in seeing him this way, and allowed him the freedom to pose any way he liked as long as he kept rocking into him. He slid his hand up along Yugi's chest, trying not to grab for the Puzzle chain, settling for curling his arm around Yugi's shoulder so their hands bound to each other could stay close. He could still use it that way to pull Yugi down onto him, while his free hand glided back down to his thigh and clutched desperately at him. They were both growing closer, and the more Yugi felt comfortable with the rise and fall of his body, the faster he could go, the closer they could get. He laid his bound hands over the top of the one on his shoulder, content that they should ride together. But they had settled into an even pace, not pushing any deeper or harder, prompting Yami to escalate the encounter even further. Yugi had already come once, so it was going to take him longer to get there the second time, but the pharaoh wasn't sure how much longer he himself could hold out. He had delayed it long enough. On Yugi's next move, Yami grabbed around his leg and yanked him down hard, holding him in place long enough to pull his bound hands away from his shoulder. Yugi glanced back in surprise, his body quivering a little at the brush of his lover's cock all the way inside him, hitting the sweet spot hidden within. Yami worked at the knot in the ropes with one hand, loosening it enough to set one of Yugi's hands free. The other remained bound – his right hand, matching Yami's right which was also entangled in the rope of its own accord. The pharaoh tugged hard on the rope, forcing Yugi's hand down to the floor along with his, as he pushed himself up on his knees. It slid Yugi out of his lap just enough to change which of them would play aggressor. As his knees hit the floor, Yugi gave another gasp and sharp look over his shoulder to see what his lover was going to do next. Yami thrust hard, his hips slamming into Yugi's, and at the same time he yanked the rope to pull Yugi's hand out from underneath him. Yugi sprawled onto the floor, his fingers curling instinctively into fists as he arched back into the thrust, lifting his head with a gasp.

Holding Yugi's bound hand in place with his own, Yami crouched and thrust, his body curving just right over Yugi's to match him perfectly. Yugi pushed back into him, and together they rocked back and forth, intensifying the pace to get them the rest of the way. Yami held his slender lover down, thrusting as hard as he could, bending his head to glance a kiss now and then to his shoulder blades. His roped hand curled over Yugi's, tangling their fingers together in the ropes as they held each other down and pushed, thrust, bucked into each other, Yugi's cries escalating with every breath. At last, Yami felt the body beneath him trembling, and let go of his tensed muscles to allow himself to come. The rush of sensation through him made him gasp out loud, and with a few last groans, he thrust fully into Yugi, calling his lover's name until orgasm ripped a wordless cry from his lungs. He stiffened and pushed into Yugi one last time, clutching him to him as he emptied himself. Yugi twitched against him, trying to reach back for him, but then the pharaoh's hand came around his hip and closed on his erection, sliding forcefully down its length. It was just enough – Yugi came with a scream, his shoulders butting back against Yami's chest, their hands clenching around each other's. They held for a while, waiting for their bodies to finish and cool, and then slumped at the same time to a sprawl on the floor.

After a bit, Yami worked his hand free of the tangle of ropes and fumbled with the one still knotted around Yugi's wrist, finally getting it untied and pulling it away. He rubbed consolingly at the poor raw skin, but the ropes had not left serious welts after all. Yugi lifted his head with a little groan, writhing against his lover's body to try and pry them apart. It was getting uncomfortable. Yami kissed him gently behind his ear to let him know he understood, and pulled the rest of the way out, flopping onto his back. Taking a deep breath, Yugi started to sit up, but then decided to just roll over and splay himself on top of Yami, pillowing his head on the pharaoh's chest. "That," he panted, "was amazing."

Yami chuckled a little, making Yugi's head shake where it laid on his chest. "So, does that mean it was worth all the teasing?" he purred.

"I had no idea where you were going," Yugi admitted, "but…wow. Please, do that to me any time you want."

Yami curled his arms around his young love, cradling him to his side. "You were wonderful yourself," he complimented, lifting his head just enough to kiss Yugi's brow. "So sweet and playful. Perhaps you'd even like to switch positions sometime."

Yugi picked up his head and gazed into Yami's eyes. "Me? On top, you mean?"

"I mean, you binding me." Yami reached to one of the ropes lying on the floor near at hand and flung it over them, letting it rest over Yugi's shoulders and arm. Far from binding, he simply ran it across their bodies, letting the silken fibers tickle them both. "I'd be willing to bet that once our minds are bonded again, I'll look around and find that you've thought of it."

"I don't know." Yugi rested his chin on his arm and grinned across Yami's chest at him. "I don't recall doing so before, but now that you've put the image in my head…"

Yami continued to just run the soft rope across Yugi's back and his own arm. "I'll never push you into something you're not willing to do. As long as you know that I appreciate the gift more than just for what it allows me to do to you."

"And that was wonderful." Yugi bent his head and kissed his lover's chest softly, working his way up his neck to his cheek and then his lips, which he savored for a good while before breaking for breath. "I can't believe it," he added in a gentle murmur. "All that incredible sex, and you never even got around to tying me down on the bed like I expected."

Yami laid his head back down and laughed. "Next time," he vowed. "I expect many long days and late nights playing with this new toy of ours."

Yugi laid his head on his partner's chest and giggled. "What, does that mean you're done for today?"

Yami heaved a huge sigh. "Do you have any idea how much you've exhausted me?"

"You?"

The pharaoh kissed him quickly. "Maybe not for today," he relented, "but at least for now."

"Mm, I can live with that."

They laid together on the floor for a while, not wanting to think about getting up, cleaning up, getting dressed, taking care of the mess on the carpet, whether Grandpa or anyone downstairs heard them, or anything else like that. It was much more pleasant just to enjoy the sunshine filtering down through the skylight on their naked bodies as they lay entwined, sticky and sweaty but mostly just infinitely happy. Pushing the Puzzle aside, Yami clutched Yugi to him and rolled him mostly onto his chest, so that he was laying on top of the taller pharaoh with his legs between Yami's. It was a testament to their mutual exhaustion that the convenient friction did not arouse either of them again. Cuddling Yugi happily this way, Yami lifted his eyes to the blue sky beyond the skylight and sighed deeply. "It's a good thing we didn't break the window," he murmured.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see what he was talking about, and then burst out laughing, burying his face in his partner's chest. It took a long time before his giggles finally subsided.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 9

Summer didn't seem to fly by so quickly when there wasn't a school year waiting to start at the end of it, Yugi noticed as he spent the hot days closed away inside the store seeing to the sale of Duel Monsters cards. Joey was doing a lot of grumbling about there never being enough time in vacations, but Yugi just grinned and said he didn't notice. There was still a full month before the next semester of university began, but Joey spent a lot of it working so as to build up enough savings so he could take more time off when he needed it for studying. Mai's new job was working well, too, but Joey never liked to take handouts, he was too independent for that. He and Yugi were hanging out in the store after Yugi finished for the day, since it was nice and cool there, making up for Yugi and Yami being too wrapped up in each other (and purple satin ropes) to see their friends the day before. Joey was a little miffed to hear that Mai and not he was responsible for Yugi's first ever trip to a sex shop, but upon hearing the reason, he understood and agreed. "You know I love ya," he said wryly, "but no. I'm not helping you buy sex toys. Now, if you were just going to look and giggle…"

"Then I totally would have asked you to take me," Yugi agreed. "Don't worry, there'll be other times."

"It's not that I'm scared of you, you know," Joey quickly added, his eyes going serious. "I just don't know what to think, I guess. It's different than looking at magazines with you like we did in high school."

"It's okay, Joey," Yugi assured. "I'm not offended." At that moment the door jingled to admit a customer, so both of them immediately clammed up and thought about changing the subject. "Where'd Grandpa go, anyway? I'm supposed to be off, now."

"Phone call." Joey gestured through the door to the storeroom where Grandpa Muto had disappeared shortly before.

"He's _still_ on the phone?" Yugi slipped behind the counter and went to peek to verify it. "Who's he talking to?"

"Better not be Kaiba," Joey grumbled. "Has he come around again, at all?"

"No, not since that last time, when he talked to me." Yugi leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I still wonder what he's up to, but the less I hear from him, the better. I have enough to worry about as it is, I don't need him popping up whenever it's convenient for him to try and argue his case again."

Joey gave his best friend a sympathetic look. "Everything's going okay, isn't it?"

"Mostly." Yugi looked away shyly. "Grandpa won't let me see the bills or do anything about them. I'm supposed to just blindly work the store and keep order. But I know it's bad. We don't have anything extra right now. I spent the last of my birthday money on the present for Yami, I don't have enough to even go out." He gave Joey a wan smile. "Not that he and I were planning to go out yesterday, we kind of intended to spend the day in."

"Yeah, I bet you did." Joey thrust out a hand and smacked him in the arm. "Don't worry, I got your back. Dinner's on me tonight."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Joey," Yugi began to protest.

His best friend held up a hand to stop him from going any further. "My money," he sniffed, "I can do with it whatever I want."

Yugi gave another sigh, but before he could continue, Grandpa Muto came out from the back room. "Oh, you boys are still here? Oh…" He noticed the customer. "Well, I'm done with my phone call now, I can take over. Go on, get out of here."

"Who was that, Grandpa?" Yugi wondered. "You were on the phone an awful long time."

Grandpa put him at ease with a beaming smile. "That was my old friend Arthur Hawkins. He wanted to catch up, make sure I was still kicking."

"Really? Cool!" Yugi smiled back. "Well, that's good. How's he doing?"

"Just fine. He's on an archaeological dig in England right now." Grandpa waved off any further comment. "I'll tell you about it later. You and Joey go have a good time. He didn't get out at all yesterday," he added to Joey, making a disgruntled face. "If I can't make him get out and get some fresh air, maybe you can."

"Yeah, yeah. All right, I'll see you later, Grandpa," Yugi relented, tucking his hands in his pockets as he followed Joey out. After they had passed through the door, he added secretively, "It's not like I didn't get any exercise." Joey cackled with laughter.

A day or two later, as they were sitting down to dinner together, Yugi's grandfather faced him squarely and told him he had some news to share. Yugi froze with his chopsticks poised to dig in, a flash of fear passing through his mind that this had something to do with his grandpa's heart problems, or maybe the store. "What is it?" he wondered, trying to keep his voice light. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Grandpa Muto assured. "I just wanted to run something by you, and get your approval before I made any plans. I know things are kind of tough right now," he added sympathetically, "but you've been very responsible and I'm very grateful to have you here with me."

"Um…okay." Yugi relaxed enough to continue serving himself as he had been doing. "What's on your mind?"

"I talked to Arthur again today," Grandpa informed him. "The dig is going really well. He's uncovered some things about the savage games the ancient Celts used to play, and he thinks I might be interested to see them. Now, before you start to get worried about money," he immediately added, "I can assure you, Arthur knows what we're going through. I told him, as nice as the idea sounds, we don't have the money for me to be taking a vacation smack in the middle of summer like this. But he's offered to help me out with that, something about frequent flyer miles and putting me up at the university where he's staying."

Yugi nodded to show he was listening carefully. "Do you want to go, Grandpa?"

Solomon smiled faintly. "I have to admit, it sounds interesting."

"And you could really use a getaway," Yugi offered. "You've had a hard year. I bet it would be nice to get away for a week or so and not have to worry about me and the shop."

Grandpa's eyebrows raised. "You're encouraging me to say yes?"

"Well, if you want to," Yugi shrugged. "You've always told me to go with my heart and do what I need to, why should you be any different? And if Professor Hawkins is going to help you out with the trip, I don't see why you shouldn't." He smiled kindly. "You'll have to thank him for me. I've been worried about you, I don't like to see you work so hard to keep the shop open. You need your rest."

"Posh," Grandpa Muto demurred, "I'm fit as a fiddle. I don't need to be coddled."

"You need a vacation." Yugi smirked across the table at him. "You haven't had one as long as I can remember. And Kaiba's tournament doesn't count," he added with a stern look.

Grandpa folded his arms on the table and sighed. "Yes, I suppose you have a point. I would very much like to go to England for a week and see Arthur. But I'll only go if you're okay with handling the store all by yourself in that time. It wouldn't be over a full moon," he explained, "so you wouldn't even have the benefit of Yami's company."

"How soon are we talking?"

"Arthur still has to check with his airline about the miles, but the window of opportunity is short. I'd be flying out at the end of next week."

Yugi turned it over very briefly in his mind, glad to hear no protest from the spirit inside him, and gave his grandfather a smile. "That's not a problem. It's not massively busy in the shop right now, I can handle a week on my own. If you want to go, then go. Look, Grandpa…" He sobered, then, lowering his eyes. "I know you've been trying to protect me from having to worry about the finances, but it's okay. The shop is part mine, now, I'm not afraid of how bad it might look. I know things are bad, I can tell just by the grocery budget and the fact that you haven't gone to the bookstore for crossword puzzles since you got out of the hospital."

Grandpa Muto also lowered his gaze. "That's why I didn't want to say yes," he admitted. "We really can't be making extra expenses like vacations right now."

"But sometimes, you just have to. If the opportunity is there, and someone's willing to help you out. You can't pass up this chance, it won't ever come again," Yugi pointed out.

Solomon nodded. "True. After this dig is over, the government is going to boot them out and let developers plow it all under some parking lot. History could be lost."

"You see? As long as Professor Hawkins understands, he'll make it so you can't say no." Yugi smiled again. "I'll take care of things here. You go to England, have a good time. It may be your last chance at a vacation for a while."

Grandpa Muto met his grandson's firm look and nodded. "All right, then. I'll let him know the plan is a go."

Thanks to whatever strings Arthur Hawkins was eagerly pulling on his end, Grandpa had a plane ticket in no time and arrangements to fly to London and spend a week poking around the archaeological sites being investigated by one of the prestigious universities there. It was rather short notice, as vacations go, but the Mutos were assured that everything was being taken care of without their needing to lift a finger. All Grandpa needed was a suitcase and a little spending money, and he was free to get away. Unable to leave the store to see him off at the airport, Yugi stood waiting with his grandfather on the curb outside Kame game shop for the taxi, going over last-minute instructions. "Yes, yes, I know," he insisted, "walk the night deposit over to the bank at a different time every night, and never go anywhere without locking up. Honestly, Grandpa, I'm probably not going out at all. Joey said if I ran out of milk or something he'd pick it up for me so I didn't have to close down early or anything."

"Just don't forget those bills that are due next week," Grandpa continued to lecture. "I have the checks all written out, you just have to make sure they get posted on the right day. You shouldn't even have to look at them."

"And what if I do?" Yugi gave his grandpa a wry smile. "I'm not going to freak out, don't worry. I can handle it. The shop is safe with me. Just remember to take all your medications at the right time – you have them all packed, right?" He pointed a stern finger, then. "And don't you be calling me every single day to check up on me, either. I want you to have a good time, not be worrying constantly about me and the store."

"Fine, fine," Grandpa agreed. "I am going to check up on you once or twice, though. I can just imagine the kinds of trouble you and Joey are going to get into without me around."

"Oh yeah, we've got the big house party planned for Monday night, and the yakuza are dropping by to talk about whacking our enemies on Wednesday," Yugi laughed. "Sheesh, Grandpa!"

Grandpa Muto patted him firmly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yugi," he said contritely. "It's just been so long since I've been away without you. Not since I took you in, I think. You've had a couple of adventures yourself, but I've always been here for you to come home to. Now, the shoe's on the other foot."

"Just don't go getting into any of my kinds of adventures," Yugi grinned. "No picking up any ancient Celtic spirits, all right?"

"What if she's a pretty banshee?" Grandpa winked. "Oo, wouldn't that be something?"

Inside Yugi's mind, he heard the pharaoh's exasperated tone. "I think this house is too small for two spirits."

Laughing, Yugi clasped his grandfather's hands amiably. "You just have a good time, take lots of pictures. Don't worry about me, I'm okay. Yami's going to be looking over my shoulder the whole time. And I promise not to trash the place with Joey."

Grandpa waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, you kids never did anything worse than turn up the volume on your video games too loud. I trust you." They both glanced aside as a taxi pulled up to the curb, then, and broke off the conversation for a goodbye hug. "I'll call on you in a couple of days to make sure everything's all right."

"Okay, Grandpa." Yugi helped the taxi driver load his grandfather's bags, and then stood aside waving as the car pulled away. Almost immediately, he felt the pharaoh's presence beside him, watching just as he was. "Well, here we are," Yugi said to him. "All alone with ourselves."

"The true test of your responsibility," Yami agreed with a smile. "For a good reason, not like last time you were left running it all yourself."

"Yeah, I know." Yugi shrugged and turned to go back inside, though for right now there were no customers that warranted his haste. "I don't know what everybody's worried about. It's going to be a perfectly boring week. I'm going to spend all day in here, then go up, make dinner, go to bed, and wake up in the morning to do it all over again."

"I suppose," Yami conceded, watching from his inner vantage point as Yugi straightened up a few things on the shelves and went to sit behind the counter and wait. "Too bad it couldn't happen over a full moon. I can just imagine what I would be able to do for you to help you."

Yugi smiled brilliantly to himself. "You're doing the only thing I really need, right now," he sighed happily. "Keeping me company."

As much as he would have liked to take advantage of his grandfather being out of town for the first time in ages, Yugi's week turned out pretty much the way he expected. Joey came to bother him one night, but the only other night off he had during the week, he and Mai were going out. Tristan came over another, bringing Yugi dinner, and let him indulge in the only remotely disobedient thing he could manage – a ride on his motorcycle. It was much more convenient and safe, Yugi reasoned, for Tristan to give him a ride down to the bank and back, in the dark of night when you couldn't tell who might be lurking around to steal someone's money. Yet, he wasn't going to explain this line of rationale to his grandfather. Yugi even wondered if there might be some oddly unpleasant coincidence that would bring Kaiba out on another hunt for the game shop's price, with Grandpa temporarily out of the picture, but there was nothing. In all, it was indeed a perfectly boring week, up until the day before Grandpa was to return.

In between fielding phone calls and receiving the week's shipment of new orders, Yugi was finding himself falling easily into the routine of a shopkeeper, always ready to look up and welcome a customer when he heard the ring at the door no matter what he was in the middle of. He heard the chime again as he spoke on the phone with a distributor and simultaneously checked off information on a packing slip, but with his back to the door, he was unable to acknowledge the visitor until he had finished the phone call and turned around. Even before he could, he felt something grow cold in his chest, a feeling of dread that made him suddenly want to get the distributor off the phone so he could prepare for danger. As he turned, Yugi realized where the feeling came from – Yami. _He_ didn't have to discuss a new display for card games, he could peer around and take stock of the situation first, and he had certainly recognized their visitor right away. Yugi gave a little gasp of surprise under his breath. "Uh…Bakura!"

Ryo Bakura smiled faintly, as he had been waiting for Yugi to notice him. "I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" he wondered politely.

"N-no, it's just…well…hi." Yugi set down his clipboard and rested his hands on the counter, keeping it between him and Bakura. He could not forget the last time he had seen that face, and though his mind had healed, somewhere deep inside it lingered a faint reminder of being attacked by the spirit of the Ring. A quick glance told Yugi that Bakura seemed safe enough – he could not have concealed the Ring under such a thin t-shirt. "This is a surprise. I haven't seen you in forever…"

"I know," Ryo admitted, "I've been overseas. But, I'm back now, and I'm starting university next month." He smiled as kindly as he could. "I seem to recall you saying you were going to university as well…"

Yugi sighed. "Well, I was," he said, "but…you've missed some big things."

Ryo gazed in interest at him, his brown eyes wide. "Yugi? Is everything all right? You seem a little...on edge."

Yugi took another deep breath, inwardly wondering, _how much does he know? How much do I tell him?_

A response came in the pharaoh's deep voice. "I sense no darkness around him at the moment, Yugi. Unlike the last time we met him, this is your friend Bakura. I don't think he remembers seeing us last fall."

"It's all right," Yugi finally responded to his old friend's comment. "I've just been really busy, hardly a moment to breathe. My Grandpa's on vacation, so I'm running the store all by myself."

"Oh!" Bakura looked around quickly. "Do you need me to go? I don't mean to be wasting your time with small talk, if you have work to do."

"No, it's okay. It's usually kind of slow at this time of day." Yugi smiled warmly. "Speaking of which, why are you here? What are you up to?"

Bakura smiled back and held up the plastic shopping bag dangling at his side. "I was out getting some of my books. There's a nice bookstore near here, they have better prices. I thought I'd drop by and say hello as long as I was in the neighborhood, and find out if we'd be classmates." His smile faded. "But something has happened to change that?"

Yugi nodded seriously. "I…dropped out. I had to. Grandpa had a heart attack this past spring, and I had to take over a lot of his duties."

"Oh, Yugi," Ryo said, distressed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. He's doing a lot better," Yugi assured. "It kind of helped me to face up to reality, that I didn't really want to be in university and would much rather be here, taking over the family business." He smiled again. "It's pretty fun, actually. And not having to pay for classes isn't bad."

"I suppose," Ryo acknowledged. "I'm sorry you've had a hard time, though. I didn't know, I was traveling around the world with my father until about a month ago."

Yugi leaned more casually forward on the counter, folding his arms. "So what was it like? Seeing all those exotic countries? Did you have a good time?"

"Mostly." Seeing as there was no one else in the shop right now, Bakura set down his bag and leaned on his side of the counter, feeling free to monopolize his friend's time. "I guess the experience is worth it, all the different cultures and languages. I kind of want to study anthropology, so it will help me there. But…" His brown eyes saddened a little, and he looked away from Yugi's attentive gaze. "I didn't really enjoy the company. It wasn't as though I had any, most of the time my father had things to do and couldn't be bothered to join me in exploring. I almost wish I could have had one of my friends along, like you. It would have been much more fun."

"Yeah," Yugi sighed, "but I can't exactly take off a year and jaunt around the world. I wouldn't be able to afford it, for starters."

"I suppose not. Oh! But I brought you something." Bakura smiled cheerily. "Not from Egypt, though I thought about buying you a souvenir there. Don't worry, it's nothing to be suspicious about." He looked straight at Yugi, still trying to smile but with a shade of darkness to it that showed he understood more than his words let on. "I know you and I have been through a lot, because of our Millennium Items. Not a day goes by when I don't think about the spirit of the Ring inside me, and what he wants from you, but I don't give him a reason to come out and make trouble for you. I just want us to be friends, like those days in Duelist Kingdom when I first got to know you."

Yugi met his gaze with understanding. "I know, me too," he said in the same soft tone as his companion. "It's just so hard, when the spirits inside us both are at such odds."

"Yes, it certainly is," Ryo said morosely. "But, I'm being as strong as I know how. I'm going to stay in Domino, and try to live a normal life as much as I can no matter what. And that includes seeing my friends."

"And getting them presents?" Yugi prodded with a hint of a grin.

Ryo grinned back. "Of course! I missed your birthday this summer, didn't I? I'm sorry…" He patted his jeans pockets. "I didn't bring it with me, I didn't consider that I'd be stopping by. It was sort of a whim. I'll give it to you when I can, though."

"What is it?"

"It's a bracelet, from a little shop in Thailand. I just thought it looked cool – it reminded me of you, and your exotic style." Bakura smiled admiringly. "Something I figured you wouldn't have."

"Well…thank you!" Yugi said. "That's nice of you to think of me. I'll have to get you something on your birthday, too. You know, come to think of it, I don't even know when your birthday is."

Ryo looked modest. "It's not far away. September second."

"Oh, yeah, not far away at all. A couple of weeks. Well," Yugi decided, "I don't know if I'll have the money for any kind of big present, but maybe we can all go out. Joey and Mai and Tristan, and you and me."

"Mai?" Ryo blinked. "You mean Mai Valentine?"

"Yeah, she's living with Joey. Oh man," Yugi laughed, "I really _do_ have a lot to catch you up on!"

Bakura glanced around the empty shop again. "Well," he offered, "I'm not busy this afternoon. If it's all right for me to hang around your shop, that is."

"Yeah, sure, it's all right." Yugi moved his clipboard so he wouldn't have to look at it. "There'll be a few kids coming in, they usually do in the afternoons, but as long as you don't mind being interrupted now and then, you can hang out here and I can catch you up on things. So, where are you living, now…?"

While Yugi leaned on the counter and swapped stories with Bakura most of the afternoon, within his mind and heart Yami undertook the responsibility of keeping a keen eye and ear out for any suspicious moves from their silver-haired friend. He, too, was unable to forget the night Yugi was attacked inside the Puzzle, but much as he wanted to be angry and retaliatory toward this source of his soulmate's pain, he knew he could not blame Ryo for what the spirit inside him did. This slender young man with the expressive, dark eyes and shock of white hair was not the culprit, and indeed probably had no knowledge of it whatsoever, since the attack had been spiritual rather than physical. Yami did not know whether the connection between the Ring spirit and Ryo Bakura was alike or different to the bond between himself and Yugi, so he could not predict whether the dark spirit was lurking and listening to the idle small talk in the same way as he was. Fortunately, he never once sensed darkness, and saw nothing in Bakura's expression or mannerisms to suggest that he was being taken over by the second presence. After an hour or two Bakura figured Yugi needed to get back to work and took his leave, waving and smiling like an old friend ought to, and only then did Yami insinuate his presence in Yugi's mind. "Strange," the pharaoh mused. "He seems to have no idea that he saw me separate from you that one day."

The boys had talked about a lot, but Yugi had carefully steered away from mentioning Yami as his lover so long as Ryo didn't bring it up either. "He always used to tell me," he said in return, "that when the spirit of the Ring took over his mind, it was like he blacked out. He could never remember what happened, but he'd sometimes find himself waking up in the oddest places and just knew it was the Ring again." He glanced aside at the phantom hovering near his elbow. "Like on the dueling field in the middle of a final-round match with Slifer the Sky Dragon breathing down his neck."

"I'll never forget that." Yami folded his arms sternly. "I can't help but feel anything but a great sadness and pity for Bakura, that he has to suffer so for his spirit's recklessness and greed. When he walked in, my defenses went up immediately, but I can't blame him for what the spirit did to you. Ryo Bakura is innocent of that transgression."

"You felt it, too?" Yugi sighed under his breath. "I couldn't stop that flash of memory, even though I know it wasn't him. He has no idea."

"Yet, I think he senses something isn't quite right." Yami's translucent presence vanished, but he was still speaking within Yugi's mind. "He turned down the opportunity to spend his birthday with you and his friends. He must know that we remain wary of the spirit of the Ring."

"I know something happened to him, too." Yugi remained staring at the door, his conversation going internal even though there was no one around to overhear. "He didn't say anything, but I'd have to guess something happened while he was away. Something to make him realize that he's still not in control of the Ring at all, and has to be careful. I wonder."

"…and that's the tomb of some ancient king. See? They buried their rulers with weapons and riches to help them in the afterlife just like in Egypt."

"Wow, that's really freaky." Yugi thumbed through glossy photos from his grandfather's vacation, not really interested until they got to the sequence of pictures of underground burial tombs and the carvings left on the walls. It was clear from the number of them that Grandpa really found this part fascinating. "Does any of this tie into Professor Hawkins' other theories about the history of the shadow games?"

"It's still a little too early to tell." Grandpa sipped at his coffee as he looked over Yugi's shoulder in order to interject comments when necessary. He had been back for a week but still couldn't stop talking about some of the things he had seen – moreso the pubs and the locals than the archaeological dig itself. He had just picked up the photos that morning, three rolls' worth, and was regaling Yugi with tales all over again now that his memory was refreshed. "We didn't find any obvious carvings of what could be Duel Monsters like he has at other sites, but there is more they need to study before they can make any kind of conclusion."

Yugi reached another photo and gave a little laugh. "I thought you said you weren't going to get your hands dirty this time."

"So I lied." Grandpa chuckled back. "I had to, just for old times' sake."

"You definitely look like you're having the best time, sitting in a hole with a trowel and a brush." Yugi thumbed through a few more photos, noting that they were of his grandpa's visit to Stonehenge on his way back to London, and laughed at the requisite shot of a double-decker bus before reaching the end. "It looks awesome, Grandpa. I'm glad you got to go."

"I am too." Grandpa Muto sipped at his coffee again, sitting back in his comfortable desk chair. Both he and Yugi were watching the shop together, neither really needing to leave or find something better to do, except perhaps hunt up some lunch. "And Arthur said it was no problem. After all, he owed me for missing an awful lot of holidays, or so he said."

"You two are funny," Yugi said with a smile, tucking the photos back into their envelope. "I hope me and Joey are still as close when we're old and gray."

"That's what best friends are for." Grandpa Muto collected his pictures and stacked them neatly together, almost reverently. "And thank you, Yugi, for taking care of things so I could go."

"I told you, it was totally boring. Nothing happened that I couldn't handle."

"Well, you never know. Forgive your grandpa for caring. Oh…wait, I want to hear this." He reached to turn up the volume on the small TV they kept in the back of the shop to amuse themselves when it was slow. The midday news was on, and a dark-suited weatherman was waving in front of a screen showing a satellite picture of a huge storm over the ocean.

With a sigh, Yugi wandered around the counter and went to poke at something, anything, just to keep from being bored. But there were only so many times he could straighten the shelves and re-categorize the booster packs of cards. "And you told Professor Hawkins I said hi?" he wondered idly.

"Of course," Grandpa replied over his shoulder. "And he said he'd pass it on to Rebecca when he talked to her."

Despite himself, Yugi grimaced painfully. At least his grandfather couldn't see it. "You didn't tell him about me and Yami, did you?"

"No, no," Grandpa assured. "That's your private business."

"I'm not trying to hide it," Yugi quickly added, "it's just…I don't think people need to find out third-hand."

There was a long pause, as if Grandpa hadn't heard him. "My, that is big," he commented suddenly. "Looks like we're going to get hit after all."

"Grandpa?" Yugi straightened up and turned around.

The weather report was over, so Grandpa Muto turned the TV back down and swiveled his chair. "There's a super-typhoon out in the ocean by Taiwan," he explained. "They're pretty sure the storm track is going to take it right across Japan sometime next week. Might even hit here."

"Uh oh." Yugi unconsciously placed a hand on the Puzzle. "How bad is it?"

"It's too early to tell." Grandpa got up, nudging the chair back through the storeroom door to where it belonged and taking his empty coffee mug with him. "But, we'll have to keep an eye on the weather reports. If it gets closer, we may have to do something about it."

Yugi nodded, watching his grandfather go upstairs to refill his coffee. Within his mind, his companion spirit asked him, "What could you possibly do about a storm?"

"If it's bad enough, they'll make us evacuate," Yugi replied. "Domino is on the sea coast, depending on which direction the storm comes from we could get flooded really bad."

He sensed the pharaoh thinking as he crossed back to the counter and took up station behind the register, just in case. At last, Yami murmured quietly, "The full moon is next week."

"Oh man…" Yugi turned to look at the calendar on the wall behind him. Sure enough, the square bearing the date of the next full moon, which he had put a star on, fell close to the end of the month – next week, right when the news was saying the typhoon might hit Japan. "That's not going to be good. We'll have to watch the news, in case it all happens at the same time."

"We could always forego the ritual," Yami suggested hesitantly.

"No!" Yugi took a breath and closed his eyes so he could focus on Yami more clearly, and converse directly with him. The pharaoh materialized in his mind's eye clad in the same tank top and jeans as he. "It's just a big storm. It's not going to affect me or the ritual, there's no reason not to do it. Besides." Yugi gave him a wide-eyed look. "I need you here with me. If it's before the storm, you can hold my hand and tell me everything's going to be okay, but if it's after…I'll need you to help me. Grandpa needs you too."

Yami met his gaze and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Grandpa would agree with me – he considers you part of our family."

"Very well, I won't make the offer again." A faint smile crossed Yami's lips. "Truthfully, I don't want to forego the ritual either. I just want to be sensitive to you, and not demand your energy or attention when there are far more important, life-or-death matters you need to attend to."

"At times like that," Yugi reasoned, "I need you here more than ever."

"I agree." The vision faded away, allowing Yugi to open his eyes just as Grandpa returned with a fresh mug of coffee. Together, the partners glanced at him through the same set of eyes, sharing the same sense of gratitude and affection. "I don't want to see anything happen to him either," Yami said to his partner. "If there is some way my corporeal presence can help protect him and you, or offer some kind of comfort, I will be there."

"We have some time," Yugi reminded him. "Let's just wait and see what the weather does."

Unfortunately, as time went on, the news seemed to get continually worse. The typhoon first pinwheeled across Taiwan, losing some of its strength and it's "super" status, but it was still a powerful storm. Nearly every news forecast predicted it would move up along the coast of mainland China and then curve to cross Japan, though at that point the storm tracks diverged and no one could say with certainty just where it would hit or now strong it would be when it did. Domino City lay on the western coast of the country, it would likely be hit regardless, but all eyes became glued on the daily news to find out just how badly. By the end of the week, local officials were talking storm watches and evacuation plans. The typhoon had slowed enough to give every city up and down the western coast, as well as those some distance inland, the time they needed to prepare and implement disaster plans, but it wasn't until closer to landfall that they could know which cities were in the direct path of the giant storm. Helicopter shots of oil rigs and shipping tankers wrecked out in the China Sea did not bode well. Even Joey, typically ignorant of the wider world around him, was staying abreast of the news and discussing it almost nightly with Yugi. They hadn't been through a storm of this magnitude since they were in middle school, when evacuating meant several days off of school and the adults in their lives looking worried. Now, as young adults, they felt that worry themselves. At last, some three to four days away from landfall, when the mayor of Domino came on TV to alert his city to the mandatory evacuation of coastal areas scheduled to begin within twenty-four hours, they had to do something about it. "Are you going to leave?" Yugi asked Joey on the phone that night, as he stood in the living room in front of the TV.

"Where am I gonna go?" Joey said seriously. "Sure, Mai's got a car now, but…we got nowhere to run to." His voice dropped. "What about you and Grandpa?"

"I don't know." Yugi sighed as he sank to a seat on the couch. "I don't want Grandpa to have to stay here, he really needs to get out. My aunt lives in Kyoto, he can go there. But…somebody has to stay and board up the store." He threaded a hand nervously through his hair. "This store is all we've got. Without it, we could lose everything. It has to be protected, as much as we can."

"You got insurance on it, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do." In fact, it was one of the things Yugi had looked into on his own while his grandfather was away on vacation and couldn't hide from him. He wanted to know where the store stood in case of emergencies, in case something happened while Grandpa was in England, and finally had gotten a good solid look at their situation. "But it won't help us if the store is completely wiped off the map. Then, how are we supposed to make money to pay our bills?"

"If the storm's that bad," Joey reasoned, "I think attracting customers to buy games is going to be the least of your worries, Yug."

"Maybe." Yugi sighed again, hard. "I really don't know what to do, Joey. I know it would be smart to get out now, while we can, but I can't just leave the store to nature. I have to do what I can to protect it. But I know what Grandpa's going to say if I even make the suggestion to him."

"He's not going to let you stay there alone," Joey agreed. "And I don't think you should, either."

"So what am I going to do?" Yugi complained angrily, getting up to pace. "Go with him to Kyoto and spend the whole time staring out the window, hoping against hope that the store isn't being flooded or knocked down?"

"And don't you think your grandpa would be doing that himself if he knew you were back here all alone?" Joey argued. "That's why you gotta have somebody stay with you."

Yugi immediately knew what he meant. "Joey, no!" he protested anxiously. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not askin' – I'm tellin'." Joey sighed into the phone. "I don't have the same concern about my place as you do about yours, Yug. I could care less what happens here. But it's not a safe place to ride out a typhoon – we both know that. So, if I don't have anywhere to evacuate to, I'm gonna stay with you."

"What about Mai?" Yugi said forcefully. "You have her, now. You can't just do something so reckless without thinking about her…"

"Why not? You're considering something reckless without thinking about Gramps." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry, Yug, I didn't mean to be so harsh. But Mai's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, she's not home from work yet. Have you talked to your grandpa?"

"No, not yet. He wanted me to watch tonight's news and tell him the current state of things when he closes up downstairs."

Joey sighed softly. "He's not going to like it when you tell him what you're thinking."

"I know, but…" Yugi also sighed, giving up on pacing and slumping back onto the couch, leaning against the phone attached to his ear. "I don't like feeling helpless. I can't just abandon the store at a time like this. We have to do everything in our power to save it, or at least try."

Joey gave a short, sardonic chuckle. "It's that or sell out to Kaiba, huh?"

"Lesser of two evils." Yugi sat back into the cushions, rubbing his forehead. All this worry was giving him a headache. "I'm sure Grandpa would be more comforted to hear that I wouldn't be staying alone. And besides," he added after a pause, "the way they're talking now, it's not going to hit land until Friday – and that's the full moon."

"Shit," Joey muttered appreciatively. "Yami's gonna be out?"

"Neither of us want to skip this month." Yugi groaned tiredly. "And I know that's the way it's going to work out, because they were talking on the news about how high tides connected to the full moon are going to make the storm surge even worse."

"Yeah, but you're still far inland enough, you're above the storm surge level, aren't you?" Then Joey cursed again. "But Tristan's not. I better call him. He's got to get the hell out of there."

"If I can talk Grandpa into letting me stay," Yugi suggested, "he can stay here too. Besides, I can use his help. A big construction guy like him can help me board up the windows."

"Well, good luck," Joey said dryly. "Call me when you have a plan. I'll talk to Mai, see if I can get her to leave town without me."

"She's going to kill you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she will."

"Okay. Well, we're not in the immediate evacuation zone, but I'm sure we'll have something worked out by the morning. I'll let you know. And Joey?" Yugi added quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Yugi spent the rest of the evening straightening up and taking care of chores, making sure there was nothing left amiss that his grandfather could be annoyed about when he came upstairs. He sat down with Yugi in front of one of the news channels that was carrying almost constant reports about the oncoming typhoon, though at the moment they were in the middle of some pre-recorded piece about the sea walls in a city fifty miles north of Domino and how they were built to withstand such-and-such typhoon in the 1970's, blah, blah, blah. Yugi caught his grandpa up on the current information and the city's evacuation plan, and then immediately demanded, "You have to go, Grandpa. Don't wait for them to evacuate the whole city, you should go right away. Go to Aunt Keiko's."

Grandpa Muto eyed him. "And what about you?"

Taking a deep breath, Yugi clasped his hands around the Millennium Puzzle to take courage from it and faced him squarely. "One of us has to stay here and board up the store. I'm younger and stronger, I'll take care of it. And Joey said he'd stay with me," he quickly added to help his case.

"Absolutely not," Solomon said sternly. "No one is riding out the storm here. That's insane."

"Grandpa!" Yugi's fingers tensed even more on the Puzzle. "Listen to me. Please. This storm is going to pass north of Domino, they're saying, but that means the worst part of the eye wall is going to hit us. If we lose the store, we lose everything. Our lives, our future, it's all right here. I can't just run away and leave it to the wind and the rain, I have to try to save it. I'll board up all the windows and skylights, I'll barricade the lower levels to keep floods out, I've been paying attention to the news and all the things they say about what to do for an emergency. I know it's stupid," he continued after a pause for breath. "But I'm not going to take any crazy risks. Joey and I will hole up here, maybe Tristan too, and Yami because it's the full moon…"

"Oh my word – it is, isn't it?" Grandpa interrupted.

"Yes, but you see? I have Yami here to protect me, too. We'll stick together, we'll do what we can to make sure the house isn't damaged beyond repair. I know insurance will cover some of the damage, but if we can do anything to prepare so it isn't so bad…" Yugi fixed his grandfather with pleading eyes. "I just want you to get out of here, so you're safe. I'm tougher than I look, I can handle it."

"Yugi…" Grandpa Muto reached to clasp his hand. "You're all I have left, I can't put you in harm's way. Forget about the store, it's not important compared to your life. If I go to Kyoto, you're coming with me."

"You'll have to tie me up and throw me onto the train to get me to leave," Yugi said with a wan smile. "We've been giving Kaiba the cold shoulder for months, we can't back down now."

"Kaiba is not an unstoppable force of nature," Grandpa argued with one raised eyebrow.

"But everything we said to him, to explain why we wouldn't sell, still holds true. This is our home and our future. Even if all I can do is nail down some boards and huddle here hoping the wind doesn't rip them off, it's something. It beats sitting in Kyoto worrying for days on end," he grumbled.

Grandpa Muto sighed hard. "I'm not going to change your mind no matter how much I remind you that I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt," he realized.

"I know," Yugi said gently. "I know I'm going to worry you by doing this. But I won't be alone. My friends will be here to take care of me, Yami will be here. We'll save the game shop together."

Another sigh racked Solomon Muto's shoulders. "I can't just agree to this, Yugi," he said heavily. "I'll think about it, overnight. We'll sleep on it, and discuss it again in the morning. Maybe the weather reports will be a little more clear on where the storm is going to hit."

"Okay," Yugi relented, watching his grandfather get up and go into the kitchen. Throughout this time, he was aware of Yami observing silently from within, not wanting to get in the way. At least he could be sure that he and his lover were of the same mind. Yami had already made it clear to him without even speaking a word that he would stay to protect Yugi no matter what.

Across town, Joey had to wait until Mai got home from the office, where she had been putting in late hours to help make a deadline. He had dinner waiting for her, and sat down with her to try and have a nice, quiet meal together, but he couldn't keep himself from reporting the current news of the typhoon to her. "It's all anyone at the office can talk about," she shrugged over her dinner. "It's going to be pretty bad, isn't it?"

"That's what they're saying." Joey glanced past her out the patio door, where a perfectly quiet, dark night lay over Domino, betraying no hint of the storm hundreds of miles off the coast. "Our neighborhood isn't in the first evacuation zone, but if it gets to be that bad, they're gonna tell us to get out too. Maybe not till it's almost too late."

Mai glanced up at him as she ate, trying to keep her flippant cool, though her eyes betrayed some small hint of worry. "Where would we evacuate to?"

"Well…" Joey hunted around for an idea. "Your parents are in Tokyo, aren't they?"

"Oh, I am so not going to my parents'," Mai snorted. "Besides, Tokyo's no safer in a typhoon."

Joey sighed roughly. "Well, I've got a really dumb idea," he began, "but hear me out, okay?" He glanced across to her, to make sure she agreed, before continuing. "Yugi's trying to talk his grandpa into letting him stay, and ride out the storm in the shop. He's got a really brave but misguided idea that he can save the shop if he stays and boards it up."

Mai groaned and rolled her eyes. "That sweet, stupid kid," she lamented. "What is he thinking?"

"You know they're up to their eyeballs in bills," Joey offered by way of explanation. "Yugi's afraid of losing the store completely. They'd lose everything. He wants to stay and do what he can, while he sends his Grandpa to Kyoto – they've got relatives or something."

Mai lowered her chopsticks and fixed him with a steady glare. "So where does Yugi's dumb idea become your dumb idea?"

Joey dropped his gaze to his plate, though he only picked at it. "He can't stay alone," he said firmly. "I'm not going to let him do this by himself. He needs me. You can get out, go someplace safe – I'm staying with him."

"Like hell you are." Mai dropped her chopsticks completely and banged a fist on the table. "I just started this life with you, I'm not going to lose you now. You can't stay, Joey."

"You're not gonna lose me! Look." Joey also clenched his hand into a fist, lifting his head and staring determinedly across the table at her. "I know it's dangerous and a little stupid, but I can bet you any money we're not the only ones who want to ride it out. And right now they don't really know how bad it's going to be. Either way, I'm not letting Yugi stay here alone – him and Yami, anyway. I called Tristan to let him know his flat's in the storm surge zone, he needs to get out of there, and he'll stay with Yugi too. It'll be the four of us, we'll be okay. We've always had each other's backs, now's no different."

Mai scowled at him. "And you expect me just to cut and run without you?"

"You can be the smart one and say 'I told you so' after it all blows over." Joey relaxed his fist and sat back in his chair, combing both hands through his hair in frustration. "How about this. If I look after Yugi, maybe you can look after Grandpa. You can drive him to Kyoto, instead of making him take the train with all the other evacuees. Keep an eye on him for Yugi's sake."

Mai held his gaze for a while and then gave a defeated sigh. "Why am I letting you talk me into this?"

"I'm sorry, Mai," Joey said softly. "I love you, and with this big storm knockin' on our door I really understand how much you mean to me. But Yugi's my best friend. I couldn't talk him out of staying, so the least I can do is help him out. He's not as strong as he'd like to think he is. I have to protect him. If I don't, who will?"

They sat in unmoving silence for a while, staring at their plates, but at last Mai nodded slowly. "I understand, Joey," she said in a low voice. "I'm still not going to like it, but I know you're right. If Yugi's dumb enough to stay, he needs someone to watch out for him. And much as I like Yami," she smirked, "something tells me he's not going to be much use in the middle of a typhoon."

"Would you be willing to take Grandpa to Kyoto?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Sure, if he could use the ride." Mai picked her chopsticks back up and prepared to resume dinner. "Be honest, though. Is this just to give me something to do, to feel like I'm helping, or is it your way of making sure I'm going to be somewhere safe too?"

Joey began to grin. "Hm, maybe a little bit of both."

"Fine. As long as you don't try to snow me with some kind of story about it being for Grandpa's sake only, and how I'm doing something so noble to support my friendship with Yugi."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They ate for a while in silence, though both their minds were privately worrying about the storm from their point of view, about disasters and evacuations and the sheer foolishness of this idea. Eventually, Mai pulled her drink towards her and glanced up to Joey. "Yugi can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah," Joey admitted. "So can I."

"You'd better look out for him." She thought for a moment. "Even if Yami's going to be there."

"I'm sure he's going to be in full-on protect mode," Joey mused. He shook his head. "Don't worry, Mai. I'll make sure nothing happens to either of them."

"And don't do anything stupid yourself." Mai eyed him across the table. "I want to be able to come back after it all blows over and smack you upside the head for doing something so reckless."

Joey found himself laughing. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 10

The ring of hammers and whine of power saws filled the air as businesses all through the neighborhood scrambled to board up windows and doors in advance of the approaching typhoon, now that Domino City's evacuation orders had been put into motion. The disruption to normal routine felt strange, like reality had been temporarily suspended, but Yugi didn't have time to stop and think about it. With Joey and Tristan climbing all over Kame game shop looking for vulnerable points to board up or nail down, he hurried to complete preparations and see his grandfather off. When Mai called the previous morning and told them she would be willing to escort Grandpa Muto out of town, and stay with him wherever he needed to go, it sealed the tentative deal between him and his grandson. Even though they all knew it probably wasn't a good idea, Yugi's stubbornness had won, and with the help of his friends, he would make sure Kame survived the typhoon. Even so, throughout the morning he sat with his grandpa and went over every last contingency plan, emergency phone number, and collection of important documents that either had to be safely stored or taken in the evacuation. Morning news reports had the typhoon tracking more or less north of Domino, but wobbling a little in its path, making for enough uncertainty to worry anyone staying or going. It had lost some of its punch going over South Korea, but it was still a sizeable storm. There wasn't much the people of Japan could do in the face of a typhoon, as islanders no matter where they lived, but the worst damage was likely to be from storm surge on the western coasts. Many of those fleeing Domino and other coastal cities were heading south to Kyoto, Osaka, and Tokyo for a couple of days. At last, with everything coordinated and all his emergency preparations in place, Yugi could say goodbye to his grandpa. Joey and Tristan came down from where they had been nailing a thick slab of plywood over Yugi's skylight to see him off as well, since Mai was heading out too. She and Joey stood aside saying their own private farewells without many words while Yugi listened to his grandfather's last-minute advice and then hugged him fiercely. "We'll be okay, I promise," he murmured. "I won't take any chances."

"Just be careful, I can't say it enough times," Grandpa Muto implored. "Use your heads, all of you boys."

"We will, Grandpa," Yugi insisted.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Muto," Tristan added for himself. "The group of us have been through much worse before. We'll take care of your shop and each other."

"I'm sure you will." Grandpa turned his attention back to his grandson. "May I speak to Yami for a moment?"

"Of course." He barely glanced down as the Puzzle flashed, revealing the pharaoh's noble countenance looking out from his partner's youthful eyes.

Grandpa Muto set his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Please," he said in a low, serious tone, "protect Yugi. I know what he's trying to do, and it's very brave and generous of him, but it's not necessary. I trust you, Yami, to look after him. He loves you and will listen to you."

Yami nodded solemnly. "I will, Grandpa," he vowed. "I promised even before you made the decision that I would stay with him, and I will. I'll be out all day tomorrow, but even beyond that, we have Joey and Tristan by our sides."

"You two just be good." He hugged Yami, then, a little to the pharaoh's surprise, and let him go. The Puzzle flashed again, and Yugi regained his self in time to smile at his grandfather. Solomon smiled back. "I'll be in touch. Here's hoping the power isn't out too long."

"We got cell phones," Joey pointed out.

"Those may not work either," Mai sniffed. "We'll get through somehow."

"Yeah." Joey hugged her again, lingering on the embrace this time, while Yugi opened the car door for his grandfather and saw him in. Mai went around to the driver's side, and then they were off, trying to beat the worst traffic to Kyoto. They still had about half a day before the first rain bands would start hitting the city, but the sooner they got out, the better. The three boys stood on the curb watching the car pull out of sight, and then clapped each other on the shoulders. "Well," Joey said with some finality. "Here we are."

"Back to work," Tristan ordered. "We've got a lot to do yet."

"Yeah, I want to have all the windows boarded up by this afternoon," Yugi sighed. "Then we can worry about the stuff inside."

"Let's finish up the skylights first," Joey suggested. "That way if it starts raining, we'll be done climbing on the roof. Last thing I need is to fall off."

"I wish there was a way to take down the sign, or the lights," Yugi sighed, looking up at them as they passed through the shop door. "I'm afraid they're the first thing that's going to be ripped off the building in the wind."

"All things considered, the lights are the cheapest and easiest to replace," Tristan reasoned, patting him on the shoulder as he pushed him inside. "You should worry most about the windows. If the wind shatters those, the rain is going to ruin everything. Not to mention making the building more vulnerable to a strong wind that could knock it over."

"Well, look who's suddenly an expert in building safety," Joey snorted. "Give the boy a job in construction and he thinks he can build a better shelter."

Together, the three young men worked steadily through the afternoon to make Kame game shop and the house as snug and secure as possible, to protect it against both wind and water, though Yugi said with some assuredness that he heard their neighborhood was above the flood plain and they shouldn't have to worry about storm surge. Several inches of rain, maybe, but not tidal waves and floods. He did what he could to help Joey and Tristan, but the two of them were taller and stronger and knew their way around tools more or less – particularly Tristan – so they undertook most of the heavy lifting and pounding, while Yugi was content directing and holding things in place. While the other two finished up outside, Yugi went inside and started moving things around, boxes in the storeroom and shelves in the shop, keeping them away from places where water might seep in and preparing them to barricade unstable windows and walls. By the time the sun began to sink into thick, wet-looking clouds, and Joey and Tristan came in for a drink and a rest, Yugi was going through the house unplugging any utterly non-essential appliances in preparation for power loss. Their next step was to fix themselves a decadent dinner in order to finish up anything perishable, since it wouldn't keep after the power went out. Yugi felt his nervousness subsiding now that he had good company, since they were all able to sit around and play and laugh. They kept the news on, wanting to see just how close the typhoon was getting, but for once they somewhat ignored it and just hung around and talked. There wasn't anything more they could do to prepare, they just had to wait it out, and there was no reason to get upset or fearful until it actually started raining. With flashlights and a battery-operated radio standing by, all the boys could do was sit and goof off, drinking sodas and teasing Yugi about staying up until midnight. Not that they wouldn't also be up, even though they had moved aside the couch and chairs to make room for the guest futons. Yugi was fairly certain that his friends had no intention of going to bed before Yami's arrival.

Yugi's bedroom was even darker than usual with the skylight boarded up, forcing him to turn on his desk lamp in order to have just enough light to see by. He liked performing the ritual in the semi-dark, he felt the solemnity of the incantation and the moment just called for it. Joey and Tristan remained in the other room, allowing him to have his privacy for when Yami first appeared. Not that they were going to get into any compromising positions; Yami had already declared, with Yugi's agreement, that this was not the time for squirreling themselves away and hot, sweaty sex. Yugi knelt in the middle of his floor with his pin and watched the clock, beginning at the stroke of midnight without fail. Once again, like last month, he found himself growing breathless and exhausted before even finishing the spell, but he clutched the Puzzle and willed himself to continue, his voice escalating in volume until he practically shouted the final words. Power exploded silently outward from the artifact, knocking Yugi completely backwards and his hands off the Puzzle. He was still lying there, eyes closed, his head reeling dizzily when Yami's arms came around him, picking him carefully up and cradling him. Yugi blinked and lifted his head, smiling faintly to see his lover's corporeal face knit with a concerned frown. "There you are," he breathed.

"Yugi," Yami fretted. "Are you all right? You nearly lost consciousness that time."

"M'okay," Yugi mumbled, though he didn't move from where he lay. It was rather nice to be held by Yami this way. "Just…give me a few seconds."

Yami leaned over him and kissed him softly on the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to let you catch your breath while I get dressed. All right?"

"All right," Yugi sighed. "Yeah, you probably should. Joey and Tristan are still awake. They want to say hi."

The pharaoh gingerly laid his lover back down on the floor and brushed a hand over his brow before pushing to his feet and going to fetch the pajamas laid out on the bed for him. "I know what we're not going to do tonight," he murmured, "but are you expecting to go to bed right away?"

"I don't know if I could sleep right now." Yugi stretched his arms over his head, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before feeling able to sit up. "I want it to start raining, so I can stop waiting and just deal with it."

Pulling on a t-shirt, Yami came back to him and crouched down beside him, resting comforting hands on his shoulders. "I don't think I remember being through a storm like this with you before. Will it be that bad? It seems unusual to me that everyone is so on edge and fleeing a rainstorm."

"It's not just a rainstorm," Yugi explained with a shake of his head. "A typhoon is really serious. The waves are going to come up into the harbor, and surge inland, and the wind will be strong enough to blow boats onto land and knock trees over. Come to think of it, there hasn't been one like this since you came into my life. Most of the time they miss us directly, or weaken by the time they get here."

"I see." Yami hugged him around the shoulders and then stood up, helping Yugi up along with him. "Then, I'm glad I can be here to protect you. I'll stay by your side no matter what happens."

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi melted into his side, content to cuddle up to him as they headed out of the room together.

Tristan and Joey looked up simultaneously as they heard the shuffle of feet on the carpet. "Hey, there he is!" Tristan called out. "What's up, Yami?"

"Hi, Tristan. Joey," the pharaoh said with a smile.

"The gang's all here," Joey grinned. "Can't think of a better way to ride out the storm."

"I'm glad you two are here with us," Yami said placidly. "As much as I was committed to protecting Yugi no matter what he chose to do, I admit, it's nice to have friends around."

"Sorry if we're keeping you from having any fun," Tristan said kindly.

"No, don't worry," Yugi sighed as he sank to a seat next to Joey on the futon. "My mind's too wrapped up in worrying about the storm to think about anything else right now. I'm too wired to even sleep."

"Shoulda drank less soda," Tristan suggested.

"You should at least try to sleep, Yug," Joey nagged. "We won't see the really bad weather till the morning anyway, there's no sense torturing yourself by sitting up waiting."

"What's the latest?" Yugi wondered. He reached for the remote and flipped to a station that had gone to full-time typhoon coverage, and the four of them sat around for a while watching, gleaning as much information as they could about the storm. Yami had to admit to himself that he didn't understand the first thing about weather systems, but from the way the anchors talked and the reporters looked standing out on the harbor piers with heavy rain coats cinched up around their faces, he gathered that this was a big event. Everyone in Domino was preparing for it, and the last few evacuees were fleeing on the late trains or clogging the highways out. Apparently, traffic was much worse further north where the eye was expected to make landfall, sometime within the next day, but Joey assured his friends that it wasn't in the direction Mai and Grandpa were going. Then, all four of them perked up to see the downtown reporter standing in such a way as to have the brightly-illuminated KaibaCorp building as his backdrop. "Wow," Yugi murmured for all of them. "Looks like even Kaiba's got his hands full. His company's still that busy this late at night?"

"I can't imagine trying to board up all those windows," Joey muttered appreciatively. "He's gonna get punched in the gut, once the wind blows all those out."

"You think that will happen?" Yami wondered.

"Every little brick and board cluttering up the streets is gonna go airborne," Joey explained, "so yeah. Every one of them windows is gonna be shattered."

"I'm having a hard time feeling any sympathy for him about that," Tristan said airily. "I just hope he's got some sense of decency and isn't trying to call his employees in for a regular day of work tomorrow."

"I don't think Kaiba's that mean," Yugi demurred. "A lot of people had to evacuate, they wouldn't stay back just because KaibaCorp might be open."

"Oh, hey," Joey realized, "that reminds me. Talked to Duke lately?"

"Hm." Yugi thought about it. "I called him a couple days ago, before any of this really got crazy, but I don't know what he's doing. I hope he's not dumb enough to ride it out like us."

Joey clapped a hand to his friend's head and ruffled his hair playfully. "At least you admit that this is a bad idea!"

"Hey!" Yugi fended him off and sidled up to Yami instead. "If it was such a bad idea, what are you doing here?"

Joey smiled knowingly, his brown eyes glowing. "Because somebody had to keep an eye on you. Not that I don't trust Yami, but…somebody else has to keep an eye on _both_ of you."

Though the news was very informative and useful, it was also very boring, so before long all four of them found themselves growing tired, leaving longer and longer stretches of silence between their comments. Yami kept his arms around Yugi, and knew when to gently encourage him to get up and follow him to bed, figuring that once he did so, all of them would consider it a good time to try to sleep. Smiling over his shoulder, the pharaoh wished his friends a good night and guided Yugi to their bedroom. His young love gave no protest and hardly said a word as he fell into bed, the Puzzle thudding onto his chest, though as soon as Yami slid in beside him, Yugi curled up and fastened his arms tightly around him. Yami kissed his brow lovingly. "Are you going to be all right?" he murmured.

"For now." Yugi nuzzled him comfortably and settled down, his head on his partner's shoulder. "As long as you're holding me."

Yami breathed a deep sigh of contentment. It was dreadfully dark in the room now, so much so that for once, he couldn't see Yugi beside him. But all he needed was touch, scent, and warmth. "Go to sleep," he purred softly. "I'm here with you. I won't let anything happen to you, ever." He felt Yugi's lips caress his neck and throat, and then his lithe body heave with a deep sigh that sent a warm draft over his collarbone. Yugi's cheek rested on his chest, and he could feel the brush of eyelashes on his neck as Yugi closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep. Though he wasn't very tired, Yami closed his eyes and very shortly was asleep beside him, arms enfolded around him.

The bedroom was still just as dark and foreboding when the pharaoh awoke, though there was some subtle shift that made him aware that it was morning, perhaps some faint light that found its way in between the board and the window. He could hear a steady sound above them, rain drumming on the roof, but nothing else seemed amiss. He left Yugi to sleep while he slipped out of bed and wandered into the living room to see what the morning had brought them. Tristan was still sprawled out asleep on the futon, snoring lightly, but Joey sat in the kitchen with the radio, hunched tiredly in a chair with a mug between his hands as he listened to reports. He glanced up as Yami slunk in like a shadow and gave him a faint smile. "Morning."

Yami nodded. "Is everything all right?"

"For now." Joey gestured with his mug. "Power's still on – I heated up some water for tea."

That sounded like a good idea, so Yami retrieved a cup and busied himself making some. He sat down with Joey and listened to the weather broadcast with him, glad to hear that there really wasn't any news to be had except that it was, as he expected, raining now. He leaned an elbow on the kitchen table and set down his mug. "Did you sleep well, Joey?"

"Mostly," Joey sighed. "Tristan snores like a bear. But once I was out, I was way out." He raised his eyes. "You?"

"Fine, though I'm not exactly tired. Yugi was very restless, I'm not sure he slept well."

"Eh, he's worried," Joey shrugged. "He can't help it. You left him to sleep, did you?"

"I'm sure it won't be long before he…" Joey suddenly snickered, and Yami glanced over his shoulder to see what he was laughing at. Yugi had just walked in, rubbing his eyes. The pharaoh smiled. "As I said."

"Morning," Yugi mumbled, pattering straight over to Yami and putting himself deliberately in the way so his lover would hug him. Accordingly, Yami wrapped his arms around the young one's waist and pulled him in to be snuggled. Once that was over, Yugi sat down on Yami's knee and faced Joey. "What's it doing?"

"Raining." Joey clawed a hand through his unruly hair. "Nothing else. Nothing to worry about."

"When Tristan's up, we'll turn on the TV," Yugi sighed. "No sense in waking him, though, as long as everything's still kind of quiet."

Joey thumbed in the direction of the radio on the counter. "They're saying it won't make landfall till this afternoon. We've got a while."

Naturally, Tristan was the last to rise, feeling pretty smug with himself for being able to sleep through the other three chattering in the kitchen. They switched on the TV to hunt for current radar pictures of the storm and information on any damage yet, though the worst was likely still to come. While sitting around drinking tea and talking, the boys could hear the house starting to creak in the wind, and the rattle of tree branches outside hitting the boarded-up windows, but for now it all held. The latest reports indicated that the eye would make landfall somewhere north of Domino in the late afternoon, but the bands of rain whirling around the center would be dumping rain on the entire coastline, with maximum storm surge corresponding with the full moon's high tide. Yugi glanced up a little, hearing the wind howl in the rafters, but swallowed his worry for now. They were warm and snug and dry, and right now it felt like a party with his friends there. "Hey, we're holed up above a game shop," Tristan noted when they all had grown bored with watching the news. "Let's play some games."

"Yeah, while we can still see each other across the table," Joey chided. "Wanna make something to eat now? And duel?"

"Well…sure. I guess," Yugi conceded, heading back into the kitchen. "Who wants to help?"

Being as the subject was food, Joey was more than happy to jump up and lend a hand, leaving Yami and Tristan standing around the living room in front of the TV. The pharaoh was particularly curious and disturbed by the repeated shots of reporters standing out in the gale-force winds, squinting through rain-spattered eyeglasses and shouting into their microphones to describe what it was like to be outside in the storm. With all the windows boarded up, the boys had no way of just glancing outside to see for themselves, but they didn't need to see to know that it was wet and windy. "Why do they do that?" Yami wondered after the millionth report by a rain-soaked reporter on the coast. "A storm like this isn't that much of an oddity that people don't know what it's like, is it?"

"Nah, it's all for ratings," Tristan shrugged. "Everybody inland is watching just to see which one of them gets blown over first. It's kinda funny. At least one reporter every typhoon gets knocked off his feet right in front of the camera."

The pharaoh shook his head. "I know our decision to stay and not evacuate was not the most…"

"Intelligent?"

"…conscientious, thing to do," Yami corrected him with a smile, "but compared to those reporters, I feel rather smart."

"Yeah, I like being dry and safe." Tristan gave him a little punch in the shoulder. "And we've got you here. I know that's a big comfort for Yugi."

Yami glanced toward the ruckus in the kitchen that told of Yugi and Joey making a mess out of what was to be lunch. "He's being very brave," he murmured, "but I know how frightened he is. Not of the storm itself, but of losing his grandfather's store in it."

Tristan gazed seriously at him. "They aren't doing so well, are they?"

With a sigh, Yami shook his head. "I don't pretend to understand the workings of business and finances in this modern world, but I know what it feels like in my heart when Yugi thinks about money. I can sense his pain." He shifted his glance to Tristan, his brow knit worriedly. "Do you think staying here was a good idea?"

"I don't think it's either good or bad," his friend replied honestly. "Like you said, there are people out there doing much stupider things. If nothing happens, or the damage is minor, then it'll turn out to have been not so bad for us to stay and batten down the hatches. I guess, we can't really judge ourselves till the storm is over." He sighed tiredly. "I just hope I have a job to come back to when it's over."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You work in construction, don't you? I would think your skills would be in high demand when it comes time to rebuild what the storm knocked down."

"Hm…yeah, guess you're right," Tristan said a little more brightly. "But I'm betting the job site I've been at is going to be a mess. Months of work that we'll have to redo from scratch after it all gets blown away."

"Well, that's not good."

Just then, without so much as a clap of thunder or a noise of wind, the house plunged suddenly into darkness. Yugi and Joey simultaneously groaned from the kitchen. "Dammit!" Joey cried out. "And just when the water was about to boil!"

"Looks like it's going to be a cold lunch for us after all," Yugi said. "Hey, one of you guys? All the flashlights are in there."

Tristan had snatched one up right away, and now flicked it on, making shadows leap away from him as he waved it toward the voices in the kitchen. "You mean like this one?"

"Can you bring us one?" Yugi asked in exasperation.

Pulling out any fruit or rice or leftovers that could be eaten cold, the four boys settled down in the living room with one battery-powered lamp and the radio, gathering around the table to eat and shuffle their Duel Monsters cards. The party atmosphere had dampened only slightly, thanks to the inconvenience of the power being out, but those who had been through typhoons before knew not to expect it to come back on, perhaps even for days, so all they could do was make the best of it and pretend they were camping or having a slumber party. Dueling took their minds off the storm for a while, but as the afternoon wore on, the wind grew stronger and harder to ignore, until it was positively howling like a great beast around the house. Yugi hadn't been terribly scared of the storm until he could hear it keening like that, drowning out all but the most raucous of laughter around the table. Rain drummed steadily on the roof, and thunder rolled and shook the building right down to its bones. After a while of this, Yami noticed his lover's worry, unable to overlook the tense little body resting against his own. He liked to hold Yugi in his lap, one arm around him, but doing so made him all the more aware of the slightest change to Yugi's posture, grip, even his breathing or heart rate. He was getting more and more distracted from the cards in his hand, and peals of thunder that he had previously ignored now made his head jump slightly and his eyes lift uncertainly to the roof over their heads. Even Joey could be seen glancing up now and then from the game on the table, his brown eyes shining with a hint of worry. Yami tightened his arm around Yugi and whispered in his ear, guiding him as always to make the right move with a magic card in his hand that would beat down Joey and prevent him from taking advantage of Yugi's distraction to win. As soon as the card was on the field and Joey groaned and declared that it wasn't fair for Yugi to be taking hints from Yami when they weren't technically bonded, the pharaoh smiled and rubbed his lover's back for encouragement. "Yugi," he put forth, "I'm not sure I like being upstairs in this storm. Is there a safer place we could be spending the day?"

Yugi slumped back against him, thinking. "Well," he answered, "I think they said on the news that the safest place to be is on the first floor, in a room without windows."

"You mean like, the front part of the storage room downstairs?" Tristan offered.

"As long as it ain't flooded," Joey added.

Yugi closed up his hand and set the cards down on top of his deck. "Maybe now's a good time to do a check of the house, make sure there isn't any flooding or anything. At least until there's a break in the storm where we can actually go outside and look. But yeah." He glanced over his shoulder at his partner, smiling faintly. "We should probably go downstairs and wait in the storeroom. I'd feel a lot safer down there, too." His eyes darted upward once more. "I don't like the way the wind sounds."

"It's not even stopping, now," Tristan noted as he got up. "It's just a constant roar."

Pocketing their dueling decks, all four of them grabbed the flashlights and radio and headed down the stairs into the shop, dividing up to go and check all points for signs of trouble. Yami made sure the side door leading up to the house was still shut tight and barricaded, while the others checked the shop, the storeroom, and the back office. So far, there was no indication that the rain was getting in nor floods surrounding them, but the noise of wind was just as ferocious down there as upstairs. The only thing they couldn't hear was the rattling of boards and shingles on the roof being beaten by wind and rain. Joey said he wasn't sure the front door of the shop was going to hold indefinitely, but if the wind died down at any point they could go out and check it, and barricade it again as necessary. Once satisfied with the inspection, they set down the lamp on a big box in the middle of the storeroom and turned it into their table. Tristan ran back upstairs for snacks and sodas, and they did their best to regain some of their fun by going back to playing games. Only now, all four of them sat a little more straight, kept their voices a little bit low, and paused now and again to listen to the news broadcasts coming constantly over their radio.

With the power out and the interior storeroom lacking even boarded-up windows for light, the four friends couldn't tell whether it was day or night, nor grasp the passage of time. What seemed like hours was only minutes, sitting there in the dim light of the lamps listening to the wind battering the house. In time, even the radio became rather pointless, as the signal was too weak to stand up to the elements and then the broadcast studio lost power, knocking it off the air. Joey fumbled with the dial, searching for any other station that might come in, regardless of whether it was news or music, but then Tristan shot out an arm and made him stop fiddling. "What is that?" he asked in a low, wary voice.

Everyone took a breath and held it. "The wind," Joey replied as if it were obvious.

"No, it's more than that," Tristan worried. "Listen."

Yugi couldn't hear anything besides wind himself, but then Tristan raised a finger at the same time as he heard something else – a different kind of roar, and the clattering of something outside that sounded like boards or branches striking the house. "That sounds bad," Yugi murmured.

"Did you leave any part of any window open so we could look outside?" Joey asked him.

"No…but you might be able to get the back door open," Yugi said. "We had to have some way of getting in and out. And that's how we got Tristan's bike in here."

"I barricaded it but it's not boarded up," Tristan added.

Wearing a look of grim determination, Joey got up and waded through the boxes to the rear half of the storeroom, with the utility door that opened on the alley behind the house where Kame received shipments. They had wheeled Tristan's motorcycle in through that door to keep it safe. Joey made his way cautiously through the cluttered storeroom mostly on his own without use of a flashlight, but the barricaded door was vibrating as though possessed, letting in tiny flashes of daylight around its edges. He rested his hand on the door but couldn't stop its movement, and after a few moments of listening, turned and stumbled back towards the lamp in the inner room where his friends huddled. "I don't know what that is," he called out, "but we better get our heads down now!"

The other three perked up curiously. "Joey?" Yugi wondered.

"The door's shaking like it's gonna rip right off any second now!" Joey reported as he blundered in and shut the storeroom door behind him. "The wind's so loud I couldn't even hear myself think!"

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulders just as something thudded into the side of the building with a loud crack. All four boys ducked and dropped to the floor, knocking the useless radio over. Yami threw himself over the top of Yugi, holding him tightly. His lover's hand came around his and squeezed. Something was definitely hitting the building, numerous small cracks and bangs as it hit the boards over the windows. For a few minutes, the noise level grew exponentially inside, and the friends kept their heads down, crouching on the floor afraid to even breathe as they listened to the world coming to an end beyond their doors. But then, it passed, and the simple howl of the typhoon wind sounded almost quiet by comparison. Tristan bravely picked himself up first, going to the storeroom door and cracking it open. The back door had indeed been ripped open, and now banged wildly against the back side of the building, giving them their first glimpse of murky daylight since waking up. Tristan ran to pull it closed, finding that the lock had been torn off by the wind. "We're going to have to find some way of nailing this shut," he reported over his shoulder as Joey got up and came into the doorway. "Man, it's raining sideways!"

Joey came to his side and looked out, and then tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed. Immediately around Kame game shop the ground was littered with twigs and shingles, but across the street a whole tree had toppled over. Beyond that, they could see what could have been a collapsed building with raw, jagged timbers sticking up against the blue-black sky. But Joey was pointing at the clouds, at something neither he nor Tristan had ever seen before – a rain-wrapped gray snake of a funnel winding its way into the distance. At the same time, both of them pushed each other back inside and went to find the tools they had stashed after the previous day's work. Yugi got up and brushed himself off as they came back inside to find a scrap of wood to help nail the door shut. "What, what is it?" he asked them. "What's it like out there?"

"It's pretty bad," Joey reported, not saying directly that he thought he had just seen a tornado. "There's a house or something up the street that's all busted up. Dude, your grandpa's car is gonna be totally wrecked – there's tree branches everywhere."

Yugi sighed. "Ah, well. I guess if there's anything we can afford to lose, it's the car."

Once the door had been temporarily fixed, they all gathered around the box in the storeroom again, only now they put the cards away and just sat and talked. Yugi huddled into Yami's arms, leaning his head against the pharaoh's chest as they sat together on the floor, fully entwined. For the most part neither of them said a word, mostly just half-heartedly listening to Joey and Tristan talk while they held each other and contented themselves with their shared warmth and closeness. Joey gave a quiet sigh. "It's just so weird, you know?" he murmured. "All the stuff we've been through, in some ways it's much worse stuff than a little typhoon. But even though we've stopped much bigger things, we can't stop a typhoon." He gestured toward Yami with a bit of a wry grin. "We even stopped a huge ancient beast with nothing but a couple of dragon cards. And we can't do anything about a storm?"

Yami smiled in return. "Even if I understood my sleeping powers, Joey, I don't think they'd have much effect on the weather."

"That'd be cool if you could, though," Tristan said flippantly. "If you could really make the cards do what they say. This is, what, 'Heavy Storm' and 'Mystical Space Typhoon' all wrapped up together?"

"And Dust Tornado," Joey offered.

"And Gust," Yami added.

"So what stops those?" Tristan asked.

Yami and Joey looked at each other, but it was Yugi who lifted his head and feebly replied, "Magic Jammer and Remove Trap."

The others all laughed heartily. "Yeah, that's not going to help us now, is it?" Joey smirked.

"It's okay." Yugi curled up in his partner's lap and hugged him even closer, closing his eyes. "I feel perfectly safe right now."

Yami blushed and gave their friends a glance and a smile over the top of Yugi's head, cuddling him in return. Joey and Tristan smiled back, and then the latter slapped a hand on his knee as he got up. "I'm going to go make another check of the shop. After that last round, I want to make sure there isn't any damage."

As the afternoon wore on, it took everything the boys had not to start pacing impatiently in their dark, uncomfortable prison. Though it would have been nicer to be upstairs lounging on the couch or the futons, they all felt safer in the storeroom with several walls between them and the outdoors, since the wind's constant howl made them uneasy. Joey, Tristan, and even Yugi occasionally got up and walked a circuit of the downstairs rooms to check for signs of wear and tear or water coming in, but so far everything was intact. They listened for any break in the weather to allow them to peek outside and check the status of the rest of the world, meanwhile taking it upon themselves to take turns running upstairs to make certain no boards had been torn off windows or skylights. The rest of the time, they sat together around the crate-turned-table, nibbling on snacks and talking. Considering their lives together, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi had more to talk about, reminiscing and teasing while Yami sat silent among them, observing like he usually did and holding Yugi. Yugi noticed, and while Joey was upstairs making another combination snack run and inspection, he turned to his lover with concerned eyes. "How are you doing? Is everything all right?"

Yami blinked at him, a little surprised. "I'm…fine, Yugi," he replied innocently. "I'm not afraid, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, no, it's just…you've gotten real quiet," Yugi noted.

A smile graced the pharaoh's lips. "I'm just listening to all of you tell stories, that's all. It's nice to hear about the funny things that happened to you when you were younger, before you met each other."

The little worried furrow remained in the middle of Yugi's brow. "I don't want you feel excluded, though…"

"I don't." Giving Tristan a quick glance as if to ask his forgiveness for what he was about to do, Yami tightened his embrace and bent his head to kiss Yugi slowly, deeply, just the way he liked. He didn't let up until he felt Yugi wilt in surrender and heard the little moan in his throat. "It's all right," Yami then whispered. "It's what I would be doing if I were still locked inside the Puzzle anyway."

"But you're not inside the Puzzle," Yugi whispered back, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "You don't have to just sit here and listen."

"I can do this." Yami leaned in and kissed him again, and then pulled him in close so that Yugi was forced to lay his head on his partner's shoulder. Sighing, Yugi gave up and sank into him, fastening his arms around Yami's chest and hugging him. Ordinarily, sitting thus with Yugi in his lover's lap would be a mere moment's pause before moving on to bigger and hotter things, but for now they had to be content with the comfort.

Joey could be heard coming downstairs long before he appeared, the beam of his flashlight leading the way. It washed over Yugi and Yami as he came into the room. "Aw, aren't you cute," he snorted, tossing a bag of snacks to Tristan. "And in front of Tristan, too?"

"Hey, I'm not getting in the middle," Tristan said, holding up his hands in caution. "It's Yami's day, he can do whatever he wants."

"I figured he wouldn't mind," Yami murmured, glancing up long enough to cast another look and smile in his friend's direction.

"I was with Yugi on that one," Tristan confessed. "I thought you might be bored sitting here listening to us babble about our younger days."

"I'm not," the pharaoh said honestly. "I may not have anything to contribute, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Hey," Joey said as if interrupting. "It sounds like the wind is dying down a little. I don't know if the eye is coming over us after all, or if it's just a break in the rain, but maybe in a little bit we'll be able to poke our noses out the front door."

Yami glanced at him as Yugi raised his head. "Is such a thing wise?" the pharaoh asked.

"No more stupid than being here in the first place," Joey shrugged. He then pointed sternly down at his best friend. "You're staying in here, though. Me and Tristan will go out and have a look around."

Yugi pouted angrily. "But Joey…!"

"No buts. I'm bigger than you, I'll _make_ you stay inside if I have to." He shifted his hard look slightly. "You got me on this one, Yami?"

"I'm pretty sure I can hold him back," Yami smiled.

"Okay, but I'm standing right by the door so you can tell me everything you see," Yugi grumbled. "I want to know every little tiny bit of damage you find on the building."

Thanks to Joey's report, none of them wanted to stay sitting in the safety of the inner room now, wandering into the storefront to listen for the change in the wind he had been talking about. Yami thought it still sounded the same, but after a short while the others came to an agreement that it had calmed as much as it was going to, so if they wanted to go they needed to go now. The radio even came back to life, now that the wind was not interfering with the signal so much. Joey and Tristan donned raincoats and handed their flashlights to Yugi and Yami as they worked together to pull back the shelves barricading the front door. Unlike the utility door in the back, its lock was holding, though precariously, and the wind nearly ripped the door out of Joey's hands when he unlocked it and tugged the latch. He braced himself and let it open partway, making all four of them flinch at the sudden intrusion of gray daylight and a burst of wind. Papers across the room fluttered and blew back as Joey raised an arm to protect his face and peered out. "Nope, not the eye," he shouted back to his companions. "It's still raining."

"Dammit, Joey," Tristan complained, pushing him out the door. "Brilliant idea. How are we going to get anything fixed if it's still storming so bad?"

"Ah, suck it up," Joey retorted as he ducked out into the rain.

Yugi rushed to the door to see his friends out, but Yami did as promised and pulled him back, at least out of the way of the rain being driven inside by the wind. It was blustery, but fortunately at the moment the rain was not coming at them sideways. Compared to earlier, this could indeed be considered a calm. Yugi stood poised at the edge of the threshold, just far enough inside to keep his socks dry, waiting to hear what Joey and Tristan could find. At least he and Yami could see outside, and look down the block at their neighborhood. Slats, shingles, and small bits of tree branches littered the wet pavement, and one of the boards meant to cover a window on a building across the street was hanging loose, swinging dangerously, but overall it didn't look terrible. Craning his neck, Yugi could see out enough to notice that a huge branch had ripped off a tree beside the building next door and was lying across a power line on the ground. Then Joey blundered into his line of sight, hurrying to get back inside with one hand holding tight to the hood of his jacket. "Joey!" Yugi called out to greet him as he backed away from the door, lest he be showered with even more rain. "What is it? What did you find?"

Joey lowered his hood and shook his head rapidly, though only the tips of his bangs had gotten wet. "No worries, Yug," he said. "Gotta get the tools, though. Some of the boards on the back windows are coming loose."

Tristan reappeared from the other direction, ducking inside and doing his best not to brush up against anything as he waited for Joey and Yugi to fetch the hand tools they had stored in the back with his motorcycle. Once again, the two taller boys disappeared out into the storm to fix up what was coming loose, but they weren't long, and for good reason. Though the sky seemed brighter right where they were, the clouds looked much darker and more foreboding to the south, the direction the typhoon's rain bands were swirling in from. They only had a few more minutes before the next swath of storms would be upon them, so Joey and Tristan concentrated on the most essential repairs and left the cosmetic damage for later. Yugi gave a start when the wind slammed the door wide open against the building in a sudden gust, but before he could lunge to capture it, Joey and Tristan came back for good. They left the toolbox there in the shop on a nearby counter and latched the door securely behind them. With Yami's help, they slid the shelves back and finally shrugged out of their wet raincoats. "Man, that was wild," Tristan exclaimed. "You think we got it?"

"It'll have to do for now," Joey sighed, combing his bangs out of his eyes. "It's a good thing we caught it, though. Another blast like the last one and I could see trees coming into windows, and that's not good."

"How bad was it?" Yugi eagerly asked. "Is there a lot of damage?"

"Nah, nothing huge," Joey answered. "The house is holding up pretty good. Some of the boards were coming off, though."

Tristan pointed in the general direction of outside. "But there's a place up the street that's got the roof torn clean off. All you can see is bits of it in the street, rafters and insulation."

Yugi turned frightened eyes on him. "You don't think that could happen to our roof…could it?"

Tristan was forced to shrug. "Honestly, I don't know, Yugi. I don't know anything about how well this house was made. But I looked up as much as I could and I didn't see anything to indicate it was in trouble."

"There's big tree branches and power lines down all over the place," Joey added. "Best for us just to hole up in here and wait it out, now. Unless something happens, we should just hunker down and let it pass."

"How long will that take?" Yami wondered. "How long do these storms usually last?"

"The worst part usually passes in a day," Yugi told him, "depending on how fast the whole thing is moving. But we'll still get rain for a couple of days."

"Any good coming out of the radio?" Joey asked as he wandered back into the storeroom. "Meaning anything besides static?"

The others started to follow him, but a loud slam stopped all of them in their tracks. The front door had blown wide open again, and whammed against the building. Another squall was rumbling in, the sky had turned five shades darker and made their flashlights gleam that much brighter in contrast. Cursing, Tristan leaped to muscle the shelving unit out of the way so he could go and grab the door, and Joey shoved past Yugi to help. Their shoes slipped and squeaked on the wet floor, forcing them to grit their teeth and push even harder to move the shelves. Yugi ran up and started grabbing things off the shelf to try and lighten it, making stacks on a counter further inside, and Yami came up behind Joey expecting to assist. The wind was rising to a banshee scream again, slamming the open door repeatedly against the side of the building with such force that the boys feared it was going to tear off its hinges and fly away. As soon as Joey and Tristan could get the shelf pushed a meager foot sideways, Yami wormed his way through the narrow space and lunged for the door, grabbing the latch and pulling with all his might. Joey and Tristan were now arguing about the best way to maneuver the shelf sideways, seeing as their direct push wasn't working, and only belatedly noticed that the pharaoh was doing the hard part all by himself. The gale-force wind was pushing straight into the door, turning it into a big sail that resisted being pulled shut. Yami stood with his feet braced, teeth gritted, not able to get it closed but refusing to let it fly open again, the rain soaking him through. Joey grabbed for him and got his arms around his waist, finally helping pull, but he ducked and yelped as a piece of loose wood flew past his head and smacked into the door. Debris was now being flung at them in addition to the rain. They heard the clatter of metal as one of the lights above the Kame sign came loose and skittered away into the distance, followed by Joey cursing the rain and the wind. Yugi stood paralyzed inside, watching wide-eyed as Yami and Joey struggled with the door and Tristan stood aside waiting for a chance to grab onto something and help. Right now, only one set of hands could even hold the door handle, which was becoming slippery with rain. Then, as Yami was glancing over his shoulder to shout some advice or suggestion to Joey, another windblown piece of debris came out of nowhere and struck him in the head. Seeing him fall, the red gleam of blood on his temple, shocked Yugi out of his waiting pose. "Yami!" he screamed, dashing across the shop to catch him. The door escaped Yami's grasp and flung itself back against the wall, and with a crash, the topmost hinge splintered. Joey recoiled, not sure whether he should go for the door or the pharaoh first. Yami collapsed face-down on the sidewalk, but within seconds Yugi was with him, grabbing him, picking him up, trying to drag him inside, all the while hysterically stammering, "Yami, Yami! Come on, Yami! Please!"

"Get the door!" Tristan yelled at Joey, shoving him bodily outside while he fell to his knees next to Yugi. Joey snapped out of his shock and did as he was told, standing boldly astride his friends to protect Yami with his body until Tristan and Yugi could pull him into the shop, at which point Joey wrestled with the door and finally forced it closed.

Yugi turned Yami over into his lap, his hands trembling as he pushed aside the pharaoh's wet bangs to see the wound. Tristan hunched over them both, restraining himself from reaching in also. "Yami?" Yugi begged. "Please, wake up!"

"Is he okay?" Tristan asked. "Check his pulse."

Though his hands were wet and the pharaoh's skin cold, Yugi fumbled to find the spot on his neck where he could tell. "He's just unconscious," he reported, "but…somebody get me something to clean up the blood! Yami, please…hang in there."

"Tristan!" Joey snapped. "Come here and hold this door shut, I'll take care of it."

"I can just as easily…" Tristan started to argue.

"You're stronger than I am!" Joey argued back. "You get the door, I'll get the first aid kit."

"It's in there," Yugi instructed, looking up and gesturing towards the back of the store. "A blanket, a towel, anything. Oh, he's soaking wet…I need a towel anyway. Yami?"

Tristan got up and grabbed the door handle from Joey, bracing himself to hold it shut for the time being. Joey had locked it, but with one hinge already ripped off, the lock alone wouldn't hold. Joey dashed around the counter and disappeared into the storeroom, returning with the first aid kit that had been set aside with other emergency supplies in their downstairs shelter. He vaulted straight over the counter and stumbled to his knees on the floor next to Yugi, prying it open and looking for something to help. There were some gauze bandages, and together Yugi and Joey fumbled to open the package and release at least one. Yugi pressed it against Yami's head, right over the cut, and held his hand there no matter how much it was shaking. "Hey, Yug," Joey said then, putting a hand on his arm. "It's okay. He'll be fine, just give him a second."

Yugi only shook his head absently. "Yami…come on," he breathed. "Please wake up. I need you. Yami…"

The limp body in his arms took a breath and groaned, then, his violet eyes fluttering open briefly and then squeezing shut in pain. The other three jumped in surprise. "Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What…happened?" Yami forced himself to look up, finding Yugi's face hovering over him, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Yugi…?"

"Are you okay?" Yugi demanded to know, his voice trembling as much as his hands. "Yami…"

The pharaoh tried to sit up but flinched. "Ah…my head," he complained. "What hit me?"

"I don't know, I didn't see it," Joey replied. "All I saw was you go down."

Sighing, Yami settled back down into the arms holding him, deciding not to resist. The cut on his head stung, but he was able to look up and see Yugi clearly even in the dim half-light of their flashlights. "Yugi," he murmured.

Yugi still kept his hand firmly placed over the wound, though his shoulders shook and his lower lip trembled with the strain of trying to keep his tears from falling. "It's okay, I've got you," he managed to whisper. "I'll take care of you. Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as…" Yami twitched uncomfortably, squirming until he could work the Millennium Puzzle out from under his arm. Once it was no longer beneath him, he could lie back and let Yugi hold him. "Much better," he sighed.

Though it was very funny, Yugi couldn't let himself laugh for fear that it would only make him lose his thinly-held restraint and break down crying instead. Joey got up and went to help Tristan now that his nursing assistance was no longer needed, debating what they could do to fix the door and keep it from tearing away again. After a bit, Yugi lifted his hand to see if the bleeding had stopped, and then tossed aside the bandage in favor of a clean one. "You're soaked to the bone," he noted as he worked. "I need to get you a change of clothes, and a towel and…and you should lie down somewhere. Maybe we should go back upstairs…"

"It's not safe," Yami demurred. "I'll be fine, Yugi. Just…give me a bit, I'll be able to stand…"

"No!" Yugi protested vehemently. "You lay right here and don't even think about it. You're hurt!"

Taken aback, Yami stared at him for a moment before trying to smile. "I'm not hurt that badly. It's just a little bump on the head."

"Bump on the head? You're bleeding! You were knocked out for a few minutes!"

"It was only about a minute," Joey offered over his shoulder. Yugi shot him a look that made him decide not to help anymore.

Yami reached and laid his hand over the one pressed to his temple, caressing it softly with his thumb. "Yugi," he said, a little more firmly, "relax. I'm all right. Thank you, for taking care of me."

Yugi sniffled back his tears, shifting his arms so his lover would be more comfortable in his lap. "Do you have any idea how scary it is to see you fall like that with blood on your face?" he whimpered.

"I imagine it must have been terrifying." Yami's eyes softened. "I don't mean to worry you. I was just doing what I could."

Feeling stupid, Yugi could only nod. "It's okay," he admitted. "You…you did good."

Tristan and Joey were still holding on to the door, talking about boarding over the hinge and temporarily sealing themselves into the house, when it shook with an insistent pounding. It was too strong and immediate to be caused by debris, it sounded almost like someone was knocking. The boys looked at each other, confused, and then Joey reached to unlock the door and see if he could let it open just a crack without having it torn out of his hand. From the darkness, wind, and rain, a figure with a bright flashlight intruded into the doorway. "Police!" a gruff voice shouted at them. "Who's in there?"

Joey and Tristan both leaped backwards, though Tristan kept a grip on the door. "Don't shoot!" Joey responded. "It's okay, we're not robbers! We belong here!"

The police officer shouldered into the doorway, shining his light on all of them, lingering on the figures sprawled on the floor. "What's going on? What are you kids doing here?"

Joey flung out a hand to indicate his friend crouched behind him. "Yugi's the owner of this place, he asked us to ride out the storm with him."

The officer's brow twitched with obvious concern, seeing Yami lying there with a bloodied bandage on his head. "Hey, are you all right? Do you need help?"

"No," Yami immediately answered. "I just got knocked down, I'll be all right."

"Because I can take you to the hospital if you need…there's no way you're going to get through in this storm otherwise…"

"It's all right," the pharaoh assured in as placid and understanding a tone as he was capable of. "It was my fault for trying to be a hero, and fixing the door."

"We're still trying to fix it," Joey pointed out.

"I don't suppose you can help?" Tristan added to the officer.

The cop took another step inside so Tristan could pull the door closed, and briefly shined his flashlight around the shop to verify that everything was intact before addressing them. "There's a bad squall coming in right now," he said seriously, "you boys aren't in a good position to be riding it out."

Yugi looked up from where he sat. "Are we in any serious danger, from flooding or anything?"

The officer shook his head. "No, it's not too bad up here. Most of the flooding is down closer to the harbor. I just don't like to see four young men such as yourselves putting your lives in danger." He focused the beam of his light on Yugi. "You're really the owner?"

"Co-owner, yes, sir," Yugi answered politely. "I'm here to make sure I don't lose the store. We're all right, this accident only just happened."

"Well…all right." The cop sighed. "You're sure you don't want me to take your friend to the hospital?"

"Not for a bump on the head," Yugi answered quietly. "I'm sure they're having problems with the power, too. You should worry about people who are more seriously hurt than Yami."

"I'll be fine," Yami added. "I'll rest and not exert myself, my friends will look after me."

"All right." The officer looked around at all of them once more. "As long as I know you're here, I'll have a patrol come by if there's anything you need to be warned about. Not too many people stayed, but we're keeping an eye out for those who did. There are power lines down outside your building, you need to stay in here and not go out for any reason in case any of them are live, all right?"

The three upright boys nodded and chorused, "Yes, sir."

He then gestured to the tools on the counter. "You're trying to fix the door?"

Joey shrugged helplessly. "Don't suppose you have a way of nailing it shut from the outside, do you?"

The officer did not, but he had some other suggestions, and spent a few minutes helping Joey and Tristan rearrange the shelves inside before wishing them well and going outside to do his part to help them close the door permanently. They all thanked him profusely before letting him leave, since he would be putting himself at risk outside in the blinding rain to assist. "This is no light matter," he reminded them before he left. "You boys are putting yourselves at great risk."

"We understand fully, sir," Yugi assured him. "My friends knew what they were getting into when they decided to stay with me. Thank you."

He nodded, and then it was up to Joey and Tristan to let him out and wrestle the door shut again. Tristan let him take and keep one of his hammers in order to nail a patch over the broken hinge from the outside, regardless of whether the officer would come back after the storm was over to return the tool. They were finally able to secure the door from their side, and shove the barricade back into place to shut out all noise of wind and storm. With that, Joey turned and set his fists on his hips with a determined glare. "Now that that's done…you. Pharaoh. Your turn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 11

Thanks to Yugi's care, the gash on Yami's temple had stopped bleeding a while ago, but Yugi refused to move him until he was absolutely sure. Once Joey and Tristan were finished securing the door they were available to help, and together they picked Yami up and escorted him into the storeroom where it would be much safer. Joey ran upstairs for a towel, a dry shirt, and a pillow, while Yugi settled himself onto the floor with his back against a shelf and prepared to take his wounded lover back into his lap. Yami sat up and held the bandage to his head while Yugi fussed over him, toweling his hair dry and wrapping him in a warm, dry shirt instead of the one that had been soaked by his stint in the rain. At last, with his head wrapped snugly and his body protected against chill, Yami laid with his head resting on Yugi's leg, a cold compress on his forehead. Yugi had sobered up considerably, and sat watching over his partner while their friends finally collapsed to seats themselves. Yami closed his eyes to rest, while Yugi stroked his damp hair and held his hand, as much for his own comfort as for Yami's. "Seriously?" Joey asked his best friend after something he said. "Not even a paper cut?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, nothing. Yami's never bled in all the times he's had this body. I don't know why I didn't expect him to…since he's capable of everything else that a real body should do."

"I think you were more upset that he was hurt than surprised," Tristan pointed out. "A smack on the head isn't much but seeing blood…"

"As long as this doesn't affect things in the long run." Yugi closed his hand around Yami's as he looked down. "When you go back into the Puzzle, will you still be hurt? Will it make any difference?"

"I don't know," the pharaoh replied calmly. "I suppose we will find out tonight."

"Just rest up, then," Joey encouraged. "We got things. Yugi can take care of you."

Yugi looked up to his friends. "Just what time is it, anyway?"

Tristan checked his watch. "Wow. About five." He shot Joey an amused look. "Is it dinnertime yet?"

"Only five?" Yugi heaved a long sigh. "It feels like this day is just crawling by. And it's still not getting any better out there…"

"It's okay, Yug," Joey assured as he sat back against a box. "We're safe and sound down here. It can't last forever, sooner or later it'll die down and we can relax."

Yugi resumed stroking Yami's hair, combing it away from the bandage wrapped around his head, as the motion comforted them both. "I guess. I just hate all this uncertainty."

Though he lay with his eyes closed, Yami was not asleep. He murmured unexpectedly, "The wind has shifted."

The others stared at him. "What are you talking about?" Joey queried.

Yami tilted his head in Yugi's lap, his eyes barely opening. "All day, the wind has been pushing against that side of the building," he noted. "Now, I can hear it coming from the other direction. It's shifted."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other. "I don't hear nothin'," the former said. "Just wind, period."

"Getting hit on the head helps you hear better?" Tristan shrugged.

"Guys!" Yugi complained.

Yami just smiled faintly and closed his eyes again, settling back down. "The front door isn't rattling anymore," he added.

Yugi turned his head to listen and noticed that he was right. Not long ago, the wind had still been shaking it, though its new reinforcements held. "I wonder what that means," he mused. "I don't know anything about weather, I wish I could say for sure if that meant the storm was passing or something."

Joey reached for the radio, setting it upright on the center box and fiddling with the antenna for a bit. Eventually, he got the station to come in clearly, and stood for a minute or two holding the antenna just in case he was the magic link that got it to work. "…currently, the police barricade is set up at Hill Street, but authorities say it may be moved back if the floodwaters rise. All areas from Gingko Street to the harbor are currently impassable to vehicle traffic. Any residents who had not evacuated are being rescued at this time and brought to downtown shelters. Turning to the north side…"

Joey turned to Tristan with a hard, serious look in his eyes. "Shit…that's your place."

Tristan was sitting with his elbows propped up on his knees, simply staring at the floor as he listened to the broadcast. "Yeah, I know," he sighed. "I figured on that, though. That's why I'm not down there."

"But your flat is on the second floor," Yugi reasoned. "Do you think it'll be that bad?"

"Well, I'm not that close to the harbor," Tristan thought aloud, "my place is closer to where they said the barricade is set up. So maybe it's not that bad. Eh." He shrugged stiffly. "What do I have to lose? My manga collection?"

"Your parents will help you out if you lose everything, won't they?" Joey wondered.

"Probably, yeah."

"Hold on, guys," Yugi broke in, "they're talking about our side of town now."

They hushed and leaned in to listen to the radio as the steady voice of the broadcast anchor came through, fuzzing only once in a while with static. "Reports from authorities vary, there are some neighborhoods with wind damage but others are nearly untouched. Power is out in all areas of Domino City and down the coast, and is not expected to be restored until after the storm passes. Train service is suspended until further notice, and authorities say no one should be out on the streets until the storm is over. A curfew is in effect from dusk until dawn starting tonight, citywide. This is radio station THX, current time is five-fifteen…current weather is…"

"We know what the current weather is," Tristan heckled the radio.

"Hey, I want to hear this," Yugi begged.

"Winds from the west, shifting to southwest," the broadcaster was reporting, apparently getting the most recent information from the shuffling of papers in the background. "The typhoon made landfall at approximately three-twenty p.m. local time, seventy kilometers north of Domino, its general direction is east-northeast at forty kilometers per hour. It is expected to lose much of its strength and organization as it passes over land and will be downgraded to a tropical storm, perhaps as early as sunset tonight."

The newscaster moved on to read some sketchy news headlines from around the world, just to break the monotony of storm information, so the boys sat back with a sigh. "So we're probably in the worst of it now," Yugi realized. "It should get better after this."

"Told you," Joey smirked.

"Well, they were saying when we got up this morning that it lost some of its punch going over South Korea," Tristan reasoned. "I think we lucked out big-time."

"Yeah, it was a super-typhoon earlier in the week," Joey recalled.

"Hey, Tristan?" Yugi said more gently. "If your place is flooded real bad and the police won't let you go in there, you're welcome to stay here a couple more days."

His friend smiled at him. "Thanks, Yugi."

Thanks to a fresh and not so dire update, the four young men were able to calm down and go back to hanging out, talking and joking, except for Yami who lay quietly with his head comfortably pillowed on Yugi's thigh. The cool cloth on his head had lost its power, but the ache wasn't unbearable so long as he kept his eyes closed. Straining to see in the semi-dark would not help. Eventually, when checking their watches started to get annoying, they began to talk about going back upstairs where it was more comfortable, before boredom and hunger got the best of them. At the very least, the storm should have been dying down by now, or would by nightfall. Joey dutifully checked now and again, walking a circuit of the upstairs rooms checking for damage, and finally came back down after such an inspection to report that it sounded like the wind had gone down. "It's not so bad, really," he insisted. "You know how before when we came down here you could hear the boards we nailed down rattling around like crazy? They're not doing that now. It's pretty quiet." At that moment, a peal of thunder rolled across the sky to prove him wrong.

"Well, I guess we can move back upstairs, then," Yugi said cautiously. "Then Yami can lay down on the futon. This cold, hard floor can't be good for him."

"I'm fine," Yami spoke up to assure. "Though I wouldn't mind going upstairs. As long as Joey's sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Joey snorted. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. I didn't like the sound of the roof ripping off any more than you did."

Yugi shot him a glare before he could even get up. "The roof was not ripping off! Don't say things like that, Joey!"

"Easy there, Yug." Joey smiled to put him at ease. "You know I'm only kidding."

"It's not nice to kid about things like that," Yugi complained. "You know how worried I am about the whole thing."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He came over and crouched down to help Yugi lift Yami up out of his lap. "Here, I got you."

Joey knelt with an arm around Yami while Yugi stood up and shook out his leg, trying to get the circulation back into it before trying to do anything dangerous like climb stairs, and then together the two of them hauled the pharaoh to his feet. Though he knew his friends were perfectly able and willing to help him out, Yugi decided it was his task alone to escort Yami up the stairs, being there for him to lean on. In turn, Yami decided it was not his place to point out that he was feeling fine and just let Yugi guide him as he pleased. Upstairs, all four sprawled out on the futons in the dark living room, making it a late dinner with bottles of water and sandwiches and anything else they could dig out of the kitchen. The wind still moaned in the rafters of the house, and occasional rattles or cracks of impact from debris being blown against the boarded-up windows made them jump, but for the most part it did sound a lot better compared to the afternoon. Yami sat with them, quietly smiling at Joey and Tristan being their usual energetic selves, giving Yugi all the assurance that he was fine and the cut on his head was not that serious. Even so, after they finished eating and settled down to play games again, now that the radio broadcasts had gotten exceptionally boring, the pharaoh stretched himself out on the futon to lie there and rest. He could still watch over the other three, and Yugi seemed to like having him lying next to him, available for caressing and hair-stroking. As the night wore on, the storm seemed to be dying down, though they could still hear rain drumming steadily on the roof over their heads. Eventually, even Yugi tired of gaming and curled up next to Yami, celebrating his victory in the board game he had been playing with Joey and Tristan by flinging an arm over the pharaoh's chest and cuddling up beside him. In the lull that fell over them, they could hear the radio quietly burbling in the corner about curfews, executive orders, and rainfall totals. Before too long Tristan got up and turned it off, figuring they had passed out of the dangerous portion of the storm and could let it go. "Hey, Yugi," he said as he returned to the pool of light cast off by their battery-powered lamp. "It's getting kind of late. Maybe you and Yami should…well…"

Yugi lifted his head from where it had been comfortably pillowed on his lover's shoulder. "Hm? Tristan?"

"You've only got a couple hours till midnight," Tristan offered, going at it a different way. "You've been stuck with us all day, no – a couple of days straight, here. You guys don't want to be alone or anything, do you?"

"Oh…no, it's okay," Yugi assured both of his friends. "We already agreed that it wasn't the right time. Besides, now Yami's hurt…"

"I'm not hurt," Yami interrupted. "I feel fine, Yugi. My head doesn't even ache anymore."

Yugi propped himself up on his elbows and frowned at his partner. "Even so, I'm not going to put any stress on you…"

"Go on, Yug," Joey broke in. Yugi glanced at him to find him sitting nearby with his elbows on his knees, his eyes quiet and serious. "We didn't say you two should run off and have sex. You just need some alone time."

Tristan cocked a raised eyebrow at him. "Alone time?"

A faint blush dashed across Joey's cheeks. "That's what Mai calls it, when she wants to stay in with me instead of go out with you guys, and just…hang."

"Ah…yeah, that's what I meant." Tristan returned his gaze to Yugi and Yami lying together on the futon. "You've had a hard day. Go be alone with each other, till midnight."

Yugi remained where he was, staring hard at the space between his folded hands, but then Yami sat up sharply, sweeping back his tousled bangs with the brush of a hand. Yugi glanced up at him to find him smiling down. "Come, Yugi," he murmured gently. "Tristan is right. You've been through a lot, you and I need to talk."

Yugi blinked in surprise, but as Yami got up and padded across the room without waiting, he realized he needed to go along, to find out what he meant by that serious comment. He shot Joey and Tristan a look over his shoulder, but they only smiled in response. Grabbing a flashlight, Yugi followed his partner to the bedroom, and closed the door all but a crack as they entered. "Yami?" he wondered. "Is everything okay?"

Yami turned where he was and gathered his young love into his arms, hugging him tightly with his face buried in Yugi's neck. Yugi whimpered a little and hugged back, his arms tightening across Yami's back as he melted completely into his partner's embrace. After a long, motionless silence in which to savor each other's presence, Yami lifted his head slightly and whispered into Yugi's ear. "Now it is."

"Yami…" Yugi squeezed him again, nuzzling his neck. "Are you okay? Really?"

"Yes. It doesn't hurt." Yami leaned back enough to allow them to gaze at one another. "I had a headache earlier, but it's better now."

Yugi pouted at him in disbelief. "Would you even tell me if it did hurt?"

"Of course. Because I know you would want to do anything in your power to help me." The pharaoh brushed his hand gently along Yugi's cheek. "And I wouldn't deny you the chance to be my savior. I know how you feel. But come, now." He slid his hands down Yugi's arms in order to grasp his hands and pull him toward the bed. "Sit with me, and spend the rest of the day with me. If you don't want to strain me, that's all right – we can just sit here together."

Yugi found it impossible to argue with him, and let himself be guided to his bed. They had one small flashlight to illuminate the pitch-dark room, which Yugi left lying on the end of the bed so it pointed at his mirror and was reflected into the rest of the room. They sat together with their backs against the wall, arms entwined, holding one another and occasionally stroking one another's hair or face. The boards covering the skylight rattled threateningly now and then, but the worst of the wind had passed and it didn't seem like they would rip off now. It served merely to remind them where they were and what was going on in the wider world, making their alone-time that much more special. After a long, comfortable silence, Yugi raised his head just enough to catch his partner's attention. As their eyes met, he murmured, "You said we needed to talk?"

Yami's violet eyes glowed with softness. "Perhaps that was an exaggeration," he said. "I just wanted you to come with me, and not worry about bothering our friends. But if there's anything you want to talk about – anything at all – you know I will listen."

"I know." Yugi settled against him, resting his head on Yami's shoulder. He had deliberately chosen to sit on his partner's right side, so he wouldn't even accidentally brush against the bandaged wound to his left temple. "I'm so glad you were here with me today. Any time I felt myself getting that nervous twinge in my chest, all it took was the warmth of your hand on mine and I felt so much better." He shifted his head so he could kiss his partner's cheek. "I'm just sorry you got hurt."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Yami said in return, laying his hand over Yugi's and stroking with his thumb. "I didn't consider what I was doing to be that dangerous. I just wanted to protect the game shop."

"That's why you did it?" Yugi looked up at him and then snuggled into him again, a soft noise of worry and gratitude in his throat. "You big stupid…heroic… you…"

For a moment, Yami didn't know what to say or think, so he just sat there with a perplexed frown on his face. But the way Yugi snuggled and held him, he figured it wasn't that much of an insult after all. "I couldn't stand by and watch," he explained. "What's important to you is important to me."

"Thank you." Yugi smooched his cheek again and quieted, resting against him with their hands clasped, fingers entwined. "Seeing the blood on your face did scare me, but I realize now that we've been really fortunate up to this point. You are real, when you're out of the Puzzle, which means you're vulnerable to all the bad things that can happen to a real body, just as much as the good things. I never worried about you getting hurt before."

"Perhaps because we weren't in any situations where I might be," Yami pointed out. "We've only been going on dates and making love, not…going into battles or anything." He sighed gently. "You're not going to start being overprotective toward me, now, and not let me touch the kitchen knives or ride in a car for fear of an accident, are you?"

Yugi chuckled. "No. You and I have risked our souls in the shadow realm…this world is way less dangerous. If I can handle it, so can you."

Yami chuckled back, brushing his lips over Yugi's brow in reassurance. "I love you, my dear Yugi," he purred softly. "I may not have single-handedly saved your store today, but as long as my presence here hasn't been a burden to you, then I've done my job."

"You're never a burden." Yugi hugged him securely. "You helped, more than you know. I'm glad you were here, so I could rely on you."

Words failed them after that, so they spent the rest of their time together holding each other and trailing soft kisses across each other's lips. They had no concept of the time, no way of knowing how close to midnight it was, since Yugi ordinarily didn't carry a watch and didn't know where the one he used for the ritual timing was at the moment. As such, it felt like time stood still, like they had eternity in which to sit and indulge in the closeness, the warmth and comfort, the sweetness of their kisses. Now and then they would whisper softly of their love for each other, but nothing else needed to be said. They simply kissed and snuggled and protected each other from the lingering howl of the wind above and beyond their boarded-up hiding place. At last, without warning, Yami took a sudden breath and began to fade, the spell binding his body together expiring and stealing him away. Yugi held his hand until it vanished, and closed his eyes as his soul warmed from within with the return of the spirit to its house. He lingered for a few minutes there with the empty clothes in his hands, savoring his thoughts and memories, and then got up to visit the bathroom before going back into the living room.

Whatever Tristan and Joey had been doing to occupy themselves during the hours the lovers were shut away in privacy, they abandoned it when Yugi came back alone, still wearing the Puzzle. He frowned at both of them. "You're still up? It's midnight! I would have thought you guys would be passed out asleep by now."

"No way, man," Joey replied. "For some reason, I'm totally wired. I can't sleep."

"Me either," Tristan agreed. "Who can sleep with all that racket from the wind?"

"You're not in bed either," Joey pointed out. "I thought for sure Yami was going to take you and tuck you in for the night."

"No," Yugi sighed, "we just sat on my bed and talked. And stuff." His hand glanced over the surface of the Puzzle as he sat down with his friends on the futons. "Thanks, guys. I was trying to be responsible, but I didn't realize how much I needed that time alone with Yami."

"So how's he doing?" Joey nodded towards the Puzzle. "He make it back in all right?"

"Well…yeah." Yugi blinked suddenly. "Yeah, he vanished right out of the bandage on his head, it didn't affect him at all. His mind is quiet right now, I'm not going to bother him to make sure, but I can sense him like normal."

"See?" Joey teased. "All worried for nothing."

Yugi made a face at him. "He's my soulmate, of course I'm going to worry."

"Scary day, huh?" Tristan asked rhetorically.

Yugi nodded at him, and then gave a long, tired sigh. "I'm exhausted but I'm too anxious to sleep. If we're going to stay up like this, let's do something."

No one had any suggestions, though they talked about it for a while, getting sillier and sillier until Tristan daring Joey to climb out on the roof to see what that last clunk was all about somehow segued into a half-assed game of truth or dare. Yugi tried to dissuade his friends, considering it a game that girls played, but Tristan's challenge about deep, dark secrets was enough for Yugi to cave in and determinedly prove that he had none. Being as they were barricaded into a darkened house in the middle of a typhoon, with the power out and the night getting late, there wasn't a whole lot they could dare each other to do, so when they grew tired of trying to think of something, they ended up mostly picking "truth" and spilling their secrets. It was a good opportunity for them to get information from each other with no aversions, or so Joey seemed to think as he needled Tristan on a "truth" question about his interest in Joey's sister, Serenity. "No, seriously!" Tristan said when his answer met doubt and disbelief. "I mean, well, yeah, I think she's cute. What guy wouldn't? But we only email once in a while. I haven't even seen her since she came down for your graduation from high school. On my honor as a player of this game, Joey, it's the truth."

Joey eyed him suspiciously. "You email? How often?"

"Not that much," Tristan quickly explained. "It used to be more often, but I guess she's busy with high school now or something. Every couple of weeks I get a message to say hello but that's about it." His brown eyes widened. "Don't tell me she talks to me more than she talks to her own brother!"

"No!" Joey protested. "I get lots of email from Serenity. But it's been a long time since she put in a 'say hi to Tristan and Duke for me' so…I gotta wonder."

"What? '…and Duke?' No fair." Tristan sat back with a growl. "Well, there you have it. Are you happy now, Mr. Protective Big Brother?" Joey gave him a smug look in response. Tristan turned to their third companion. "Your turn, Yugi. Truth or dare?"

After being thoroughly embarrassed about having to confess what sex toy he had bought for Yami in the last round, Yugi eyed Tristan warily and decided, "Dare."

"Ah, good," Tristan snickered. "This is going to be easy, I already had one thought up for you. Yugi, I dare you…to kiss Joey."

Joey's head snapped around so he could focus his most wicked glare on Tristan. "What?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"On the lips."

Yugi glanced at Joey briefly and then tilted his head in a nonchalant shrug. "Okay."

Joey's eyes flew wide open at the response. "Yugi!"

"What? It doesn't mean anything, Joey," Yugi said, pushing himself up on his hands in order to crawl closer. "It's just a dare. You've got Mai and I've got Yami, and this isn't going to change that."

"Aw, man," Tristan whined. "I should have dared Joey. It doesn't bother you."

Yugi shot a quick smile over his shoulder at Tristan. "Exactly. Kissing boys isn't an issue for me, I don't mind." He sidled up to Joey, beaming innocently. "Close your eyes."

"What? No way!" Joey yelped. "I don't want you to try anything funny!"

Yugi shrugged again. "All right, if you want to watch, go ahead."

For a moment Joey flailed as though being attacked by a shark, but then slumped down in defeat with a long sigh. "Fine. Get it over with." He straightened up and faced Yugi, but very obviously closed his eyes first.

Giggling a little to himself, Yugi leaned in and tilted his head just-so, kissing Joey very gently and quickly on the lips. Tristan chuckled in the background as Yugi sat back and waited for a reaction. "Well?" he wondered as Joey blinked at him.

Joey made a disgruntled face and looked sharply away. "Guess that wasn't so bad," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I should have saved that dare for Joey," Tristan said regretfully. "Oh well."

"Don't worry," Yugi added with one of his trademark innocent smiles. "I didn't kiss you the way I kiss Yami."

"I figured." Joey sat back with a sigh of relief and shook his head. "Not bad. Kinda…sweet." His head turned sharply in the other direction so he could focus a glare on their other companion. "Tristan, you are _so_ gonna get it."

"I'm not dumb," Tristan grinned. "There's no way in hell I'm picking 'dare' from you after that."

"All right Yug, lay it on me," Joey went on.

"What do you want?"

"Truth! After that?" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi laughed. "Fair enough. Hm…" He thought it over and settled on something fairly simple, to give Joey a break after being forced to face his inner phobia of one of his male friends hitting on him. "Have you ever done anything illegal, like drugs or drinking or anything?"

"Aw, you went soft on him!" Tristan complained.

Joey stuck his tongue out at Tristan. "Drugs, no, never," he declared forcefully. "I don't mess with that, that's bad news. You already know that when I was a street punk, when I first met you, I smoked, but…that's about it."

"That's not all you've done," Tristan prodded.

Joey conceded with an aloof shrug. "All right, yeah…I've had a beer or two in my time. Not anytime recently, though." His mood sobered. "Not since I wised up about my dad and decided I didn't want to follow in his footsteps."

Yugi cocked his head curiously. "When did you stop smoking?"

"Hm, must have been…right about the time I picked up Duel Monsters." Joey gave his best friend a weak little smile. "I only did it to be cool and tough, and you didn't care about that, so…I dropped it. Not like I could afford to make it a habit, if I wanted to stay off the streets. I'd rather spend the money on cards."

"But…how could you have bought them if it's illegal for underage kids to…" Yugi began to ask, looking sincerely confused.

Joey ruffled his hair. "Boy, you _are_ naïve, aren't you?" he taunted. Yugi groaned in annoyance and shoved him in retaliation. "All right, Tristan…truth or dare?"

"I told you, I'm not picking dare," Tristan said smoothly. "Truth."

"Oh, I can still get you back with that," Joey snickered. "In fact, I've got the perfect question to make you squirm."

"Bring it on," Tristan sniffed.

"Okay, smartass…let's say you were interested in guys," Joey said with a grin. "Which of our friends, or people we know, would you hook up with?" His brown eyes flashed wickedly. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Tristan stared at him, his jaw falling open. Yugi laughed. "Oh, this I've got to hear."

"Hook up with," Tristan repeated. "As in, actually…"

"…have sex with, yes, genius," Joey affirmed.

"Among the people we know?"

"Or maybe the people _you_ know…just in case there's a hot burly construction worker at your job you want to take a ride with," Joey continued, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"You are so mean," Yugi said to him.

"Yeah, well, just getting him back." Joey stared huntingly at Tristan. "Well?"

"Give me a second, I have to think about this," Tristan grumbled, frowning. "Hypothetically, right?"

"Unless you really do secretly have the hots for some guy we know…"

"Say 'Joey,'" Yugi piped up.

"Hey! No helping!"

Yugi pouted at him and sat back. "You don't have to freak out about it," he grumbled under his breath, though Joey wouldn't have heard him. "It doesn't mean anything. Does that mean," added, more loudly, "that Tristan has to pick someone who's already gay?"

"Uhh…" Joey glanced at him, and then back at Tristan. "I dunno. Do we know anybody besides you who is?"

Yugi did, sort of, but he knew not to mention it. "I don't think it matters. It's just a stupid hypothetical question, it's not like Tristan really is chasing some guy. I think he should be able to pick anyone he wants. And for the record," he said concludingly, lowering his voice to a pout again, "I'm not exactly gay."

"Yeah, yeah," Joey muttered, not entirely convinced. "So, Tristan? Done thinking yet?"

Tristan scowled comically at him. "It's not an easy question! I don't have any kind of secret crush like that, so I have to weigh my choices carefully. And I can't say Yugi?"

"Nope, he's taken."

"Damn." Tristan thought for a moment longer, but then sat up as if arriving upon a conclusion. "All right, I got it."

"Who?" the other two pressed, leaning in.

"No laughing."

"Nah, we won't," Joey promised. "Who would it be?"

"Well, how about…Duke Devlin?"

Contrary to his vow, Joey burst out laughing and fell over backwards on the futon. Yugi, however, screwed up his face in thought. "Well, that's not a bad choice," he mused. "Why'd you pick him?"

Tristan kicked Joey's convulsing form before answering as seriously as he could. "Well…he does own his own game shop," he said. "So, he's well-off, but not like Kaiba well-off."

"Oh, I see," Yugi laughed. "You're just after his money."

"No, no! I mean…he wouldn't need me to pay for the date," Tristan said with a sheepish grin. "And I guess he's kind of hot, as guys go…he's got that rock-star thing going with the hair and the earrings. The way he brags and charms the girls, I'd bet he'd be good in bed. That's all." He shot Joey another dark look. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Joey sat back up, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he agreed, catching his breath. "I guess, you got a point. Who else do we know? Kaiba?"

"Oh, let's not even consider that," Tristan quickly said. "Please."

"I don't think Kaiba's into that anyway," Yugi said. "Come to think of it, he doesn't strike me as the relationship type, period."

"Hey, I didn't say it had to be a relationship," Joey reminded them both. "All I said was 'hook up.' But yeah, given your other options…probably a good choice there, Tristan."

"Thank you," Tristan snorted, not at all grateful. "Can we find another theme for the questions, now? Yugi? What do you want?"

"I guess truth," Yugi replied.

They went around a few more times, but after a bit they exhausted their supply of dirty little secrets – since the three of them already knew a lot about each other thanks to their friendship history – and dropped the game in favor of just talking. By this time Yugi was starting to yawn, though the idea of going to his bedroom alone without Yami there to curl up with did not appeal to him. He put it off as long as he could, but when he started to nod off where he sat next to Joey, his friends nudged him and told him it was time for bed. "I guess," he reluctantly agreed with them, lifting tired eyes to the ceiling over their heads. They could still hear the wind and rain, but it sounded no worse than an average storm now. "I miss Yami already," he sighed. "While he was here, the day seemed to drag on endlessly, but now that he's back in the Puzzle I feel like we didn't have any time at all."

"Hey." Joey laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him alert. "There's plenty of room out here on the futons. You want to just crash with me and Tristan, instead of being in that big, dark room all by yourself?"

Yugi sat quietly for a moment, mulling it over, and then turned hopeful eyes on his friend. "You don't mind?"

"'Course not," he assured. "Go on, get changed. I warn you, though – Tristan's a blanket-hog."

"I am not," Tristan said indignantly.

"Then why are all the blankets on your end of the futon?"

Yugi pushed himself to his feet. "All right…I'll be right back."

The other two watched him go in silence, and then busied themselves rearranging the blankets to make room for three. "Good call," Tristan said under his breath. "I think playing the game cheered him up a bit but he shouldn't be alone right now."

"Yeah, he's kind of fragile," Joey sighed. "Yami's okay but watching him get hurt really shook Yugi up. He needs us near him right now."

Tristan tossed his head to indicate the blanket Joey held. "Put him in the middle. Then we can both look after him."

"Okay. Yeah, good idea."

In a few minutes Yugi came back, barefoot and clad in pajamas, carrying his pillow. Much as he wanted something to hold on to, he left Yuki on his bed. He could see by the way Tristan and Joey were setting themselves up that they wanted him to sleep between them, and passed it off as a consequence of continued retaliation for the Truth or Dare incidents. He threw down his pillow and sank down onto the bedding, fumbling with the blanket before finding a way under it. Even as he curled up on his side, remembering at the last minute to take the Puzzle from his neck and set it above his pillow where it could watch him, Yugi found himself being graciously, silently tucked in, as Joey settled down behind him and tugged the blanket over their shoulders. Tristan stretched out on his other side, giving a big sigh as his head hit the pillow, and lifted a hand to tousle Yugi's hair kindly before withdrawing and making to go to sleep. At last, Joey reached for the lamp and clicked it off, plunging them into a deep darkness that seemed to magnify the storm sounds outside. As exhausted as he was, Yugi fell asleep almost right away, but his muddled, unsettled dreams kept waking him periodically, as if some part of his mind still wanted to monitor the storm and make sure it wasn't doing any severe damage. It was then that he noticed his friends' closeness, a strange sense in the dark that they were lying very close beside him – and Joey's hand rested on his arm as he slept. With Tristan's muscular form snoring on one side of him and Joey cautiously touching him on the other, Yugi suddenly felt very safe, and very loved. He rolled over to face Joey, curling up in the sheltering space formed by the curve of his lean body, and fell back asleep. After that, his dreams didn't disturb him anymore.

The power was still out when the boys woke in the morning, but the worst of the typhoon was well over. Tristan woke first to find himself platonically snuggled up to Yugi's back, and extricated himself gracefully before hunting out his watch to find out what time it was. Considering how late they had been up, it wasn't much surprise that they had slept in so late, but Tristan decided to leave the other two undisturbed and stay in bed a while longer, until they could all get up and form a plan together. It took a while, but eventually they all did get up, and searched out flashlights and the radio to find out what was going on outside their fortress of silence. It seemed the trouble was past, and they were free to go outside and have a look around.

With a light rain jacket flapping loosely around him just in case, Yugi walked a complete circuit of the shop and the house, looking it over very carefully for damage and making mental notes about what it would take to repair it. Joey walked with him, pointing things out, while Tristan followed at a much slower pace, prying off some of the boards to let natural light back into the house. He and Joey would set to taking off all the boards once Yugi had deemed his inspection complete. The odd detritus of the storm cluttered around the base of the building and up and down the sidewalks gave them something to giggle about – sign boards, a child's toy, a chair from a sidewalk café two blocks over, a rather soggy lump of fabric that must have been a rug. Anything not nailed down or stored inside had blown everywhere, leaving curiosities thrown in with the boards, shingles, and leaf litter. Joey even found a sock, which they all turned their noses up at since it was damp and dirty, the perfect thing with which to chase Tristan up and down the street until they got tired and threw it away. Yugi's attention was more on the damage to the building, since every missing shingle and beaten-up chunk of siding would cost money to replace. They hadn't lost any windows, fortunately, but both the front and the rear utility door were wrecked and needed to be replaced. All the glass had shattered out of the front door after the wind shifted, meaning the shelf that had been shoved in front of it was ruined from the rain. The rear of the building showed the most damage, with many shingles ripped off the roof and large gouges raked into the siding from debris that had been thrown against it. They were fortunate not to have lost the giant tree behind the house, since it could have fallen in and crushed the entire corner of it, but it had lost great limbs and most of its leaves. Their power lines were still connected, but the ones next door were down. Yugi went all the way around and came back to the front, sighing sadly at the battered game shop sign. The "M" was gone, as were all but one of the spotlights. Looking even further up, it appeared the decorative shutters on the outsides of the windows on the second floor were gone also. Joey came up beside him and set a hand heavily on his shoulder. "She came through it pretty good," he remarked.

"Thanks to you guys," Yugi said quietly. "If you hadn't helped board up all the windows, it would have been much worse. Instead of just one shelf, we would have lost most of the game shop, our merchandise, and probably furniture upstairs."

"Did you lose anything in the shop?"

"No, it looks like it's all safe. I'll know better when the power's on and I can see everything."

"So." Tristan joined them, twirling his hammer like it was a sword. "What's the verdict, boss? Can we start?"

Yugi looked up to him and nodded. "It's safe now. We can open all the windows. But the front door needs something nailed over it, and if you can fix the lock, great. We have to keep the shop protected in case of looting or anything."

"If nothing else, we'll nail the shop door closed for now and go in and out through the house," Tristan suggested. "You're not gonna be open for a while anyway."

Yugi sighed even more sadly. "I know."

Though the skies remained cloudy, the rain had passed in the morning, leaving Domino wet but in the clear. The final verdict was that some areas near the harbor had flooded, but in most places it was just street flooding and some first-floor buildings. Power would be restored as soon as possible, but there were only small pockets of the city that hadn't gone out at all. Tornadoes spawned by the rotating winds of the typhoon had ripped into some neighborhoods, including to within a block of Kame game shop, and sustained wind damage had blown lighter boats up onto land and blasted windows out of skyscrapers downtown. For Yugi and his friends, all that mattered was home, and they spent the rest of the day removing boards from windows, storing them in the back storeroom for use later in reconstruction, and throwing debris into a pile behind the building where a big tree limb they couldn't move already sat. A police car on patrol swung by late in the afternoon, making sure they were all right and letting them know about food and water available at an emergency shelter nearby. The cop also kindly returned Tristan's hammer, and said he was glad to see the boys had come through safe, though they had to swear to him that Yami was all right, he was just inside taking care of things, so he wouldn't try to look for the injured young man he remembered. Yugi began the cleanup right away, getting himself dirty and scratched picking up shingles and branches and tossing them into the junk pile, while Joey and Tristan climbed up to the roof and pried the boards off the skylights and upper windows, getting a closer look at the damage on Yugi's behalf. It was backbreaking, thankless work, but they did it and kept going until night fell again, at which point they retired inside and clustered around hot meals delivered by the shelter organizers who had gone through the neighborhood looking for victims. At least now they could open the windows and air out the house, and sit and watch the moon trying to fight its way free of the clouds. Yugi no longer feared being alone in his bed, and after doing his best to wash up, he left his friends to sleep in the living room while he sat down and held the Puzzle in his hands. Yami had been mostly silent throughout the day, his spirit at rest, though he responded whenever Yugi spoke to him in their minds if for no other reason than to reassure himself. He finally had the chance to go and see him, just for a few minutes, since he needed sleep badly and figured he wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to sustain the trance. Once safely inside the realm of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi pushed open the door to Yami's mind and found him sitting, waiting, though his attention seemed to be elsewhere. Yugi rushed up to him and threw his arms around him from behind, hugging him fiercely. "Are you all right?" he whimpered.

"Yugi," Yami said with warmth. His arms came around Yugi's, grateful for the hug, and then he extracted himself long enough to turn and gather Yugi into his embrace. "I'm fine," he added. "None the worse for wear."

Yugi lifted his head and looked to see for himself, running a hand over Yami's face in disbelief when he saw there was no cut on his forehead. "It disappeared," he whispered. "You're not hurt."

"My body was hurt," Yami reminded him. "But it seems that when it vanishes at midnight, so does any injury it sustained."

Yugi smiled, though a hint of worry remained in his eyes. "Yeah, but we have to wait a whole month to find out what happens when it appears again."

"I'm not worried." Yami hugged him even more tightly, finding that both wanted to sink into each other. "I've been at rest most of the day. I think my mind was more exhausted than my body." He kissed Yugi's forehead. "But yours…"

"I know, I know," Yugi said quickly. "I only wanted to see you, and make sure you're okay. I'll go to bed for real. I'm totally wiped out, I need to sleep."

"You certainly do." The pharaoh stroked his cheek with light fingertips and smiled. "But first you need to be kissed and held and told that everything will be all right."

Smiling gratefully, Yugi curled up in his lap and laid his head on his lover's chest. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Power came back on the next day. It was also Joey and Tristan's first chance to make their way across town to their respective flats, to see if they had any damage. All seemed well, more or less, save for whatever food was spoiling in Joey's fridge. He decided to stay with Yugi until Grandpa Muto and Mai came back from Kyoto, which would be sooner than he thought, for later that night his cell phone finally had enough of a signal to receive a call. Everything on the news both in Domino and the other cities where people had evacuated to indicated that authorities were allowing people to come back in, and Yugi was able to give his grandfather enough reassurance about the house before the phone ran out of battery power. But at least they knew their loved ones were safe, and were returning in the morning. Power was not yet back in the flooded areas around Tristan's flat, so he opted to stay at Kame also, now that they could make a big, hot dinner and play video games all night long.

Yugi was sweeping dirt and mud out of the game shop, and his friends were trying to find small repair jobs they could do on their own, when Mai's car pulled up outside Kame around noon. Yugi dropped the broom and raced outside through the open door to meet his grandfather even as he was getting out of the car, eyes wide and mouth agape at the tattered appearance of his shop and home. Hearing his grandson's exuberant cry, Solomon Muto braced himself to meet the hug barreling towards him. "Yugi!" he said. "There you are. Are you all right?"

Yugi hugged him quick and let him go, noticing that he was looking more at the shop than at him. "I'm fine, Grandpa," he assured. "You didn't have anything to worry about, we were okay here."

"Look at this place," Grandpa Muto sighed. "It's a wreck!"

"This is nothing," Joey broke in as he appeared out of the shop, wiping his face on his already-dirty t-shirt. "You guys lucked out big time."

He turned immediately as Mai came to his side, but she took one look at him and made a face. "Ugh, Joey, you stink," she exclaimed. "When was the last time you showered?"

"This morning," Joey shrugged. "All the power's back on here. But Tristan and I spent half the morning helping out some folks up the street haul junk out to the curb. Compared to them, what happened here at the game shop is like a little scratch."

Mai looked him over and nodded. "All the same, I'm not going to hug you until you're clean."

"It's nice to see you too."

"Really, Grandpa, it's not that bad," Yugi insisted. "Let me show you."

"The shop can wait," Grandpa countered, patting him on the back. "I just want to make sure you made it through all right. You're more important to me."

Yugi smiled gently. "I'm fine, seriously. In fact, the only one who even got a little hurt was Yami…"

Mai and Grandpa both stared at him with wide eyes, forcing him to tell the story on the spot and then doubly insist that the pharaoh's spirit was not permanently affected by the injury to his corporeal form. They brought Grandpa's bags inside and went upstairs to talk further, where Tristan was, and stood around swapping tales for a while longer. Mai assured Yugi that she had been fine staying with his relatives in Kyoto, they had been very hospitable above and beyond the call to duty. "Your aunt is very…traditional," she said tactfully with a smile. "I don't think she would have normally wanted to be seen rubbing shoulders with a girl like me. But your grandpa insisted that I was one of your friends, so she was very nice to me." It wasn't until later that she took him aside and grabbed a fistful of chain to pull him up close. "If you ever make me spend that many hours in a car with your grandpa ever again," she hissed, "I'll kill you. Slowly. Painfully."

"Oh no." Yugi looked mortified. "He didn't hit on you, did he?"

"He knows I'm dating Joey," Mai growled. "Let's just say I wasn't exactly comfortable with the occasional turn of the conversation."

"I'm so sorry, Mai," Yugi worried. "If there's anything I can do to make up for it…"

Mai let him go and straightened up, sweeping back her hair in an aloof gesture. "Just don't let it happen again," she sniffed. "Joey? Come on, grab your things. I want to see our place."

With that, Joey was gone, leaving only Tristan to stay one more night until he could be certain the neighborhood around his flat was in the all-clear zone to go back into permanently. He busied himself around the house as much as he could, though at this point the repairs to the roof were going to require a professional. Yugi and his grandpa stood alone together in the shop for a bit, going over the minor damages to the display shelf and detailing any lost merchandise that had to be made up for. The main door had been fixed, but it still needed new glass – it was just a big boarded-up plank with a lock, for now. "Once the storm was over," Yugi confessed in a quiet tone, "I didn't stop worrying for a second. I was afraid someone was going to try to break in and steal from us. They had some problems with looting downtown, I heard." He gazed sullenly at the floor. "That was why Yami risked himself to help. Both of us knew that a loose door with just a shelf behind it would be a tempting target to thieves. And they might not have cared that there were people inside."

"It was a risk you didn't need to take," Grandpa Muto insisted. "Insurance covers theft, Yugi. I could deal with that much more than I could deal with losing you – or Yami, for that matter."

"But it's okay. We came through it okay." Yugi looked up, out the door to the late-day sunshine warming the streets. Things were slowly getting back to normal out there, schools would be back in session shortly and their main customer base would be back looking for cards before they knew it. "I know we didn't actually do much, if anything, but I feel like just being here was worth it. Like I saved the game shop somehow. But if the wind had been worse, or the eye had come closer to Domino, or that tornado hadn't stopped before it hit here…it wouldn't have mattered."

"Next time, I don't care, you're coming with me," Grandpa said firmly. "We'll board the place up and go, and not look back. We'll deal with what happens afterward. But," he added, beginning to smile, "I admit I'm pretty relieved myself that you took care of the shop."

Yugi gave him a worried look. "How bad do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know," Grandpa admitted. "I have to wait for the insurance claim to be made, and then look for someone to do the repairs. But I think insurance will handle most of it." He clapped his grandson on the shoulder. "We'll make it. Somehow."

Yugi nodded weakly, dropping his eyes to the floor again. "Yeah. Somehow."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 12

Kame game shop reopened for business within days. It took a lot longer to contract someone to make the repairs to the roof of the house, since business for contractors was booming and some damaged homes and businesses were a higher priority than others. At least it was only a little damage to the covering, they had no leaks to worry about. They never did find the missing letter for the sign, necessitating getting a whole new one and reinstalling it with the lights, a small job that Tristan could actually do himself on an afternoon off from work. Being open to customers was the most important thing, and when they were finally able to hang the sign out saying that Kame was back in business, it couldn't have come at a better time. Fans had lost cards to the storm, in their damaged houses, and were looking for replacements out of necessity to have some small sense of normalcy restored. At least, Yugi figured, there was enough damage to Kaiba Corporation's headquarters to keep Kaiba busy and not bothering him for a while. Or so he thought.

Not even two weeks had gone by since the typhoon when Yugi found himself face to face once again with his rival. This time, Kaiba had brought his henchmen (as Yugi called them), dark-suited with dark glasses, and left them standing guard at the door while he strode confidently into the shop with his briefcase. Elbow-deep in paperwork from invoices covering the past two weeks plus the week before the storm, Yugi just shook his head with a sigh. "I don't have time for this right now, Kaiba," he said tiredly. "Whatever you have to say, the answer's still no, goodbye."

Kaiba did not break stride nor even flinch, coming up to the counter and setting his briefcase rudely on top of Yugi's papers. "You had better listen, and listen well," he said curtly, though a smug smile faintly played across his lips. "This is my last offer. After this, I take no responsibility for what happens to you and your store."

Yugi looked up at him, startled, as he flipped open the briefcase. "Last offer? You mean you're finally giving up after this?"

Kaiba shot him a narrow-eyed glare over the lid of the briefcase. "I never said I was giving up. But I don't have the time for this dancing around the issue, either. You're going to listen to what I have to say, and we're going to finish this once and for all."

Yugi folded his arms sternly over his chest, facing Kaiba with all the spite and anger he could muster in the face of his rival's natural intimidation. "Are you sure you have the resources to be making me offers I can't refuse? I saw the pictures on the news, I saw how badly your office building was damaged in the typhoon."

The CEO just smirked. "My insurance covers natural disasters, Yugi."

"So does ours," Yugi shot back.

Kaiba only frowned a little bit as he retrieved a document from his briefcase and closed it. "I'm surprised you're still in business, actually. I assumed that storm damage on top of hospital bills and everything else you have to take care of would drive you to the poorhouse. It seems you're a little tougher than I expected."

Yugi faced him squarely without a reply to that. Their insurance had covered most of the cost of repairing the damage, but not all of it. They were going to have to have an exceptional autumn and holiday season to cover the rest. Kaiba laid the document out before Yugi, but he only eyed it from a distance. "What is this? Another offer?"

"Maybe you should call your grandfather in. After all, you're only co-owner of the shop. You can't make this decision without him," Kaiba smirked.

Yugi looked doubtful and nearly threw the offer right back in his rival's face, but decided to give him at least his chance to explain, and took a step or two back in order to shout up the stairs. "Grandpa! Can you come down here a minute?"

"Just a second!" Grandpa called back. "I've got tea on. Is it important?"

Yugi frowned across the counter at his visitors. "It's Kaiba."

Immediately, they heard the pounding of feet on the steps preceding Grandpa Muto's arrival. He wore a faint scowl similar to his grandson's. "Oh. I see," he remarked. "Is this about buying the game shop, again?"

Kaiba straightened up, all business, to deliver his proposition. "I figured I wouldn't hear back from you about my last offer, Mr. Muto. I can see where Yugi gets his stubbornness."

"The answer is still, and always will be, no," Solomon said curtly. "I expect you came here thinking that we were in deep financial straits thanks to the typhoon. Well, I'm sorry to have to burst your bubble, but we came through the storm fairly well. A few missing shingles, but that's about it."

"Even so, I think you should have a look at my offer," Kaiba said, not at all deterred. "I'm sure you feel all warm and fuzzy about protecting your store and all the fond memories it holds, but at a time like this, an offer such as the one I'm willing to make you can cause all those memories to fade quickly away."

Pouting dubiously, Grandpa Muto picked up the document and glanced over the cover page, only to find that there were no details on it. He had to flip the page to find the figures, and Yugi watched in horror as his grandfather's eyes widened considerably. He glanced up quickly to Kaiba. "Fifty million?" he breathed incredulously.

Kaiba stood there looking haughty but serious. "As well as the purchase price of a new house anywhere you choose in the city. I understand that this shop is also your home, and it wouldn't be fair to ask you to move without having some place to move to."

Yugi stared over his grandfather's shoulder at the paper. "That's insane," he hissed. "How could you want our shop that badly?" He frowned at Kaiba. "What do you want with it?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's totally my business." The frown became a glare. "You can't wave your money around and ask us to pick up our lives and move without us knowing the reason for it. If you're just going to close our shop and tear it down, there's no way we'll let you have it."

"Are you sure?" Kaiba looked from him to his grandfather, who was still staring at the document, reading all the fine print carefully. "You could take me for an awful lot of money, you know. Houses aren't cheap these days. You could extort any amount out of me to get the biggest, most expensive house on the market. The contract is open-ended on that clause."

Closing his eyes, Grandpa Muto sighed. "I don't want a big, expensive house," he said patiently, raising his head at last. "I don't need one. Everything I need is right here. And I'm not ready to retire yet." He flipped the front page back into place and laid the contract peacefully on the counter. "If I learned anything being laid up after surgery, it's that I'm not ready for a life of sitting around on my butt getting old. I don't want to be bored, and have no reason to get up in the morning. And cleaning a big, expensive house is not my idea of staying active," he added smartly. "I'm sorry, but this isn't the right offer. The money is very tempting, but only in the short-term. I have Yugi to think about, and this would not benefit him in the least, any more than it would me."

"I don't want it either," Yugi piped up. "Sure, being back on our feet financially is appealing, but the cost of getting there isn't worth it. This is my life, Kaiba. I'm not selling you my life."

Kaiba said nothing as he picked up the contract and opened his briefcase again. He set the papers inside, but then drew out a different set and laid it in the same place as the first. "Then I have a different offer, one that might appeal to you more than just money," he said crisply. "Read it over."

Yugi took the document this time, and found it all laid out on the cover sheet. "You want to own the shop, but you'll let us stay here and run it?" he asked in awe once he had summarized the gist of it.

"The initial purchase price is considerably less," Kaiba aloofly admitted, "but the difference is, you won't have to find a new place to live. You can stay here, and work the shop for me, but you'll be completely under my control. KaibaCorp will take over the shop itself, and you will run it by my corporate plan. For that, you will be paid a regular salary as any employee of my corporation. Well…" He allowed himself a derisive smirk. "…since living above the shop rent-free will be part of your payoff, the salary will be less than most employees. But a fair living wage by comparison."

Yugi slammed his fist with the contract down on the counter in front of him. "Absolutely not!" he blazed. "I won't be your slave, Kaiba! You can try to shut us down or drive us out of business legitimately, but I won't let you have control over me just so Grandpa can still have a game shop!"

Kaiba eyed him coolly. "Maybe you should talk it over with your grandfather, and see if he agrees with you."

Yugi turned quickly, fearfully, to his grandpa. "Don't let him do this!" he begged in a hushed voice. "This is our shop! You've always run it just the way you wanted…"

"Yugi," Grandpa Muto said sternly in warning. He then turned a wary eye to Kaiba. "Wait here. Yugi and I will discuss this in private and bring you our answer shortly."

"This offer is only on the table for this moment," Kaiba added sharply with a glare at them both. "Make up your minds quick, I haven't got all day. Once I leave this shop, both offers are retracted and you'll have to deal with the consequences of not taking either of them."

"If you want to have any chance of us accepting one of them, you'll have to be patient," Grandpa snapped back. "We won't be long. Yugi?" He gestured toward the door that led to the storeroom and the office.

The second the door closed, Yugi whirled around to face his grandfather. "I don't care," he declared. "I'm not going to accept either offer. It's not right."

"Yugi," Grandpa Muto said as patiently as he could. "You do realize that we are in serious financial difficulties, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Yugi replied, frowning. "While you were in England I looked everything over. You've been trying to protect me, but you don't have to. I know how bad it is. I know we can't even finish all the repairs to the roof because we don't have the money."

"Then you understand why I have to at least consider what Kaiba is offering." Solomon sighed long and paced slowly through the storeroom, clasping his hands before him. "I have always done my best to provide for you, Yugi, I never wanted to see you face a day like this. The game shop hasn't made me rich, but it's made me happy."

"Me too, Grandpa," Yugi said gently. "That's why I don't want to let it go. I want to fight for it, not give up before I've even had the chance to make something of it." He turned away from his grandfather, folding his arms protectively around himself – and the Puzzle. "I can't help that I'm a dreamer. That's just the way I am. Kaiba may think it's silly and naïve of me to hold on to my dreams when the logical thing to do would be to sell the shop and take care of our bills and debts, but I don't care. I have faith. We're not at a dead end, yet, we still have time to turn things around. We don't know what'll happen tomorrow. I want the chance to prove myself."

Yugi suddenly felt the pressure of his grandpa's hand on his shoulder, warm and heavy and familiar. "And what if we do come to a dead end," Mr. Muto proposed, "in six months or a year, or whatever?"

"Then we'll do what we have to, then," Yugi sighed. "I just don't want to give up too soon. I don't want to be pressured by Kaiba. If we have to get rid of the shop, then it should be on our time, and our terms…not his." He shot his grandfather a scowl over his shoulders. "And under no circumstances will I let him control me. Selling the rights to the shop and letting KaibaCorp run it is the worst idea I've ever heard."

"I have to agree on that one," Grandpa Muto admitted. "It goes to show you, he really doesn't understand what our shop and home mean to us."

"Please, Grandpa…" Yugi turned back to him and clasped his hand. "I'm asking you as your partner, not just as your family, not to accept this offer. Give me a chance. I know we can do this."

"Even if it means tightening our belts, and working longer hours, and maybe adding on some gaming lines we don't like if they'll make us money?"

"That's far easier to take than knowing I sold out to Seto Kaiba."

Grandpa held his gaze for a moment and then nodded. "All right, Yugi. But you get to be the one who tells him."

The Mutos filed out of their storeroom one after the other, finding Kaiba still standing there, arms crossed, glaring. He seemed to know by the looks on their faces what they were about to say, but he remained silent until one of them spoke. Yugi strode up right in front of him and looked up at him with as determined a look as he could muster. "I'm sorry, Kaiba," he said bluntly, "but the answer is no. On both accounts."

Kaiba's glare shifted to Grandpa Muto. "Are you certain you want to make this mistake?"

"Yugi and I discussed it, and we agree," Grandpa said sternly. "Your offers are very generous, but we've decided to make our own fate the old fashioned way."

To their astonishment, Kaiba suddenly slammed his hands down on the counter, making his briefcase jump. His face went livid, his eyes flashing darkly with fury. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, mostly to Yugi. "Your shop is going under, you have nothing left! I'm offering you the chance to have a better life than you ever would working behind this counter! Why don't you get your head out of the clouds for once and look reality straight in the face and see that you're _never_ going to have it better?"

Yugi fairly quivered with the strain of holding in his emotions, but he managed somehow to do it. Though his fists clenched at his sides, he forced himself to meet Kaiba's blazing stare and keep from shouting back. "You really don't get it, do you?" he realized. "It's not about the money. It's about making my grandpa proud of me, about carrying on the dream he started. You'd never be able to understand that, so you can't possibly offer me anything in return for giving up on a dream."

Kaiba leaned even further over the counter, staring Yugi down. "And what are you going to do when your dream dies?" he challenged in a deadly murmur. "When you realize you couldn't hack it in the real world and you lose everything?"

"We're not broke yet, so you can stop acting like the shop is already dead and buried," Yugi grumbled, trying not to back away from the stare that was practically in his face now. "If it happens, I'll deal with it then, but there's no sense giving up now when I still have some fight left in me. You know me…" He gave Kaiba a little grin of insolent challenge. "…I don't just surrender."

"This isn't a game, Yugi," Kaiba snapped. "This is real life."

"Like you never approach your life or your business like a game," Yugi shot back.

Kaiba straightened up, though the seething, narrow-eyed glare remained on his face. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life, you know. I can crush you without hardly lifting a finger."

Yugi glared back, though his fists at his sides were starting to shake. "Is that a threat?" he dared. "If you think you can bully me with your lawyers and your money, think again. If you want the game shop that badly, you'll have to duel me for it. I won't hesitate to duel against you as a last resort."

For once, Kaiba's eyes widened in shock, but only for a brief moment. He recoiled a step before regaining his composure, arms hanging at his sides. "Is that your solution to everything? Don't be ridiculous," he snorted. "This is a mature matter, I don't bring my business onto the dueling field. Settling my old score with you is one thing, but I'm not involving the pursuit of your game store in it."

"Then take your offers and leave," Yugi pouted. "We've already said no, so there's no sense in yelling about it. We're not going to bend. We have our reasons, can't you just accept that?"

Still glaring and seething, Kaiba stuffed the contract into his briefcase and picked it up, shoving it into the arms of one of his assistants as they came forward to see if they could be of help. "Fine, then," he spat. "You've sealed your fate, Yugi. I told you this was your last chance, and you blew it. From now on, you'll see just how ruthless the business world can be."

"What, are you going to have some thugs trash the shop or something now? Get real, Kaiba." Yugi eyed him suspiciously. "I don't think you have it in you."

"Watch it." The taller CEO narrowed his eyes even further, looking cold and dark. "You don't want to push me and find out." He kept glaring over his shoulder as he turned to the door. "Don't come crying to me when your shop and your little dream come crashing down around you and leave you with nothing."

"So what are you going to do, now?" Yugi asked him spitefully. "Whatever you want to do to our shop, you can't. Are you going after Duke, now? Do you think he's more ready to sell out to you than we are?"

Kaiba paused at the door and gave him a hunting look back. "You don't know anything about my plans. Maybe I will buy Devlin's shop – and then force you both out of business."

"It's not going to happen," Yugi declared. "Duke doesn't want your money any more than we do. And besides, he's got contracts with Industrial Illusions that Pegasus won't let you have, either. Duke won't let you have control of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

For once, Kaiba actually threw back his head and barked a short, spiteful laugh. "Dungeon Dice Monsters," he repeated. "What a joke. I don't want that ripoff piece of crap game," he scoffed. "Duke Devlin and Pegasus can keep it for all I care. It's the game store I want. Thanks, Yugi." He smirked coolly. "That's a valuable piece of information I can use in negotiations." With that, he yanked open the door and swished out.

Yugi just stood there trembling, waiting until Seto Kaiba and his escort had left and the car pulled away. Only then did he let go, and wilt onto the counter in front of him with his head in his arms. Grandpa Muto came forward from where he had been hiding in the doorway to the house upstairs. "Yugi?" he queried.

After a long silence Yugi lifted his head, and Grandpa could see that fortunately, he wasn't in tears like he suspected. Yugi merely looked tired, and stared at the door across the shop as if afraid it would burst open to admit his adversary one more time. "Why does he have to be like that?" he wondered. "He and I are the same age, we went to school together…and he acts like I'm just a little kid compared to him." A worried light crept into his eyes. "I wonder what he means by 'how ruthless the business world' is?"

Grandpa pondered it, pursing his lips. "Do you think he's back to his old ways? Intimidating and forcing people to do what he wants?"

"I don't know." Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, becoming downcast. "I'd like to think he's changed for the better, but…after that outburst, I don't know what to expect from him." A thought suddenly snapped his head up, and he reached for the phone. "I'd better call Duke. He's probably next in line."

The offer made to Duke Devlin was also of the "last chance" variety, and Duke was not exaggerating when he told Yugi a couple of days later that Kaiba was on the verge of pitching a fit when he left empty-handed. It was apparently a really good story to share, so the two young men made plans to meet for dinner later in the evening and talk it over. Since both of them had successfully stymied Kaiba and any plans he had for their stores, they wanted to strategize just in case their rival became serious about "consequences" of their dual rejections. While on the phone discussing the matter, Yugi was aware of his grandfather behind him going through the day's mail, but as soon as he hung up, he turned to find Grandpa Muto holding out a thick mailer, some kind of flyer, to him. "I think this might interest you," he said before going back to the stack of bills and invoices.

"Hmm?" Yugi took the flyer and glanced at it, his eyes widening at the splashy, foil-embossed logo above the address label. "The Tokyo Game Expo! When is it? Ooo! End of October!" He pulled it open and quickly read over the promotional information, grinning excitedly the whole time. "Wow, this sounds really cool. I heard about it last year, I wished I could have gone." Yugi's face fell as he lifted his eyes to his grandpa. "But I can't this year, either. We don't have the money."

Grandpa Muto snorted. "You didn't read over all the information, did you? About the retailers and other professionals?"

"Retailers and…?" Yugi flipped the packet open again, hunting out the section just past registration information about professionals. "Special rates for professional attendees for the convention?" he murmured.

"Why do you think I get these flyers every year?" Grandpa gathered together the rest of the mail and made to take it with him into the back office, grinning at Yugi. "I went once or twice, back in the day, but I haven't been able to take the time to go down since you started high school. They still send me the flyers, though. Maybe you should think about going to the actual convention part of it, since, well, perhaps my health will keep me from traveling this time of year."

Yugi was about to point out that Grandpa had traveled all the way to England and back, Tokyo wouldn't have been a stretch, but his grandfather went along his merry way to the office to take care of the bills, leaving Yugi to watch the store and read over the packet again. "The Tokyo Game Expo," he read to himself. "It would be nice to go, but…we don't have the money for things like this."

Within his mind, his spiritual partner was observing everything, including Yugi's offhanded comments. "It falls just a few days before the full moon that month," he noticed, seeing the dates on the flyer through Yugi's eyes. "You wouldn't have to pay for me to come along, it would just be you."

"Well…the special rates for retailers are nice…" Yugi gazed wistfully at the glossy flyer in his hands. "But then there's a hotel room, and taking the train down there…and Grandpa would have to run the shop all by himself while I'm gone."

"He didn't tell you not to go," Yami pointed out. "He gave you the flyer. Perhaps it's possible after all."

"Maybe." Yugi didn't want to get his hopes up, but the flyer looked so tempting. Spending a weekend in Tokyo surrounded by gamers and gaming professionals, finding out the latest trends and releases way before the general public…it was a dream vacation for someone like him. He filed the packet under the counter for now, but considered asking Duke about it when they met up later that night.

ously thought his head was going to explode," Duke laughed as he leaned on the table with his arms folded. He had graciously decided to treat Yugi to dinner out instead of staying in, as an all-encompassing celebration that neither typhoon nor KaibaCorp had put either of them out of business. "You know how he gets when he's pissed off – you can practically see him boiling over, the way he growls and his eye kind of twitches…"

Yugi chuckled under his breath as he savored his tea. "Yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about. He did explode in front of me – he slammed his hands on the counter and started yelling at me like I was a kid he needed to scold."

Duke shook his head slowly, the long tendrils of jet-black hair swaying elegantly around his face. "That man needs a serious priority check. Where does he get off trying to bully us around? It's not like we haven't put up with him for all these years, we know exactly how to handle him." He took his tea to him and curled his hands around the cup as if to keep them warm. "I really hope he meant it, and this is the last I have to see of him. I'm sick of him sniffing around all the time, trying to capitalize on any potential hint that I might need his money."

"It upsets me that he tried to use a natural disaster, of all things, to add on to his empire," Yugi groused. "Coming around after Grandpa got out of the hospital was bad enough, but…honestly! It's like he has no shame."

"Oh no, he has some," Duke said wryly, taking a sip of his tea. "Just enough to keep his pride and that smug ego of his. It may be distasteful to you and me, but he knows it's a good business tactic." Duke set down the cup as a server came up to them with their plates, pausing the conversation only long enough to be served before continuing. "I don't fault him for that, but it's still annoying as all hell. Well! It's over and done with, according to Kaiba, so I'm not going to waste another minute worrying about him. _Itadaki masu_."

Yugi enthusiastically agreed, digging right in. "Did he make any threats, though?" he asked after the first bite.

"Threats?" Duke repeated. "What, like…?"

"Well, nothing specific." Yugi kept his eyes lowered, poking idly at his food. "He just said a couple of nasty things about being ruthless and not pushing him or I'd find out if he had it in him."

Duke snorted. "That's just Kaiba being Kaiba," he scoffed. "He talks a big game, but I don't think he'd go that far. He knows that even if he tried something stupid like roughing us up or wrecking our shops, it wouldn't have the intended effect. It would do the exact opposite."

"I guess you're right." Yugi sighed and fell to eating for a bit, hoping to drop the discussion of Kaiba and truly forget about him as Duke suggested. Then he remembered the flyer in the mail from earlier that day, and brightened up a little. "Say, Duke…have you heard about this year's Tokyo Game Expo?"

Duke looked up with a sly grin. "Oh yeah. I'm already registered."

"You're going?"

"Yeah. I try to go at least every other year…but this year I kind of have to." He leaned on the table again and gave Yugi a cool smile. "Industrial Illusions is going to have a big booth and make all kinds of announcements, including some stuff about Dungeon Dice Monsters. I have to be there to promote my game."

Yugi sat up in excitement. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "I know you said you were working on an upgrade…"

"Yeah. Got it finished, it's coming out this winter. The company's making a big push for it." Duke returned to eating, though he gave Yugi a casual glance across the table. "You should go. It's really cool. If you're a game designer or a retailer or anything like that, they have special rates and a whole industry convention that the people who just go for the games don't get to see."

Yugi sighed softly. "I'd like to," he said, "but…I don't think I can afford to."

"You can afford the retailer rate. And besides, the game companies always have tons of free stuff they want to give away to people like us, to try to get us interested in carrying their games. Free lunches and dinners, free game samples, I even got a portable CD player once." Duke gave him a serious look. "You're in the perfect position now. You're not just goofing off in your grandpa's store anymore, you're part owner. That makes you a game professional. It's in your best interests to go and learn about the gaming industry, if you're that intent on being a part of it from now on. It looks really different from the inside, there's a lot you should know and aren't going to learn just standing behind the counter."

Yugi nodded absently. "I know, you're right. It's not the registration, I can handle that. It's the other expenses. Hotel and travel and stuff. We kind of splurged a little on Grandpa's vacation to England earlier this summer, and then all of a sudden the typhoon comes along. We have no extra money for stuff like that."

"I suppose." Duke nibbled at his meal for a bit, wearing a thoughtful look. "What does your grandpa think about it?"

"He gave me the flyer and said I'd find it interesting," Yugi had to admit.

"So it's not like he said you can't go."

"Well, no…"

Duke rested his chin on his fist. "You do understand the concept of investments, don't you?"

Yugi frowned, annoyed. "Of course I do. I'm not stupid."

"Going to the game expo is an investment, in your shop and your future," Duke said plainly. "It may not bring an immediate reward, but over time, you'll be glad you went. Besides, the companies don't just display their games there – they actively sign up retail shops to carry their new products."

That got Yugi's attention. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. If you go, it'll be all business. Your grandpa probably wants you to go, so you can represent Kame game shop and get some new games you guys can sell over the holidays and stuff." Duke laced his hands together and grinned over them at Yugi, his green eyes smoldering smugly. "And I've got a good tip that something Industrial Illusions is going to announce is going to be of major interest to you."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Can't tell you." Duke sat back and went back to eating as if he'd said nothing. "They're going to announce it at the game expo. If you were there, you'd hear it first hand."

Yugi groaned in frustration. "Then why'd you even mention it, if you can't tell me?"

"Well, how many different incentives do you need to hear before you'll say you'll go?"

"I told you – we can't afford it!"

Duke shrugged openly. "You can stay with me in my hotel. How's that for incentive?" He swiftly leaned forward, rudely pointing with his chopsticks. "I'll make a pact with you. You scrape up the cash for the registration and the train, as an investment in your future ownership of the game shop. I'll let you crash in my hotel room, and maybe treat you to a night on the town in Tokyo. And someday, when the investment pays off and you're back on your feet, if you feel like giving me a little something to pay me back for helping, then so be it." He arched an eyebrow. "Deal?"

Yugi sat for a moment thinking about it, and then huffed a sigh and swatted away the chopsticks. "Let me talk to Grandpa about it," he said. "If he's all right with it, then you've got a deal, Duke."

"Excellent." Duke beamed and settled back down to eat. "You won't regret it, Yugi, I swear. It'll totally be worth going. Hmm…" He cocked a curious look across to his companion. "The full moon isn't at the same time, is it?"

"No, Yami already figured out that it won't be till after the game expo," Yugi replied.

"Even better – then we just have to worry about getting you there." Duke gave a small laugh. "It'll be fun. You've never been out and about in Tokyo before, have you?"

"Not since I was old enough to know what 'out and about' was, no…"

"Oh man…" The green-eyed grin became even more sly. "Just you wait. I'm totally taking you out to Shinjuku one night while we're there. The best clubs in the city are there. Make sure you pack your sluttiest outfit."

Yugi sat up sharply, blushing. "I do not have any slutty outfits!" he protested.

"Like hell you don't," Duke snickered. "Don't worry, I won't let you get hit on. Yami will kick my ass if I let anything happen to you in Shinjuku."

"You bet he will," Yugi grumbled. "So much for going to the game expo as an 'investment in my future.'"

"The smart thing to do is arrive a day early," Duke explained, "so you can check into your hotel and get settled in. The industry panels and stuff start pretty early on the first day of the convention, if you showed up right then you'd miss out on half the good stuff. Besides, you want to get your fill of the exhibit floor while it's still private. After the first day, they open it up to the general public, and then the place is full of drooling gamer boys and otaku." He rolled his eyes. "You can still look around, but you'll be much happier if you've already made the rounds and done your business before the otaku horde shows up."

"Ah," Yugi said understandingly. "And so, as long as we're there a day early to settle in, we may as well go out on the town."

"Duh." Duke smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Yugi, I've got your back. I really think you should go, and not just so I can show you the wild sights in Shinjuku. You really ought to experience it for yourself. See just how much the game companies are willing to bend over backwards to help you help them sell product. It's insane…but it'll be huge for you. You need this right now, I know you do."

Yugi nodded, his mind full of all kinds of ideas about going and seeing the spectacle of the Tokyo Game Expo for himself. It was one of those things he had always heard rumors of, as a game fan, but never saw as something he'd get to go to himself. Companies usually did save big announcements and game launches for that time of year, to coincide with the publicity the expo could give them. "I suppose KaibaCorp will have a big booth, too," he mused.

"Probably," Duke shrugged. "Hey, maybe that means we'll finally get to hear from Kaiba what all this buyout crap was about."

"Yeah…maybe."

Sometime later in the evening, as he walked home with a full stomach, Yugi found himself revisiting Duke's powerfully convincing arguments for going to the expo now that he could consult privately with his inner spirit. Yami had listened to all of it, but didn't want to distract Yugi until they had left their companion and were in a position to swap comments across their mental bond. "Duke has nothing but your best interests in mind," the pharaoh observed wisely. "Well, and perhaps a few of his own, but you can hardly blame him for being excited to attend the expo with a friend along."

"It would be a lot more fun to go with a friend," Yugi admitted. "Duke's been there before, he knows his way around."

"I'm inclined to agree with him, I think you should go," Yami suggested. "But perhaps you should discuss it with Grandpa first."

It was late enough that the shop had closed already, so Yugi sought out his grandfather upstairs. Upon hearing what Yugi wanted to ask him about, Grandpa Muto smiled knowingly. "Yugi," he began, "why do you think I gave you that flyer instead of pitching it in the garbage?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Even though money is tight?"

"What Duke said to you wasn't just a load of hot air," Grandpa said. "It really is an investment. If you're serious about owning the game shop and keeping it from closing, you need to know what the game industry is like. You need to know how it works, and what you have to do in order to balance the needs of your customers against the pressures the game companies might put on you. And I'm sure it'll give you a unique perspective on both KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions, since you've dealt with them before in different ways." He clapped a hand to his grandson's shoulder. "Yugi, I'd like for you to represent Kame game shop. And if Duke is willing to help you get there, then you have my complete permission. If I remember correctly, there's a special rate plan for retailers where you can pay half of the registration now and half at the door – it would work out just right, because you can save up the other half in the next month."

"That's true," Yugi realized. He then eyed his grandpa suspiciously. "What's all this about your health not being up for traveling?"

"Oh…" Grandpa faked a cough. "Yes, I'm sure I'm coming down with something. And after what happened to me this spring, I think I should take it easy. You know, sit in my comfy office chair and sell games all week while you're gone." He suddenly winked. "At least that's what you can tell the company representatives who might wonder why such a young lad is representing an established retailer."

Yugi shook his head in exasperation. "You just don't want to deal with the crowds and KaibaCorp."

"I never said that. You'll never prove that." However, Grandpa grinned smugly as he went to pick up the newspaper he had been reading when Yugi came in.

he had mailed in his registration for the Tokyo Game Expo, Yugi felt like the rest of September flew by. It helped that he was working as hard as he could, spending long hours in the shop, but there wasn't much else he could do anyway. The fall semester had only been delayed for a few days by the typhoon, otherwise it began on schedule, which meant Joey's freedom was over and it could be days at a stretch between calls or emails to his best friend. As long as he knew Joey was working hard and doing all right, Yugi stuck to his grueling shop schedule, hoping to build up a little extra money for the trip to Tokyo if at all possible. Joey and Mai were intensely jealous that he got to go, and he was forced to promise to bring back extra freebies from the game companies if he could score any. There was still a whole month to go before the convention, but Yugi knew his admission had been processed when he started receiving postcards and flyers addressed to him at the shop, from exhibitors and companies who wanted him to check out their booths at the show, sign up for raffles and get showered with free gifts. It was strange, but amusing and exhilarating at the same time. He even got a giggle at being placed on the KaibaCorp mailing list and receiving a postcard reminding him that some kind of big announcement would be made at the KC booth at a press conference one day.

Waiting for the game expo was not the only thing that kept Yugi eagerly watching the calendar. There was still a full moon to be had in the meantime, a day off to play and enjoy his lover's company. He had not forgotten about Yami's injury and the uncertainty of whether it would affect the subsequent ritual, but with time and distraction, he no longer fretted that there might be a problem. Yugi was more inclined to take Yami's word for it and expect that the bump on his head had vanished completely with the dissolution of his corporeal body, and upon its reinstatement this month there would be no sign of lasting hurt. They made tentative plans with Joey for the evening of the ritual day, as Yugi had not been able to see his friend since school began, but the rest of the time they intended to spend with each other alone, making up for having had their day completely ruined by the typhoon a month prior. It had taken this long for things to get back to normal around the city as it was, but at least the game shop was seeing a typical business pattern once again. Kids thronged the shop in the afternoons once school was out, and now that Yugi was spending a lot of those afternoons working, hardcore Duel Monsters fans knew that if they wanted to rub elbows with the reigning world champion, all they had to do was swing by Kame. Yugi never touted his fame, and was usually somewhere between modest and embarrassed about it, but if it meant more customer traffic in the shop, he was willing to suffer with it.

After yet another long, tiring day in the shop, Yugi flopped down on his bed to rest his eyes for a bit, though he kept raising his head to check the time and make sure that he didn't accidentally fall asleep and miss midnight. The rising full moon gleamed in a corner of the skylight, splashing blue-white light across his bed as it climbed higher. At last, feeling sleepy and needing to temporarily distract himself, Yugi got up and sat down at his desk instead, thumbing through the small stack of expo flyers he was collecting from the mail. Not every offer sounded interesting, and he knew he wouldn't make every scheduled event and giveaway since too many of them were running at the same time on the same days, but he figured as long as he kept the cards and brought them along to compare to his official expo schedule, he'd be able to plan for the best ones. The video game companies had some cool game launches that he wanted to see, but since Kame didn't sell video games or consoles, if he had to miss one because of a more important event, he could live with it. Finally, it was getting close enough to midnight to prepare, so Yugi pushed back his chair and collected the things he needed to conduct the ritual before kneeling in his usual spot, in the middle of his bedroom floor beneath the skylight.

In the middle of the incantation, Yugi faltered. He was growing lightheaded, and for the briefest second could not remember the next line. Closing his eyes, he took a breath and pushed himself to continue, recalling the Egyptian words again and speaking them aloud as quickly as he could. Upon the last line, he was breathing so heavily that it felt like had just run a marathon. The last word left his lips, and the Puzzle burst like a supernova with silent power. Yugi caught his breath sharply, and that was the last thing he remembered for a while. When he blinked his eyes open, he was lying on his back on the floor with Yami crouched over the top of him, strong hands cupping his face. The sight of violet eyes lifting towards him made the pharaoh sigh hard with relief. "Yugi," he breathed.

"What…what happened?" Yugi stammered, blinking himself alert. His head swam and his heart still raced, but he could breathe and felt no pain.

Yami frowned concernedly. "You blacked out for a few seconds," he replied seriously. "I awoke to find you unconscious on the floor."

He sat back to give his lover room to breathe, and Yugi felt able to push himself up onto his elbows. "Wow, I don't even remember that," he remarked. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine," Yami said with a bit of surprise. "Whatever happened, it only affected you."

"How long was I out?"

Yami shook his head. "I can't say for certain, but it was less than a minute. I opened my eyes and saw you there, and immediately shook you and tried to wake you. You didn't respond, but only for a few seconds." He took his young love gently by the shoulders and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Are you all right, now? How do you feel?"

Yugi struggled to push himself back to a seat. "I…I think I'm okay," he murmured. "The dizzy feeling is going away."

Yami knelt beside him, still naked, his face turning stony with a dread frown. "It's the ritual," he said darkly. "Every time you perform it, it gets worse. First it was just knocking you back, but now it's knocked you cold."

Yugi could no longer deny it and assure him that everything was all right. "But…why?" he wondered. "At first, it didn't do anything to me. Not for a long time. It's only recently that this has been happening…"

"I don't know." Yami reached to him and combed a hand soothingly through his hair, assuring himself that Yugi was getting back to normal. "Perhaps it's a consequence of repeated use of the ritual. Something that would only start showing after time."

Yugi looked sharply at him. "Well, I'm not going to stop doing it," he said determinedly. "I don't care what it does to me. It's just a little fainting spell, that's nothing – not if it means I can still have you outside the Puzzle."

"Yugi," Yami said sternly. "Don't be selfish. I won't continue to do this if it damages you. I told you I would never hurt you, and I mean it."

"It's not damaging me," Yugi argued. "I fainted, that's all. Maybe I just need to toughen up. The ritual takes something from me to work, right? Maybe I just need to be stronger, or learn better concentration. I'm not a magician, I'm not used to spells."

Yami sighed but did not protest, getting to his feet and quietly going over to retrieve the bathrobe Yugi had laid out on the bed for him. Yugi watched him do so, and then let out a sigh of his own. "I'm sorry," he said, more softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you're concerned…and I guess deep down I'm a little scared too."

"Yugi," Yami murmured gently, "I like being with you, too. I value my freedom from the Puzzle more than I'd like to admit. But I don't want to hurt you."

Yugi curled his feet under him and turned to look up at Yami where he stood. "I'm willing to suffer this little, tiny hurt on your behalf. We'll be careful. We'll take it one month at a time."

"Very well." The pharaoh held out a hand to help him up, taking Yugi into his arms as soon as he regained his feet. The warmth and solidity of Yugi's body in his embrace soothed his jangled nerves considerably. "But I'm not going to waste any more of your energy tonight. You seem to be low on it. We're going to bed."

Yugi groaned under his breath, but decided not to fight. "Oh, fine," he mumbled into Yami's chest. "Give me a second to get you some pajamas."

Yami let him go to do so, watching him slink across the bedroom to his dresser. "You really wanted to make love tonight," he noticed. "I'm sorry, Yugi. When you're awake, we can." He offered Yugi a sly smile as he turned around with a set of clothing in his arms. "It wouldn't be any fun if you fell asleep in the middle of it."

Yugi laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he conceded. "I am kind of tired. But it's my day off, we'll sleep in," he decided. "And _then_…"

"And then," Yami agreed, "anything you want. It's been far too long."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 13

The warm September sun shone down through the skylight on a scene of unabashed hedonism, as two young men lay naked together in the rumpled sheets enjoying the pleasant bliss of afterglow. Half the day had already been wasted on nothing, as they had slept in late and then puttered around the house until they were sure Grandpa Muto didn't need them and wasn't paying attention to what they were doing. It was all too easy to take advantage of their freedom and just slip back into Yugi's room, where they collapsed onto the bed and stripped off the clothing they hadn't even been in for an hour. The pharaoh found his lover eager and enthusiastic as usual, showing no sign of a lasting effect from the ritual. The more Yugi pushed and cajoled, tempted and seduced, the more Yami gave him, as he was equally desperate to make up for a month of no romantic contact whatsoever. Hot, hard, wanton, ferocious, they tumbled all over each other in the bed and pretty soon forgot all about being careful with each other's fragile bodies. Before beginning, Yugi had thought to turn some music on, just in case they got overexcited and needed to mask their cries and activity, so by now they were completely lost in each other and the pulsing rhythm of the moody, emotive trance music coming from Yugi's stereo. They managed to make themselves last as long as the CD, but when it ran out and the room fell silent, they were too worn out to bother getting up and doing something about it. Both were perfectly content lying where they were in the tangled sheets; naked, breathless, disheveled, sated. Lithe limbs sprawled over the top of each other, gentle hands softly caressed bare skin. Yami's head lay on Yugi's flank while he lightly ran his fingertips back and forth in an idle stroke along the hollow of his young love's hip, as they both cooled and relaxed and fell as silent and peaceful as the room without music. Before too long, Yami heard a soft, tenor purr somewhere above him. "I like this," Yugi murmured. "This is nice."

"You're not hard to please," Yami noted, smiling to himself as he watched his fingers continue to make their slow trip across Yugi's thigh.

Yugi's hand found its way into his partner's hair and combed it through his fingers in the same slow, idle pace. "I'm fine with staying right like this the rest of the day. Forget the world exists outside, just…be with each other."

Yami did not want to break the mood by reminding of later commitments to food and Joey, so he just murmured affirmation and nestled his head more comfortably against Yugi's side, trailing his touch a little further down and aside to find warm, sensitive places now at rest and free to be explored. He stroked his fingertips softly along the inside of Yugi's thigh, until Yugi crooked one knee in order to spread his legs a little wider apart in encouragement. It left Yami free to look and touch at his leisure, and slide his hand down to cup and then playfully massage his lover's balls. Yugi must have been too tired to be aroused, for he only heaved a long, dreamy sigh and continued combing his fingers through the pharaoh's hair. Yami shifted his head slightly in order to press a kiss to Yugi's flank. "This is what I value most about being out of the Puzzle," he murmured with his lips still brushing his lover's skin. "Touch."

"We touch each other all the time inside the Puzzle," Yugi reminded him.

"It's not the same." Yami continued to massage him gently, delighted by the way his young love's body felt in his hand. "I can't explain it, but there is a subtle difference. Perhaps it's the combination of all my senses, but textures aren't so…vivid, I suppose."

Yugi purred out another sigh. "You're rambling."

"I know."

"It's cute." Yugi set his hand a little more firmly on his partner's head and ruffled his hair before resuming the idle combing motion. "I tired you out, huh?"

"I don't see you moving any faster than I am," the pharaoh said wryly.

"Not when you're touching me like that." Yugi reached over with his free hand and brushed a caress lovingly to the back of Yami's hand. "Don't let me interrupt you."

Smiling to himself, Yami settled even more comfortably against Yugi and continued absently fondling him, so long as it made them both happy. As long as they were both still worn out from prolonged lovemaking, the intimate caress wouldn't provoke either to push for another round – not yet. Quietly lying with each other in this way was a perfect meditation. At least, it was until Yugi shifted his other arm and made a disgruntled noise as his elbow found one of the sharp corners of the Millennium Puzzle. Chuckling, Yami lifted his head to see the damage. "Careful," he chided.

"Stupid Puzzle," Yugi complained, picking it up and setting it above his shoulder on the bed, so he wouldn't hit it again. "It's always right where it shouldn't be."

"Hey," Yami murmured with some humor. "You're talking about my dwelling place and the center of my power, there."

"I mean no disrespect," Yugi claimed with a little giggle. "It's just annoying to have to deal with it. I wish I could take it off…" He glanced down along his body and found his partner looking back at him, at which he smiled softly. "But I won't. I wouldn't dare put you in jeopardy."

The pharaoh purred thoughtfully. "We don't really know for sure that removing the Puzzle would have any affect on me," he pointed out. "It's an assumption we've been clinging to all this time. Since before we knew we could do this every month."

"I think the phrase 'better safe than sorry' applies here," Yugi sighed. "As long as we know that you're completely fine while I've got it on, there's no reason to test the limits." He glanced aside at the Puzzle now resting next to his head on the pillow. "I can put up with it being annoying. Unless something changes, or we find out anything about what would happen if I set the Puzzle aside while you were outside it…"

"That would be nice," Yami mused. "But who would know such things about the ritual? Shadi?"

"We have no way of contacting Shadi," Yugi groaned. "He just shows up whenever it's convenient for him to share information or come to the rescue. And I don't get how he does it…is that a power of the Millennium Key?"

Yami laughed a little more strongly, jostling Yugi with the movement of his head and shoulder. "I couldn't say," he responded in a gentle tone. "Ah, there is indeed so much we just don't know. About the Millennium Items, about the ritual…about me…"

Yugi's voice softened, regaining its soft, contented note as he relaxed and felt Yami's hand resume its fondling caress of his body. "I know everything I need to know about you," he murmured. "You're strong, you're kind, you're affectionate, loyal, courageous, a good friend…and a pharaoh."

Yami gave another light chuckle. "Not that that holds much weight anymore."

"Well…" Yugi combed his fingers into his partner's bangs and ran his fingertips soothingly along Yami's brow. "It just gives you that extra bit of mystery. A bragging point, maybe."

"That your boyfriend is a pharaoh?" Yami closed his eyes and chuckled even more, resting his hand on Yugi's leg. "If anyone is impressed by that, so be it. I won't argue." He ran the backs of his fingers along Yugi's thigh, stopping only to trace around a small spot low on his abdomen. "These marks, on your body," he noticed.

Yugi glanced down at him. "They're just moles. It's totally normal."

Yami's brow twitched curiously. "I don't have any."

Yugi brushed back his partner's bangs as he tilted his head up to meet his gaze. "Well," he speculated, "maybe that's because your body is perfect. It's magic, so…"

The pharaoh chuckled softly. "I'm not perfect, Yugi."

"I think you are." Yugi smiled back, combing aside a stray lock of blond hair that obscured Yami's eyes. "I never noticed that before, but you're right. You don't have any marks or scars at all. There isn't even a sign that you got a cut on the head a month ago." His fingertips glanced over the spot on Yami's temple where the injury had happened. It was the first thing he had noticed the night before, after regaining his breath and wits. "Maybe when the ritual creates your body, it's like…a perfect version of it." He giggled a little. "Maybe that's why you're so much bigger than I am."

Yami pouted slightly. "I'm not that big."

"Bigger than me."

Yami stretched out his caressing hand and compared it to the cock at rest beneath his palm. "Not by much," he determined.

Yugi sighed wistfully. "It sure feels like it when you're inside me," he murmured in a low tone.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, the pharaoh stretched himself up and leaned in close to his young love's lips. "It sounds to me like you're asking for more," he whispered seductively.

Yugi smirked up at him. "You have anything better to do this afternoon?" he challenged.

Smirking back, Yami pounced, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him firmly. Yugi fought back, rolling them both onto their sides so the Puzzle would fall down around behind him and leave him free to hold and be held. Even as he kissed Yugi relentlessly and felt himself growing warm and restless all over again, Yami thought to himself that it appeared Yugi was completely back to normal. Even his youthful energy level was where it should be, a far cry from what it looked like last night when Yami awakened from the ritual to find him passed out on the floor. All he could do was follow Yugi's suggestion, and take every month as it came. He didn't want to cease the ritual either, but his heart warned him not to sacrifice Yugi for the purpose of embodiment. Such a thing would reduce his lover to a mere vessel to be used and discarded, something the pharaoh would not do, not under any circumstance. As Yugi's hand came up and cupped Yami's cheek, he could feel the smooth metal of the ring on his fourth finger against his skin, and smiled softly. _Not under any circumstance_.

the conclusion of Yami's usual visit, it was now less than a month until the Tokyo Game Expo, and Yugi had his hands full making preparations and playing phone tag with Duke to set everything up. They would be leaving early on the day before the convention, giving themselves time to check in and change before going out. Yugi made sure his grandfather had both the hotel phone number and Duke's cell phone number, in case of emergency, and fretted that he might be hard to contact if he was wandering alone in the giant expo hall. Grandpa was taking it much better, not at all worried that something tragic might happen to him that required getting a hold of Yugi immediately, so he told his grandson to relax and forget about that awful night in April when he and Yami came back to a darkened shop. It wasn't going to happen again, and Yugi needed to keep his concentration on the expo where it belonged. He was still getting invitations and flyers in the mail addressed to retailers, pointing him to companies and booths he may find interesting. In this way, the month of October passed rather quickly, meaning not only would the game expo arrive soon, but right after it, another full moon already. At times, Yugi wasn't sure which he was more eager for.

A cool wind tousled Yugi's hair as he stood outside the train station where he was to meet Duke, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. They agreed to meet at the station and take the shinkansen together to Tokyo, at which point Yugi figured they would be nearly inseparable, or else he might get locked out of their room or something. Now that the day had arrived and the trip was about to begin, Yugi found himself very glad to be going with a friend rather than alone, even if he might have to entertain himself for a while when Duke was busy with whatever obligations he had as a partner of Industrial Illusions. Yugi was aware that Duke had a lot to do, as their discussions leading up to the departure date hinted at him having a tight schedule and many responsibilities in order to promote his game. He warned that he might have to abandon Yugi to attend private meetings or press conferences, but Yugi was fine with that. He could explore the showroom by himself, especially because he was never truly alone. Within him, Yami was secretly thrilled that he would get to go along for the ride – not for the same reasons as Yugi, though. Yami had only one interest in the gaming world, and while Duke couldn't say for sure whether Pegasus himself would be there, the pharaoh knew that he would get to glimpse first-hand the next generation of improvements to Duel Monsters. He and Yugi were both thinking about it simultaneously when Duke showed up, clad in a sexy black leather coat, towing a carryon behind him and touting a briefcase as well. Yugi felt scruffy next to him in a worn-out twill jacket and jeans, but they both grinned and called out to each other, and within minutes were sitting together on the train talking excitedly about their weekend.

Yugi thumbed through the folder of flyers and postcards he had collected over the past month and a half while the train skimmed effortlessly through the rolling countryside on its bullet-path to Tokyo. "I don't know," he was saying to Duke. "I don't think I did. No, I don't see one here – I'd have remembered getting something like that."

"Bummer," Duke mused, sitting back in his seat and crossing a leg over his knee. "I've got one, of course. They must not have known you'd be there – if Pegasus actually saw your name on the registry, you bet he'd send you an invitation."

Yugi closed his folder and put it back in his bag, laughing a little. "I don't know, I'm not the 'gala dinner' type anyway," he said modestly. "I didn't bring anything nice to wear as it is."

Duke grinned at him. "You did bring something for going clubbing tonight, right?"

"Well…yeah."

"Good." Duke waved a hand idly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's other dinners and banquets going on that you can get an invite to, if you haven't already."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Yugi frowned in question. "What are we going to do if we get separated, like on that night? I don't have a cell phone."

"I'll get two keys to the room, don't worry. I won't leave you stranded."

"Okay." Yugi smiled across at his companion. "Thanks for everything, Duke. I promise, when we're back on our feet, I'll pay you back for the hotel room and all that."

"It's no rush," Duke assured. "I just got paid for the Dice Monsters upgrade, so I'm well ahead. And dinner and dancing tonight are my treat – just because."

"Thank you." Yugi lowered his eyes contritely. "It's hard for me to accept all this help from people. I'm embarrassed to have to admit that I don't have the money to do things like…just going out on the town."

"I know." Duke leaned forward to speak to him in confidence, so other passengers wouldn't hear personal conversation. "It's okay, Yugi. Everybody has hard times. When I was starting out, I really had to cut corners in order to pay back the business loans on time. It's only the last year or so that the shop's become profitable enough that I can breathe easy."

Yugi shook his head. "I would have never known it, you always seemed so confident and untroubled."

"That's what you have to do. Don't show the world you're scared, look it in the eye and don't back down."

"Easy for you to say," Yugi smiled.

They kept the talk light and easy the rest of the way to Tokyo, at which point Yugi had to step back and let Duke take the lead, as he knew where they were going and how they were getting there. They switched from the shinkansen to a local train to the convention center, since their hotel was just a couple of blocks away from it. Yugi had not been to Tokyo in a very long time, so he walked alongside Duke with wide eyes at how big and bustling it all was compared to Domino City. The giant marquis outside the convention center glowed and flashed with a display welcoming the Tokyo Game Expo, making a little thrill well up in Yugi's heart. He was really here, it was finally time! As they walked past, Duke pointed out small clusters of suit-clad businessmen coming out of the convention center with name badges already pinned to their coats. "As soon as we check in, we should come over here and register," he suggested. "Looks like people got their passes already. One less thing to have to do tomorrow morning. If you're not hungry yet," he added with a grin.

"I'm just going wherever you lead me," Yugi said wryly. "It's all the same to me, I trust your judgment."

"All right, then," Duke decided. "We check in, drop off our bags, come over here to get our passes, and then it's dinner and clubbing."

It became a whirlwind afternoon of activity, including several trips back and forth between the hotel and the convention center. The two young men dropped off their bags, went to pick up their registration for the gaming convention, came back to change, and by dark were off on their exploration of Tokyo's night spots. It was cool but not chilly, comfortable enough for them to go out without their jackets even for late October. Yugi teased Duke about not taking him someplace too expensive, since he was being so kind to treat, and then laughed. "This isn't a date, is it?"

Duke grabbed his wrist and held up Yugi's left hand, as if to indicate the ring on the fourth finger. "No, this is not a date," he forcefully answered, though with a smirk. "Not that I wouldn't if I had the chance, but I know better than to be hitting on you just a handful of days before the next full moon. Yami's going to have fists he can use shortly, and he's not going to forget if I tried to make a move on you."

"He wouldn't do that," Yugi scoffed as they walked briskly down the street lined with shops and restaurants. "He's not the type to punch somebody's lights out, he's not even the jealous type."

"How do you know?" Duke wondered with a raised eyebrow. "Have you ever tested him?"

"I wouldn't dare!" Yugi yelped. "I love Yami, and he trusts me. I wouldn't play games with him just to find out of he'd get jealous. Besides, I don't _want_ to make him jealous."

"I suppose." Duke grinned smugly. "He's in your mind all the time, right? Guess that means you don't really have a reason to put him to the test."

"Why do people do that?" Yugi complained, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I used to get that from Téa sometimes, she'd deliberately say something to provoke me and then act all standoffish like she didn't do a thing. Why do people play head games with the ones they care about?"

Duke shrugged. "Beats me," he sighed. "I don't, the worst I do is flirt like mad and then never follow through. I guess it's a way of trying to find out of that person really likes you."

"It's so dumb." Yugi shook his head wearily. "I'm so lucky to have Yami. He's not like that, he and I know each other's minds. We treat each other like partners, because we are. We always have been."

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Duke agreed with him, smacking him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not here to play you. Though, I wouldn't mind if people saw us and thought we were together. It'll keep the creepy perverts from hitting on either of us."

Yugi gave him a wary look. "Then maybe we shouldn't go someplace where creepy perverts hang out."

Duke threw back his head and laughed. "Sorry, Yugi, but those are everywhere. Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on you. Though…" He cast his friend a wink. "…don't get freaked out if I wander off to flirt with anyone cute."

He stopped, suddenly, and reached to open the door of the shop they were currently passing. It was busy and warm and the opened door let out a burst of fragrance that made Yugi's hungry stomach growl impatiently. "Oh good, we're here," he enthused, following Duke inside. Once they had ordered and gotten a table, Yugi sat back to relax and give his companion a scrutinizing look. "So, whatever happened to your interest in Joey's sister, anyway?" he wondered. "I thought you were kind of going out."

"Eh, we only went out once or twice," Duke replied with a casual wave of his hand. "It's not like I can see more of her, she lives so far away. But ever since she started high school, I get fewer and fewer messages and emails from her. It's okay." He shrugged a shoulder stiffly. "She's a sweet girl and all, but I don't think we'd work in the long run. Age difference notwithstanding. Don't tell Joey I said this, but…" He smirked to himself. "…as she gets older and knows the boys are chasing her, she's gotten more flighty. Don't get me wrong, she's still smart and funny and brave, like she was when we met, but…"

Yugi cocked his head curiously. "Not your type?"

"That's a good way to put it." Duke lowered his gaze and reached for his tea. "We're better off as friends, and I think that's how she's always seen me, anyway. I could impress her with my shop and my charm at first, but that only gets you so far." He sipped his tea and then set his cup down firmly, giving Yugi a hard look across the table. "Don't you dare tell Tristan this. I don't want him thinking he's got a chance because I gave up."

"Aw," Yugi pouted, "but if you're not going to go out with Serenity, why can't he have a chance?"

The smirk returned to Duke's pretty face. "I just want to see him sweat. Let him find out on his own."

A fleeting memory of a game of truth or dare came to Yugi's mind, giving him a private smirk of his own. "Fine, if you say so. Rivals till the end, huh?"

They decided not to linger too long over dinner, as the whole night lay ahead of them and they wanted to have enough fun before they got tired and needed to make their way back to the hotel for a good night's rest. The trains stopping in Shinjuku were full of young, excited people heading out to the clubs and restaurants or merely to walk the streets and see the sights, including a fair number of American tourists. Yugi and Duke had both put on their slinkiest, sleekest clothing to go dancing, tight leather pants and close-fitting shirts that accentuated their lean figures, rugged goth jewelry, and so on. They blended perfectly with the crowds as they stepped out to walk along one of the main thoroughfares in search of some of the best clubs, popping into one or two before finding a place packed with people having a good time. The music caught them both right away, and they glanced at each other, amused to discover that both had the same taste in dance music. They danced the night away in that club, and Yugi found that he never needed to indulge any of his earlier fears. No one hit on him, though he caught a few glances being thrown their way on occasion, and Duke didn't even ditch him to go flirt with other dancers. They hung out together and had a good time, and crawled back to the hotel very late after getting their fill of the excitement and bright lights. Duke, unfortunately, had business-related obligations earlier in the morning than he liked to admit. He wasn't going to get much sleep beforehand, but to his surprise, Yugi asked to be woken up at the same time to get ready. He was interested in getting an early start, and seeing as much as he could of the convention before it got too crowded. "All right, if you insist," Duke sighed as they got into bed, glancing to see Yugi remove the Millennium Puzzle last of all and lay it on his pillow next to him. "But then I better not hear any complaining about how early it is."

"I won't," Yugi laughed. "I'm here for a reason, and I want to live up to Grandpa's expectations. 'Night, Duke." He stretched to click off the light, and after a moment or two of lying in the darkness, added softly, "Thanks."

sciously, Yugi tried to tell himself not to stare like a tourist. It was hard not to; the biggest convention center in Tokyo had been completely taken over by gaming with enough splash, glitter, and thundering music to make the eyes of any geek such as Yugi Muto pop out in awe. Video games, tabletop games, card games, any kind of game imaginable was well-represented. Before he had even gotten into the main expo hall, Yugi's hands were already full of flyers handed to him by pretty girls beckoning him to come see such-and-such booth. He had to step aside and toss out most of them so he could concentrate on what really mattered to him, flipping through his program book to find out when certain events were scheduled. Duke had parted from him at the door, having a conference to go to in a different part of the building, but they promised to meet each other at the Industrial Illusions booth in an hour so they could plan their attack. Both of them wanted to see a lot of the same sights, as both had stores that could benefit from the schmoozing from gaming companies. Yugi figured if he spent that hour walking around and orienting himself, it would be easier for them to skip over the boring stuff and go straight to what they both wanted. He was also mindful of some of the informative panels for industry insiders going on, and wanted to try his hardest to attend some of them, but as he passed through the doors into the expo hall and flashed his badge to the security stationed there, he had a strong feeling that he was going to forget all about those panels.

The huge convention hall was filled floor to ceiling with gigantic displays from all kinds of game companies, flashing video walls for Sony and xBox, huge printed draperies with game logos, virtual mini-fortresses constructed so attendees could walk into booths and look around at all the displays for upcoming games and paraphernalia. The Industrial Illusions booth was not hard to find at all, as it constituted one of said fortresses with a giant silver tower overshadowing half the hall bearing a gleaming "I²" logo on its face. Fascinated, Yugi headed more or less towards it, wanting to see the setup. It was built as a two-level platform with an outer wall and a second ring of towers inside, with the photo and video displays of games around the first tier and a wide open space on the second level. Yugi thought he recognized some of the dark-suited men standing guard around the perimeter of the booth, though as he glanced toward the raised center, all he saw was an empty table and several prim businessmen and women standing around in pairs talking. As there was nothing of interest going on at the moment, Yugi wandered on, hunting for more fascinating sights. Seeing Industrial Illusions made him wonder about KaibaCorp, and sure enough, it didn't take much of a search to find their setup. It looked like a challenge to I², nearly as big and twice as flashy, with a big stage that currently had a thick, dark curtain drawn over it and intellibeam lights shining multicolored, whirling shapes, stars, and spirals onto it. As if Yugi hadn't already been notified about it, a signboard stood out in front of the stage announcing a press conference to take place at noon tomorrow. More dark-suited cronies stood around, but just like Industrial Illusions, there were merely some poster and video displays of familiar products from the company out at the moment. Presumably, the really cool stuff would be shown after the press conference, when the hall was much more crowded with industry folk. Right now, it was barely starting to get busy. Yugi tucked his program book with all the leaflets inside under one arm and took to wandering up and down the aisles, killing his first hour by just looking at everything. Unfortunately for him, the game vendors and exhibitors weren't categorized by what types of games they sold, everyone was just thrown into a giant mish-mash of exhibit booths, so he had to look carefully to determine whether each vendor was worth his time or not. Only the large video game companies had a separate hall to themselves. While Kame game shop didn't sell them, Yugi played them – a lot – and wanted to at least have a peek and see what new games were coming out. But that would have to wait, as he checked the time and realized he should make his way through the crowds back to Industrial Illusions so as not to keep Duke waiting. The hall was beginning to fill with people, mostly young to middle-aged men in shirtsleeves, some in ties, all gawking as much as Yugi. He wound his way through them, keeping a hand on the Puzzle to protect it, and eventually came out into the open space around the Industrial Illusions booth. More convention attendees were investigating it, now, and Yugi was pleased to see Duke standing in the middle near the table, talking to some woman in a suit. He noticed Yugi's unique hairstyle emerging from the crowd and stepping up into the booth and turned to greet him. "Hey, Yugi. Finding everything okay?"

"Yeah," Yugi said brightly, going up to the second tier to meet his friend. "I never knew there was so much to look at. I've never even heard of half these companies."

The woman standing beside Duke gave a small start and then collected herself to give him a warm smile of welcome. "Yugi Muto," she said. "I didn't expect that we'd be seeing you here."

"Uh…hi," Yugi said hesitantly, not sure the he should know this person.

"Oh, sorry. Yugi, this is Miss Hatcher, one of Industrial Illusions' publicists," Duke introduced. "Guess she already knows who you are."

Ms. Hatcher held out a hand to him. "Working for Maximillian Pegasus, of course I would know the Duel Monsters world champion," she enthused. "Is this your first time at the Tokyo Game Expo?"

"Yeah," Yugi answered shyly. "I'm here representing my game shop."

The woman straightened up and smiled. "My, they do start young in Domino City, don't they?" she teased, glancing at Duke. "It's a pleasure, Yugi. I'll let Mr. Pegasus know that you're here, he might like to see you."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Pegasus is here?"

"Of course. He has some very large announcements to make this weekend, they're best done in person."

"I just met with him," Duke added. "He's got me running around here doing all kinds of things to promote Dungeon Dice Monsters, but I have stuff to do for my shop, too. I already told him Yugi was with me," he said toward Ms. Hatcher, "oh – and he gave me this." He handed Yugi a fancy card embossed in gold. Yugi flipped it to read it and grinned. "See? Told you."

It was an invitation to the gala dinner that evening, to which only special attendees with a personal invite such as the one Yugi now held would be admitted. "Thanks, Duke," he said happily. "I'm sure I could have found something else, but…this will be much more interesting." He lifted his head and frowned. "Though I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

"I don't think Pegasus will care," Duke snorted. "You and me can hide in the corner somewhere and stuff ourselves silly on all the good food."

"Works for me," Yugi laughed. "You ready to hit the floor?"

"Yeah, let's go." Duke glanced at the publicist. "I'll be back in time for the press conference. I need to do my other business first."

"Of course," Ms. Hatcher nodded. "Yugi, I hope we'll see you again later this weekend."

"Uh…okay." Yugi clutched his program book to his chest as he and Duke stepped down out of the I² booth, tucking his fancy new invitation inside to protect it. "You have a press conference?" he asked his companion.

"Yeah, at two," Duke replied. "It's just for press and retailers to hear about Dungeon Dice Monsters, I've got another one tomorrow when the full show is open."

"That's right, it's just the industry people today," Yugi remembered. "That's pretty cool, that we get to see everything first."

"If you want my advice," Duke suggested, "do your serious work today. Stuff you really want to know about, or deal with. It's going to be so crowded in here tomorrow that all you'll really be able to do is look at the booths that you're only kind of casually interested in. Or go hide in one of the industry panels, since those go on all weekend."

Yugi looked up at him in interest. "Do you think I should make a point of going to any of those? I really do want to learn things, if I'm going to be so involved in the game shop."

Duke made a face. "You should try, but honestly? Most of them are really boring."

"Oh." Yugi frowned distantly at the floor as they walked side by side down a broad aisle. "I'd feel really bad if I was here all weekend and didn't do anything to really benefit the shop."

"Don't worry, Yugi." Duke's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Just being here is a benefit. Go to the press conferences and find out about the games coming out. You'll see."

The two game shop owners walked around together for a while, debating amongst themselves which booths looked interesting and pausing now and then to look at something or politely listen to an attempt to sell them something. Yugi recognized a few company names from having spent years unpacking shipments and reading invoices, and took the time to inspect a few of them out of curiosity. Duke stepped aside for a while to talk to a distributor about arcade consoles, but much of their tour of the expo hall was merely for observation. Both of them had one main interest, and there were two companies which handled all information connected to it, so long as both of their displays remained subtle and quiet, the only thing the boys could really do was wander around. As the day wore on, the hall became even more crowded, particularly around those booths offering raffles and drawings. Yugi remembered that he had gotten a leaflet in the mail about a company's private lunch buffet for retailers, so the two gratefully left the stuffy confines of the expo hall and went searching for it. It was merely the company's attempt to schmooze over food, but Yugi found himself willing to at least listen to their pitch while he nibbled at everything he could get his hands on. It actually sounded intriguing, and he took their salesman's card before Duke finally dragged him away. "What?" he laughed as Duke grumbled all the way back down to the main floor. "It's not a bad idea."

Duke sipped at the water bottle he had taken from the buffet. "I got a flyer for that game a month ago," he said. "I don't know, I thought it sounded boring, but who am I to judge? Half the stuff I sell, I'd never play myself."

"Well, that's what Grandpa said," Yugi mused. "It's not about what you like, it's about what the customers like. If they're going to buy it, we may as well have it so they can buy it from us."

"The problem is, when you have to decide whether you know people's tastes well enough to know whether they _would_ buy it," Duke came back. "I don't know about you, but most of the time I'm right about that."

"I know what you mean," Yugi admitted, "but every once in a while, something takes you by surprise." They were on their way back towards the expo hall, mingling with the throngs of people streaming in and out of the multiple doorways, but something along the wall caught Yugi's attention. A patch of color, and the flash of cameras. He glanced, and then tapped Duke on the arm. "Check it out."

Duke looked back and grinned. "Ah, the first cosplayers of the weekend. Cool."

A trio of girls in lovely, exotic costumes carrying large weapons were posing for the gaggle of male photographers who had accosted them. Yugi looked on in wonder. "Are they hired by the game companies, or just fans?" he wondered.

"Dunno. If you go into the part with the video games, a lot of the booth babes there are hired for the event." Duke ogled the girls for a moment and then smirked. "I'm betting these are fans."

"Soul Caliber, I think." Yugi patted down his pockets and sighed. "I forgot to bring a camera with me. Grandpa said something about taking pictures of any girls in costumes if I saw them."

"Want me to? I have a camera phone." Duke whipped his cell phone out of his back pocket. "We can even send him the photo right away, with the message, 'wish you were here.'"

Yugi laughed brightly. "That would be awesome! No, don't send it, he doesn't have any way of receiving it right now. Email it to me later."

Snickering, Duke made his way over and snapped a couple of photos of the girls posing with their weapons, and then slunk back looking rather pleased with himself. "So I guess this means I'm on camera duty, if we see any other cosplayers," he said wryly.

"Grandpa would love you for it," Yugi grinned.

After that, they went back inside the expo hall and started another circuit, mainly to kill time and see if any of the booths they had passed the first time looked any more interesting upon further review. Yugi had agreed to go to the Industrial Illusions booth to watch Duke's press conference, but they still had some time before it. They were walking along, talking between themselves about whether or not to go to a panel on promoting new games later, when the busy crowd shifted suddenly and forced them to pause before continuing on the way they wanted to go. As they stood there, they suddenly heard a sharp voice behind them demand, "Out of my way, Yugi."

Both Yugi and Duke whipped around to stare at Seto Kaiba, whose unmistakable seething growl had been directed solely at them. "Kaiba," Yugi said, startled.

Kaiba seemed to be in a hurry, though he was without any henchmen at the moment. Seeing Yugi stopped him in his tracks as well. "What are you doing here?" he growled, more to Yugi than Duke. His eyes went to the badge pinned to his rival's shirt. "Retailer?"

"Of course," Yugi replied, maintaining his calm. "Why else would I be here? I'm representing my shop."

Kaiba sniffed arrogantly, eyeing them both now. "I suppose, then, you've gotten the word about my press conference tomorrow. You should be there, both of you. I'm sure you'll find it very interesting." His eyes narrowed in a superior kind of smirk. "It may be the biggest announcement of the show."

"I don't know about that," Duke challenged with a similar smile. "Industrial Illusions has something pretty big, too. Oh, but Pegasus said there was a limited number of invitations to the gala dinner where he's going to lay everything out." He flipped his hair teasingly. "I don't suppose you're invited?"

Kaiba's eyes remained narrowed, but his mouth shrank to a little, tight line of annoyance. "No, I'm not," he said curtly.

"Too bad. We'll save you some cheesecake."

"I'll come to your press conference," Yugi suddenly stated, facing Kaiba with a confident look. "I'm interested in hearing what you have planned. Are you finally going to tell the world why you tried to buy out our game shops?"

Kaiba shot him another glare and pushed past him. "You'll find out," he snapped. "If you care to show up." With that, he disappeared into the crowd, his white coat floating majestically behind him.

Both Duke and Yugi stood there watching him go, frowning after him, until Duke let loose a muttered, "Asshole."

Yugi sighed, his shoulders heaving. "Well," he offered, "at least he was serious. Those final offers to us were final, after all. I haven't heard from him at all since then."

"Me either," Duke admitted. "Guess you were right, he didn't feel like resorting to more underhanded tactics."

Yugi shook his head. "He's not the same Kaiba he was when I crossed paths with him the first time. Something happened to him…" He knew, somewhat, but decided not to revisit the past. The darkness that had been removed from Kaiba's heart was long dead, leaving him with no reason to be a jerk other than his normal personality and lifelong angst. "Now I'm really curious. He wants us to be there. We're going to find out what he's up to."

"Better late than never." Duke nudged him to continue on their meandering path through the expo hall. "I know Pegasus was keen on finding out, but he never said if he did. I wonder if he knows about this press conference tomorrow."

"He probably does," Yugi said. "If it has anything to do with Duel Monsters. If not, well, I guess we can tell him later." He leafed through his program book idly, more to check that his invitation to dinner was still safely there than anything else. "Hey, we've got time, let's take a pass through the video game hall before your press thing."

Duke was perfectly happy to do so. They bypassed the rest of the exhibits and went straight to the big archway leading to the second hall, from which booming sound and music poured. It was much darker inside, so as to allow the banks of video screens everywhere the best atmosphere to showcase their wares, and much more crowded. The freebies were much better, too, and both Yugi and Duke left a short time later with bags of game samples, CDs, and flyers to take back home with them. It was getting closer to two, so they went straight to the Industrial Illusions booth so Duke could prepare. A number of convention guests were milling around the fortress, apparently waiting for the conference to start, so Yugi slipped in among them to get a good position and leaned on one of the walls to poke through his swag bag and see which video game demos he could give to Joey when he got home. Duke disappeared with the publicist to get ready.

As he stood there quietly minding his own business, Yugi glanced around now and then to make sure his view of the center of the dais was still unobstructed, knowing that he had to be wary of people much taller than him getting in his way. He had to move, once, and as he repositioned himself to see better, a young man paging through his program book glanced up and did a double-take. "Are you…you are!" he said. "Excuse me, but…Yugi Muto?"

Yugi raised his eyes. "Yes…?"

The man smiled. "Pardon me for interrupting you, but…" He fumbled with his program book and found a loose flyer inside, turning it over. "Would you mind terribly if I asked for your autograph?"

Yugi's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. "Uh…" Blinking, he tried to collect himself, as the man dug a pen out of his shirt pocket. "…well, sure, I-I guess…"

He took the pen and hastily scribbled his name on the offered piece of paper. "Thank you," the stranger gushed as he watched. "I've been a fan of yours ever since the Duelist Kingdom tournament. To be so successful at such a young age, you're very talented."

"Well, thanks," Yugi said, beginning to blush. "There…" He handed back the pen with a smile. "You're very welcome."

The man bobbed his head in a grateful bow. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you here to promote Duel Monsters with Mr. Pegasus?"

"No, I'm just here to check things out, like you," Yugi answered modestly with a little chuckle. "I'm part of the crowd, today."

"Oh, it's Yugi Muto," he heard someone else nearby whisper. "The world champion."

Suddenly, two or three more people thrust out paper and pens at him, asking for autographs. Completely nonplussed, Yugi swallowed his awkwardness and kindly placated them, thinking all the while that this was getting very weird. As soon as they had their autographs the people left him alone, but Yugi glanced to see Ms. Hatcher winding her way through them, informing the crowd that the press conference would begin in a few minutes. She noticed Yugi and came over to him, smiling to put him at ease. "Well, Yugi. I see you haven't been able to keep your anonymity for long."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, ruffling a hand through his hair. "I didn't know they were going to do that. It's so weird…"

The publicist looked very amused. "Is that the first time you've had to sign autographs?"

"Well…yeah…"

The amused look brightened even more. "Really? Oh, but you must have expected it, being the reigning Duel Monsters champion. You're not unknown, certainly not here in the gaming world."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I never really thought about it. I just go about my life like any other normal person. I mean…I think some of the kids who come into our shop know, but no…I've never been asked to sign autographs like that."

Ms. Hatcher smiled rather knowingly down at him. "Well, perhaps you'd like to get more than just a taste of it. We could set you up here and let you sign for a while…"

"Oh, no!" Yugi immediately protested, holding up his hands. "No, I don't really want to. Please, I just want to go my way and…and see the show. I'm not here to be famous and sign autographs…"

The publicist tilted her head. "Are you sure? You know, now word is going to get out that you're here. You might find that people are coming up to you and bothering you about it no matter where you go. It might be much easier if you had a set time, to sign and then tell people no more, that was their only chance."

"Oh, people don't care that much about me," Yugi insisted. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. Really. You don't have to do that."

Ms. Hatcher shrugged a little, but let it go. "I am authorized by Mr. Pegasus to change the schedule here to help promotions. If you change your mind, let me know. I'm sure Mr. Pegasus will be very pleased to have you here, meeting game fans."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would," Yugi muttered privately. "No, it's all right. I'll be fine."

She turned and left him alone, then, in order to go and start the press conference for Dungeon Dice Monsters. Yugi glanced to see Duke hop up onto the dais from somewhere behind the scenes, looking as sleek and confident as ever with the dice earring swaying from his left ear. Internally, he felt a warmth welling up in his soul in the form of Yami's amused chuckle. "So," he murmured. "You're famous."

"Not you too!" Yugi complained inwardly. "Stop it. I feel weird enough as it is."

"What, you don't like the attention?" Yami teased him.

"Not that kind of attention," Yugi responded, though on the outside he only sighed and looked up to watch the start of the press conference. There was no sign of Pegasus himself, for now. "I'm nobody special. Having my name on a piece of paper isn't going to change the world," he whined to Yami. "I just feel weird about autographs. If you're so interested, maybe next time somebody asks I'll let _you_ do it."

Though he could sense his partner's irritation, the pharaoh found himself laughing gently. "It's all right, Yugi. It's nothing to be afraid of. You may not realize it, as you go about your daily life, but there are people who know who we are. Being the Duel Monsters champion may not mean much on a grand scale, but to some people…it's something." The protective presence melted away to go rest and observe. "Be thankful for what you have, Yugi. It may be worth something someday."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 14

As evening fell and the convention center's exhibit halls emptied out, Yugi and Duke found themselves crossing the street via skywalk to one of the adjoining hotels, where the Industrial Illusions gala banquet was to be held. Duke was still swaggering a bit from the adulation he and his game received earlier at the press conference, but Yugi was quiet and nervous. Fortunately, no one else had bothered him about his fame, and he had managed to escape being talked into an autograph table by the Industrial Illusions booth staff, but it was lurking in the back of his mind. What would they tell Pegasus? Would he find Yugi at dinner and insist he come by the booth again? He hadn't told Duke about the autographs, he figured to let his friend gloat for as long as possible. From Yugi's vantage point in the crowd, it looked like people were genuinely interested in the new developments for Dungeon Dice Monsters, which made it easier to play as a tabletop rather than requiring arenas for the best gaming experience. The game was finally opening up to new distribution venues as well, meaning Kame game shop might actually begin to carry it. That, Duke assured, he and Yugi could discuss later. Now that it was public, anything he had been holding back about his game was free for the sharing. Yugi glanced at him as they strode into the hotel and located the ballroom, glad to see Duke in such bright spirits. "Do you know what else Pegasus is going to talk about at this dinner?" he asked.

"Hm…maybe," Duke replied, smiling. "I know one thing. But I think you'll be much better off hearing it from him directly. I want to see the look on your face."

"Gah, the suspense is killing me," Yugi sighed. "I don't care if it spoils the surprise, just tell me."

"No way. Besides, I don't have all the details, I just heard a little something. I'm sure Pegasus will have all the information." He waved the invitation in his hand. "And we get to be among the first to hear it."

Yugi glanced at his own invitation, which was getting slightly creased from being twisted in his nervous, sweaty hands. Not being dressed appropriately for a gala was the least of his worries now. "We haven't seen him all day," he noted. "Has he been just waiting to make an entrance, or what?"

"You know Pegasus," Duke remarked.

Yugi frowned. "Yeah. I certainly do."

They knew they were in the right place when they came around a corner and found a line of well-dressed people waiting outside the main ballroom of the hotel. Next to them, Yugi in his black shirt and gray vest and Duke in a green button-up shirt that matched his eyes looked rather out of place, but the attendant at the door checking invitations let them in all the same. At least Duke had buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in – the rest of the day he had been going about with it open to show off his black tank top and lean body. His rock-star good looks seemed to be part and parcel of promoting Dungeon Dice Monsters. As a partner of Industrial Illusions, Duke was privilege to a seat at a table near the front, within view of the head table and the podium for speakers, but to his surprise, Yugi found himself being ushered to the same table. Apparently, being Duel Monsters world champion did have its perks after all. The ballroom was made up into a lavish banquet hall, with crystal and china and stewards floating around with fine wines and champagne for the guests. Grand purple draperies with the I² logo hung behind the podium and all around the room, making it seem like one of the opulent dining halls of the castle in Duelist Kingdom. Yugi stared at the place setting in front of him with the gold-leafed name card, thinking to himself that he hadn't seen anything so elegant since that first tournament; at least, he hadn't seen as much silverware since being fed a huge, extravagant dinner as one of the four finalists. He glanced aside at Duke. "I can't believe this!" he hissed. "This is so…"

"I know," Duke murmured back, grinning. "Isn't it awesome?"

Yugi thought of reminding Duke that Pegasus never went to this kind of expense without expecting something in return, but dropped it for now. With a deep breath, he forced himself to just put his worries aside and enjoy the evening, since this dinner was probably going to be the best thing he'd eat all weekend. It was rather exciting, being an insider like this. Within him, Yugi was aware that Yami was paying very close attention, to his own thoughts as well as every little thing happening in the banquet hall, and smiled a little to know that his overprotective partner was on such alert status. He sat quietly, stroking the smooth front of the Puzzle and tracing over the Eye, when Duke nudged him to point out that the senior staff of Industrial Illusions were beginning to file in from a back room and fill the seats at the head table. Only one remained empty as the hall gradually quieted, at which point the publicist came up to the podium to welcome their guests to the gala. "Ladies and gentleman," she said with little preface, "Maximillan Pegasus."

Most in the room applauded politely as Pegasus came out of the back room, passing along the length of the head table with his hands clasped before him. Instead of his usual suit, he wore a richly embroidered, dark blue long-coat that looked vaguely military but mostly elegant and rich. He swept gracefully to the podium and stood for a moment to bask in the applause, wearing only the thinnest of smiles. "Good evening," he finally said. "Welcome, my honored guests. This is indeed a grand night for Industrial Illusions and its partners, and I am glad to have you all here. The Tokyo Game Expo is always an event to remember, but I plan to make it even more so, once I tell you all about the wonderful things I have in store for the coming year. That will come later. First, I would like to treat you all to a marvelous feast, to thank you for your support of Industrial Illusions and Duel Monsters, both in the past and in our glorious future." He stepped back and gave the room a slight bow, eliciting more applause that faded as he took his seat of honor and the doors in the back opened to admit a battalion of waiters and stewards bearing food and drink.

It was indeed one of the best meals Yugi could ever remember having. Very quickly, everything but the food had flown completely from his mind, leaving him to chatter enthusiastically with Duke and allow himself to be introduced to the others at the table. The two of them were by far the youngest, and perhaps the poorest, as Yugi discovered that some were international distributors and high-ranking executives with game companies, all dressed in Italian suits and fine jewelry. Yet, being partners of Pegasus, they knew Duel Monsters and knew Yugi before his name was even spoken. After that, he quieted a little, and just concentrated on not saying or doing anything stupid in front of them. Duke, at least, was a little more in his element, talking to a man on his other side who had attended the press conference and wanted to know more about the original aspects of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Since Duke could yammer for hours about his game ideas, Yugi concentrated on stuffing himself happily, leaving just enough room for dessert. A well-dressed woman on his other side had introduced herself earlier as a promotions executive from a company that handled some of the merchandising for Duel Monsters, and as dinner was winding down, she turned to him with a friendly smile. "So, Yugi. Did Mr. Pegasus bring you here to promote the game?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, actually, I…my grandfather and I own our own game shop, back home," he replied politely. "I'm here for that reason."

"Oh, that's nice," the woman said. "Your own game shop? Aren't you kind of young to be an owner?"

Yugi tried not to pout. "I'm nineteen, actually. Considering how old Seto Kaiba was when he became owner of his company…no, I'm not too young."

"Oh!" The woman looked suitably embarrassed. "I thought you were much younger than that. I'm sorry…that was rude of me…"

Duke had overheard, and decided to step in. "Yugi and I went to school together," he said casually. "We were in the same graduating year."

"That's right," Yugi nodded. "I won the Duelist Kingdom championship when I was sixteen. Now, I feel almost old next to some of the newcomers to the tournaments."

"Three championships in a row," one of the other men at the table lauded him with a big grin. "Going to make it four?"

Yugi blinked. "Huh? Four?"

Duke elbowed him. "Hey, dessert!"

Fortunately, that completely diverted Yugi's attention, as the waiters were coming around with trays laden with different cakes and sweets for the guests to choose between. Yugi almost couldn't decide, but the woman next to him passed on dessert and let him have hers, so he could have one of each flavor. Dessert and coffee, however, was the perfect opportunity for Pegasus to address his esteemed guests, so he sent one of the publicists up to the podium to get everyone's attention and give a short, perfunctory speech about Industrial Illusions' success and visions of the future before reintroducing Pegasus for the keynote speech. Yugi sat in rapt attention, frozen with a forkful of chocolate cake in his mouth. "My purpose tonight is not to look back, but to look forward," Pegasus began with a humble note in his lilting voice. "With an expanded customer base and new roads into different product lines and properties, Industrial Illusions stands poised to keep a firm grasp on the gaming industry, and even challenge for the number one spot in market share." The corporate-speak made Yugi and Duke share mutually rolled eyes – thank goodness for dessert or they would have been bolting for the door. "For instance, we have reached a new level with Dungeon Dice Monsters, a remarkable and creative little game that is the brainchild of my youngest corporate partner, Duke Devlin." Pegasus extended a hand to where Duke sat, conveniently in his direct line of sight, forcing Duke to look around and wave at the scattered applause interrupting the speech. "And there is more, much more, which I expect you will hear about if you stop by the Industrial Illusions tower in the expo hall," Pegasus rambled on. "My staff is on hand to answer all questions, and show you just what our little company has planned for the coming year. My intention isn't to reveal them all now, you'll just have to visit our booth and come to the press conferences to get more than a tease." The way he drew out the final sentence in that statement elicited polite laughter from the executives in the room.

"So what's this big thing he's supposed to reveal?" Yugi whispered to Duke.

"Give it a minute," Duke hissed back.

Now that he had everyone's attention, and even the clinking of forks on dessert plates had ceased, Pegasus fixed the room with his oiliest smile. The one hazel eye visible from behind the curtain of silvery hair glittered in the bright lights of the banquet hall. "But our future, and my deepest dreams and desires for it, still remain focused on the heart of our company, the heart of gaming itself as far as I'm concerned. Duel Monsters is still the number one collectible card game in the world, and with good reason. I have never felt so confident about its vitality and continued success as I do right now. Tomorrow afternoon, at our main press conference in the expo hall, I will be announcing all of the new developments in the game, including new card lines, new rules, and expanded support for local league play and internationally-ranked duelists. But here, tonight…you, my friends, are the first to hear this _special_ announcement. After tomorrow the whole world will know, but for you special few, this is an early treat." Pegasus paused for dramatics, sweeping his gaze around the room to enjoy the suspense. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will be throwing a new Duel Monsters tournament in the new year – a World Tournament."

Everyone predictably gasped, even Yugi. Within him, the pharaoh's attention grew keen.

"Yes," Pegasus gloated, "the grand new tournament will be nothing short of a world-level event, featuring champions from around the globe all vying for a chance to be the undisputed world champion of Duel Monsters. It is meant to eclipse all of the past tournaments, including my own match at Duelist Kingdom, culminating in a televised high-stakes event in Hong Kong in January of next year. Already, information is being sent to the largest game stores and tournament organizers in every country, so that all regional and national finals are completed in time to gather the greatest duelists together in one spot. Unlike the last tournament," he drawled with exaggerated disdain, "my World Tournament will be open to anyone who wishes to enter and battle their way to the top. Even so, some very special top-ranked duelists will be my guests, invited to enter without having to prove themselves, so that others around the world have a chance to pit themselves against the best of the best." His gaze shifted, and his eye found Yugi where he sat, singling him out without having to say a word. Yugi felt like he wanted to hide behind Duke. "The details of the tournament will be handed out at a later time, but you can go out and say, you heard it first, straight from the top!"

Pegasus continued for a little bit longer, but Yugi was completely distracted now. He grabbed the back of Duke's shirt and pulled him down to whisper at him. "A world tournament! Seriously?"

"Dude, this is even bigger than what I heard," Duke said excitedly under his breath. "He mentioned a tournament because he wants to hold some of the regional matches at my store. But I didn't know what it was leading to. In Hong Kong!"

"That's going to be so awesome!" Yugi looked past his friend to where Pegasus was still speaking, beginning to wonder about everything he had said. Invited guests, national finals, Hong Kong…it all sounded too good to be true. But, if Pegasus truly did intend to outdo not only Kaiba's tournaments but his own, he would have to pull out all the stops. When his speech concluded, it was met with a round of thunderous applause, as now every guest in the room was thinking more or less the same as Yugi. All that was left was for them to discuss it over what was left of dessert, and then go their separate ways to spread the first rumors amongst the gaming community. A Duel Monsters World Tournament! Whatever big news Kaiba planned to announce at his booth could not be anywhere near as huge as that. Once word got out, he could consider his thunder stolen by Pegasus and Industrial Illusions.

The others at their table were leaning over and asking Yugi what he knew about it, but he had to confess that this was the first he had heard about any tournament. He couldn't say whether he would enter, and honestly didn't know if Pegasus had any intention of making him one of the hinted-to invited guests. He decided to sit there for a bit and just let it sink in, since people all around were starting to get up and mill about, mingling and making their way to shake hands with Maximillian Pegasus, to thank him for dinner and say nice glowing things about his announcements. Yugi could see him not far from the table, standing in the midst of a throng of nicely-dressed businessmen, smiling faintly and nodding at what was being said to him. Duke stood up from the table, then, stretching and glancing to see that Pegasus was too occupied to be bothered. "Well, that's it, I guess," he said to Yugi. "Wanna go?"

"Mm…I guess," Yugi murmured, finishing off what was left in his glass. But before he could stand, both of them became aware of the small crowd parting and a tall figure coming up behind Duke. Even as he set a hand on Duke's shoulder, Yugi gasped, "Pegasus!"

"Good evening, boys," Pegasus said smoothly to them both. Duke stepped aside to allow him audience, disengaging his friendly hand. "Ahh, Yugi-boy…I see you got my invitation."

"Yes…thank you," Yugi thought to say. "I appreciate it."

"I'm glad you came," Pegasus said with one of his usual smooth half-smiles that hinted that he had some ulterior motive beneath the surface. "If you would be so kind as to wait here until the rest of the hall empties out, I'd like to speak with you. Particularly about the tournament I just announced."

Yugi sat up a little straighter. "Uh…sure," he agreed, watching warily as Pegasus nodded once more to Duke and then wandered off to greet some more executives. Though he sat quietly to simply wait, inwardly, Yugi turned immediately to his partner. "What do you think?" he asked in his thoughts.

Yami didn't answer for a moment. "I see no reason for concern," he finally said, his mental voice a low, pensive murmur. "I've been listening, but for now I sense no evil intent from Pegasus. I think it would be wise to listen to what he has to say."

"Especially if it's going to be about the tournament," Yugi said, excitement welling up in his heart again. "So, you'll let me meet with him?"

The spirit inside chuckled warmly. "Let you? I insist upon it. I want to hear about the tournament, too."

Yugi smiled to himself, and then glanced up at Duke. "You don't have to stick around if you don't want to," he offered. "I think I can find my way back to the hotel by myself. I don't know what Pegasus wants, but…"

"Nah, it's okay," Duke assured, dropping back into his chair. "I'll hang around. I don't want to leave you to walk back to the room alone – and I want to know what he's going to tell you, too."

It didn't take long for the dining hall to clear, once everyone had finished their dessert and drinks and had gotten a moment to greet Pegasus personally. He was moving gradually towards the main doors, as if herding the rabble out himself under the guise of hobnobbing with them. Yugi and Duke sat at their table to wait, toying with their empty glasses and murmuring to each other about the big announcement and what it might mean to both of them. After a while they glanced around to see that the ballroom was empty, except for hotel staff coming to clean up the dishes, and rose to try and see where Pegasus had gone. He was nowhere to be seen, but one of his employees was weaving around the tables, heading for them. Yugi recognized him as he came closer – it was Croquet, the gray-haired, gruff-voiced right hand man. "Yugi," he said as he came up to them. "Mr. Pegasus would like to see you in the back. I'm sorry, Mr. Devlin…" He glanced at Duke, though his dark glasses hid his expression. "…but this is to be a private meeting."

"Can I at least wait outside the door?" Duke grumbled. "Yugi's staying with me in my room, I'm not leaving him alone in a strange city at this time of night."

"Very well, if you wish. Come along." Croquet led the way to one of the far doors that the Industrial Illusions staff had come through at the beginning of the banquet, which turned out to open into an adjoining conference room with just a few chairs in it. He bid Yugi to have a seat to wait for Pegasus, and gestured for Duke to come with him out the door on the opposite side. Duke glanced quickly at Yugi, and they shared an understanding nod before he disappeared.

Yugi had barely sat down when the door opened again to admit Pegasus, carrying a slender briefcase, and another dark-suited Industrial Illusions employee. "Yes, thank you," Pegasus was saying to the man, in essence dismissing him. He turned and went right back out, while Pegasus glided over to the cluster of chairs and selected one that faced Yugi. "Well, well, Yugi-boy," he gushed as he sat down and laid the briefcase on the conference table next to him. "I imagine you were quite surprised to hear my little news item tonight, hmm?"

Yugi clasped his hands shyly and rested them in his lap, near to the Puzzle's secure presence. "Yeah, kind of," he said. "Duke hinted to me that there was going to be some big announcement but…I had no idea. A world tournament?"

"Before we go any further, I must tell you that I intend to invite you to the tournament as a special competitor," Pegasus said seriously, placing a hand on his briefcase but not opening it just yet. "You are the reigning world champion, Yugi, it wouldn't be fair to you to force you to go through the elimination rounds just so you can have a chance to defend your title."

"Wow," Yugi remarked before he could stop himself. "Really? How many duelists are you going to just invite?"

"I haven't decided, quite yet," Pegasus replied with a cool smile. "You and Kaiba-boy, of course, it almost goes without saying. But as for the rest…hmm, I haven't made up my mind. There are quite a few repeat-finalists around the world who would probably jump at the chance to be involved, I'm sure. The invitations will be going out by the end of next week…but consider yours already delivered in person."

Yugi lowered his eyes shyly. "Thank you," he said softly. "I…I guess I have no choice but to accept."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow at him. "You do want to compete in the world tournament, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do…"

"Don't worry, it won't be anything like Kaiba's last fiasco," Pegasus said with an air of derision. "You'll have to work your way through finalists also, you just get to skip the regional and national competitions. Your place as a finalist is assured. Does that sound reasonable?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly. "I guess so, yeah. All right. I'm in."

"Good!" A wide smile appeared on the CEO's face. "You'll get more information later, once all the elimination tournaments have been set up and I have some idea of how many duelists will be reaching the world finals stage. For now, just rest confident in my promise that you'll be treated to the grandest tournament you've ever seen. I truly plan to top them all." He then turned to the briefcase on the table, flipping open the latches and making to open it. "Now that that's out of the way…we have some catching up to do." Pegasus gave Yugi a sidelong glance as he shuffled through the papers contained inside his case. "Young Mr. Devlin tells me you and he had quite a time fending off Seto Kaiba, as of late."

"He didn't get what he wanted," Yugi said firmly, his expression darkening at the memory. "He did his best to harass us and play on our weaknesses, but we never gave in. We didn't let him buy our game shop."

Pegasus eyed him in interest over the edge of a sheet of paper. "So it's true," he said in a low murmur. "You are part owner of Kame game shop, as I've heard?"

Yugi decided it was too late to start wondering how and where Pegasus got all his information, if he didn't contact Duke all that often. "Yes," he answered firmly. "My grandpa gave me part ownership. Someday, it'll be mine completely."

"Congratulations," Pegasus continued to murmur with that narrow-eyed gaze. "That powerful sense of loyalty to your family hasn't been lost after all. You know, I've always had a soft heart towards family-owned shops like yours," he added distractedly. "They're always so nice to the customers, and take a much more personal interest in promoting my games. I must say, I fully support a business like yours."

Inwardly, Yugi felt all of his questions and worries of the past few months finally come into sharp focus, demanding an answer. He sat up and instantly asked, "Do you know what Kaiba wanted with our shops? Why was he trying to buy them? Is he going to be announcing something this weekend, too?"

Pegasus held his gaze, but there was a momentary flicker in the one hazel eye that betrayed a hint of surprise. "Unfortunately," he said in a more serious tone, "Kaiba-boy has managed to keep it even from me. He does have some big plans to announce, yes, and they have quite a lot to do with Duel Monsters. You'd do well to go tomorrow and find out about it. But that's all he's told me. Whatever else he's got up his sleeve, he's managed to thwart my every effort to peek into it." Pegasus began to smirk again. "At least I got my chance to warn him that I knew he was after his competition and that I would put a stop to any attempt to acquire the Dungeon Dice Monsters license."

Though he didn't really want to know how that might have come about, Yugi was fairly certain it had to have been a weird conversation between the two gaming company presidents. He could picture Kaiba doing a lot of yelling. "It's over now, though," he said in a timid tone. "Kaiba gave us a final offer, and when we turned him down, that was it. He hasn't been back since. He even tried to bully us over my grandpa's hospital bills and the damage from the typhoon, but we still didn't give in."

"Oh yes," Pegasus lilted as if suddenly remembering. "How is your grandfather, by the way?"

"He's…fine." For some reason, Yugi didn't feel like talking about it. "Everything's back to normal."

"Or is it?" Leaving the briefcase open, Pegasus put down his papers and swiveled the chair to face Yugi. His fruity voice took on that needling tone that he used when he had far more information than his subject expected him to have. "You must be keeping your heads above water, you and your grandpa – after all, he let you come here. But I'm sure Kaiba's propositions were starting to become a rather unavoidable temptation. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yugi-boy – everybody finds themselves in a place of need at some point in their lives," he assured. "You had your reasons for making the choices you did. But now, you're left in a rather tough spot, aren't you?"

Yugi looked sharply away, not wanting to face that self-assured stare. "We're fine," he muttered sourly. "We have generous friends and a good lawyer, we'll be okay."

"I can help you, you know." Pegasus spoke more softly, but just as confidently. "But you don't want to just take handouts, I know. You're too proud, Yugi-boy. I admire that about you. Perhaps, then, I could offer you a business arrangement. Something to our mutual benefit."

Yugi lifted his head and stared. "A business arrangement? What kind?"

"Oh, there are many ways in which I could use you, Yugi-boy," Pegasus said, failing to keep the suggestive note out of his voice. "But you're part-owner of a game shop, now, I guess that means asking you to move away from Domino and work for Industrial Illusions would be a bit too much." He folded his hands on his knee and leaned forward, sounding a little more excited. "How would you feel about being a game tester for my company?"

"Game tester…?"

"Someone who would receive new cards before the general public, so you can play with them and see how they affect game balance in a real duel. I admit, not all of my ideas for cards are perfect," Pegasus sighed comically. "Sometimes, they don't work at all like I expected them to. Sometimes they're far too powerful and I can't release them. I rely on game testers to check out the new cards, and help me make these kinds of decisions before I waste money printing a full run of useless cards. It's fun for the collectors, but it's bad for business." He leaned even closer, looking very pleased with himself. "You could be one of those people, Yugi. It wouldn't even require leaving the comfort of your own home. You would receive cards straight from me, and get to put them in your deck and play against your friends, and then report back to me as to how they work out. What do you say?"

Yugi stared at him for a long while, trying to determine if the offer was one he could trust. It sounded too good to be real. "And…for this…you'd pay me?" he asked to be sure.

"Of course. You'd be an official employee of Industrial Illusions." Pegasus beamed invitingly. "Much like your friend Duke Devlin."

Taking a deep breath, Yugi hunted for something else to look at besides Pegasus' eager face, as he listened inwardly for advice. Yami, however, was only listening silently. "Uh…well," Yugi stammered, "I don't know. I'd…have to think about it. That's a pretty big responsibility to add to the ones I already have…"

"I'm sure it must be," Pegasus cooed. "You don't have to give me an answer right away. You and your inner spirit would like to talk it over with each other, I'm sure." His eye narrowed again, though he kept smiling. "I'm afraid he's not very trusting, for a pharaoh. He must want to know what I stand to gain by this. It's simple," he went on, not waiting for Yugi to protest that Yami was very trusting, actually. "I want the benefit of his knowledge." Pegasus sat forward and faced Yugi directly, his voice growing serious again. "I may not know as much as you do about the spirit of the Puzzle and his connection to all things Duel Monsters, but I know that he's much more acquainted with how the game plays than anyone in the world. I fear I am just a pawn in the grand scheme, someone to whom knowledge and foresight of the game has been given so that I can create a modern version, one that anyone can play without sorcery. Sometimes I don't know where my ideas come from…but if I had the knowledge of the one who may have created this…this shadow game…"

"No," Yugi interrupted him, going rigid in his chair. "You don't understand, Pegasus. Yami doesn't remember his past. And he would never do anything that would bring about the shadow games again, he was the one who saved the world in the past…"

Pegasus sat back with a hand splayed over his heart. "I'm terribly sorry," he said in a rush, though Yugi doubted his sincerity. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Surely, you know more than I do. After all, I've lost more shadow games than I've won." He reached to flick a stray wisp of hair out of his eye, as if to hint at the missing one underneath the curtain of long, silvery hair. "I meant no offense to either of you. Even without your friend the pharaoh, you're a talented gamer, Yugi-boy. I merely wish to take advantage of your talent and perhaps pay you handsomely in return. If it will help, I'll let you have a few days to make a decision."

Yugi sat back, not relaxing as much as he wanted to. Yami still said nothing, but Yugi could feel the pharaoh's spirit stirring inside him, prickling with irritation. "He'll be out of the Puzzle again in a few days," he murmured, "we can talk it over by then and have an answer for you."

The smirk returned to Pegasus' lips. "Your ritual," he said knowingly. "How often do you perform it, anyway?"

"Once a month," Yugi found himself answering reluctantly. "On the full moon."

"Ah," Pegasus nodded. "Then, you don't choose your days with him."

Yugi shook his head, studiously keeping from meeting his gaze now. He didn't want Pegasus to have all this information about him, but he couldn't stop himself from admitting it, for some reason. As long as Yami didn't speak up and scold him for saying anything, it was probably all right. Yugi longed to be able to talk to him right now about this development, but he didn't want to leave Pegasus sitting there staring at him while he retreated into his mind to discuss the matter. "I'll give you an answer after I've thought about it," he said, trying to return to the offer on the table. "How am I supposed to contact you?"

Pegasus reached into the briefcase and gracefully retrieved a business card. "This has all my numbers. If it is still within a week of the game expo, call this one," he added, pointing to the bottom number. "It's the private line in the new satellite office for Industrial Illusions. I'll be there for another week or so after leaving Tokyo, to finish setting things up there."

Yugi recognized the number code. "Wait a minute. That's in Domino…"

"Naturally." Pegasus gave him a smug grin. "If I must have an overseas branch office in Japan, I may as well locate it in the same city as my biggest competitor _and_ partner."

"Oh…" Yugi stared at the card a moment longer and then tucked it into one of the breast pockets of his vest. "All right. I'll try that number first, in case you're still in Japan."

"Then perhaps we can make it a business meeting," Pegasus suggested. "A business lunch, maybe. Wouldn't that be a curious irony, eh, Yugi-boy?" He chuckled to himself, but Yugi clearly didn't feel very amused. The CEO gazed at him a moment longer and then finally plucked something out of his briefcase. "There is one other matter I'd like to run past you, one maybe not so heavy in the decision-making department as becoming a game tester for my company. A short-term deal. It involves the tournament."

Yugi looked up at him again, curious. "What kind of a deal?"

"You've already accepted my invitation to come to the tournament and play to defend your championship ranking," Pegasus noted. "I would like to have your permission to use that to promote the tournament." He set the paper on the table near Yugi, so he could read it if he wished.

Yugi glanced aside at the paper. It appeared to be a release form, giving consent to using his image or name in advertisements. "What," he asked for clarification, "you want to tell people that entering this tournament gives them the chance to play me?"

"And take your title away from you," Pegasus said with dark humor. "Yes, Yugi-boy, I want to splash your name and picture all over my posters and advertisements for the world tournament, if you'll let me. I want to openly promise the dueling public a shot at you – and I will pay you solely for your endorsement of the tournament. But this sort of deal comes with stipulations." He gestured idly towards the contract on the table. "You are not to lose any duel that can be tracked via the KaibaCorp duel disk system between now and the beginning of the tournament, or the arrangement is immediately over. The deal lasts only until the day the tournament begins, in late January in Hong Kong, and then you're on your own. You'll get no help or special treatment from me, only suitable compensation for the rights to use you in promotions." His eye narrowed with a wheedling smile. "What do you say, Yugi-boy? I know you can use the money. You won't have to fret about losing your shop now that you've given Kaiba the boot. You can still go to bed at the end of the day with a clear conscience, because you're only contracted to me until the tournament. It's only a couple of months. And with the new branch office in Domino, you can just go there for photo shoots and promotional meetings."

Yugi took the paper to him and read it, finding that it pretty much said everything Pegasus had just laid out for him. Not losing any duels played with his duel disk was an interesting clause. In the end, he met Pegasus' eager stare with as much assuredness as he could muster. "I'll think about it," he said. "This isn't the sort of thing I want to enter into lightly."

"Understandable," Pegasus agreed, "but the time for this offer is short. I must know before the end of the game expo, so we can sign the release and the contract and get everything in place."

"Fine," Yugi said shortly, "I'll give you my answer tomorrow. I just want to sleep on it before I sign my life away for the next few months."

"Granted," Pegasus enthused, sitting back and clapping his hands. "I'll keep that contract with me for now, but as soon as you say yes, we'll sign it and get this tournament underway." He plucked the paper from Yugi's hands and stored it in his briefcase. "Until then, I request that you not speak to anyone but your ancient partner about these offers. Control of information about the tournament is very important, and I'd rather keep my offer to you confidential until papers are signed."

Yugi sighed, knowing that he was specifically demanding that he didn't tell Duke a thing. "All right," he gave in. "I won't say a word."

"Very good." Smiling smugly, Pegasus rose to his feet. "Then, I shall let you go for the night. You must be tired after such a long day of walking around the game expo. I'll be waiting for your answer," he added as a parting shot as he turned and started for the door.

Yugi didn't want to be left alone in the big, unfamiliar conference room, so he hopped up and followed Pegasus out, finding Duke waiting in the corridor outside, leaning on the wall with his arms folded. He glanced up when the door opened, and nodded politely at his business partner before focusing on Yugi. "Well?" he demanded as soon as Pegasus was gone down the corridor. "What was that all about?"

Yugi sighed tiredly. "I can't tell you," he complained. "Pegasus asked me not to say anything to anyone for now…it's business-related, though. All I can really say is…he's made me some offers that I have to think about."

"Dammit." Duke stuffed his hands in his pockets in a full-body pout. "I figured it would be something like that. He kept you in there so long. Is it about the tournament? Can you at least tell me that much?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded as they turned and started away. "It does have to do with the tournament."

"All right," Duke relented. "But as soon as he lifts his restrictions, I gotta know."

"I promise," Yugi said. "As soon as I can, I'll tell you everything. Right now, though, I just want to go back to the room and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

As they found their way back to the skywalk in order to take a shortcut through the convention center to their hotel, Yugi's thoughts turned inward. Yami had heard everything, and knew the tumult of Yugi's emotions and conflicts, but refrained from saying anything openly about it until they were back in the room and ready for bed. Then, in the dark, with Duke snoring away in the other bed, the two spirits could commune without interruption and decide what to do about the two incredible offers. Being contracted to Pegasus in any way did not sit well with Yugi, but compared to the deals Kaiba attempted to make him, the offers seemed legitimate enough. Yami shared his own heart and wisdom with his young lover, and eventually quieted to allow him to sleep, hoping that Yugi would be calm and comfortable enough in the morning to make the right decision. This was one time when Yami could not be sure that he had a claim on changing the direction of Yugi's life, it was for him alone to choose. For the rest of the night his spirit hovered near to his sleeping lover, deep in restless thought.

ng along the sidewalk from their hotel early the next morning, Duke and Yugi were surprised and a little worried to find themselves coming upon a very long line that snaked around the convention center. Their hotel was on the far side from the main entrance, and to encounter people in line so far away from it was frightening. "Game fans," Duke realized after they had passed about a block's worth of them, noticing that the vast majority were young, male, and carrying handheld games to pass the time in line.

Yugi stared. "Are they all here for the game expo?"

"Pretty much." Duke tossed his head flippantly. "They're all here waiting to get in when they open it up to the public."

"Oh no," Yugi groaned. "The place is going to be wall-to-wall people."

"Come on, there's another entrance for people with badges," Duke suddenly remembered, shouldering his way through the line and making for a stairway that led up to a higher level of the convention center. Sure enough, up where one of the skywalks connected to the main building, security was on duty checking badges and letting the industry folks in. They still had a couple of hours of privacy on the showroom floor before the mass of humanity was admitted at eleven, so they made a quick circuit of the expo hall and did their best to pick up freebies before they were all gone. They had temporarily split up so Yugi could talk to a distributor about how they packaged games to the shops when the general gaming public arrived, flooding through the aisles and swarming the booths looking for game demos and merchandise. Most of the crowd congregated in the video game hall, but there were more than enough getting underfoot around the card and tabletop games to bother Yugi and make him worry about being able to find Duke again. At the very least, they had agreed to meet up at the KaibaCorp booth at noon, since they were both intensely interested to see what their gaming rival was going to reveal. They didn't have to resort to that, though, Duke was merely around the corner snapping shots of some cosplayers in short skirts with his camera phone. Making their way through the crowd took twice as long, now, so about all they could do was push their way to the Industrial Illusions booth to check on Duke's scheduled conference later in the day, and then run the gauntlet of fanboys to the KaibaCorp booth. The signboard announcing the press conference had been taken away, since the important people already knew it was happening shortly and Kaiba apparently didn't care how many run-of-the-mill Duel Monsters fans were in the audience. He would have wanted only industry professionals, rivals, and the press there, and as Yugi and Duke made their way to a nice, unobstructed view of the stage, they thought to themselves that he had certainly gotten his wish. Most of the crowd collecting at KaibaCorp wore suits and ties or carried cameras, looking calm and professional and eager to hear the big news, though the presence of so many gaming executives attracted fan attention as well. The black curtain had been drawn aside, so now the intellibeam lights were swirling over a gigantic projection screen that loomed over the stage. The two game shop owners glanced at each other, shrugged, and settled for watching and waiting.

Precisely at the stroke of noon, the lights around the KaibaCorp booth dimmed and the projection screen suddenly lit up with a rapidly-flashing sequence of still pictures, mostly Duel Monsters images, interspersed with photographs of Kaibaland amusement park and the KaibaCorp tower, a promotional video set to pulsing techno music. It was a rather slick, eye-catching little video, with the images building in sequence with the music toward a thundering crescendo that demonstrated the awe and power of the Kaiba Corporation. With the final explosion at the end of the music, the screen went bright white and all the intellibeam lights snapped to focus on the center of the stage, while a deep, over-hyped voice intoned, "Please welcome, president of Kaiba Corporation, Mister…Seto…Kaiba!"

The audience applauded, thoroughly impressed by the introduction, as Kaiba came sweeping out from behind the screen, clad in the white coat that made him look twice as huge and imposing as usual. For once he appeared to actually be smiling, though in that condescending, gloating way that fit him too well. Yugi found himself glancing around the gathered crowd, curious to see if Pegasus was there watching as well. If he was, he kept out of sight. Kaiba surveyed his audience before beginning, speaking proudly and with an air of superiority. "Many game companies are willing to rest on their laurels and keep churning out the same bland, boring games year in, year out, because it's safe and it's what works. Kaiba Corporation has never been that kind of game company. I have always pushed to do better, to think beyond the game and challenge the boundaries of what people expect. I'm pleased to stand here and announce that we've done it again. KaibaCorp is poised to take gaming in a new direction, to create a new union of traditional and online gaming that no one has ever seen before. And," he added with a smart look at his audience, "we are ready to step into a new phase of game distribution, to bring KaibaCorp into every level of the business from creation to sales."

"I knew it," Duke muttered under his breath.

"This is it," Yugi whispered.

Kaiba flung out his left arm from where it had been hanging at his side, and for the first time everyone noticed that he was wearing a duel disk. With this signal, the throbbing music started up again, though more quietly so he could talk over it. "Gaming fans the world over are familiar with the KaibaCorp duel disk system," he explained, displaying his favorite toy. "Ever since I introduced it at the Battle City tournament, it has remained the top choice for all duelists, from the serious tournament competitor to the littlest kid in the schoolyard." He smirked even more smugly. "Well, today, KaibaCorp is making it even better. What could be better than dueling anyone, anytime, with portable holographic generators to make the game even more real?" He reached into his coat and pulled out a headset, jacking the end of the cord into the outlet already built into the duel disk for arcade arena compatibility. With a swift motion he slipped the headset on and flipped a little plexiglass screen in front of his eye. As soon as it was plugged in, the screen behind him snapped to life with a display screen that apparently mirrored the glowing text display on the headset. Kaiba grinned darkly. "How about dueling anyone around the world, anywhere, via wireless online gameplay?"

An impressed sigh rippled through the crowd below the stage, and even Yugi let out a little gasp of awe. For now, though, the display only showed an intro screen, asking the user if he wanted to connect. Kaiba strode right to the edge of the stage to show himself off, raising the duel disk high in the air to reveal the connection port on the underside. "It's fully compatible with all duel disks already on the market, though a new line of more streamlined disks with extra features will be available for the holiday shopping season. KaibaCorp itself will maintain the online network to allow duelists around the world to meet up with each other, chat about dueling and choose opponents to battle. Average video game wireless networks pale in comparison, we will run the first online system that will allow for instant translation of the card reader matrix, so every card released in every country will be available for use." He lowered his arm and pointed to the headset instead, turning just-so in order to model it rather sexily. "The visual display allows you to see the life point counter and attack statistics of your opponent, as well as the cards out on the field, just as if you were dueling with the holographic emitters. The wireless headset gives you a live voice chat with your opponent, and can be used without dueling like a cell phone. And the KaibaCorp system will track stats and rankings of all users, so you can find someone your speed…or challenge a famous duelist." He posed, then, and the press cameras right up front started snapping photos like crazy. Kaiba stood there and let them, grinning smugly, before brandishing the duel disk menacingly. "But enough talk, why don't I show you just how this thing works." His blue eyes flicked daringly over the crowd. "It's so easy, anyone could operate it, even some of you. Why…" As if suddenly noticing him, Kaiba's gaze settled on Yugi standing off to the side of the stage, only the spiked tips of his hair visible between people. "…I think I see someone who could use a lesson in upgrading to the twenty-first century. _Yugi_…"

One of the intellibeam lights flitted from Kaiba's figure to pick out Yugi in the crowd. Men in suits and shirtsleeves turned to look at him as he stared, startled, at Kaiba. "What?"

"Think you've got what it takes to duel using a technology you've never seen before?" Kaiba taunted him. "Or are you too scared of looking like a fool in front of the entire gaming world?"

Yugi frowned at him. Private conflicts were one thing, but mocking him in public like this was pushing it. "You want me to come up there and duel?" he wondered warily.

"Why not?" Kaiba raised his duel disk and hit the button on the underside to deactivate the arm guard so he could take it off. "I could do it myself, but the duel would be over before anyone really got a chance to see how it worked. You're the Duel Monsters world champion," he sneered. "A little wireless duel disk shouldn't be so hard for you to handle."

It took only a split-second of internal, mental conference for Yugi and Yami to reach agreement, and with a tiny flash of the Eye of the Puzzle, the bonded figure of the King of Games lifted sleek, threatening eyes to his rival on the stage. "Very well," he said in his deeper, confident tone. "I accept your challenge, Kaiba. But who am I to duel?"

Kaiba eyed him with some satisfaction. He had taken the bait. "I've set up an unknown opponent to play, some duelist in Australia. So everyone can see how smooth the wireless network runs even at a peak hour during the day," he replied coolly. "I don't even know who it is, my company recruited him. He's standing by."

The crowd parted to let Yami Yugi pass between them and step up to the stage, shoulders back and head held high in keen confidence. Anyone who knew KaibaCorp, duel disks, and Battle City knew Yugi Muto, so his entrance was accompanied by excited applause. He faced Kaiba directly, and they shared a mutual challenging smirk while Kaiba handed over the duel disk and headset. Yugi shoved it onto his arm and clicked the arm guard closed. Kaiba gave him another smug look. "Did you bring your deck?"

Yugi pulled his deck of cards from the pouch on his belt and held them up. "Always." He slapped them into the duel disk, causing it to light up and activate. At the same time, the display on his headset came to life, indicating that it was searching for a connection, finding one, and preparing to launch the dueling program. Yugi settled the headset more comfortably on his head, amidst his wild hair, and adjusted the display screen and microphone to fit himself before turning to the audience. Kaiba, meanwhile, stepped aside and resumed his sales pitch. "The screen behind us is jacked in to the duel disk, so what Yugi sees on his headset, you can see for yourself. The load screens are easy to follow, and just by pressing the trap-card buttons on the duel disk, you can navigate around the network and choose your opponent." Of course, there was only one opponent online, listed as SurferBoi1, in addition to the home-disk's own beta username, KaibaCorp. Yugi selected it, and a connection was established between the two. Kaiba sniffed at him. "Say hello to your opponent, Yugi," he growled.

Yugi stood at rest, trying to concentrate on the screen in front of his eye. All he could see was a life point counter, standing at 4000, and a grid indicating the card spaces on the field. "Uh…hello?" he said into the headset mic.

"Hey there," a cheery Aussie voice said into his ear, and through the speakers set up on stage so the crowd could listen to their banter as well. "Oi, who's this? Kaiba?"

"No, actually…it's Yugi Muto," he replied with a smile. "Kaiba called me out of the crowd to duel you."

"No kidding!" the voice of his opponent crowed. "Well, I'll be damned. Here's a funny turn. I thought I was gonna be battling Kaiba himself. Well! Shall we get on with it, then?"

There was something oddly familiar about the male voice that Yami Yugi couldn't quite put his finger on, but he thought it a perfectly friendly and bright voice. He raised the duel disk into position, reaching to draw his first hand. "Let's duel," he grinned.

A hot techno soundtrack pounded beneath their duel, providing an undercurrent of excitement that brought a firm smile to Yugi's face as he drew his cards and slapped them on the duel disk, ordering attacks and preparing defense. Seto Kaiba only stood back to watch, arms folded, not looking at all bothered at his choice to let someone duel in his place. Truthfully, it was the best situation for him. What no one knew was that he had had to scramble to finish a workable demo of the wireless upgrade in time for the Tokyo Game Expo, and he wasn't sure that all the bugs were out of it. Having Yugi duel in demonstration instead of him was perfect, for if he won, it would be the next best thing to Kaiba himself proving the amazing capabilities of the new online dueling platform. As much as he didn't like Yugi, Kaiba could not pass up the free publicity brought on by the rumor of the Duel Monsters champion at work. If he lost, well, so much the better – then Kaiba had license to mock him for not being able to keep up with the times and publicly humiliate him. Either way, neither Kaiba nor his duel disk would lose face, and as he stood by, he allowed himself a gloating smirk as he tossed these ideas around in his head. _Let's see it, Yugi. Let's see if you really are everything these people want you to be. If you can't beat some random kid from halfway around the world, you don't deserve to be here_.

It took a turn or two for Yugi to get used to the headset and the display in front of his eye, but then he jumped out to the lead, dueling as comfortably and powerfully as if the Australian youth were right there facing him on the stage. He unconsciously swayed a little to the beat as he put his strategies into play, concentrating mostly on the voice in his ear rather than the subtle musical accompaniment and the cheers of the crowd in front of him. Rather than cheat by watching the giant screen simulcasting what he was seeing on the headset display, Yugi decided to face forward, outward, where if he so chose he could see a multitude of expectant faces turned up towards him, appearing and disappearing out of the dim darkness as the colorful intellibeam lights washed over them. Now that he had the hang of the technology, his bonded mind was purely on dueling to win, dueling to show these strangers he could do his best. After one particularly cool and impressive move, the audience cheered him so loudly that it brought a chuckle out of his overseas opponent. "I can totally hear the people in the background," the Australian duelist said while he drew and presumably was studying his cards on the other end. "Got a big audience, or what?"

Yugi's eyes flicked past his display screen for a moment. "You could say that. They can hear you, too."

The Aussie laughed, and then shouted through the speakers, "Oi, Tokyo! What up?" The crowd screamed for him, making him laugh even more. "That's awesome, mate. So, what should I do, hmm? I think I'll be laying a couple cards face down, and switch my Cyber Harpie to defense."

Yugi chuckled as well, as he watched the LCD display flash the card movements in front of his eye. He knew that card all too well, though it felt a little odd to be dueling someone besides Mai who used it. "I have to admit, this is fun," he told his opponent. "But unfortunately, much as I'd like to be up here doing this all day, I'm going to have to end this duel on this turn."

"What? No way," the Australian voice scoffed. "I still have half the life points I started with. It's gonna take more than some fancy magic tricks from your magician there to wipe the rest of 'em out."

Drawing his next card, Yugi eyed the crowd for a brief second before plunging into his final move, which did exactly as he predicted and blew SurferBoi1 completely away. The lights dancing over the crowd whirled to the center again to spotlight him as the display on the giant screen showed the online opponent's life points scroll down to zero. The field cleared, and Yugi lowered the duel disk to his side as the crowd went wild. He was still connected to the wireless system, and took a moment to address his anonymous competitor. "That was a good duel," he complimented. "You're obviously not an amateur."

"Eh, you could say that," the Aussie said flippantly. "I've had more than my share of tough duels. It was a pleasure facing you, mate. Give Kaiba a kiss for me, eh?" he added with a long, hard laugh.

Yugi glanced to his left as Kaiba came up beside him, scowling very faintly at the comment that had gone out over the entire system before the distant duelist logged off. Aware that Kaiba wanted his duel disk back, Yugi removed his deck and raised his arm to release the arm guard. Kaiba mostly ignored him and resumed stoking the audience's interest instead. "This is the new generation of duel disk technology, fully wireless online game play, anywhere, any time. From the middle of a crowd or the middle of your living room at home, you can battle duelists from Europe, America, Australia, or around the block. There are no more boundaries. The whole world is your battlefield." He smartly plucked the duel disk back from Yugi and held it out on display for more photographs. Yugi stood there for a moment, but then Kaiba glanced aside at him, hidden from the crowd by the duel disk. "Get off the stage," he muttered quietly enough that his microphone did not pick it up.

Yami Yugi did not lose his own smug little grin as he casually tucked his hands in the pockets of his tight black pants and stepped down from the stage, straight into the middle of the crowd. Many hands reached out to pat him on the shoulders, and many gamers leaned in to congratulate him on a beautifully-played game. Duke was standing where he had been left, arms crossed over his chest, grinning in his own way. "Nice," he said as soon as Yugi returned to his side. "Way to show up Kaiba on his own stage."

Inside, Yami could hear a youthful voice as his partner's spirit had its own reaction. "That…was…so…_cool_!" he cried. "We've got to get one of those!"

Outwardly, he only smiled in satisfaction, though within their bonded minds Yami gave a short laugh. "I'm sure Kaiba would be pleased to hear he's already made a sale," he teased.

"I don't care why he asked us to come up and duel instead of him – that was totally awesome," Yugi continued to enthuse. "I can't wait to get the upgrade, I want to duel online now."

"Let's hold off for a few minutes," his partner cautioned. "The press conference isn't over. There's still something else Kaiba intends to announce."

"Oh yeah." Yugi's separate presence melted back into the bond, and together as one, they returned their attention to the stage where Kaiba was just finishing up the last of his spiel about the wireless online dueling system. _One thing's for sure_, they both thought at the same time. _This sort of announcement is going to make the one Pegasus is going to have about the world tournament even bigger. And we're caught in the middle of it. This should be interesting_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, anime, manga, etc. Created for entertainment purposes only.**

Chapter 15

Once the press and the gaming public had gotten their fill of staring in awe and lust at the new online duel disk, Kaiba had his lackeys come out and fetch the apparatus so they could safely hide it away backstage, while he continued his press conference. The techno music faded down, mixing into something a little more ethereal and orchestral to provide him a dramatic backdrop to his news. Below, Yugi and Duke stood aside in a corner, making themselves as unnoticeable as possible. The strange request from Kaiba had awakened the pharaoh's inner sense of competition, so even though the duel was over, he remained bonded to his partner so they could both listen and observe with equal attention. They watched as Kaiba strode to the center of the stage, the lights all focused on him now, the screen behind him displaying only the KaibaCorp "KC" logo for the moment. "Everyone knows that the Kaiba Corporation is number one in gaming, and number one in arcade and dueling technology," he began in a low, solemn tone. "But not everyone has access to our products, and we've always been at the mercy of the last link in the chain of gaming sales – the retailer. That all changes now. Profit markups, blackouts, and all that will be a thing of the past, for KaibaCorp will now be in control of every facet of marketing our games – creation, production, distribution, and now…the sales floor." Behind Kaiba's head, the projection screen changed to show a three-dimensional graphic artist's rendering of a logo, which zoomed out to become a sign, which zoomed out to show the construction of a storefront which might bear such a sign. "Beginning here in Japan, and across the East, and then in America and the West, the only place you need to go for your gaming needs. KC game shop."

Yugi and Duke started. The crowd quieted in curiosity. Seto Kaiba glanced over his shoulder to see which images were being shown before smugly continuing. "Due to the success of the retail extensions inside KaibaCorp arcades and the Kaibaland theme park, I've decided to expand the empire into every corner of the world. A chain of KC stores will be opening across Japan beginning in January, and by May of next year, they'll be in America's largest cities. Eventually, we plan to be everywhere. KC will be a new standard of quality and customer service, and the direct link to our own distribution centers means the best prices on duel disks and other gaming supplies from KaibaCorp itself."

"That's it," Duke breathed so only Yugi could hear him. "That's what he's been planning to do. He wanted to shut us down to make room for a KC shop in Domino."

Yugi only stared, trying to take in as much information as he could. _Is Duke right?_ he asked himself. _Was he going to turn our shop into a KC store?_

Kaiba rambled for a short while about the plans for the KC chain, but stopped short of boring the audience and shifted instead to quickly highlight some other future developments for the company. There was to be another Kaibaland opening this year, in America, and the one in Japan was expanding. The duel disks had been streamlined, taking advantage of new micro-technologies to shrink down the components so the round disk portion could be made smaller and sleeker. The new model looked even more winglike than the original, and very sexy. Showing off the prototype allowed Kaiba to come back around to mention the online platform again, as a way to summarize his presentation and wrap it up dramatically. The crowd, which had grown exponentially during the demonstration duel, burst into wild applause and cheers, in which Kaiba stood and basked for a while, his blue eyes glinting hungrily in the sparkling light from the intellibeam spotlights. He was not the type to allow for audience interaction and questions, he merely gave them the facts and left it at that, walking off the stage even while photos were still being snapped of him by the press. The display screen remained awake, now running exciting, beautifully-produced trailers for the new duel disks and the wireless system. Duke took Yugi by the arm and pulled him behind the nearest speaker, so they could have a few moments undisturbed while the booth became choked with fans and industry pros wanting to get closer looks at the displays. "It all makes sense, now," he said urgently. "Trying to buy us out? He wanted to clear away the competition so his own game shop would get all the attention."

"Yes, but he didn't achieve that goal," Yami Yugi pointed out, benefiting from the calm wisdom of the pharaoh's spirit. "He couldn't buy or threaten us out of business, so if he wants a open playing field, he'll have to drive us out of business the old fashioned way."

"I wonder where he's going to build it," Duke mused. "I guess it would have been easier just to make one of our shops a KC store, but now he's going to have to build one. That won't make him happy."

Yugi gave him a raised eyebrow. "Do you suppose this is why he gave up on pursuing us so recently? So he could make the announcement here?"

Duke made a face while he thought about it. "Could be," he shrugged. "It makes a lot of sense. Well." He chose to grin and show no fear. "Guess now we just wait and see how it all plays out." He glanced around, finding the aisles a little more clear now for them to make an easy escape, and gestured for Yugi to come along with him. "How was the wireless duel disk? Did it kick ass as much as it looked like from down here?"

Now that the conference was over and Kaiba had disappeared, Yami felt it safe to retreat into himself, releasing the bond and letting Yugi take over just in time to reply. "It was so awesome!" he gushed. "You could see on the big screen the same thing I saw, right? It took a bit to get used to but then it was so cool. It was like being inside a video game."

Duke laughed at his enthusiasm. "When Kaiba first called you out, I thought you were going to tell him to stuff it," he admitted. "After all we've been through with him, and then he just asks you out of the blue to come up and demonstrate his new duel disk for him? I don't get it."

"I don't really, either," Yugi said, "but I guess it was a safety net for him. I mean, what if I'd lost? Worse, what if _he_ played this mystery duelist in Australia and lost? He would have looked stupid in front of all those people. I didn't want to be his dueling monkey, no, but I don't back down from a challenge – not from Kaiba."

"And it worked out for you, too," Duke said slyly. "Kaiba can make all the noise he wants about his technology and his company, but when it comes right down to it, he just stood aside while the world champion showed off his skills in front of him. When the gaming magazines come out with their coverage of the Tokyo Game Expo, it's going to be Yugi Muto standing in front of those KaibaCorp banners with the duel disk, not Kaiba."

Yugi shrugged it aside. "I think we both benefited. The wireless dueling system is really big news. He's got probably the best game innovation of the year – of the last few years, since the original duel disk."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have the biggest news of the year." Duke grinned suggestively. "In half an hour, Pegasus is going to be making _that_ public."

The excitement over the new KaibaCorp online duel disks made its way rather rapidly through the expo hall, meaning that by the time the press conference at the Industrial Illusions tower was about to start, twice as many curious game fans as usual were huddled around to find out what they were going to say about Duel Monsters. The wireless online system was going to greatly affect the game, and Yugi understood now what Pegasus had spoken of the night before. He may not have known about the KC game shops, but Kaiba would have shared everything of the new duel disks with him in order to coordinate between the two companies. After all, the duel disks were just shiny bits of metal and plastic if they weren't properly synched to the cards and all the new rules for the game that Pegasus had been planning. Thanks to their connections, Yugi and Duke were allowed backstage at the I² booth, so they could hear the news all over again without having to crane their necks to see over an incredibly huge crowd. Its circular configuration allowed for fans to gather on all sides of it, while the center platform on the second tier would be Pegasus' own personal stage to walk as he pleased. Yugi and Duke watched from the safety of a cluster of Industrial Illusions staff as Pegasus himself personally came out and swaggered boldly about, orchestrating the revelation of the world tournament and several grand banners that were unfurled from the ceiling and the tall I² tower proclaiming the date of the tournament near the end of January. The applause and hubbub around the booth seemed to be twice as loud and excited as that over at the KaibaCorp presentation, as Pegasus' audience consisted mostly of gamers and Duel Monsters fans, who were primarily interested in tournaments. As he hid and listened, Yugi knew that the time was growing painfully close for him to meet Pegasus again and tell him what he had decided about the promotions offer. Without mentioning him specifically by name, Pegasus told the crowd that he had already secured one invitation, and it was someone that everyone in the world would be very interested to see duel his way to the top. It wasn't hard to figure out from his hints that he meant none other than the world champion, Yugi Muto. Everything else about Industrial Illusions and Duel Monsters after that seemed to be merely filler to make the speech longer, until Pegasus bowed and soaked up the cheers, and then opened the booth back up to visitors while he stepped safely backstage. There, he came face to face with Yugi, his brow lifting in surprise. "Well, Yugi-boy," he said brightly. "There you are. No wonder I didn't see your spiky little head floating out there in the crowd, trying to push through the taller folks in your way."

Yugi scowled at the taunts about his height, though it made him look comical. Pegasus just went on by himself, completely ignoring Duke standing there also. "I suppose my staff had some sympathy for you, trying to get a glimpse of the big announcement. Well! Now the news is out. I wonder how this is going to affect Kaiba-boy's popularity. He had the big draw until now…"

"Mr. Pegasus!" The back of the booth suddenly erupted with a crush of people, as several camera-toting reporters and press liaisons pushed inside and made straight for the obvious figure of the company president. The fact that he was standing next to Yugi did not escape attention. Several of the press shouted out similar questions, as all wanted to know: "Is that Yugi Muto, world champion? Is he going to be competing in the tournament?"

Pegasus began to smile, and then grabbed Yugi around the shoulders, pulling him to his side. "Yes, I suppose I can't keep it a secret any longer," he lilted to the cluster of reporters. "You've caught me! Yes, indeed, Yugi Muto is the first of the special guests to accept my invitation to defend his title in my new tournament."

Some of the questions were now being shouted at Yugi, who just stood there frozen with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Duke was forced to edge back out of the way into the shadows. Photos were being snapped of the Industrial Illusions CEO buddying up to the world champ. Yugi didn't say a word, not sure what he would say, but fortunately Pegasus heard every question and strategically chose which ones to answer without letting out too much confidential information about the tournament structure. After one or two, he waved a hand. "Now, now," he scolded the reporters, "the question and answer session isn't supposed to start for another five minutes. If you'll allow me a moment to breathe, I will be right back to tell you everything. Meanwhile…" He spotted Duke trying to shrink into a curtain and snagged his arm, dragging him back out in front of the reporters. "…I'm sure you'd love to ask the dashing and charismatic Mr. Duke Devlin a few questions about Dungeon Dice Monsters. Be back in a bit!"

Duke stood there blinking in shock as Pegasus hauled Yugi through a curtain to the staff-only area of the I² booth, where they both could catch their breath. It was hardly private, as anyone on the second tier of the booth could see down into it, but at least they were safe from nosy reporters and eavesdroppers. "My apologies, Yugi-boy," Pegasus said smoothly. "I had no idea they would sneak up on me there. It looks like your secret it out, unfortunately. You're going to have a tough time making your way through the expo hall now."

Yugi slumped down onto a crate of promotional flyers. "How did I get into this mess?" he complained tiredly. "I just wanted to come hear about new games and do some things for the shop…"

"Perils of the business, my boy." Pegasus eyed him in a rather controlling manner. "But you'll have to get used to it sooner or later. Your days of toiling in obscurity are over."

"Great," Yugi groaned.

Pegasus continued to eye him, and then spoke over his shoulder to one of his staffers. "Miss Hatcher. Make up a sign for me, would you? Yugi Muto, Duel Monsters champion, will be signing autographs in our booth this afternoon at three…"

"What? No!" Yugi sprang up from his seat, looking angry. "There's a panel I wanted to go to at three, about…" He started to lose some of his determination, as he met Pegasus' firm, superior smile. "…game testing and marketability…"

"At four, then," Pegasus said smoothly. "It's only for an hour, Yugi-boy. Sit down, put your feet up, have a nice refreshing drink, and scribble your name on some postcards for Duel Monsters fans."

"But I don't want to sign autographs," Yugi began to argue.

"Would you rather they stalked you in the expo hall while you're trying to meet game designers and talk about your little shop back home?" Pegasus swiftly countered. "For the rest of the game expo, you're going to have to watch yourself, Yugi. It's too late, they all know you're here."

Yugi sighed hard in aggravation, realizing that the only way to prevent it from happening would be to physically flee the expo hall and go hide in his hotel room. He wilted in place and closed his eyes. "Fine," he said in a weak voice. "After the panel. I want to go to the panel."

"You can do anything you want, Yugi-boy," Pegasus promised. "We'll set you up here at four, and you can rest your tired feet for a bit. What the heck, I'll throw Devlin-boy in there with you. The girls are all flocking to him anyway." He checked his watch. "Oh, yes, I promised the reporters five minutes. I'll see you later, my boy…don't be late!" With that, Pegasus swept majestically back through the curtain to the throng of reporters. A second later, Duke was thrust through it into the safety of the private area.

Yugi groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Duke saw him there and came up to him. "Sorry about that, Yugi," he said casually, "I didn't know he was going to do that to me. Man, those reporters are crazy. You'd think they never saw a gamer before. Hey," he continued after checking the time, "I think I'm stuck here for a bit, they want to do another thing about Dungeon Dice Monsters after Pegasus is done. You wanted to go to that panel, I know. Want me to meet you down there after I'm done?"

"No," Yugi sighed, lifting his head. "You may as well stay here and wait for me, I'll be coming back." Duke gave him a questioning look, so he grumbled and explained, "they want me to sign autographs."

Duke let out a short laugh before he could stop himself. "No, seriously…seriously?" Yugi nodded. His friend sobered. "How did you get talked into that?"

"I don't know," Yugi whined. "I don't really want to, but I got the feeling Pegasus wasn't going to take no for an answer. He…" He glanced to make sure Pegasus was more than occupied before continuing. "I don't care what he said last night about confidentiality, I'm going to tell you," he decided. "Pegasus wants me to endorse the tournament, and will pay me to use my face on all the posters and stuff."

Duke stared at him. "And…you're gonna do it?"

"I…hadn't really decided yet." Actually, he had, but he hadn't gotten the opportunity to tell Pegasus yet. In his mind, this could technically be considered part of the deal. "Everything's just gone crazy. I didn't expect to be swept up in all this tournament stuff and making deals, I though I was just going to be in Tokyo to hang out and get free game demos from companies. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Welcome to the gaming industry." Duke clapped a heavy hand to his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Yugi. Just go to your panel. Forget about it for a bit. I'll meet you back here afterward, all right?"

"Okay," Yugi sighed, rubbing his temple. All this confusion made his brain hurt. He mustered a weak smile for Duke and made his way out of the curtained area, ducking through the back aisle to sneak as quickly as possible through the exhibit hall. The industry panels were in a separate area of the convention center, and only professionals with badges like his could get back there, so as soon as he could escape the public areas he considered himself safe. At least no one stopped him just yet, he managed to slip out as anonymously as any of the businessmen among the fans and go around to the panel rooms. There was still a bit of time before the session he wanted to see, so he located a water station and, after draining several plastic cups-full, filled up again and went to sit in the panel room in the very back. He wasn't interested in what they were currently talking about, but it was nice and quiet in there, the perfect place to hide and gather his wits, and to turn his mind inward to convene with the spirit of the Puzzle. Yami almost seemed to be waiting for him, as his slender figure appeared in Yugi's mind's eye the second he closed his eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?" Yugi complained. "When I said I wanted to duel in the world tournament, I didn't think it would mean…signing autographs and being in photos…"

Yami smiled sympathetically. "Would you rather I took over and sat in your place?"

Yugi gazed at him across their mental bond and then smiled softly. "No, it's okay," he said, more gently. "As long as you'll be there with me so I can complain to you. I won't make you do that."

The inner vision of Yami reached to brush a hand across his cheek. "You didn't have to agree to it. You haven't signed the contract yet, you have no obligation to Pegasus."

Yugi lifted worried eyes to him. "Do you think it's the right thing to do? To take his offer, I mean."

"There is no right or wrong in this case, Yugi," the pharaoh said sagaciously. "It isn't wrong to take a second job or an offer to bring in more money when you need it. It would only be wrong if what Pegasus asked you to do were illegal or against your moral standards."

"And it's not," Yugi said with a little sigh. "I may not trust him, but letting him tell the world that entering the tournament means they get a chance to face me isn't a bad thing."

"As I said last night," Yami continued, "I think you should do whatever you feel you are able to, but if his request makes you uncomfortable, then don't. Of all the things I seek on your behalf, Yugi, your happiness is foremost."

Yugi nodded. "I know. And you're right. I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do…it's just getting up the courage to do it."

Yami smiled more peaceably and placed his ethereal hands on either side of Yugi's face. "I am with you in that regard, Yugi. Just know that I'm beside you, and you'll have all the strength you need."

A warmth of relief stole through Yugi's soul, and he found himself smiling even as he roused himself from the internal conversation and lifted his head. The lecturer was still droning on, but it sounded like he was trying to get near a conclusion since his hour was almost up. The panel he wanted to hear was next in the same room, so Yugi remained where he was, slowly sipping down water from his cup, as people got up and left and more came in and the brief downtime between panels passed all too quickly. For once, no one seemed to notice or care about the young man with the freaky hair sitting quietly in the corner, lost in his own little world.

ine stretched through the Industrial Illusions booth, down into the aisle, all the way to the door before wrapping back on itself, giving security and the I² staff a headache trying to wrangle it so it didn't interfere with other companies' booths. From where he sat at the table in the center of the upper tier, Yugi stared down the length of the line with eyes wide and face ghost-white in terror. "They're all here…because of me?" he breathed.

"Looks like it," Duke said shortly. He sat on the end of the table, having refused to do as Pegasus asked and sit for autographs, figuring that it would make him look even worse playing second fiddle to Yugi. Whatever fans he might have, it wouldn't be anywhere near as many as had lined up to get Yugi's autograph. It made him rather irritated and envious, but as he glanced back at Yugi seated behind the table, his heart softened to see his friend trembling and looking like he was either going to faint or be sick. "Aw, come on, Yugi," Duke cajoled, "it's not that bad. All these people think you're cool."

Swallowing hard, Yugi covered his eyes with a hand and cowered in his chair for a moment, trying to regain his composure before they started letting the people come in to see him. "They don't even know me," he murmured uncomfortably. "I don't know why I'm doing this."

"Because you had a hard enough time making it up here from the panel without being stopped, and you don't want to be chased around here all night," Duke answered, hopping off the table and turning to him. "After this, we'll go get dinner and then go to that concert they have set up in the video gaming hall. Go see some loud rock music. How's that?"

Yugi lifted his head with a sigh. "Fine," he agreed. "Let's just get this over with, I guess."

It was only an hour, but to Yugi, it felt like an eternity. He forced himself to smile, and after a few friendly faces smiling back at him, felt more able to greet people and be nice. It didn't stop feeling weird, though, not for a minute, no matter how many times he scratched out his name on the papers and postcards people brought up to him. Industrial Illusions was firmly in control of everything, down to how long people could spend trying to talk to him and how many items could get signed, as well as refusing photographs since Yugi hadn't given them permission. Duke stood aside at the end of the table with his arms sternly folded, looking on in envy, though he understood Yugi's feelings and didn't want to make things worse for him by acting mean and jealous. A few fans, mostly girls, did come up to him as well, so long as he was standing guard there. Though he faced the constant stream of Duel Monsters fans with a smile, Yugi could not say he was enjoying himself, and privately groused at Yami the entire time. At least he had the ring on his finger to look at every time he bent his head to write, a tiny reminder to keep him smiling. The pharaoh did as he promised and provided Yugi a safe outlet in which to vent his feelings, listening quietly and only occasionally giving a faint mental chuckle at some bizarre fan behavior that they both got to observe. Even the cosplaying girls in short skits Duke had photographed earlier came through the line. In the end, only a small handful of people who had gotten into the very end of the line late were sent away empty-handed, and Yugi was grateful to be ushered back behind the staff curtain again where no one could bother him. He sat on the same crate as earlier with his head down when he heard sarcastic applause coming towards him, and refused to look up – he could see Pegasus' shoes from his vantage point. "Wonderful, Yugi-boy," Pegasus gushed. "Did you see all those people? Oh, if only every single one of them could be in my tournament. At least it's a comfort to know they're all faithful buyers of Duel Monsters cards."

"If I agree to promote the tournament," Yugi said darkly, lifting his head and fixing the CEO with a frown, "you won't make me do that again, will you?"

Pegasus stared, taken aback. "You didn't have fun meeting your fans?"

"I don't like making myself out to be some kind of celebrity who's better than them," Yugi snapped. "I'm just a duelist, that's all. Putting my picture on a poster is one thing, but acting like a rock star is going too far. I'll participate in the tournament, Pegasus, but if this is the way you want to run it, then I'll have no part of the deal."

Behind his back, Duke found himself smiling at his friend's sudden attack of guts. Pegasus studied him for a moment and then shook his head slowly. "No, my dear Yugi, I'm not going to drag you out on publicity tours and autograph appearances," he said in exasperation. "The contract spells everything out, it's only to use your image and name in promotional materials." The gloating smile reappeared. "Does that mean you're saying yes?"

Sighing, Yugi dropped his head again and nodded, making his drooping bangs flop cutely. "Yeah. I'll agree to the endorsement. But just for the tournament…" He shot Pegasus a quick look. "I still have to think about the rest, and talk it over with my grandpa."

"But of course. You have my card, you'll contact me when the time is right. Do it before I leave Japan, we'll set up a meeting for you to sign the contracts and take a few publicity photos. If you'll excuse me…" Pegasus whirled in place and sashayed away, gesturing over his shoulder to direct one of the staff to see to Yugi. "So much to do, so little time. Call me…"

As he sat there regaining his sense of normalcy, Yugi searched his own heart and found that he didn't feel so bad saying yes to the offer, after all. He could make sure the contract didn't leave any loopholes for Pegasus to exploit him, and it would only last a couple of months. Duke came up to him, then, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. "It's not so bad," he encouraged. "I had to sign one of those, too, so he can put my picture on flyers and stuff."

Yugi nodded at him, but before they could discuss going out to get something to eat, Ms. Hatcher came up to them, or specifically to Yugi. He looked up just in time to be presented with a small slip of paper, which he realized after taking it was a check. "From Mr. Pegasus," the publicist explained, "in gratitude for spending some of your time promoting Duel Monsters."

Curious, Yugi looked it over. It wasn't a huge amount, but he noticed after a moment or two of thinking that it would be enough to cover his travel expenses that weekend. Enough that if he really wanted, he could go out for a big, expensive dinner that night. Duke tried not to peer over his shoulder and find out how much he'd gotten paid. "Cool," he simply remarked. "See? It's paying off already."

"But I didn't agree to this part…" Yugi stared at it a moment longer and then tucked the check safely into a pocket. "Say, Duke. What do you say we skip the concert and just go out to eat? Get away from this whole game expo and have some fun?"

Duke cracked a smile. "Hell yeah. Let's blow this joint."

Yugi was all too happy to escape, to leave the convention center and return to the world of the mundane outside, where no one knew he was a champion and lots of people just looked at him in disdain for his freakish hairstyle. It never felt so good to disappear into a sea of anonymous faces. At Duke's recommendation, they went to a little restaurant of the hole-in-the-wall variety and sat for a long time by the windows watching the Tokyo night life cross back and forth in front of them. They talked about everything but gaming – music, friends, the weather, dating, anything not at all connected to their business lives and the game expo. There was a concert they could have gone to, some American band who had been brought in because they had a song on the soundtrack for _Halo_ or something, but by the time Yugi and Duke ran out of things to talk about, it was very late and they didn't feel like going back in and catching the last half of the show. Instead, they surrendered to their exhaustion and went back to the hotel to get at least one decent night's sleep. There was still one more day of the Tokyo Game Expo to enjoy, but all the industry incentives were winding down and it would mostly be a day of fighting the crowds of fanboys who had come just to gawk. Yugi wouldn't have minded just checking out and going home, but he was determined to get his money's worth out of the convention and be sure that he had done absolutely everything he possibly could before they headed for the train station.

Leaving their luggage stored at the hotel, Yugi and Duke returned for the last gasp of the game expo, free at last of their duties and obligations so they could wander around and amuse themselves checking out anything they might have missed between the major announcements from KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. Yugi gave the latter booth a wide berth, not wanting to tempt Pegasus into exploiting him any further, but it didn't stop him from being noticed by Duel Monsters fans. Not wanting to appear mean or stuck up, he didn't turn them down when they sought him out and asked him to sign their program books, but after a handful of incidents, Yugi did his best to shrink down out of sight and not make himself a target. He even ducked through a gap between booths to try to avoid some gamers he thought were looking his way and talking excitedly amongst themselves as if to decide whether or not he was who they thought he was. As he did, Yugi realized he was behind the KaibaCorp booth, and immediately switched directions to get out of there before he was spotted all over again. _The last thing I need is for Kaiba to come out here and trip on me_, he worried, half to himself, half to the ever-present Yami. _That can't end well_. He turned the corner, and alas, there was the object of his hesitation coming up the aisle toward him, wearing a rather surly frown. Sighing, Yugi did an about-face to retreat, but a hand came down on his shoulder. "Hey, there you are," Duke said brightly. "I thought I'd lost you for a second, there. You gave those kids the slip…" He noticed, then, that Yugi was looking nervous, and glanced past him to recognize Kaiba. "Uh oh…"

"He's coming this way," Yugi said as if it weren't obvious. "I guess we may as well just suck it up and say hi." He turned back, steeling himself for a glare or a comment from Kaiba as he passed them, but to his and Duke's mutual surprise, Kaiba glanced up, noticed them, and deliberately went the other way. He shot them the briefest of glares before disappearing between booths, taking a slightly different route to get back to his company's exhibit. "Whoa…" Yugi said under his breath.

"Good riddance," Duke sniffed. "I don't want to see his sulky face either."

Yugi shook his head sadly. "I could have at least thanked him for letting me try out his online dueling system…"

"It looks like he doesn't really want to hear it, Yugi," Duke said. "Not that much of a surprise, I guess. At this point, I really have to wonder. Did he sneak over to hear Pegasus' announcement yesterday or not?"

"Well, the way Industrial Illusions has been going on about it, you can't _not_ know about the tournament by now," Yugi reasoned, deciding to continue his meandering walk now that the aisle was clear of obstacles. "I just wonder if Pegasus already gave him the invitation, or if that'll come later."

Duke glanced aside at him. "You know for sure Pegasus is inviting Kaiba?"

"Mhm," Yugi nodded. "He told me himself. Kaiba and I are the only ones he was sure of, the rest he doesn't know yet."

"Oh, that's going to be interesting." Duke snickered to himself. "No wonder Kaiba turned tail and ran when he saw you. I bet he does know – and that's not going to sit well with him."

Yugi sighed hard. "Is it time to go, yet? I think I've had my fill of this expo."

Duke checked his watch. "No, we've got some time to kill yet. One more circuit, past the Industrial Illusions booth, before we head out?"

They wove their way through the crowds for the better part of an hour, since that was how long it took to completely walk up and down every aisle to be sure they hadn't missed anything free or interesting, and passed close enough to the I² booth to crane their necks and look to see what was going on. As they walked, Yugi became aware that Yami within him was on the alert, and perhaps had been awake and curious since nearly smacking into Kaiba. Whether it was because of their rival's angry glare or some other reason, the pharaoh's spirit lay close to the surface, his presence just short of tangible in Yugi's senses. When he got a brief moment to catch his breath, while Duke strolled into a booth and chatted up a guy selling arcade plug-ins and consoles, Yugi stood aside and turned his attention inward. "So, what's up?" he asked his partner. "You seem kind of…on edge."

He visualized the pharaoh standing next to him, his gaze directed elsewhere, his arms folded sternly. "I don't know," he replied in a pensive murmur. "Something doesn't feel right."

Yugi stared, concerned. "What do you mean? I don't sense anything…"

Yami shook his head. "I can't put my finger on it," he complained. "I just feel the need to remain alert."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Kaiba, does it?" Yugi glanced over his shoulder, to the distant shape of the KaibaCorp booth rising above its smaller neighbors at the far side of the hall. "He looked mad. Madder than usual, I mean."

"I don't know," Yami said again. "I wish it were just that. Maybe I'm just being overprotective again…" His translucent figure gave Yugi a faintly amused look. "…after seeing those fans sneak up on you and bother you for dueling tips."

Yugi sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, let's hope that's all it is," he murmured. "Well, I guess I can't argue with you being protective. Just let me know if you sense anything really dangerous."

Duke was finished collabarating right about then, so Yami vanished and left Yugi to resume his patrol of the expo hall with his friend. They walked to the end of the aisle, passing right by the Industrial Illusions booth, and at that moment Yugi felt a jolt though his soul as Yami bristled with unexpected dread. Duke didn't notice Yugi gasp and falter, he just kept walking with his attention distracted by something shiny. "Yugi," the young one heard within his mind, "do you feel that?"

"I feel you…" Yugi looked around wildly, wondering what the pharaoh was reacting to. "What's the matter? I don't see anything…"

"I sense a darkness nearby," Yami said in a low, dramatic tone. "Something is out there that shouldn't be."

"A darkness?" Yugi kept looking around, though he quickened his step to keep from losing Duke in the crowd. "But…there aren't any other Millennium Items anywhere near us, just the Puzzle…"

"I know," the pharaoh murmured in his mind. "Yet, it feels almost like it, the same sort of darkness."

"You don't think somehow Bakura came to Tokyo, also?"

For a minute or so, Yami remained silent, though his tense, alert presence prickled at Yugi's soul like electricity. "No," he responded after a while. "I know what it feels like to confront the Millennium Ring, and this isn't it. I don't understand this feeling. It's odd…and I don't like it."

Yugi paused at an intersection of aisles for one more glance around. "Do you think it's after us?" he questioned his partner spirit.

"I can't say for sure. The only way to know is to leave, and see if it follows."

"That's fine." Yugi shook his head quickly to clear his senses and turned to seek out which direction Duke had gone. "I'm over this place anyway, we can get an early start to the train station. Let's go find Duke and get out of here."

Without really explaining why, Yugi was able to impress upon Duke the prudence of leaving now, to go pick up their luggage at the hotel and head to the train station. At least they were both mutually bored enough of the slow-moving crowds making the same circuit of the booths over and over again, going home to Domino sounded like a good idea. Pausing only to snap a couple of photos of each other standing in front of autumn-colored trees and the recognizable downtown Tokyo cityscape, they headed off, lugging their bags which were now twice as heavy with all the free swag they had picked up at the game expo. As they grew further and further away from the convention center, Yami's disturbed sense eased, but he still remained on alert just in case. Yugi decided to leave him to the magical-sensing job and busied himself chatting with Duke about their weekend, discussing what he could do with the knowledge and information gained for the store's sake. Once they were outside Tokyo on a shinkansen speeding for home, and Duke settled in his seat to try to nap, Yugi closed his eyes and looked inward for the pharaoh. Yami sounded just as wary as earlier despite not having anything new to report. "Whatever it was, it stayed back at the Game Expo," he mused. "The darkness lifted as soon as we left. It must not have been after the Puzzle."

"What do you think it was?" Yugi pressed him. "Millennium Items and shadow magic, or not?"

"Unfortunately, I can't really say," Yami replied. "I'm sorry I made you leave so soon, on account of my bad feelings."

"No, no, I know never to ignore your bad feelings," Yugi assured him. "We were done, we just couldn't make ourselves leave, because leaving means going back to the normal grind. I'd much rather be cautious whenever you sense something 'not right' than get ambushed by someone trying to get at the Puzzle or something."

Yami grumbled quietly to himself. "Whatever it was, it's over now," he said finally. "We can relax. It wasn't seeking us."

"All right…" But as much as he made himself comfortable in the train seat and idly watched the scenery flashing by, Yugi knew that Yami was not relaxing no matter what he said. There may not have been an eerie, unnamed sense of darkness or danger anymore, but the pharaoh could not settle down even if he wanted to. Rather than worry him, it made Yugi feel safer, knowing that his partner was alert to any potential threat. If it did decide to seek them out later, they would not be taken by surprise.

the next couple of days, Yugi had his hands full telling his grandpa and friends all about his trip to Tokyo and the cool things he saw at the game expo, since everybody wanted to hear stories and see pictures. Grandpa was predictably pleased with the photos Duke emailed from his camera phone, but all Joey really wanted to know was whether Yugi got him anything cool. There were some video game demos Yugi could pass along, but promised Joey that under no circumstances were there free samples of new Duel Monsters cards. Lots of news about the game, yes, but no freebies. Despite what Pegasus had said about keeping confidentiality until papers were signed, Yugi had to sit down and tell Joey every last little detail of the meeting with Pegasus and the world tournament, reserving only the offer to be a game tester for Industrial Illusions for a later time. Since he still hadn't decided what to do about that, he didn't want to tell anyone yet. There wasn't much time to decide, as he knew he would have to phone Pegasus at the new branch office in Domino before he flew back to San Francisco, but he was putting it off until the very last minute. He absolutely needed to talk it over with his grandfather, now that he and Yami had already spent just about every waking minute sharing thoughts about it over their mental bond. The ritual day was coming, but it was merely an excuse for Yugi to put off making his decision one more day – he didn't actually need to sit down with Yami while the pharaoh was embodied to talk about it. However, it would make for a good time to talk it over with Grandpa, having Yami beside him already more than clued in on his feelings.

The full moon came, and Yami was set free once more, though doing so reawakened his worries and fears all over again as Yugi lost consciousness for a few seconds again. It was still less than a minute, but every second ticking by made Yami more frantic and alarmed. Once he was awake and on his feet again, Yugi passed it off, not wanting to get into an argument about it now. The light of worry in Yami's eyes was too much for him to face, he would rather forget it happened and go on as if nothing were wrong than have to discuss and fight and get each other all worked up. All he could do was consent to Yami's declaration that they were both just going to go to bed.

The rest of the day passed relatively quietly, as the lovers busied themselves making up for Yugi's vacation and ran errands all day on Grandpa's behalf. Not that he ordered them to, it was Yugi's way of thanking him for letting him have this full moon day off as usual even though he had just been away for four days. While they were out taking care of a million small errands, Yugi pulled his lover into the bookstore with him, heading straight for the magazine racks. "This won't take long," he promised. "Just this, then to the market and then home." Yami stood beside him and smiled faintly as Yugi plucked a big book of puzzles and a celebrity magazine from the rack. The money to buy them for his grandfather was coming out of his own pocket, from the Industrial Illusions check he had just cashed. "He's been so good to live without them for so long," Yugi bashfully explained as Yami came up behind him and slunk a hand around his waist. "He hasn't bought a single magazine since the hospital bills started coming. He deserves a present."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Yami said reassuringly, leaning in to kiss him briefly on the temple. "And I'm sure Grandpa will be very happy."

The clerk bagged his purchases and sent him on his way. "You know, that's one thing I didn't ask Pegasus," Yugi said as he and Yami exited the bookstore. "How much this endorsement deal is going to pay. Not that I'm greedy, I just didn't even think to ask."

"I'm sure it will be a fair compensation," Yami mused, taking his hand as they started up the sidewalk towards the market. "Whatever has happened between us in the past, good or bad, Pegasus is a businessman and paying a salary is not something he would cheat you on."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking." Yugi began to smile more warmly, now that he had his lover's affection and attention to himself. "He's still kind of scary, the way he knows too much and seems to always be in control of the situation, but his days of being a threat and a cheat are over. As long as I don't have to see him between now and the tournament…I hope he goes back to San Francisco and stays there until we all end up in Hong Kong."

"I looked at the calendar this morning," Yami said casually, as if changing the subject. "I was curious when the full moon would fall over the next few months. It will come the day before the tournament next January."

"Really?" Yugi stared up at him. "Wow…that close, huh? That should be interesting." He grinned again. "Remind me to look at that when we get home. I want to see what's coming up, too."

From there, the cute couple went to the market and filled their arms with bags of food and then headed home, surprising Grandpa with some extra treats and his magazines, which filled him with more happiness than he would openly admit. He swore to Yugi that it wasn't necessary but very nice of him indeed, yet his eyes sparkled with a deeper emotion. After dinner, Yugi could not put off his serious thoughts of the future any longer, and asked his grandfather to sit down with him so they could discuss the offers from Pegasus. Grandpa was just as wary as Yami when it came to dealing with the CEO of Industrial Illusions, but he could not argue with what amounted to a second job for Yugi, even in the short-term. In the end, the decision could be Yugi's alone – his and Yami's, perhaps, but no one else's – so Grandpa Muto settled for giving him as much advice as he felt comfortable with and leaving it to his grandson to settle on whatever he deemed "right," and to call Pegasus.

The following morning, while Yugi was back at work like normal in the shop downstairs, the door suddenly burst open and jangled noisily at the rude intrusion. Joey flew in like a man possessed, something clutched in the fist he was waving over his head. "Yugi!" he cried out upon entering, since his friend was right there as expected. "You won't believe this! Look what I got! Look!"

"What, what, Joey?" Yugi wondered, taking a step back in surprise. "Calm down! What is it?"

Joey raced up to the counter and slammed his fist down, beaming with excitement. "Look what just came in the mail!" he exclaimed.

Yugi could see now that it was a letter of some kind, with very business-like printing on the letterhead. He took it from Joey's hand and opened it, noticing the I² logo at the top right away. As he skimmed over it quickly, his eyes went wide, his mouth fell open, and he began to laugh. "Joey!" he cried in astonishment. "You're one of the invited duelists!"

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" Joey jumped up with a shout of triumph. "Me! After all this time, sloggin' my way through tournaments the hard way, Pegasus wants _me_ to just show up as a finalist in his big, fancy world tournament! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Yugi grinned, reading over the letter one more time. "This is official, all right. This is all the information he gave me. Awesome!" He ran around the end of the counter and pounced on Joey, hugging him fiercely in congratulations.

Joey hugged him back and laughed. "You know what this means, right? You and me get to fly down to Hong Kong together. We're big-shots, now. The best of the best." He clawed his unruly blond hair out of his eyes and thrust his chest out importantly. "Let's see Kaiba beat that! Huh?"

Yugi clapped his hands happily. "Awesome! I can't wait! Congratulations, Joey – this is big! Pegasus recognizes your talent, and he should. You've been a finalist twice, and were invited to the Grand Prix, that means you're definitely not no one. I'm so proud of you!"

Joey grinned lopsidedly. "Aw, go on," he said modestly. "Tell you what, though. There's another letter just like this one sitting at home, with Mai's name on it."

Yugi's eyes widened even more. "Mai's been invited too?"

"Guess so – though I know better than to open her mail. She'll get it tonight when she gets home from work." Joey then groaned and snapped his fingers. "Damn, and I have to work the late shift tonight, I won't get to see her face when she opens it."

"You'll have to tell me what she says when you get home," Yugi laughed.

"'Course." Joey swiped his letter back from the counter and snuggled it happily. "I can't wait. And the first day of the tournament is on my birthday, too!"

"Is it?" Yugi knew the dates but snatched the letter to verify. "Oh yeah, that's right, it is! You come of age on the first day of the tournament! We'll have to have a special celebration."

"I can think of one good way to celebrate…" Joey grinned recklessly and snatched the letter back. "By winning my way to the second round!"

Yugi laughed, and the two of them clasped hands and did a "we're going to the world tournament" dance in the middle of the otherwise empty game shop. "The next three months are going to be so long!" Yugi complained.

"Hey, do you know anything else about the tournament that you haven't told me?" Joey asked.

"Nope, I told you everything."

"What about Pegasus, and the whole promotions deal thingy?"

"I haven't called him back about it yet."

"Well, you better get your ass in gear, Yug!"

"I know, I know…"

"If he tells you anything else…"

"You and Mai are the first to know," Yugi promised. "After all, we're in this together."

Joey grinned and snickered. "Yeah!"

second letter from Industrial Illusions was indeed an invitation for Mai, meaning that at least four duelists right from Domino City would be in the world tournament in three months. As for who they would be battling, that wouldn't be known for a while. Regional finals weren't until December, and national finals in January in Kyoto. Even with the invitations arriving serving as a reminder to him, Yugi didn't quite get around to calling Pegasus that day, or the next, as he got swamped in the store and found too much to occupy his attention until it was well past business hours. Judging by what had been said to him at the Tokyo Game Expo, he had another day or two before Pegasus would no longer be in Japan, but perhaps some part of him wanted to procrastinate that long. He didn't want to be dragged into this regional office to face him, if at all possible. Contracts could be signed without Pegasus being there in person, right? Yugi stood in his room that evening, staring at the business card, wondering. He left it sitting out on his desk in his room so he would see it, hoping it would prompt him to action. It was getting late, Grandpa was going to bed because it was his turn to get up early and open the shop, and a powerful wind shook the house and rattled the windows as an autumn storm blew through the city. Yugi was a little tired, but his head was full of thoughts and he couldn't bring himself to go to bed just yet. Instead, he went into the living room and flopped onto the couch, leaving the TV off while he thumbed through a manga he had already read so many times that the spine was creased in all the good places. If nothing else, he could have talked to Yami, but the pharaoh had nothing to say at the moment and only lingered near him, a silent comfort deep in his soul.

The darkened house was peacefully quiet for the most part as Yugi relaxed and read, though now and then he could hear small noises as the wind tossed the branches of trees against the side of the house or caused the windows to creak in their frames. Once, he had to get up and secure a shutter that had come loose outside, for it was smacking loudly against the kitchen window with every gust. He had just settled down and picked up where he left off when he heard more knocking sounds, but as he lifted his head, he realized they were fainter and more steady than a shutter banging on the wall. Setting his manga aside, Yugi sat up and listened. After a pause, he heard it again – someone was knocking on the door. The side door, which led to stairs directly into the house, not the shop. He hopped up and hurried to answer it, wondering who in the world could be visiting at this time of night. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind and Yami snapped to alertness within him, his senses feeling outward for any sign of danger. People knocking on the door so late at night were suspicious in his mind, too. "It's okay," Yugi said under his breath. "I'll have a peek out the window first."

"I don't sense anything unusual," Yami responded, though his presence didn't retreat any.

As he reached the door, Yugi twitched aside a corner of the curtain to look outside. The porch light only showed two figures wrapped warmly in what looked like dark cloaks, their heads bowed under their hoods against the wind. The slight movement made one of them raise his head slightly, and Yugi thought he saw a flash of straw-colored hair tossed by the wind. He didn't like the appearance of the dark cloaks, but no matter what they reminded him of, he didn't feel a sense of danger or fear. He decided to unlock the door and open it just a crack to speak to the strangers. The creak of the door made them both look up, though their eyes remained shadowed beneath their deep hoods. Yugi held the door open just far enough for him to get an eye and ear out. "Um…hello?" he asked hesitantly.

The foremost figure, shorter than the other, straightened up immediately. "Yugi!" He reached up and dropped his hood, revealing the last face Yugi expected to see on his sidewalk on that night – but a welcome face nonetheless. Golden earrings glinted in the light as Marik Ishtar smiled brilliantly. "It's been a long time!"


	16. AN: Sequel!

**Hey Everyone!**

**This completes the fourth arc of Yugi Tachi! Look to its sequel and fifth installation _Millennium Items Arc_ on my home page already up!**

**Locondra Timbernova**


End file.
